Marauders Misery 2
by Tombraider3
Summary: Sequel to Marauders Misery! What ever happened to James and Lily before thier death? Did Remus and Sarah ever get married? What happened to Sirius and Faith? How'd Serverus become a deatheater? All will be answered!
1. Default Chapter

Future Parts:

(A/N: Ok Let me explain. This is going to be a sequel and a prequel. For those of you who have seen the Godfather part 2 you'll understand. Baiscally what happened to the Marauders and the girls after school will be told in a series of flashbacks. Enjoy!)

Chapter 1:

#Flash#

James gets down on one knee. Lily stammers and looks at him in disbelief. "Lily will you-"

#Flash#

Sarah presses her wand hard up against Lucius's throat and growls. "If you ever try that again I'll rip your inards out."

#Flash#

"James Potter will you take Lily Potter to have and to hold, in sickness and in-"

#Flash#

Peter Pettigrew shudders in pain as Lord Voldemort tattoos the Dark Mark into his arm.

#Flash#

A nervous Lily tells Faith and Sarah something as they sit down on a couch. Faith and Sarah respond with hugs and smiles.

#Flash#

Serverus Snape holds a young Harry Potter. He looks at the baby shocked. Lily smiles and says-

#Flash#

Sarah's parents scream at her and push her and Remus out of thier house.

#Flash#

Faith bounces a 2 month old Harry on her knee. Sirius smiles leans in, his mouth next to her ear. "Faith." he says-

#Flash#

Sarah runs down a hall of Grimmuald Palace. She thrusts open the door and Faith looks up from the Map she was examining. "Lily and James have been attacked"

#Flash#

A beautiful red head pleaded for her sons life. There was a flash of green and a scream.

Harry sat upright in his bed. The scream had seemed so real.

"Harry....Harry? Was that you?" Ron said from the bed above Harry.

"Hmm?" Harry asked running a hand through his hair and fumbling for his glasses. It was early in the morning. Harry guessed it to be around 5 am or so in the morning. A light blue light shone through the window lighting up the room softly. Harry had been at Grimmuald Palace ever since the second week after school got out. With Sirius dead the house went to him...well actually there was a bunch of other legal stuff to go over a lot of it involving the Malfoys but at last the house was his and the offical headquarters for the Order. Even if Harry wasn't allowed in the meetings.

"The scream." Ron said groggily.

"Noooo..." Harry said getting out of bed. Ron had heard the scream too? Was Harry dreaming? Was it really Harry that had screamed?

"Ron!" Fred and George screamed barging into the room. Fred and George's joke shop, Weasleys Wizarding Weases had rocketed off. They were making quite a lot of money and were now offical members of the Order. Even though they had enough money to buy thier own home they still stayed at Grimmuald Palace, which didn't bother Harry at all.

"Ron! Come downstairs quick!" Fred and George screamed and then ran off. Ron and Harry exchanged glances and then it dawned on them. It had been Mrs. Weasley who had screamed. As if the two had been struck by lightening they were thundering down the stairs. They stopped though at the kitchen. Harry and Ron could see Mrs. Weasley jumping up and down and crying. Fred,George,Bill,and Charlie were all talking excitedly and Mr. Weasley was trying to push his way to his wife

Harry and Ron were pushed aside as McGonagall came rushing past them and into the crowd. Harry and Ron just stood there confused and were soon joined by Hermione and Ginny.

"Whats going on?" Hermione asked Dumbeldore as he came into the kitchen with a blue nightcap on.

Dumbeldore looked down at her and his eyes twinkled.

"Come see." He said. The 4 followed Dumbeldore up to Mrs. Weasley. Harry noticed that she was hugging someone that Harry did not recognize. The person was a woman. She had dark brown hair that was short and in choppy layers. It was flipped out and she had light brown eyes. She was smiling and Mr. Weasley was looking at her with awe.

"Dear, its so nice to see you. We were certain you had died. Oh you must tell us everything!" Mrs. Weasley cried, she had tears streaming down her face.

"I will I will." The girl smiled.

"Faith, It's great to see you. We've missed you. I was sorry to hear about your father." Mr. Weasley said shaking the girls hand.

"Thank you. He died the way he would have wanted to." She said smiling. Bill pushed his way past Harry and the others who just stood there dumfounded.

"Faith It's Marvelous to see you!" Bill said wrapping the girl, who Harry assumed name was Faith, in a large hug. Faith laughed and returned the hug.

"Bill...oh My god you've gotten so big. I can barely remember the last time I saw you." Faith said as Charlie rushed past Harry and also wrapped his arms around Faith.

"Faith you gave our mother quite a fright. We've missed you though. Wait till you hear about the Dragons!" Charlie said excitedly.

"I always said you'd be working with dragons someday Charlie" Faith said hugging Charlie.

Fred and George were next to wrap thier arms around Faith.

"Fred! George! Oh my! I've heard all about your joke shop!" Faith said hugging them both.

"Really. It's been great! We hope you can give us some ideas for new inventions!" They said at the same time

McGonagall tried to compose herself as she approached Faith but couldn't resist wrapping her into a big hug.

"Faith! Good God! Where have you been?!" McGonagall said in a shrill voice. Her eyes were misty and she was smiling like a fool.

"Its nice to see you too Professor." Faith said laughing. Snape walked quickly past Harry and even bumped into him but seemed to slow down as he neared Faith.

"Serverus!" Faith said giving Snape a hug. Snape looked rather uncomfortable but then returned the hug.

"Is it true what I've heard? Proffesor Snape is it?" Faith said teasingly.

"Yes it is Faith." Remus said. Faith turned and a large smile went on her face when she saw Remus. She rushed over and hugged him exclaiming

"Moony! I haven't seen you in....FOREVER!" as he hugged her back.

"10 years to be exact." Dumbeldore said.Faith looked over to see Dumbeldore and the smile on her face seemed to widen.Then she saw the boy next to him and her smile fell. Slowly she walked up to Harry and then bent on one knee. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up into his eyes.

"Harry? Harry is it you?" Faith said her voice shaking.

"Yes it's him." Dumbeldore said.

"Oh...Oh ....Du..Dumbeldore he looks just like Prongs...I mean James." Faith stammered staring into Harry's eyes. Harry was slightly taken aback by Faith's use of Harry's father's nickname.

"I..I can't even believe it." Faith said shaking her head.

"Harry do you know I am?" Faith asked staring into his eyes again.

"No...sorry." 'Who is this woman? How does she know my fathers nickname? Why is Mrs. Weasley crying? Why does everyone look like they've seen a ghost? Whats for breakfast?' Harry asked himself.

"Harry, This is Faith. Faith Sloom. She was your mothers best friend." Dumbeldore said smiling.

(A/N: All the questions Harry asked himself will be answered. Also all the little bits of flashbacks will be in later chapters.)


	2. Who is She?

(A/N: THANK YOU! All of you for your marvelous reviews. They brought huge smiles to my face and everyone asked me why I was smiling. I only keep this story going because of you.)

Chapter 2: Who is She?

First thing was first. Breakfast. Mrs. Weasley quickly slammed together a feast of bacon, egg and toast. Everyone was talking at once as they all sat down. They were all telling Faith this and that and she would just nod and smile as she shoveled more and more food down. Harry doubted she was getting a single word in and would probably need to be retold everything.

"Faith, you must be dead tired after the trip." Mrs. Weasley said ushering Faith upstairs.

Harry wanted desperatly to talk to Faith. He had many questions that he wanted answered. It seemed though that would have to be held off. The first thing Faith did was sleep and boy did she sleep. She slept for hours upon hours. Occasionaly she would stumble down the stairs and shovel food down her throat only to return to bed. Faith was a complete mystery to Harry. He only knew her from what he had heard in the hallways.

"Poor thing is dead tired." Mrs. Weasley said while fixing breakfast a week after Faith had arrived.

"Why is she so tired mum?" Fred asked as he scribbled out a letter to Gringotts bank.

"Shes been doing work for the Order....well did work for the Order." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Is she going to be working in the Order again?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure....she's been in hiding for...10 years now I think." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Good morning Harry." Faith said coming down the stairs. She looked awake and was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top. A silver cross hung around her neck. Faith walked into the kitchen and as Harry followed her he caught Kreacher running up the stairs. Ever since Harry had gotten possesion of the house Kreacher had went to live with the Malfoys. He did make frequent visits back to Grimmuald Palace though and snuck off with stuff such as curtains, trousers, and other trinkets. Harry decided to ignore Kreacher.

"Faith, your up." Mrs. Weasley said smiling.

"Yup. I've made up for my sleepless nights. And I should help clean out this house." Faith said smiling.

"Its a lot of work." Harry said clutching a piece of toast in his mouth.

"Yeah I remember it that way. Hey, is that potrait of the old hag still up?" Faith asked smiling and running a hand through her hair. She looked at her hand and then said

"Oh...I left something upstairs I'll be right back." and then dashed up the stairs. Harry munched on a piece of toast and Mrs. Weasley continued to cook making delicious smells waft into the air. Suddenly Kreacher came down the stairs and skittered through the kitchen and under the table. There were loud banging noises and Faith then appeared in the kitchen.

"Wheres Kreacher?" She growled. Harry had a glazed look over his eyes and pointed under the table. Kreacher scrambled out from under the kitchen and made a mad dash towards an exit. Faith chased after Kreacher and tackled him as he neared the kitchen door. The two fell to the ground and pushed open the door landing in the sitting room beyond the door.

There was a scrambling noise and Fred and Harry stood up to see what was going on.

"Its mine you git." Faith said pulling something out of Kreacher's grasp. Kreacher made a wierd howling noise and Faith threw gave him a swift kick towards the door . Kreacher snarled and Faith growled, which caused him to scatter.

"What did that rat Kreacher take this time?" Fred asked.

"My ring." Faith said slamming the door shut. Which caused the curtain around the potrait of Mrs. Black to fall down.

"FILTH! ABOMINATION!" The old woman screamed. Faith turned around and Mrs. Black gasped.

"You! You bloody whore! How DARE you enter the noble house of Black with your FILTH! You took my son away from me! Wench!" Mrs. Black screamed making a big commotion.

"Shut up!" Faith screamed shoving the ring on her finger and grabbing the curtain.

"MUDBLOOD! How dare you wear that ring! STUPID WHORE! That Ring should be MINE!" The old woman shouted as Faith threw the curtain over the picture.

"God what a menace that woman is. Even in death you can't get rid of her." Faith groaned and followed Mrs. Weasley into the kitchen. Harry sighed, it seemed he wouldn't be able to talk to Faith for awhile.

A few days after graduating from Hogwarts Sirius Black was in Diagon Alley. Faith's birthday was coming up and he was looking at a series of books he knew she would like. Sirius was going to get her a few muggle novels but Lily said she would take care of that since Sirius had never handled muggle money.

"This place disgusts me." A firmlar voice said. Sirius froze. Very cautiously, Sirius turned slightly to see the source of the voice. It was his mother with Regelus. They appeared to be looking for school books. This would be his first year at Hogwarts and he would definatly be placed in Slytherin. Sirius snuck up to the check out and quickly paid for the stack of books. He tried to sneak out the front door. He was only feet away from it when Regelus called out.

"Mum! Look who it is."

It seemed as if all time had stopped. Sirius didn't know whether to run or to stop.

"Sirius? Sirius." His mother said. Sirius's face stretched out into a painful smile as he said.

"Hello Mother."

"Hows the girlfriend?" Regelus sneered.

"Yes. How is she? When am I going to get a chance to meet her?" His mother asked. Sirius almost fell over backwards. Was his mother actually acting civilized? Sirius spied Cornelius Fudge in the backround. Apprehension dawned on Sirius. His mother didn't really care she was just trying to appear as a good mother in front of the Minister.

"Shes...good." Sirius said wanting desperatly to run away.

Mrs. Black's face looked strained.

"Why don't you two come over for tea?" she said through gritted teeth.

"Are you serious?" Sirius said quickly.

"Of course I'm serious. Why wouldn't I be?" She said. Sirius gave a small nod.

"Okayyy...we'll be there." Sirius said turning around to leave.

"Peachy." His mother said. Sirius had a nasty feeling in the pit of his stomach.Sirius apparated just outside of Faith and Lily's apartment. On the outside it looked like a rundown building with a big sign that said : Trespassers Will Be Fined, on the inside it was quite nice. It had a nice yellowish decor in the hallways and the familar pops of people apparating. Sirius sighed and knocked on the door marked 56A.

"She wants to meet me?" Faith asked.

"Thats what she said." Sirius said holding a sleeping Fred. Faith took Fred from Sirius and carried him into her room which held all the sleeping Weasley kids.

"Are you sure she wasn't kidding?" Faith asked coming to sit on the couch with Sirius. Sirius waited till she sat down and then laid down along the length of the couch, his head resting in her lap.

"I hope so." Sirius said blowing the hair out of his face. There was a moment of silence, which Faith soon broke.

"Sarah's parents haven't found out yet." Faith said. Sirius laughed.

"Its better for Remus if they don't" He said.

"And what? Have Sarah's parents absent from thier own daughters wedding?" asked Faith.

"They should do a memory charm." Sirius smiled.

"Sirius Black your horrible." Faith said sternly hitting him on the top of the head as Lily walked into the apartment. Lily always put on a shade of a light pink lipstick everytime she went out with James and miraceously it was gone by the time she got back, and James's hair was always incredibly messy after thier dates.

"Nice date?" Faith teased. Sirius snickered

"Shut it." Lily said smacking Faith upside the head. Faith just laughed.


	3. Tea Trouble

**Disclaimer**: ::sob:: How I wish I owned the characters. If I did this would defiantly be a real book. Sadly its not.

**Chapter 3:** Tea Trouble

Harry never seemed to have a moment to talk to Faith because everyone else seemed to want to talk to her. She spent hours talking to the Weasleys and Dumbeldore and McGonagall and if she wasn't talking to them then she was in secret meetings with the Order. The only time Harry really got to see Faith was when she passed him in the hallway or when they all sat down to eat, but that wasn't a good place to have a conversation about his parents and every other question he was dying to ask.

One morning Harry was busy reading a book on Transfiguration (by force of McGonagall) when he heard Faith and Remus talking in the room next to him. Harry tried to pay no attention to them but found himself straining his ears to hear them when he heard Faith mention Sirius.

"Remus...Is Sirius still in Azkaban?" Faith asked.

"No." Remus said gruffly.

"Was he cleared of his charges...and if hes not in Azkaban were is he?" Faith asked.

"Faith....Sirius....He...Faith. The charges were cleared but Sirius is dead." Remus said his voice cracking.Faith gasped.

"He died will fighting off Deatheaters....The Ministry only found him innocent a little bit after his death." Remus said sniffiling.

Harry heard muffled sobs come from the room. Harry took a slight peak through the door that was opened slightly and saw Faith's face buried into Remus's shoulder.

"Harry." A whisper said. Harry turned around to see Charlie walk into the room. He looked to the slightly open door and heard the sobs. His face softened drastically.

"He told her didn't he?" Charlie whispered sitting on the floor.

"Yeah...but...we're they?.."Harry asked.

"I can't answer that Harry. You'll have to ask her yourself. Horrible she has to find out this way. Been ripped out of the wizarding world for so long and once she comes back she has to hear news like this." Charlie said shaking his head as Fred and George tiptoed into the room and took a seat next to Harry.

"What do you mean ripped out of the wizarding world?" Harry asked.

"Hiding from Voldemort." Fred said. Charlie shot him a murderous glance.

"What? Harry has a right to know." Fred protested.

"Why is she hiding from Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Again Harry I can't answer that. It's offical Order business. You'd have to ask her." Charlie said softly. Harry looked to Fred and George searching for an answer but they only shook thier heads sadly.

"R-Remus...I-I have something for you." A sobbing Faith choked out. Harry's ears perked up at the sound of Faith's voice. There was a rustling noise and Faith handed something to Remus. Harry took a quick peek and saw that Faith had handed Remus a letter.

"Its from S-Sarah" Faith muttered. Remus looked at Faith with pure shock on his face. 'Sarah...She...She died though. Years ago. I've tried so hard to forget but I just can't... she died.' Remus thought frantically.

"Sarah's dead Faith." Remus said. Faith shook her head.

"No...shes been living in the states. She changed her name and everything. I saw her briefly when I visited the states. We couldn't talk to each other though." Faith managed to get out. Remus looked like he'd been hit by a truck. Faith stood up and left the room. She went through the room where Bill,Charlie,Fred,George and Harry sat. Her face was tear stained and her eyes were beat red.

She gave them all a weak smile before running upstairs.

Lily placed a plate of hot cookies on the table and took the seat across from Sarah.

"Lily you need to teach Faith how to cook." Sarah said teasingly.

"Hey...its not MY fault I suck." Faith said taking a monsterous bite out of a cookie.

"Yes it is." Lily said grinning. Faith gave Lily a playfully push and Lily snickered.

"Set a date yet Sarah?" Lily asked after they had had several cookies.

"We're thinking about maybe sometime in October." Sarah said, a light blush rising to her cheeks. Faith started to choke on her cookie.

"Thats early. I mean you haven't even told your parents yet." Faith said.

"I know...I'm going to tell them...eventually." Sarah said. Lily and Faith just smiled. Faith took one look at her watch and gasped.

"I have to go have tea with the Blacks!" she said standing up.

"Good luck." Sarah hollered as Faith quickly picked up her wand and apparated out of the apartment.

"She'll need it." Lily said rolling her eyes.

Faith apparated into a small alley way in London. Her heart was ramming in her chest, but she seemed to breathe a sigh of relief when she saw Sirius waiting for her in the street. Quietly the two made their way up to the door of Number 12 Grimmuald Palace.

There was a sound of skittering feet and suddenly the door opened to reveal an old house elf.

"Keacher? Kreacher, is it them?" A voice said. Faith soon realized that the voice was coming from a rather large, rather ugly, portrait of a woman. This woman had to be the most grotesque woman Faith had ever seen. There was simply no way this person actually existed. She did. She had ugly red brown hair that looked like dried mud. Her eyes were a steely gray color, and she was wearing a pink dress that was caked with lace.

"You must be Faith. The others have arrived." Mrs. Black said taking Faith by the arm and leading her through the house. Sirius was shocked by his mothers use of the word 'others'. _What others?_ He thought. Sirius soon found his answer. The Minister, Lucius and Narcissa were all joining them for tea. Sirius had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Actually the tea went rather well. Faith made good conversation with Narcissa and excellent conversation with Mrs. Black. It wasn't till almost the end of tea that Sirius noticed disaster heading his way.

Lucius was heading out of the room to get his and Narcissa's coat. On his way out he happened to accidently bump into Faith. A short while later, Lucius returned with the coats and offered Narcissa's hers.

"Oh...Lucius? May I have my ring? I always give it to him when ever we eat, for fear that I might lose it." Narcissa smiled sweetly. Lucius nodded and reached into the pocket of his pants. A perplexed look came over his face as Lucius dug around for the ring.

"Its gone." He said.

"Well lets find it then." Mrs. Black said picking up her wand.

"Accio Ring." She said. Fudge and Mrs. Black both let out startled gasps as the ring floated out of Faith's pocket.

"How Dare you! Here I am, Inviting you into my house and you steal from my family!" Mrs. Black shouted.

"TO think that your FATHER works at the ministry!" Narcissa yelled. Lucius leaned in and whispered something to Fudge. Faith only got a snatch of it and that was 'bad blood'. Faith didn't wait around to be shown the way out, she just left.

"I'm so sorry Sirius. Don't worry you'll find a nice girl. Not a mudblood thief like her." Mrs. Black said clamping a hand on Sirius's shoulder.

"Sod off mother." Sirius said getting up and running after Faith.

**A/N**: Sorry this took so long to get out. My computer deleted it **twice. **Does anyone have any questions they'd like answered in future chapters? Ex: What happened to Sarah?)


	4. First Years

Chapter 4: 1st years

Faith stared down at her train ticket. It read: Platform 9 3/4.

"Dad. Where are we going to find a platform like this?" Faith asked looking up at her father. Her father looked around and said

"See that wall? Your going to run through it." while pointing at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Faith looked at her father as if he was crazy.

"Be sure the muggles don't see you." He said winking and pushed his daughter towards the platform.

"Ok what form of drugs is he taking?" Faith muttered to herself as she neared the barrier. Then taking one last look around she closed her eyes and walked through. Much to Faith's surprise she found herself in front of the Hogwarts Express. Faith smiled to herself and stepped onto the train.

* * *

Lily stared around wildly. Her parents had wanted to see her off to school but Lily had assured them that she would be fine. Thing was, Lily was far from fine. She couldn't find the platform anywhere. Lily was on the verge of tears. It was 10:45 and she didn't want to have to call home because she had missed the train. (Come on you guys, shes 11. Don't you remember getting all spastic and teary when you got lost?)

"Need help?" A male voice asked. Lily turned around to see a boy with jet black hair and light brown eyes standing behind her.

"uhm..." Lily said wondering if he could actually help her or not.

"Going to Hogwarts right?" The boy asked looking at Lily's trunk. Lily nodded shyly.

"Wondering how to get onto the platform?" The boy asked. Lily nodded again.

"James!" A loud voice said behind him. An older man walked up to the boy.

"James...who is this lovely lady?" The man said.

"Dad this is uh..." James said turning to face Lily.

"Lily." Lily said softly.

"Lily. This is Lily. She's going to Hogwarts." James said turning around towards his father.

"James Potter. You better get on that train if you miss it your going to be in serious trouble." A woman with dark brown hair said standing next to James's father.

"Mum this is Lily."James said.

"Its nice to meet you Lily. Be sure to watch my son. He's a bit of a troublemaker." Hannah Potter said. Lily nodded.

* * *

Sarah boarded the train and managed to squeeze into an empty compartment. She was quickly joined by three second year Ravenclaws. The girls jabbered while Sarah pulled out a leather bound book that had flowers on the front. She pulled out her hot pink quill.

She looked out the window dreamily and began to write down several pages of poetry.

* * *

Sirius Black walked onto the Scarlet train. Everyone was pushing and yelling. He managed to squezze past a group of girls that were talking in the aisle and collided with a girl.

"Sorry bout that." Sirius said giving a sly smile. His smile grew when he saw the girl he had bumped into. She had on the white Hogwarts shirt. It was slightly unbuttoned at the top and bottom and the sleeves were rolled up. Her hair fell just past her shoulders and was in dark brown waves. She eyed the girls with her dark brown eyes and said

"Not your fault. Some people need to learn not to block the damn aisle." she said loud enough for the girls to hear. One of the girls head snapped backwards. Sirius took a good long look at her. She had ash black hair that was straight and was tied back in a tight ponytail. She had piercing grey eyes. Sirius recognized her as Mary Finger, the daughter of Claudio Finger, a close friend of his mother's.

"What did you just say?" Mary snapped.

"You heard me." The girl said loud and clear. Mary seemed to fume with anger. The girl stood her ground and looked calm.

"Whoa ladies." Sirius said stepping between the two.

"Shut Up Black!" Mary hollared.She narrowed her eyes and said

"I know you...your father works for the Ministry. I've seen you hanging out with those Weasley people. Your Faith Sloom." Mary spat.

"What are you my stalker?" Faith asked.

"No but I'll be watching you." Mary said pointing a threatening finger at Faith and walking off.

"Ohhhh...I'm quaking." Faith said mockingly. Mary stopped but didn't say anything. She shot a look at Faith and walked off.

"Some people." Sirius huffed.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see ya around." Faith said turning around and walking off.

* * *

Lily soon found herself walking along crowded aisles. Everyone was talking loudly and pushing thier way by. Lily saw at the compartment near the end, a girl, sitting by herself. Lily slid open the door quietly.

"Can I join you?" she asked softly.

"Of course." The girl said and gave a friendly smile.

"Thanks. I'm Lily by the way." Lily said.

"Faith." the girl said smiling.

* * *

The first day of school was quite hectic.Classes went over normally as classes could go. It was the afternoon and Lily and Faith were lounging outside under a tree. A copy of Hogwarts, A History rested on Faith's legs.

Sirius and James sat with Remus under a different tree. Sirius had his eye on one Serverus Snape who was busying reading a book while biting an apple.

"I hate that guy...can't quite figure out why but I hate 'em" Sirius said.

"I know what you mean. Theres just something about the way his hair is all greasy and he is just a big oil ball." James said shuddering.

"I just want to push him into the lake. Right now." Sirius said.

"You'll get in trouble." Remus said calmly leaning his head against the tree.

"Probably...but it'd be well worth it." James said.

"We just have to wait till he moves a bit closer to the lake." Sirius said.

* * *

Serverus Snape was reading a book on Charms. That was the one thing he always had trouble on. He would probably have to be tutored by someone. As long as they weren't a mudblood like the awful prissy Lily girl. Serverus looked up and saw Lily sitting with Faith under a tree. They were both looking at a book that Faith had on her legs.

Serverus had first noticed Faith earlier in thier History of Magic class. Proffesor Binns had been going on about Troll wars.

"Then after 10 more years of fighting. Helfagt the Mighty led the mountain trolls into victory." He said. Only the first day and they were already getting lectures.

"It was Gragye the Terrible that led the mountain trolls to victory and the war only lasted 9 years." A voice said. Serverus turned around to see the most beautiful girl ever. Her hair came just past her shoulders and it was wavy and sleek. Her eyes were a nice warm brown and she had mischief in them.

Professor Binns looked like he had been slapped.

"And you are...Miss Sloom I assume?" he said.

"Yes." She said.

"Well you are very misinformed Miss Sloom." Professor Binns said turning his back to her.

"I can prove your wrong." She said. Binns stopped and turned around slowly.

"Go ahead then." he said.

She got up and walked up to the front of the room. Serverus's eyes were on her at all times. She got a book from a bookcase and set the book on the edge of Serverus's desk.

"Sorry...this will take a minute." She said giving him a small smile. Serverus nodded and she began to flip through the book.

"After fighting for 9 years, 3 months and 10 days, Gragye the Terrible had led the mountain trolls into victory over the fiercesome trolls of the West." Faith read aloud.

"Sit down." Professor Binns said. She walked over to her seat, a huge smile on her face the entire time.

That had just been this morning. It seemed wherever Serverus turned there Faith was...with Lily. It burned Serverus up that she had a friend like that, that was her only flaw. Everything else about her was perfect. The way she laughed, the way she smiled, how smart she was, her stubborness, everything was simply perfect. Serverus closed his book, it was useless to him. He would need a better one. Sticking the apple back in his mouth he headed back towards the castle.

"Hey Serverus." James said walking up behind Serverus.

"Tell me is your hair naturally that greasy or do you put something in it?" Sirius asked stepping on the edge of Serverus's robes. James gave Serverus a slight shove.

"You need to take a bath once in a while." he said. Sirius then delivered a swift push and Serverus landed straight in the lake.

"What the hell did you do that for?" A voice hollared behind Sirius. Sirius turned to see Faith Sloom standing up and walking over to him. She was so cute but awfully annoying.

"Why the hell did you push Serverus into the lake?" Faith asked, her hands on her hips.

"You mean Snivillus?" James asked. Sirius liked that name, Snivillus.

"Because....do I really need a reason?" Sirius asked.

"How about I beat the shit out of you right now?" Faith threatened.

"Ohhh Sirius is going to get beat up by a girl! He's quaking in his trainers. You need to watch your language." James said mockingly. Faith would have clocked James in the face but Lily came up and began to yell at James.

"Why do you have to be such a pest? You wouldn't want your mother finding out about this would you?" Lily asked sternly.

"Go ahead. Tell her." James said. 'God this is fun. Shes awfully cute when shes angry.' James thought.

Sarah saw the commotion down by the lake. She saw the boy that had been pushed into the lake, Serverus she thought his name was splashing about madly. He seemed to be being dragged out farther and farther out into the lake.

Sarah had been swimming since before she could remember. Quickly she jumped in the water and swam out to Serverus. When she reached him, the thing that had been pulling on his leg stopped. Sarah was able to help Serverus back to land. As Sarah pulled herself back onto the soft grass she met a pair of feet. Looking up Sarah saw someone that made her heart hammer in her chest. The boy reached his hand down and helped Sarah up. He then broke up the little quarrel between Faith, Lily, Sirius, and James.

"I'm Remus." He said extending a hand to Sarah.

"Sarah." Sarah said shaking his hand. She could feel her mind going numb. He smiled and then left with his friends.

"Hey thanks a lot for fishing Serverus out of the lake there." Faith said clapping a hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah nodded and looked down at her feet.

"That was really great of you...Sarah right?" Lily asked tilting her head slightly. Sarah gave a small nod.

Later that night Sarah was heading up to the common room. Today had been a realatively good day for her. She had made two new friends, Faith and Lily, and had meet possibly the most handsome man ever. Remus.

"Hey Sarah." A voice said as Sarah entered the common room.

Sarah turned around to see Sirius Black standing there.

"What were you doing earlier today? 'Saving' Serverus?" He asked.

"I-I-I-I was just-" Sarah stammered.

"You were what? Doing nothing but wrecking our fun." James said coming seemingly out of nowhere and standing next to Sirius.

"Leave her alone you two." A booming voice said. Sarah turned to see Remus.

"Come on Remus..just having some fun." Sirius said stuffing his hands into his pockets.Remus's cold gaze stayed on Sirius and James.

"Fineeeee...." James said stressing the ending 'e' and walking upstairs defeated. Sirius quickly followed.

"Sorry 'bout that. They mean no harm really?" Remus said turning around to face Sarah, but she was already gone.


	5. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: WHOA! Do not own HP or the new character of JK's. If anyone even thinks I do they are crazy. I am in no way trying to steal anything from JK.

Chapter 5: Back to Hogwarts

"Harry just talk to her." Hermione said as she checked and re-checked her trunk.

"Seriously. Todays the last day you can. I mean you won't be able to aft-" Ron started but was cut off by the door swinging open hard and fast. Faith slid into the room and regained her balance.

"If you would like to go to Hogwarts. Then I suggest you hurry up." Faith said pulling on a jacket.

"Are you coming with us?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I am. You'd think I'd let you three go off to Hogwarts by yourselves? HA! Dumbeldores told me all about you." Faith said running a hand through her hair,a smile playing on her lips. Ron smirked and Hermione nudged Harry as if to say _'shes talking about you'_

"Lets go. Lets go. Lets go!" Faith shouted at the bottom of the stairs. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, all came thundering down the stairs and ran out the door.

"Always the impatient one." Remus said walking calmly down the stairs and walking out the door.

"You know me too well." Faith said following him and closing the door with a hard slam.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat together as Faith and Remus sat together. Faith was sleeping, while Remus was reading.

"Wonder who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Hermione whispered as the door opened and Neville Longbottom walked in closely followed by Luna Lovegood.

"Who is that?" Luna asked in her usual dreamy tone sitting next to Ron.

"Remus Lupin and Faith... I don't know her last name." Hermione said biting his lower lip.

"Sloom." Faith said yawning and stretching.

"Watch it." Remus muttered as Faith nudged his book.

"Shut up." Faith said. She then looked and noticed Luna and Neville. Faith seemed to straighten up as she looked at Neville. She then stood up and sat down next to Neville who looked terrified.

"Are you...Neville Longbottom?" Faith asked.

"y-y-y-yes." Neville managed to stammer out.

"I knew your mother. Oh she was fantastic. She got into a spot of trouble with me a few times in our third year....She saved my life on more than one occasion." Faith said excitedly.

"Remember Remus?" Faith asked turning towards Remus.

* * *

"Huh?" Remus asked looking up from his book.

"Do you remember that time in our seventh year? The time Alice came and saved all of us?" Faith asked him sighing.

"Course I do...How could I forget?" He said returning to his book. Faith went on to tell them of the time in thier seventh year when they had been locked in the dungeons. Remus choose not to listen, he was lost in his own thoughts, and even though he kept turning the pages and looking at the words he wasn't understanding a thing he was reading. The truth was, Remus still had his mind on that letter.

The letter remained un-opened and was in his coat pocket. Remus was terrified of what its contents might be. _'Does she still love me? Did she get re-married?' _All these thoughts were constantly picking at his brain as the train came to a shuddering halt and they all made thier way to the castle.

"Moony!?" Faith yelled.

"Wha'?" Remus asked snapping out of his thoughts.

"Are you ok? You seem a little out of it?" Faith asked. Remus noticed that she had a look of pure concern on her face and Harry and Hermione were both giving him odd looks. Remus gave a short nod.

* * *

Serverus could feel his heart hammering in his chest. It seemed that as more students piled into the Great Hall, the faster his heart rate. Serverus hadn't seen her since that day at her house right after...no...it wasn't good to dwell on the past. He had been told by Dumbeldore that he was to tell everyone that he didn't have a clue where she was. Over time they began to believe she was dead. Serverus always figured it for the best, he would rather her be safe from Voldemort than not be around him. Then out of the blue there she was. Serverus knew that the only reason she was back was because Voldemort was.

Serverus could feel his heart do flip-flops as he saw her enter the Great Hall talking with Hermione. Dumbeldore refused to tell him why Faith was at Hogwarts. Every time he brought it up, Dumbeldore would get that twinkle in his eye and smile. He knew for a fact though that she was NOT the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. There was some new guy, Serverus hadn't caught his name yet(50 points:Does anyone know what the new character in the 6th books name is?). From what Serverus had seen of him he was tired looking and looked like he had once had a mane of reddish brown hair.

Serverus's eyes were on Faith as he watched her walk up to the staff's table. She exchanged a few words with Dumbeldore and then walked down the length of the table. She was closely followed by Remus and the two took seats at the far end of the table. Serverus sighed as the sorting began.

* * *

"Faith...may I ask as to why you are back at Hogwarts?" Remus asked as the feast got under way.

"Could ask you the same thing." Faith said smiling.

"Dumbeldore asked me to be the new Astronomy Professor. Whats your excuse?" He said.

"Apprentice. Dumbeldore just wanted me to come and help out the teachers in any way I could. He also wanted me to keep an eye on the Troublesome Muskateers over there." Faith said nodding her head in the trio's direction. Remus nodded and let his thoughts drift back to the letter. He took it out of his coat as Faith began to talk with Professor Flitwick. He inspected the front. Nothing out of the ordinary. Remus unfolded the parchment just enough so he could see the last line of the letter. It read:

Love you Forever, Sarah

Remus felt his heart soar. He carefully folded the letter back up and tucked it away into his coat. After the feast Remus made his way to the third floor where all the teachers rooms were held. He gave the password to the man in the purple suit and soon found himself in a large portion of the school that was blocked off to students. It had several halls with potraits of various things for each proffesor's room. It also had 2 studies and a lounging area.

Remus quickly walked down the hall and turned left. His room was the third one on his left. It was a portrait of a tall man sitting in a chair reading.

"Password?" he asked looking up from his book.

"Hogwarts. Change to Deluna." Remus said with a slight smile. Hogwarts was always the password to everything at the beginning of the year.

"I'll remember it sir." The portrait said swinging open.

Remus found himself facing a roaring fire. To his left was a large bed, and to his right was a desk that was facing a window. Tucked back on the wall with the fireplace was a door leading to a closet and one to a bathroom.

Remus sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out the letter. He quickly opened it smiling. His smile faded though when he read the date. It was dated just a year or two after Sarah supposdly died. A year before Faith dissapeared. Harry would have been 5 or so. Remus folded up the letter. She could be dead. She could not love him anymore. Remus put his head in his hands and cried for the first time since the day she 'died'.

A/N:Thanks a ton for the reviews! What should happen romance wise?You better tell me or else.)


	6. Faith's Birthday

Disclaimer: sigh Sadly I do not own anything.

Chapter 6: Faith's Birthday

Ever since Faith's tea with Mrs. Black, her father had lost his job. Even though Fudge said it was because they felt he was too qualified for the job, Faith knew why he was really fired. Faith had other things though to help her keep her mind busy. Like Sarah's wedding. Sarah was quite forgetful so Lily and Faith were helping her a lot with trying to find out information about locations. Faith and Lily had both gotten jobs. Faith was working as a Healer at Saint Mungos and Lily was an auror. Sarah was working with Magical Creatures and loving every minute of it.

"We're going to tell my parents." Sarah said as Faith gulped down a glass of milk.

"When?" Lily asked as she moved furniture out of the way. Faith would be turning 18 and they were going to be having a party.

"Tomorrow." Sarah said softly. Faith began to choke on her milk and set the glass down.

"Tomorrow? Don't you want Remus to make it to the wedding?" Faith said.

"Faith. Be quiet. I thinks its good that Sarah tells them sooner rather than later." Lily said.

"His funeral." Faith muttered.

"We've set a date too." Sarah muttered.

"I'm afraid to ask...when?" Faith said seating herself on top of the counter.

"October 27th. We wanted to do it Halloween but that's the full moon." Sarah said shrugging.

* * *

Peter kneeled before Voldemort, and told him f Remus and Sarah.

"The werewolf...he's marrying the cat girl?" Voldemort asked amused.

"Yes my Lord. October 27th." Peter said softly.

"And the others?" Voldemort asked leaning backwards in his chair.

"They will be attending." Peter said.

"Not what I meant!" Voldemort hollered. Peter shook violently and said timidly

"F-Faith got a job...as d-did Lily. James has been thinking of p-proposing to Lily. Sirius got Faith's father fired and a new job as an auror." Voldemort just nodded and stared at the roaring fire.

* * *

Faith noticed Remus's eyes looking bloodshot the next day at breakfast. She pointed this out to Dumbeldore who said they would talk about it later. Faith made a mental note to talk to Remus as she ran off to help Hagrid with his class. It was a class of third years and they were handling unicorns for the day. Faith could tell that Hagrid wanted nothing more than to bring in something a bit more dangerous.

As the third class approached Hagrid pulled a sphinx out of the Forbidden Forest and gave Faith a toothy smile.

"Think 'hey'll like 'er?"

"Of course they will. I doubt any of them have ever seen a Sphinx before." Faith said grinning. The Sphinx gave a subtle smile. Faith turned to watch the 6th years come ever closer. She noticed that it was Slytherin and Gryffindor together...what a lovely pair.

" 'aith, Give me a 'hand over 'ere." Hagrid said. Faith turned to see Hagrid with several boxes. These boxes had streams of smoke coming out the sides. Faith didn't ask...she didn't want to. Faith bent over to pick up her wand which she had tossed to the side when she heard a name that made her blood run cold.

"Shut up Malfoy! You act like you've never seen a girl before!" Hermione yelled. Faith stood up and slowly turned around. Hermione stood there glaring at a boy with blonde hair who looked incredibly like Lucius. The boy had a slight smirk and Faith knew instantly that this was Lucius Malfoys son. Faith could feel her heart beating hard in her chest and fear shot through her.

* * *

"Remus!" Sirius hollered. Remus looked up from his book just in time to see Sirius shove a piece of paper in his face.

"Sign!" Sirius commanded.

"All right...keep your panties on." Remus said as he quickly scratched out his name on the card. Sirius glared at him and stuffed the card into an envelope. Remus shook his head. Ever since Faith's dad got fired, Sirius had been acting different. Remus felt slightly sorry for Sirius, after Faith's father got fired it seemed he couldn't do anything right.

"Tonights going to be perfect." Sirius mumbled grabbing the other letter that was just from himself and his wand.

"Of course it will be." Remus said grabbing his wand and apparating with Sirius.

"Hey cutie." James said as Lily opened the door. Lily smiled and James looked her up and down. She was wearing a forest green shirt that cut down low in the front. Her hair was sparkly and was in tight curls. James didn't look bad himself. He managed to slap on a pair of black pants and a baby blue shirt that made him look every bit the gentleman.

"Wheres the birthday girl?" James asked giving Lily a kiss.

"In her room." Sarah said bringing out a plate of large brownies with powdered sugar on top.

"Brownies?" James asked slightly confused.

"Faith despises cake. Her favorite is brownies." Sarah said putting the plate on the counter.

"Well I always knew she was weird." James said as Remus and Sirius walked in through the door that Lily had absently mindly left open.

"Hey Sweetie." Remus said giving Sarah a kiss. She looked up and smiled at him and he smiled back. Sarah had on her signature baby blue shirt which didn't bring out the blue in her eyes anymore. Ever since she had been taken over of Voldemort her eyes stayed a purplish color. Sarah's hair was straight, sleek and tied back into a low pony tail. Remus had dressed simply enough in a black shirt and a pair of tan pants.

"Wheres the birthday girl?" Sirius asked setting the neatly wrapped gift and cards on the table.

"Here." Faith said. They all turned around and a large grin spread over his face. Faith had let her hair go curly and it made her look beautiful. She had on a tight button up white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The oddest thing was that Sirius was dressed almost exactly the same. He had on a white button up shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up past his elbows though.

"18 Faith...Thats 18 spankings." James said as Sirius gave Faith a kiss.

"Not on your life." Faith said as three screaming boys ran into the apartment. They immediately tackled Faith's legs with large hugs. Following the boys came Mrs. Weasley with Mr. Weasley who was carrying Fred and George.

"Fay! Fay! Fay Birbay!" Percy said with a wide grin.

"Its bir-th-day." Charlie said mockingly to Percy.

"Birbay." Percy said in an attempt.

"Bir-th-day." Charlie repeated.

"Birbay." Percy said loudly.

"Moooommmmm!" Charlie said whiningly.

"Silence you two." Mrs. Weasley said sternly. (Mrs. Weasley always struck me as very nice but the type of person who knew how to put her kids in their place.)

* * *

"Now, does 'neone know 'hat this is?" Hagrid asked. Hermione's hand was the first to shoot up. Faith watched the class with slight curiosity as she sat in the cool grass.

"Yes 'ermione?" Hagrid said. Faith was distracted away from Hermione's answer to a group of snickers. She looked behind and saw three Slytherins all gathered around in a circle....well actually it was more of a triangle. Faith sighed and groaned as she got to her feet. She walked over to the trio and clamped a hand on one of their shoulders.All three of them turned to face her and she recognized one of them as Lucius's son. Faith knew she wanted nothing at all to do with Lucius...especially since that day...No...she was to forget that day, as was Serverus. Suddenly apprehension dawned on Faith...Lucius wasn't at Hogwarts, his son was. Faith was at Hogwarts and there was no way Lucius could do anything to her here.

"Thinking about rejoining the class?" Faith asked them.

"Sod off!" Mr. Malfoy said.

"Hmm...I'm thinking not." Faith said making a face as if she was thinking hardly.

"I don't need to be taught my a giant oaf." Malfoy spat.

"The head of your house is...?" Faith asked.

"Professor Snape." He said proudly as if that was supposed to scare Faith.

"Peachy. I'll just have to have a chat with him...now...go join the class." Faith said pointing to where the others were. Malfoy muttered something to his friends and walked off reluctantly.

(A/N:Sorry about this chapters complete suckiness. Had a spot of writers block and I realized it had been awhile since I put out a chapter so here you go. Hmmm? What is it that Faith and Serverus are supposed to forget? )


	7. 7

Chapter 7: Supposed to Forget

After all the classes were done for the day, Faith walked down to the dungeons. She slowly opened up the Potions classroom, Serverus was at his desk, bent over a piece of parchment and didn't notice Faith come in. Faith silently tiptoed over to a seat in the way back. She sat down and propped her feet up on the desk.

Serverus's head peeked up and then went down to his parchment. His head then snapped up and he jumped backwards in his chair.

"Hey Teach." Faith said with a little wave.

"Faith...you...I didn't hear you come in." Serverus said quickly lying to cover up his jumpiness.

"Lucius Malfoy's son attends this school." Faith stated.

"Oh yes...that...Well, I highly doubt Lucius will come after you while you are here." Serverus said getting up from behind his desk and walking around to the desk in front of Faith.

"Serverus...do you remember that day?" Faith asked.

"How could I forget? It seems like a lifetime away. At least I got to return to the wizarding world...but you...you had to go live a life among muggles. Tell me...how was it?" Serverus asked sitting in the desk chair.

"It took some getting used to...I started a business. That's actually how I got to see Sarah..." Faith said trailing off. Serverus noticed this and waited for Faith to finish the sentence.

"Serverus. I just realized I need to be somewhere. I'll talk to you later." Faith said getting up and running out of the room.

"Bye." Serverus muttered softly after she had left. Serverus got up and gave a small laugh. It seemed all through his life Faith was coming in and leaving suddenly. He hoped this time she was here for good.

Faith started to thomp up the stairs towards the Astronomy Tower. As she hit the halfway mark, her pace slowed. By the time she reached the top she was breathing heavily. She looked down the long staircase and sighed

"I don't remember it always being this high." She then opened the door and found it empty. Well almost empty. There was a rather large picture of a man with large glasses and a long beard hanging in the room.

"Hes not here. He went down stairs about half an hour or so ago." The man said. Faith nodded and gave a sigh of frustration before descending the stairs.

Faith decided her best bet was to go the Teachers Quarters. She walked down the hall and turned left. She then found the portrait that was third on the left with the picture of a tall man reading a book.

"Password?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"Uhhh..Hogwarts." Faith said hopefully. The man shook his head slowly and kept on reading his book. Faith thought long and hard about what the password could be. She knew it had to be something easy to remember and probably something to do with Sarah, almost all of Remus's passwords had to do with Sarah.

"Deluna?" Faith asked. The man nodded and let Faith proceed into Remus's room. Faith shivered as she walked farther into the room. It was dead cold. Faith looked over to where the bed was. Remus's sheets were a deep purple while Faith's were a light red (not that that is really important but it makes the room feel gloomier if the sheets are dark)

On the floor was a yellowed piece of parchment. Faith bent down and picked it up. She opened it and read:

_My Dearest Remus,_

_I know that by writing this I am risking my neck. I don't care either._

_I just wanted to let you know that I am alive and well._

_After writing this I will probably end up moving again, where I don't know. Probably several places. I will tell you all about my adventures though when I return to you, my love._

_How is everyone?_

_It must be extremely hard for Faith to see Sirius in Azkaban. Its so horrible that they think he killed Lily and James. Utterly Horrible. If I was back there I would slap Faith so hard. Why does she think she can do this? Doesn't she know she could get killed....I guess she'd probably say that I'm a hypocrite though._

_I can't wait till this war is over and I can see you again, my darling._

_I love you. Always_

_Love you Forever, Sarah_

Faith then noticed the date on the letter. Sarah would have written it just as Harry would be turning 5, but...Sarah had to have been holding onto this letter for some time because Faith only saw her 6 years ago when she went on a business trip to the states.

'_Of course...Remus doesn't know that. For all he knows I got this from Sarah the day she wrote it. I'll tell him'_ Faith thought folding up the letter and putting it into her pocket.

* * *

"Ahh! Its raining!" Lily said as she threw her hands over her head and ran towards the castle.

"No Shit Brainy!" Faith hollered as she ran up behind Lily, Sarah close behind.

"You swear like a sailor." Sarah giggled as they three made their way to the library.

"I know...doesn't bother my father. Bothers Mrs. Weasley a lot though." Faith said.

"Mrs. Sloom, may I speak with you?" Professor Flitwick asked coming up from behind them as the three entered the library. Faith reluctantly followed Professor Flitwick into a corner.

"I was wondering if you would mind tutoring a student." He said.

"No...I wouldn't mind...who did you have in mind?" Faith asked him

"A fellow first year. A slytherin. Serverus Snape." He said.

* * *

"This place is perfect for the wedding!" Sarah yelled.

"As long as it doesn't rain." Lily said looking up. Sarah had picked the perfect spot. It was just on top of a hill and overlooked a lake. There was nice green grass and a blue sky overhead.

"So long as the sky stays blue I'd say its perfect." Remus said smiling and giving Sarah a quick kiss, while Faith and Lily went 'ooohhhh!'

(A/N: Heheh I updated my bio thingy. I like it. Check it out)


	8. The Telling of A Story

Chapter 8: The Telling of A Story.

"I regret to inform you all that Professor Fienze has decided to resign." Dumbeldore said the evening of October 1st in the teachers library.

"Who will be the new Divination Professor then?" McGonagall asked.

"I'm currently searching for someone to replace him. I will inform you all when I find someone." Dumbeldore said, and with a smile he turned around and left.

"I hope he doesn't ask me...I'd be horrible at that. Remember Remus how James, Lily, Sirius and I use to write the stupidest things about being murdered by the lake squid." Faith said laughingly. Remus just nodded slightly and shifted his gaze to the fire. Of course he remembered, Sarah use to get furious with them. Even though Faith told Remus that she had received that letter about 5 years after Sarah had written it, it didn't make him feel any better at all.

"Well I have to get out of here before it kills me." Faith said getting up and putting a hand on Remus's knee to help her up.

"See ya." Remus said and Faith walked off.

Faith didn't really have anywhere specific she wanted to be, she just did not want to be in the teachers library with Remus. He was so gloomy. Not that the man was every lively mind you, but he was definitely gloomier.

Faith sighed and sat down on a stair case. She propped up her knees and rested her hands on them. Faith suddenly smiled to herself and gave a slight chuckle.

"I'm not stupid Harry." She said turning around. Suddenly the image of Harry Potter was on the stairs.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"Your father used that invisibility cloak...all the time...I've used it a few times. Plus...you stepped on me." Faith said turning back around. Harry came down the steps and sat next to Faith.

"How...How did my parents end up together when they so apparently hated each other?" he asked.

"Oh Harry...it would take days for me to explain everything to you." Faith said sighing.

"We have all year don't we?" Harry asked.

"I suppose...well..." Faith started. In 2 hours she had told Harry how exactly his parents had met, how Sarah had met Remus, how she had met Sirius, how they all meet Serverus and the first day of school.

"Wait...who exactly is Sarah?" Harry asked. Faith groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Your going to have to listen to the whole story." She said.

"Well what happened next?" Harry asked.

"Well nothing drastically important really happened after that...not until our third year at least." Faith said as a sly smile crept onto her face.

* * *

"Faith Sloom!" Lily said pushing the body that still lay in bed. Lily pushed too hard though and pushed Faith right out of bed and onto the floor.

"Bloody Hell!" Faith said, her head popping up and the sheets covering her face.

"You've overslept...again and your going to miss the first Hogsmede trip." Lily said ripping the sheet free of Faith. Sarah soon came into the room clutching several pieces of toast. Faith scrambled towards the showers and quickly jumped in. Lily and Sarah grabbed a pair of jeans and a white button up collar shirt with short sleeves. Faith quickly pulled them on and managed to stuff her feet into a pair of trainers before running out the door with her friends.

"Hey Lils." James said as Lily, Sarah and Faith caught up with the others.

"Hmmm..." Lily said with a roll of her eyes.

"Fall in the lake?" Sirius asked Faith with a sly smile.

"Sure did." She said with a toss of her hair behind her shoulder. Sarah jumped on Faith's back and the three friends walked to Hogwarts leaving the boys wondering if Faith really had fallen in the lake.

"Oh come on..." Faith said in a pleading voice.

"Faith...your father will be soooooooo mad." Sarah said.

"Well if he REALLY doesn't like it then....he can just fix it right?" Lily said sheepishly.

"Its about time I had an influence on you." Faith said smiling.

"Well ok....are you sure?" Sarah asked picking up the the sharp metallic object.

"Of course I am." Faith said smiling. 5 minutes later Faith walked out of the bathroom of The Three Broomsticks. Lily was congratulating Sarah on her supreme work and Faith had a bright smile. Sarah had cute Faith's hair and it was no longer wavy and down past her shoulders. It was now at her chin and in choppy layers.

"Your fathers going to be soooo mad." Sarah said with a bright smile.

* * *

"What?! All you did was cut your hair?" Harry asked slight outraged that this was something that Faith considered worth telling.

"Ah...see you don't fully understand. Me cutting my hair was like a turning point in our school career. Before we...well not all of us at times...had been troublemakers but never anything extravagant. After that day...things started getting crazy...It probably started to get really crazy though the night before the Gryffindor versus Slytherin game...." Faith started.

* * *

"When did you get an invisibility cloak?" Sarah asked as Faith covered the three with the cloak.

"I have my sources." Faith said with a wink and a smile.

"Did you steal it?" Lily whispered.

"Is it stealing if you plan on returning it and the person doesn't know about it?" Faith asked.

"Of course not." Sarah responded. Faith smiled and the three made their way towards the other side of the school.

In the morning the three got up just as the sun was rising. Silently they dressed and shared secret smiles as they walked down to the Great Hall.They sat down silently and watched the door and waited....and waited...and waited...and wai-that's when a shattering scream broke their wait.

All the Slytherins ran into the room screeching. Sarah gave a slight giggle but the others stayed stony faced.

"Whats up with them?" James asked groggily and ruffling his hair. He down next to Faith because Lily was being blocked off.

"I haven't the slightest idea." Faith said shrugging.

"I think you do-"a steely voice said behind them.They all turned around in wonder and saw Lucius standing there with his lips pursed tightly together.

"Dungbombs. A hundred of them right outside the Slytherin Common room. Oh but there was more. Moaning Myrtle paid us a nice visit with a bit of water and peeves brought his own fun. Quite the fiasco you've planned. Just wait till we get on the Quidditch Field." He threatened and then turned around and left. The girls burst up laughing.

"Whats so funny?" James asked.

"We didn't plan for Moaning Myrtle OR Peeves to drop by." Sarah said through her small giggles.

* * *

"Midnight, Harry. Off to bed. McGonagall will have my head if your sleepy for class tomorrow." Faith said ushering Harry off. Harry reluctantly went to bed and knew that in the morning he would be telling Hermione and Ron everything.

(A/N: I apologize for this chapter taking so long to get out. I'm not exactly getting a lot of time to write. Hopefully soon though I will. I believed I mentioned Sirius playing Quidditch but quit for a mysterious reason...problem is I can't quite remember what I put SO could someone please tell me the chapter I mentioned it in. Points awarded!)

(A/N: Who do you want to come back alive? Keep in mind I have 2 people I'm bringing back from the death. Tell me who you think they are.)


	9. Getting Kicked Off

Chapter 9: Getting Kicked off.

"Doesn't sound like Lucius liked them to much does it?" Hermione said at breakfast.

"I don't think they liked Lucius very much either." Ron put in.

"When are you going to talk to her again?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know...I was thinking about tonight...maybe seeing her earlier so I can learn more." Harry said through a mouthful of toast.

"Ugh....Harry talk AFTER you've eaten whats in your mouth." Hermione said wincing.

"If you think that's bad...we have...Divination first today and it's a full hour long." Ron moaned.

"I thought you liked Fienze" Hermione said.

"We do...its just...he gets a little too serious with the class and....well you know. Divination was NEVER fun and will never be fun." Harry said after finishing his toast.

* * *

"I think we should quit this class Harry." Ron said as the two made their way into the forest looking Divination room.

"Maybe....its early enough in the year...so we could." Harry said taking a seat in the back and leaning his head against the wall. Class started, but there was no Fienze. 15 minutes passed then 25 and then 35 without any sign of a professor.

"Maybe we can leave." Ron said cheerfully and a little too hopeful. Suddenly as if on cue the door opened up roughly and Faith stormed in.

"I'm teaching the class....sit." She said...which was pointless because the entire class was already seated. Faith looked at the class, she took a deep breath and said calmly.

"Well...since I was FORCED into this subbing job I will inform you all that I know absobloodylutely nothing about Divination. When I went to school my friends and I would make up stupid things about us dying or losing socks or something." Faith said. Several of the students giggled. Neville raised his hand sheepishly.

"Yes Neville?" Faith asked in a soft voice.

"If you don't know anything about Divination....what will you be teaching us?" Neville asked quietly.

"Well...I haven't given that much thought...I suppose I should teach you something. Well...what would you like to know?" Faith asked the class. Everyone exchanged glances as to what they could ask Faith. Ron suddenly thought of something and raised his hand as Faith produced a butterbeer out of her bag.

"Ron?" Faith said as she began to gulp down the butterbeer.

"Isittrueyougotkickedoffthequidditchteaminyoursthirdyear?" Ron asked rather quickly(Is it true you got kicked off the quidditch team in your third year?) Faith choked on her butterbeer.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"My brothers." Ron said softly.

"Well...uh...did I get kicked off the Quidditch team?" Faith said running a hand through her hair trying to delay it as long as possible.

"Well uhm technically, yes." Faith said slightly quickly. There was a murmur between the students. Someone else raised a hand.

"Yes?" Faith asked nodding towards them.

"Why?" They asked. Faith winced a bit at knowing the reaction of the class if she told them why she was really cut from the team. Faith cleared her throat and mumbled

"Cause I got in a spot of trouble." She said. Another hand was going up just as the bell rang.

"Oh...would you look at that. Class if over...go on..leave." Faith said ushering the class away. Reluctantly the class got up and left. Faith sighed heavily as the next class came in...hopefully she would do better with it.

"Did your brother tell you why Faith was kicked off the Quidditch team?" Harry asked as he and Ron walked to their next class.

"No....They won't tell me anything about her. Say I have to pay for it, the sods." Ron grumbled.

"I'm sure though if you ask her she'll tell you." Ron said hopefully. Harry nodded and said

"I'll ask her."

"Do you think...she'd let me come?" Ron asked sheepishly.

"Why would you want to come?" Hermione asked from behind and startling them.

"Oh...no...reason. Just...interested is all." Ron said looking down at his feet. Harry noticed that Ron's ears were turning a light shade of pink. He began to wonder why Ron really did want to come.

"Faith? Why did you get kicked off the Quidditch Team?" Harry asked later that night after he found Faith on the same staircase as before.

"Oh that...I had a feeling you'd ask me." Faith said laughingly.

"Well..." Faith started.

* * *

Sarah grabbed Faith's hand and dragged her out towards the field.

"Were going to be late." She said pleadingly. The two quickly burst into the changing room and threw on their robes.

"Well, Well, Well. Look at who was late." Sirius said with a bright smile on his face.

"Shut it." Faith said straightening her robe. Sarah grabbed their brooms. Sarah's broom was quite nice. It was a Nimbus 58, the first ever Nimbus broom and was the fastest broom to date. It also had her name engraved on it. James and Sirius had matching brooms with their name on it also. Faith's broom was a Stardust 98 which was the second fastest broom around.

"Slytherin is a tough team to beat...but I'm sure with a bit of work we can do it. "Mark Andrews said, annoying them with his little pep talk.

"We know Andrew. Can we go out there and kick Slytherin as-"Faith started but was cut off by James who said mockingly

"Now Now Faith...Watch your language." Faith smacked him upside the head. Slowly the team marched onto the field. Faith glared at Lucius as he mouthed the words 'mudblood'

Madame Hooch's whistle sounded and they were off in the air. Sirius and Faith made points left and right as Sarah tried to guard the three hoops from the Slytherins. James kept circling and re-circling to find the snitch. Lucius was hot on his tail, also searching for the snitch. An hour into the game the two teams were neck and neck. But slowly Slytherin began to take the lead. Soon Slytherin had 200 points while Gryffindor had 50. The Quaffle was in possession of Faith and just as she was nearing the goal post James saw the snitch. If Faith made the goal and then James caught the snitch...the game would be won. Just as Faith lifted her hand in the air to throw the quaffle, a bludger came rocketing towards her and knocked it clear out of her hands. Faith whirled around to see James face full of shock and Lucius's face with a bright grin. Clutched tightly in Lucius's hand was the snitch.

"Did you see that?" Sirius asked flying up from behind Faith.

"He just slapped that bludger towards you and then raced after the snitch...you know what that means? SLYTHERINS WON!" Sirius yelled talking a lot with his hands. He obviously was not happy.

"Lucius Malfoy! What the hells your problem you can't even play fair!" Faith roared as the sound of Gryffindor's boos intensified.

"Shut Up Mudblood." Lucius started as he started to lower to the ground.

" Hogwarts is no place for people with parents like yours. How they even let you into this school let alone play Quidditch is a complete mystery to me...its all your stupid mother...her and her muggle par-"

THWACK!

Lucius was only 2 feet from the ground when Faith tackled him to the ground. They rolled onto the ground and into the sand that was around the goal posts. Faith quickly got to her knees and crawled over to Lucius. She then let loose one swift punch right to his jaw. Using all his might, Lucius forced Faith off of him and pinned her to the ground.

"Mudblood!" he whispered through gritted teeth. Faith spat in his face and then kneed him in the stomach. The wind rushed out of Lucius and Faith was able to flip him over. Lucius tried his best to hold Faith off of him but she got a few more hits in. Mostly she scratched him though when she couldn't make her fists reach his face.(Keep in mind Faith's nails are longer than the average humans, but not so long they look fake)

James was the first to reach Faith. He grabbed her underneath the arms and started to drag her away leaving Lucius to utter silent swears, while Faith's were very well heard.

Sirius was the next to fly down and helped James get Faith to her feet. The two held her back by the arms as Madame Hooch flew down with Sarah and the rest of the two teams.

"Miss Sloom! You must learn to control that temper of yours!" Professor McGonagall roared. Faith did not move from the chair she sat in.

"I'm well aware of what Lucius said, but there is no proof of it. Only my word, your word and Dumbeldore, and with Mr. Malfoy having a hand in every pocket of the Ministry and the School Board there is no way that you will fly with out punishment." McGonagall said slightly more calm. Faith didn't say anything, she just sat there, steam practically coming out of her ears.

"Unfortunatly....we have to cut you from the Quidditch team." McGonagall said lowering her voice.

"WHAT!" Faith said jumping to her feet.

"Lucius will be cut too. Trust me if I didn't have to I wouldn't be cutting you. I was hoping you, Sirius, James and Sarah would lead us to another Quidditch cup like last year." McGonagall said.

"She What!?" James yelled jumping to his feet.

"Yeah..I've been cut from the damn team." Faith yelled throwing her broom in a corner.

"Can...she can do that?" Sirius stuttered out.

"Well...yes...I mean Faith did fight with Lucius." Sarah said.

"But he fought back. Look." Lily said jerking back the collar of Faith's shirt to show a bruise on her shoulder.

"Well...hes getting cut from the team too, isn't he? And Faith did leave a lot more bruises on him then he did her. I saw him. His jaw is swollen, and he has scratch marks up and down his face." Remus said. Faith seemed slightly happy at the fact she had injured Lucius.

"I can't believe Faith got cut from the team." Sirius said in a huff. He crossed his arms and sat on his bed with a slight pout.

"Why are you so upset about this. I thought you always said Faith was extremely attractive but a little smart for her own good." James pointed out.

"Well you see...I...well..." Sirius said looking down at his feet.

"Do you mean to tell me that _Ladies Man Extreme_ has **FINALLY** found a girl he likes?" James asked teasingly.

* * *

"Wait...Sirius liked you?" Harry asked. Faith smiled and said

"Us girlsall had at least two people who had crushes on us. Some made themselves more known than others." Faith said.

"Ok...Remus liked Sarah..." Harry said.

"As did John Lovegood, but Sarah always thought he was too eccentric and he was too shy to say anything." Faith finished. Harry looked flabbergasted.

"My dad liked my mom..." Harry started.

"So did...oh I don't know basically every Ravenclaw male." Faith said with a wink. Harry thought about his mom being the love of that men and shuddered.

"Oh...Midnight. Time for you to go to bed." Faith said standing up. Harry nodded and proceeded up the stairs. He stopped though and turned around.

"Sirius liked you...." Harry started.

"So did Serverus." Faith said walking off. Harry felt like he had been hit with a brick. He walked quickly back to the boys dorm and jumped on Ron's bed.

"Oy...Tell me all about it." Ron said with a huge yawn and a peculiar intrest


	10. Telling the Parents

Chapter 10: Telling the Parents

"Halloweens creeping towards us." Ron said one morning as they were getting ready for Hogsmede.

"Have you two noticed Remus getting…grouchier and more depressed as Halloween creeps closer?" Hermione asked as she put on her scarf.

"Hermione, its only the 26th….Halloween is a full moon so of course hes getting a little testy." Harry put in.

"No…I think hes a little bit different this time. It always seems to happen around this time, and by the time Halloween hits it seems to have passed and he's over it." Hermione commented.

"HEY!" Faith suddenly hollered as she came into the common room, silencing everyone.

"You need to go…blah blah blah...you all know the way to Hogsmede." Faith said, Harry noticed McGonagall give a slight disapproving glance at her. The others talkatively followed Faith and soon the three found themselves walking instep with her.

"It'll be exciting to see Hogsmede again." Faith said.

"Its not that great." Harry said shrugging, but that didn't seem to damper her spirits(keep in mind Faith has not been in the Wizarding World for some time.) Faith just nodded as the four all reached Hogsmede.

Faith headed off to Zonkos. Hermione and Harry wanted to go to The Three Broomsticks but Ron wanted to go to Zonkos first.

"Why? Can't we go to Zonkos AFTER we get a round of butterbeers?" Hermione asked.

"I…I just wanna go to Zonkos OKAY?" Ron said. Harry again noticed Ron's ears turning a light shade of pink.

Faith was looking at several different items.

"Faith Sloom." A chilling voice said from behind. Faith turned around and was greeted by a pale looking Lucius. His mouth was drawn in a very thin line.Faith flashed him a charming smile that only made his face grow paler with rage.

"Fancy my surprise when my son told me about an insolent, rude professor at Hogwarts. I could only guess it was that oaf Hagrid but he informed me that it was a girl. A girl that was pretty enough to be a pureblood if it wasn't for her utter stupidity. He described her as being medium height with dark brown hair that was short and in many layers. I only dreaded it was you….but then again I knew you were dead so I didn't really think much of it…but then Draco told me of your name….and I just had to see it for myself." Lucius said through gritted teeth.

"Well…here I am." Faith said staring up at Lucius with an icy glare.

"Tell me Faith…dear…where have you been all these years? Conversing with Muggles no doubt...you probably changed your name as to not alert the Dark Lord that you were still alive…hah….your little ticks could never fool the Dark Lord or his closest followers…I laugh at you…and tell me…Dear Miss Sloom….you are still Miss right?...Doesn't matter…how did you take to the death of your dear Sirius? You know it was his own cousin that caused his unfortunate end-" Lucius started with a pure hatred in his eyes.

"Lucius Malfoy!" Faith interrupted loudly. The shop got quite and Lucius went silent.

"Shut Up!" She shouted and left the shop.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked Harry after seeing the spectacle in the shop.

"I'm not sure." Harry said shaking his head.

* * *

"Guess who I had a nice little chat with." Faith said walking into the Potions classroom.

"Who?" Serverus asked still bent over a piece of parchment.

"Lucius." She said sitting on the desk directly in front of Serverus. Serverus's head shot up and he said

"Well…you seem to be still alive."

"Do you honestly think he'd try to kill me right in the middle of Hogsmede?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Well…he does hate you enough…and If he did Voldemort would reward him greatly for it." He said getting out of his chair.

"I suppose Harry will ask about it now." Faith muttered.

"What?..have you been telling overly glorified stories to Mr. Potter about his father?" Serverus asked rocking back on his heels as he stood in front of her.

"No..I'm just telling him the truth, and it doesn't seem that anyone else would ever tell him anything about James or Lily….Hell, Harry didn't even know about Mrs. Lupin or about Sirius and-" Faith started but was cut off by Serverus.

"Well who would you recommend tell the child about his parents?" Serverus asked coldly.

"You could have….even if it was just to say 'Your mom and dad got together. The end' That would have been enough. I mean could you imagine going through life and never knowing your parents?" Faith asked.

"I could have gone through life without knowing my parents just fine." Serverus said.

"But don't you think that if you had been dumped off with two people who didn't want you and you never knew anything about your parents that you would be the least bit curious?" She asked speaking wildly with her hands.

"You forget what my parents did to me." Serverus said turning away from her.

"How could I?" She said just before leaving.

Serverus walked over to his desk and sat down. '_Who does she think she is? She walked into my life in our first year and ever since then she knew about my feelings for her. That didn't stop her from ruining my life. And then she comes back as if we were still in school and everything is just peachy keen and nothing bad had ever happened. That no one had died. That I hadn't saved her life. Why do I have to be so cruel to her?'_ He thought putting his head in his hands.

* * *

(Ohh the line can change colors. Hmm if its going to the Marauders Era it will be blue...if its just time has passed it will be regular)

"Lily….I don't….I'm so nervous." Sarah whispered.

"It will be ok…just tell them." Lily said handing Sarah her coat.

"Now Remus…if they try to kill you just duck your head and run-"

"FAITH! Nothing bad is going to happen its all going to be fine!" Lily shouted at Faith. Faith just rolled her eyes.

Sarah and Remus apparated just outside of Deluna Manor. Sarah grasped Remus's hand tightly and the two walked up and knocked on the door.

"10 knuts says that they throw them out in the cold." Faith said as her Sirius, James, Lily and Peter all sat down at their favorite wizarding restaurant.

"Whatever Faith….they won't do that to their own daughter." Lily said crossing her arms.

"I'm going to have to agree with Faith on this one." James said.

"Same here." Sirius said as he gulped down a butterbeer.

"I can't believe you three." Lily said sternly.

"I think they'll be fine with it." Peter said.

"See….at least someone believes in positive family morals." Lily said giving a bright smile to Peter.

"Are you serious?" Mrs. Deluna asked, a look of horror on her face. Mr. Deluna was white with rage.

"My daughter marrying a we-were-NO I won't have it! You! Leave Now!" He roared at Remus.

"No Daddy!" Sarah said jumping up.

"Don't tell me no! You are to stay in this house and never speak to him ever again!" He screamed. Sarah just glared at her father and said sternly

"No!"

Mr. Deluna pressed his lips together in a fine line and his face went the color of snow.

"THEN LEAVE!" He said through gritted teeth, and with one swift motion he was flailing his arms about and shoving Remus and Sarah out the door.

Faith continued to nudge Lily in the ribs as Sarah retold the story when they all got back to their apartment. Lily glared at Faith and she just gave her a look that said 'I told you so.' She then winked and went to sit next Sirius at the kitchen table.

"It was horrible." Sarah said, her head in her hands.

"I don't know if I've ever seen anyone foam at the mouth like that before." Remus said shaking his head. Sirius chuckled and muttered something that sounded like

"my mom…narcissa…"

"So I take it they're not coming to the wedding?" James muttered.

"This is horrible….How could we let this happen?!" Mr. Deluna roared pacing the room.

"I have a solution to your problem…we obviously don't want her marrying that…that werewolf." Mr. Malfoy said calmly and staring into the fire.

"No we do not!" Mr.Deluna said angrily.

"Well…there are ways to fix that…" Mr. Malfoy said grinning.

"Like….murdering him?" Mr. Deluna asked growing excited.

"Exactly nd know just the person to do the deed." Mr. Malfoy said with a coy smile.

"Who?" Mr. Deluna asked hopefully.

"My son.." Mr. Malfoy said getting up and leaving.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Remus asked Sarah just before leaving. Sarah gave a weak nod and closed the door to her apartment. Her apartment was only two floors up from Faith and Lily's and she liked living by herself. It gave her plenty of time to think.

Remus apparated back to his house. It was cold and dark as always. He jumped on the couch and stared up at the ceiling.

"That just downright sucks that does." Sirius said.

"Yeah…it does." James said.

"You know….if Sarah was my daughter and I really hated Remus that much…I probably would have hired someone to kill him." Sirius said laughingly. Everyone exchanged nervous laughs and then gave each other questioning glances.

"You don't think?" Lily asked biting her lower lip.

"I'll go tell Sarah." Faith said jumping up and running out the door.

Remus closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. Well he knew for a fact that two people weren't going to be at the wedding. Remus sighed again and opened his eyes to see Lucius Malfoy standing over him with a predators grin.

"I want you to know…I'm going to enjoy this." Lucius said pointing his wand at him and opening his mouth.

"Avada K-" He started but was interrupted by Sarah knocking into him. Sarah pushed Lucius up against the wall and held her wand at his throat.

"If you ever try that again I'll rip your innards out."

* * *

"Remus…how are you holding up?" Faith asked walking into the Astronomy class. Remus had his head down on the desk. Slowly he picked it up, rubbed a hand through his hair and muttered

"Fine.".

"What is it now 20 years since you've been married?" Faith asked.

"19 years since we've been married. 16 years ago she 'died' or at least we thought she did." Remus said gloomily.

"Well…cheer up. Shes alive, and in the states, and did you hear? I don't have to teach Divination any more!" Faith said cheerily and moving to stand behind Remus.

"Hmm…" Remus said just as the clock struck midnight.

"Now its officially 19 years. October 27th." He said putting his head on the desk.

"Hello Remus. Hello Faith." A voice said that startled them both.

(A/N: Hey…whats up with Ron? What IS his deal? Acting a little strange ain't he?)


	11. The Wedding

Chapter 11: The Wedding

"Sarah...You need to Just CALM DOWN!" Lily said grasping Sarah by the shoulders. Sarah was dressed in her pjs and had on her veil and her hair all fancy. Her wedding dress lay draped over a chair.

"Everything is going to be fine. Nothing is going to go wrong. I promise." Lily said and flashing a quick smile. There was a knock and the door opened.

"Lily." Faith whispered.

"What? Is something wrong?" Sarah asked turning around.

"No! Stop worrying. You just get your dress on. Faith and I will do the same." Lily said remembering that she and Faith still had not gotten dressed.

"Just...Don't worry." Lily said smiling as she backed up and out of the room.

"What is it Faith?" Lily asked spinning around.

"We have a SERIOUS problem." Faith whispered. Lily's eyes got big, and Faith nodded. Quickly the two ran down the hall (still in thier pjs mind you). There was a series of whistles from the workers that were setting up chairs outside as they ran outside and across the ceremony area. They ran across it and through another hall before bursting through a door.

"We have a problem." Faith shouted. James and Sirius turned around with looks of confusion. They were much better dressed than the girls, they had managed to get on everything but thier jacket and had the sleeves rolled up. Sirius crossed his arms and said with a smile.

"What did Faith break this time?"

Faith smirked and said

"For once, it is not my fault."

"Well...whats the problem?" James asked leaning up against the door frame.

"The muscians...you know the people who are supposed to play at the reception...they're not coming...but not that that matter because THERES NO FOOD!" Faith hollered.

"What?" James and Sirius asked shocked.

"No! None! Absolutely nothing! I went to check on it all and all thats there is the tables and eating utensils. No food...nothing to even make food with. No cake...no caterer. NOTHING." Faith said speaking a lot with her hands.

"This...is..not...good." Lily said.

"Whats not good?" Remus asked coming into the room as he adjusted a cufflink.

"I can't find my cross necklace anywhere and I was wondering if anyone had seen it." Faith lied quickly.

"Hmm...Does anyone know where I can find the musicians?" Remus asked.

"Why?" Lily asked worridly.

"Because. Sarah wanted me to give them a copy of our song we wrote for them to play." Remus said taking a piece of parchment out of his pocket. Faith snatched it out of his hands.

"We were just getting ready to head that way. I'll take it for you." she said smiling and turning around to leave. Sirius followed directly after he.

"We're with them." James said as he grabbed Lily's hand and followed her out. The two couples raced through the hall and then across the ceramony area. The ceremony took place on a small hill that overlooked a lake, whereas the reception was at the bottom of the hill at the base of the lake. The dance floor was magically suspended on the lake.

"See. Theres no one hear. I talked to them. They're not coming."

"Well...we will just have to fix this. We'll run out and get food and quickly whip something together...and for music.."Lily started.

"How? You guys aren't even dressed yet." Sirius said crossing his arms and leaning back agains the wall. Faith and Lily looked down at themselves and Faith laughed.

"Ok...can you two handle it? Please don't mess it up." Lily said pleadingly.

"Yeah..Of course we can handle. Who else is better for the job?" James said with a smile and giving Lily a quick kiss.

"Just..don't ruin anything." Lily said before leaving.

"And don't burn the place down." Faith said as she handed Remus and Sarah's song to Sirius. She gave him a quick kiss and ran after Lily.

"I hope the boys got everything under control." Lily said nervously, wringing her hands.

"Have a little faith in the boys." Faith said handing Lily a bouquet of roses. The dresses were a light blue color and they cut down low in the back. They were strapless and looked awesome with the white roses and blue roses.

"Ready to go see Sarah?" Faith asked. Lily nodded and the two knocked lightly on the door.

"Awww Sarah." Lily said with a huge smile. The top of Sarahs dress was held up with two thin straps. It didn't cut down terriably low and had a glittery front. The bottom was silk and had a good sized train with the hem looking fantastic with blue and white gems on it.

"I don't think I'll ever be more nervous ever again." Sarah said with a goofy grin.

"Sure you will...tomorrow on the honeymoon." Faith said. Sarah blushed a deep crimson and Lily laughed. There was a knock on the door and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"You all look beautiful....Sarah...you ready to get married?" she asked. Sarah gave a small nod and couldn't seem to be able to wipe the goofy grin off her face.

"Here goes something." Faith said leaving the room. She was quickly followed by Lily and Sarah was the last to leave.

Sarah's heart hammered in her chest as she moved down the aisle.

After the ceremony, which Sarah and Remus both cried in, the photographer wanted to take lots of picture while the guests went down to the reception. He started with pictures of the entire wedding party, and then moved on to just the bride and groom. Faith,Lily,James and Sirius rushed down to the reception.

"We managed to get a bit of food." Sirius said as they burst into the kitchen.

"We went down to a muggle shop....and this is what we got so far." James said. Faith and Lily looked at it all.The boys had managed to get a great deal of wine which they were going to need if they were going to pull of this little charade. They had also grabbed about 25 loaves of French bread, about 20 things of fish.

"Think this will be enough?" James asked hopefully.

"James...there are about 100 people in there. This will feed probably about half." Faith said putting her hands on her hips. Lily quickly put on an apron.

"I think I'll be able to make this work."

"We have no waiters though." Sirius said.

"Take off your jacket and roll up your sleeves." Faith said moving to take off Sirius's jacket.

"Your kidding?" Sirius said.

"Nope. Take it off." Faith said taking away his jacket as Lily busily got to charming knives to cut up the bread and fish. Faith then disappeared as the boys set to opening wine bottles and pouring them. Faith came back a short minute later. She had quickly thrown off her dress and found a white button up shirt and a black mini skirt. Sirius whistled and Faith gave him a subtle wink as she grabbed wine glasses and went out to serve them.

As she served the Weasleys table they all gave her odd glances. The Bill and Charlie gave her toothy grins while Percy looked confused.

"Faith what are you doing?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Nothing miss. Don't worry about a thing. You just enjoy yourself." Faith said with a smile and walking back to the kitchen.

"I will kill the person that invented heels!" she exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen and grabbed another tray.

"ohhh...but you look so cute in them." Sirius said teasingly as he followed Faith out with a tray.

As James served a table he saw the photographer, Remus and Sarah just finishing up and preparing to come down.

"We've gotta hurry up...the bride and groom are coming." he said as he returned to the kitchen.

"What have you made?" Sirius asked as he and Faith returned to the kitchen.

"A soup...and the bread has been buttered and cut into 4th's" Lily said spinning around to charm a series of bowls and spoons onto the trays.

"While they're all eating thier soup we can go get more food." Lily said.

"Genius Lils." Faith said as soup began pouring itself in the bowls and pieces of bread laying to the side. There was a sound of cheering coming from the guests.

"There they are. Remus will calm them-" James whispered just as Remus started to try and settle the crowd.

"Tell them that they're going to eat first-" Sirius whispered. There was the muffled sound of Remus's voice wafting through the kitchen. Faith opened the door a crack so they could properly hear.

"After we've got a spectacular dance floor prepared with a band-" Remus said.

"The band! The Band! WHAT DID you do for a band!?" Faith whispered through gritted teeth as she gripped the collar of Sirius's shirt.

"Chill darlin'. WE've got it all under control." Sirius said slyly and running his hands of Faith's arms. Sirius kissed her forehead, grabbed a tray and then left to serve the crowd.

Remus and Sarah both had looks of shock as they saw Sirius giving them a tray of food.

"What...ARE...you...doing?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Just eat your food and keep on smiling and don't worry about a thing." Sirius said with a wink. Sirius and the others served the tables with mutters coming from the guests like 'wasn't he in the wedding party?' or 'why is he serving us?'. He just smiled and kept on serving the good folks.

"Sarah will owe us big time for saving her wedding." Faith said jumping up on the counter and kicking off her heels.

"Honestly, I don't see why you didn't just put a charm on your heels so they wouldn't hurt." Lily said crossing her arms.

"Um...maybe because I was serving everyone and didn't get a moment to." she responded. Lily just rolled her eyes.

"All right...we need...more food and a cake." James said coming into the kitchen, followed by Sirius.

"Yup. You two get the cake ingrediants. James and I will get the main course meal." Lily said grabbing her wand and using it to put up her hair (you know how some people do with pencils).

With a popping noise they all aparated to a small muggle town near the lake. Quickly the four all ran to the closest grocery store, Lily looking a little ridiculous running in a dress. Sirius grabbed a cart and gave it a forceful push while jumping on it. A muggle cleaning fruit hollered

"Slow Down! No running!"

"This wedding stuff is crazy." Faith said as she dumped bags of flour into the cart.

"We're going to have to do it again real soon." Sirius said. She just gave him a perplexed look as she piled cake mix into the cart.

"James gots a ring." He said with a wink and a sly smile. Faith's face erupted into a smile.

"That'll be just perfect. Whens he plan on doing it?" Faith asked.

"Don't know...he won't tell me. Hes kinda worried though...you know with all this Voldemort stuff happening." Sirius whispered.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense. This wars getting more brutal as the days pass. Just last week we lost 4 members of the Order." Faith said as she scooped up tons of vanilla frosting and dumped it in the cart.

"Sirius! Faith! James and I have to get back now....you guys finish up and bring the stuff to the kitchen." Lily said passing by the aisle with James close in tow with a full shopping cart.

"Yeah...I could see those two married." Faith said smiling as she turned the corner into the next aisle.

"How about us getting married." Sirius muttered.

"Hmm? Ya say something?" She asked turning around.

"Nope." He said grinning. She gave him a look that said _'I don't believe you. What did you say?'_ but Sirius just kept his cool, no matter how fast that face of hers made his heart go.

Lily charmed the steaks they had bought onto the stove. James charmed plates to start setting up as a skillet fried up vegetables.

"What did you do for the band?" Lily asked.

"Well..do you remember in our 6th year at the New Years party-" James started.

"You didn't." She said turning around.

"We did." He replied with a huge grin.

"But James….how…Peter isn't here and Remus will be with Sarah." She said giving him a confused look.

"You told me that Faith can play the electric guitar, and Sirius can take over for Remus's bass." He said smiling.

"What about the drums?" Lily asked.

"We can perform a spell so that the drums practically play themselves." James said as Sirius and Faith apparated with the cake supplies. They then got to serving the main course. Directly followed by the cake, which was absolutely magnificent. Then with the stars above a candles floating in the air, and much persuading of Faith into playing the guitar, the bride and groom walked onto the dance floor. As they started playing the beginning notes to Remus and Sarah's song, Sarah belted out the first few lines:

_We all have our inner demons  
I understand completely  
Others who could never see  
What I've found in you._

_Honey I don't know why I  
Listen to the words  
The words they say.  
The words say aren't true_

As the song went on Remus soon began to sing:

_We all may have our problems  
I can understand that now  
The way that I was then  
You know I am now_

_Nothing has changed me love  
Except for your trust.  
The trust you have shown  
That I've never known_

"It was a beautiful wedding wasn't it?" Lily said, as Sirius and Faith were in the kitchen charming dishes to wash themselves. They said that Lily deserved and break and James had managed to sneak out of the kitchen and outside on the dance floor with Lily.

"It was." James said. Lily smiled and looked up at the moon.

"We could have our own beautiful wedding." James said. Lily looked at him shocked. James carefully James pulled out a black box and opened it. James got down on one knee as Lily stammered and looked at him in disbelief.

"Lily, will you marry me and make me the happiest man that ever lived?" James asked.

* * *

Faith and Remus turned to see a black cloaked figure standing there. Carefully it raised it's wand, but Faith was quicker.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted. The figures wand flew across the room and the figure stumbled backwards and fell over. The hood of the cloak fell backwards reveling shiny straight black hair masking a pale face with violet eyes that were slowly turning blue. Faith gasped and Remus stood there frozen, open-mouthed.

"S-Sarah?" Faith stammered.

(A/N: I must say…I'm loving all the reviews…the more I get, the faster I want to put out a chapter.I did not write the song, that was all compliments of heartsong17. I will need someone to write more songs for future weddings. Can anyone do it?)


	12. Mrs Lupin

(A/N: Chapter is kinda small. The next few chapters won't have any big cliffies or anything…Not for about 3 chapters or so….maybe more)

Chapter 12: Mrs. Lupin

"I know I've been gone for a while but did you really have to attack me?" Sarah asked in a think American accent as she stumbled to her feet. A goofy grin spead on Faith's face.

"Well if you didn't scare the hell out of us with your death eater costume ya Damn American!" Faith said as she gripped Sarah into a tight huge. Sarah laughed and said

"I had a feeling I'd get ripped for getting my ol' accent back."

Remus just stood there thunderstruck. Faith remembered he was there and looked at Sarah.

"You have to come to my room and tell me EVERYTHING....as soon as your done telling Remus everything." Faith said nodding towards Remus. She winked and then left the room. Faith took a deep breath as she made her way towards the teachers part of the school.

"Faith!" A voice shouted. Faith turned to see McGonagall.

"Dumbeldore would like you to take over the Defense Against the Dark arts subject." McGonagall said.

"Why?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow.

"The professor that had the job...he is now dead...most unfortunate." McGonagall said shaking her head sadly.

"Its been a long time Remus." Sarah said.

"Yeah...what...how...where were you?" Remus asked.

"In America." She said. Neither had moved, they both stood staring at eachother with blank expressions.

"You died." Remus said shocked.

"No...I didn't. Everyone thought I was dead. I wasn't though." She said shaking her head.

"Why were you in America?" He asked.

"Its a long story...but...basically, hiding from Voldemort. I didn't do a good job of it either. His followers found me more times than I can count on both ha-" Sarah started but was cut off by a large kiss by Remus.

"I missed you." He said wrapping her in a large hug. Sarah smiled and sighed.

"I missed you more."

"I don't think thats possible." Remus smiled.

"I want to hear everything thats happened." Sarah said.

"Well lets not talk here." Remus said leading her out of the room.

An hour later Remus had a roaring fire going and Sarah sat on the couch in his room. She smiled as he sat down next to her and began to tell her everything that had happened. He started with Faith running off and how everyone had assumed she had died. He explained why she ran off and all about the Order over the last years. He then explained Sirius and Harry,Sirius's death, Faith's return and Remus getting the Astronomy teaching job. When Remus was done he found Sarah asleep and cuddled under his arm. He smiled and gave her a gentle squeeze before falling asleep, her in his arms.

Harry groggily got out of bed and made his way down to the Great Hall.

"Good Morning!" Hermione said in a bright and squeaky voice. Harry just made a grunting noise as Ron stumbled into the Great Hall. His hair was ruffled and he was barely awake.

"Why are you two so tired? Didn't you get to sleep at all?" Hermione asked.

"No." Ron grumbled

"Why Not?" Hermione asked sternly.

"Well for one we stayed up till 1 am waiting for Faith to show up, but she never did. Then we had to finish our Potions essay and Transfiguration essay." Harry moaned. Suddenly Ron let out a startled gasp.

"Those are due today?" He asked. Hemione and Harry nodded. Ron jumped up from the table and turned to leave, nearly running clear into Faith who was walking to the Teachers Table.

"Ohhh..uhh..s-s-sorry" on stammered out. Faith just smiled and walked to the Teachers Table, sitting next to Serverus and a girl Harry did not recognize. She had shoulder length black hair that was straight and shiny. She was smiling and talking a lot with Remus. Suddenly Dumbeldore stood up and in a booming voice said

"I am pleased to announce we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Divination professor."

"Professor Faith Sloom will be taking over the Dark Arts." Dumbeldore said. There were a few cheers from the Gryffindor and Huffelpuff table.

"Professor Lupin will be taking over the Divination class." Dumbeldore said. The girl with the black hair waved at everyone and Harry spun his head around to face Hermione. Hermione sat there open-mouthed.

"Professor Lupin? Did I hear him correctly?" Harry whispered.

"Maybe we misunderstood. Maybe Remus is the teacher and she was just waving at someone." Hermione said trying to convince herself.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. I have Divination right after Potions and right before the Dark Arts." Harry said looking down at his schedule before getting up and running off to find Ron.

"That's Crazy." Ron said as he and Harry walked down into the dungeons.

"I thought so." Harry said as the two walked into the Potions classroom. Snape sat at his desk, a complicated potion lay on all their desks.

"You all have on a piece of parchment a potion. Everybody's is different so there cannot be any cheating." Snape said with a devilish grin. There was a single loud groan coming from several of the students.

"You have all of class to finish it. You may begin. This potion just might be on your final." Snape said giving them all icy glares. Harry quietly set up his caldron. He silently cursed Snape over and over again as he grabbed the ingredients.

"I…HATE…this class." Ron said through gritted teeth as he mashed frog legs into his potion. Suddenly there was the sound of the door opening. Faith's head popped into the class room. Harry and Ron just stared at her and she gave a little wave as he eyes scanned the room.

"Ah…Serverus." Faith said. Serverus turned around and looked at Faith with a peculiar look that Harry had never seen him use on anyone before. Faith just smiled at him and said

"I was wondering if you had any polyjuice potion?"

Serverus smiled and answered

"Of course." He then walked over the the potions cabinet, took out a vial of liquid and handed it over to her.

"Thank you. Gotta show the 7th years the real side of polyjuice" she said taking the vial from him.

"Who are you going to turn into?" He asked.

"I don't know…maybe McGonagall..That'd give her a right ol' scare." Faith laughed and Serverus just smiled brightly, chuckled slightly and shook his head. Faith then left the room.

"Did you see that?" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah….so?" Ron said.

"So?! Do you not have eyes?!" Hermione asked.

"I do…but whats your point?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"Its so obvious….Professor Snape likes Professor Sloom." Hermione whispered matter of factly.

"What?! Your nuttier than I thought." Ron said rolling his eyes.

"Its true…he acts exactly like someone else I know that likes her." Hermione said as she added dragons claw to her potion.

"Who?" Harry and Ron both asked.

"You." Hermione said jetting a finger at Ron.

"YOU?!" Harry asked shocked and turning to face his best friend.

"I…I do not!" Ron declared, his face turning a light shade of red.

"You do so. You act…goofy around her." Hermione said.

"Professor Snape did act a little strangely." Harry muttered.

"See? He likes her….Now I wonder if she likes him…Doesn't appear she does." Hermione murmured.

"Another boring day of Divination." Ron muttered as they made their way to class. Harry entered the room and found it much different from the usual classroom. There was a bewitchment on the ceiling so it constantly looked like the night sky. There were several small tables with comfy looking chairs and tables with candles on them.

"I am Professor Lupin…and this is Divination." The girl with straight black hair said. There were several murmurs from the students and a few looked to the ceiling.

"We will by studying the Zodiac along with several different forms of Divination. Todays form will be Lychnomancy. Instead of taking notes you will be looking at the flame and writing down what it does."

Harry wanted to ask if Professor Lupin had any relation to Remus Lupin but instead turned his gaze to the flame of a candle on one of the tables.

"Professor?" Lavendar asked.

"Yes?" she said coming over.

"Whats my flame doing?" Lavendar asked.

"Well..it appears to be wavering. Which…if you looked in your book, means that a journey awaits you." She said.

"Ohhhh." Lavendar said in a mystified voice.

"I still say this class sucks…no matter how great a teacher she is." Ron muttered.

(A/N: Loving all the reviews!!I also love the fact that people are still reviewing Marauders Misery1)


	13. Sarah's Journey

Chapter 13: Sarah's Journey

"So Sarah, where have you been all these years?" Faith asked as she took the seat across from Sarah.

"I could ask you the same question." Sarah said looking at Faith over the top of her book.

"ahhh….but you see, I asked you first, and my story is not as interesting. How I got there is a completely different and much more fast paced story then what I did afterwards." Faith aid with a wink. Sarah just rolled her eyes.

"Well…will you tell me how you got there?" Sarah asked.

"Maybe…but first tell me your story." Faith asked leaning forward in her chair.

"Well…" Sarah said biting her lower lip.

"After the attack…and everyone thought I was dead…I woke up several hours later. It was completely dark. I remember hearing Lucius mutter something about me and if I really was alive then I would for sure be dead, but he knew I wasn't and was coming in my direction to prove it to whoever he was talking to."

"So I quickly crawled out of there as fast as possible. Unfortunatly I left my wand behind…not a smart idea." Sarah said. She then turned silent and went back to her book.

"That's it?!" Faith asked outraged.

"For now." Sarah said with a wink.

"That is sooooo stupid." Faith groaned, leaning back in her chair. Sarah just gave that small squeaky giggle.

"Well…I suppose I could tell you a bit more." She said with a large smile.

"Well on my way out, I ran into Lucius. He pointed his wand at me and it fired….but it hit a mirror. He had fortunately seen my reflection in the mirror and missed me. The bad thing was that he knew I was still alive. I quickly booked it out of there. I managed to apparate to America…which was quite difficult actually. So after the turmoil of that I bought a small little house in the suburbs of New York. I lived there for about 2 years-" Sarah said and then returned to her book.

"Why just two years?" Faith asked. Sarah just got a coy smile and said.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end?" Faith gave her a perplexed look.

"For years you would tell everyone stories and leave them at cliffhangers. Everyone loved to hate it." Sarah said with a smile.

"Well for starters…It's not that bad to be on the receiving end, and for another thing…you're not that good at cliffhangers." Faith said with a devilish grin.

(A/N: So sorry this took me so long to get out and its so short. Big chapter next time. Finals and everything. Ugh. Well. The next chapter won't be out till next Monday or so…unless I can get it out faster than that. I've created a Marauders Misery quiz. The link is in my port. I also have a homepage and a livejournal account and a fictionpress account which you all can go check out. All are in my port.)


	14. Sarah's Complete Journey

(A/N: Fluff chapter.)

Chapter 14: Sarah's complete Journey

"Fine…I'll tell you…but you have to promise to tell me yours ok?" Sarah said sighing.

"Well I got work running a wizarding restaurant. I changed my name to…oh wow…I don't think I can remember…Eva…Crasil. Eva Crasil. That was my name. Anyways…one night I was closing up when I heard that oh so familiar popping noise. I turned around and saw the white face of Lucius Malfoy-" Sarah said.

"That bloody sucks…Why'd you stay in the wizarding world?" Faith interrupted.

"I don't know…never thought to leave it." Sarah said shrugging.

"And why were you gone for so long. Everyone would have been ecstatic to know you were alive." Faith commented.

"I gave that little thought. My only real concern was getting away. I knew that if I stayed then others would be hurt because Voldemort and his followers were after me. So I left to save everyone else." She said softly.

"Hmmm…Continue." Faith said leaning back in her chair.

"Well after yet another escape from death leading to my restaurant turning to ash. I headed down south. I actually moved to a small town in Georgia. I lived as a bookseller in a small wizarding town. That lasted all of about 3 years. I ended up leaving that place after I saw Lucius Malfoy sneaking about. He didn't see me and I was able to make a sneaky exit. I managed to go to California…which is where I continued on living until I could get a safe passage here." Sarah said with a smile.

"Interesting…you moved quite a lot…and you will be going into further detail with that story later. " Faith said thoughtfully.

"Now tell me…what happened to you? All Remus knew was that you went into hiding. Why won't you tell anyone?" Sarah asked in a whiny voice.

"Because…besides…I have to go meet Harry to go tell him a story." Faith said standing up.

"I'll go do it." Sarah said getting up. Faith gave her a quizzical look, but shrugged and said 'ok'.

Sarah walked out towards the stairs and saw Harry sitting with Ron.

"Where's F- Professor Sloom?" Ron asked.

"In the teacher's lounge." Sarah said calmly, she took a seat next to Harry.

"So tell me…where did Faith leave off?" Sarah asked.

"Well she had told us all about your first and second year. Shes gotten through most of your third year too." Harry said.

"Hmmm…well I suppose I should start with the beginning of the fourth year-" Sarah said.

"How come nothing ever happened during the summer?" Harry asked.

"Oh….you want a story from the summer….sure." Sarah said with a smile.

"Well in the summer of our 7th year…" Sarah started.

* * *

"I'm going to miss this room." Lily said sitting on the edge of her bed. The last few things of her room sat in a small box on the floor. The rest had been stacked precariously in Faith's car.

"Yeah…I tell you I'm going to miss Petunia….all the years of enjoyment she gave us." Faith said with a devilish grin. Sarah just looked around the pale yellow room and remembered the many times that they had stayed up all night talking. Well..usually Faith talking later into the night…she was such a jabber jaws. This was where Faith taught Sarah a lot of things about life…some things she did not want to know.

"I think I'm going to say good bye to Petunia before we leave." Faith said.

* * *

"Wait? Why would Faith want to say goodbye to Petunia?" Harry asked shocked.

"Petuina hated Faith, with a supreme passion. Faith loved to tease Petunia…and did so a lot, also if Petunia rose up the courage to tell Faith to stop…Faith could put Petunia in her place…she was kind of a bully at times." Sarah said. Ron gave an odd noise.

"Anyways…" Sarah said in her think American accent

* * *

"Faith you can't. Just leave her alone...for once." Sarah pleaded as Faith marched across the hall towards Petunia's room.

"She doesn't listen." Sarah muttered as they watched from across the hall as Faith knocked on Petunia's door.

"When does she ever listen?" Lily muttered as Petunia opened up the door.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked opening the door.

"I just wanted to let you know that we've been through a lot over the past…summers, and we've been through a lot….although…all of it was your fault. I just wanted to let you know...its ok…you'll find someone else…I'm sorry." Faith said very sincerely. Petunia just gave her a strange look and Faith returned to Lily's room. The girls cracked up.

"Faith you could be an actor…I think Petunia actually thought you were serious." Lily laughed.

"Shes so…weird." Sarah said shaking her head.

"Lets hurry up and leave…the boys want to throw us a house warming party." Faith said leaving the room. Sarah followed quickly after her. Lily left the room slowly and took one final look at her room before leaving.

* * *

"That was only one of our summers. In all truth they weren't that interesting. Now onto the beginning of our 4th year." Sarah said.

Faith sat with Serverus in a library. Several Charms books were laid out in front of them. Faith ran a hand through her hair which was as straight as a board (keep in mind she didn't really like to wear it curly/wavy). She heaved a huge sigh and tapped her quill on the edge of the first book.

"Now…how do you call an object to yourself?" Faith asked.

"Is it just me or does it seem that Serverus…is…I don't know…trying to do bad in harms?" Sarah asked.

"What?" Lily asked looking up from her book.

"Well…think about it…he always seems to stutter when he talks to her….well before he got the courage to talk to her more, and he..I don't know…it just seems like he purposefully does wrong so she will have to tutor him more." Sarah said.

"You think he….likes her?" Lily asked.

"Well…yeah." Sarah said.

"Eww…that violates every law every made." Lily said shaking her head.

"You don't think so?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know….your the girl who knows everything about everyone. You've got like a sixth sense about these things or something." Lily said.

"I guess." Sarah said.

* * *

"Wait…Professor Snape liked Faith?!" Ron asked shocked.

"Oh Yeah! And don't use the past tense term." Sarah said her eyes widening.

"Wait…THE Professor Snape…as in the one that teachers Potions…at Hogwarts. Tall guy…attitude of a man whos got something stuck up his-" Ron started with a bewildered look on his face.

"That's the one." Sarah said with a laugh.

"That's creepy." Ron said shuddering as Sarah ushered them off to their common room.

(A/N: Ok…I've got the first chapter to my novel on fictionpress. So I just had to write a new chapter. Honestly now…how many of you would like to see a romance between Faith and Remus(whether it be small or big)? How about Faith and Serverus? In all honesty who are you hoping Faith ends up with?)


	15. Finals and a Party

(A/N: I've got new pictures of the girls in my port)

Chapter 15: Finals and a Party

"Finals are going to kill us." Faith grumbled at the teacher's table.

"What are you talking about?" Sarah asked in her accent which was still as thick as ever.

"I thought it was bad when I was taking them but…having to give them…that's the real challenge." Faith explained.

"Again…What are you talking about? It's very clear exactly what you have to test them on." Sarah asked with a confused look.

"Maybe for you it is. Are we forgetting the Dark Arts Curse? I don't think there has ever been a teacher for that class for two years in a row. It's impossible to know what they actually have learned over those past years…and in all truth…I've only taught them one thing…it was that other guy who taught them in the beginning. Now he's dead. Basta-" Faith started but was interrupted by Remus who grunted and gave her a look.

"Faith! Why don't you do anything ahead of time?!" Sarah scolded.

"What did you teach them?" Remus asked.

"That Patronus charm. Harry already knew it." Faith said shrugging.

"I could help you with it later." Remus said as he nibbled on a bit of toast.

"Ok." Faith said with a bright smile as she bit into a crumpet (Yumm….crumpets)

"We have only one more visit to Hogsmede before Christmas and I have so much to buy!" Hermione exclaimed as she hurriedly shoved oatmeal into her mouth.

"Wait…theres Harry…and me…who else do you know?" Ron asked.

"Well. I thought I get Mrs. Weasley a gift since she's always giving us stuff. I need to make more hats and socks for the house elves. Think of how many there are! Theres also the entire Order to think about." Hermione said pointing at Ron with her spoon.

"The Order?! We're not even in the Order. Why should we get them anything when they tell us nothing?!" Ron asked bewildered.

"Because. They are fighting against Voldemort and they deserve something. Hmm…I wonder if Professor Lupin is in the Order." Hermione said thoughtfully as she shoveled more oatmeal into her mouth.

"Of course he is. You already know that!" Ron said as if Hermione was completely stupid.

"Not Him! MRS. Lupin, of course!" Hermione said rolling her eyes. As she said this, Sarah and Remus both rose from the table and exited the Great Hall with hands tightly clasped together, giving each other loving stares.

"I would assume so…How come Remus never told us he had a wife? I mean you think that would come up somewhere. But never even mentioned her." Ron commented.

"He thought she was dead." Harry replied.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked. Harry explained about over-hearing Faith and Remus when he had told her that Sirius was dead and Remus had found out Sarah wasn't.

"So…were Faith and Sirius…you know?" Ron asked.

"I think they were…I don't know exactly though." Harry said.

"Well she does have that ring." Hermione put in.

"Yeah…but that could be any old ring." Ron said.

"I don't know…she seems pretty attached to it." Hermione said.

"Whatever." Ron grumbled.

"Sarah!" Faith hollered as she walked into Sarah's classroom after her last class left.

"Did you know that Dumbeldore has us planning a Christmas Dance?" Faith asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes actually I did." Sarah said putting several books into a bag.

"Well, did you also know that today is December 14? That gives us 11 days to plan this thing." Faith said.

"Correction. That gives you 11 days. I am going away with Remus after the finals tomorrow…so therefore I won't be here…not until Christmas at least…so realistically…I only have one day to plan with you." Sarah said with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" Faith asked in a low voice.

"So Serious." Sarah said walking out of the room. Faith just shook her head, silently fuming and wishing she didn't have to plan this dance.

"McGonagall! Would you like to do me a huge favor?" Faith asked McGonagall as she passed her in the hall. Faith gave her best smile.

"If your asking me to help you with the dance…No." McGonagall said with a knowing smile. Faith narrowed her eyes and spun on her heel. Determined to find someone that would help her get out of this.

"Serverus-" Faith said with a smile as she burst into the Potions classroom.

"No." Serverus said flatly.

"How do you know what I'm going to ask?" Faith asked.

"You forget that I've known you since we were 11. You wanted to ask me to help you with the dance did you not?" He asked with a slight smile. Faith opened and closed her mouth.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Faith asked.

"Plan the dance I suppose." Serverus said with a chuckle as Faith shot him a dirty look.

"Oh…I'll get you…be sure of that." Faith said pointing her finger at Serverus and backing up out of the room. Serverus just chuckled.

(A/N: I plan on putting out two chapters for Christmas Eve. Maybe three if you're lucky. If I do though…I expect a nice long review…or three reviews for each chapter…whatever. I'm evil like that. Hmmm…Faith/Serverus…seems a few of you would like to see a small romance with them….hmmmm. Tell me what you think of the pictures.)


	16. Sarah Talks to Harry

Chapter 16: Sarah Talks to Harry.

"Mum wants us to all go home for Christmas. Your welcome to come…actually…she wants you to come." Ron said as he and Harry along with their entire class waited outside of the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Faith had decided that she would see how well all the students disarmed and did a patronus for a final. So she had the entire class wait outside while one by one they all went inside to take their final.

"Well…I guess…" Harry said shrugging.

"I kinda have to go….and Faith is going….so it should be interesting." Ron said his eye wondering away.

"Wait…I thought…she had to plan that stupid dance." Harry said.

"Well my mum says that she's going to come Christmas Eve and then she is going to leave during the afternoon so she can go oversee this dance. There are a lot of kids that are staying at Hogwarts for the holidays just so they can go to this dance." Ron said. Harry noticed that Ron's ears were turning a slight pinkish color.

"One more final to go and we'll be finished." Harry said happily after finishing his Defense Against the Dark Arts Final.

"But the last final is Potions." Ron said with a groan.

"Oh Ron Please! Try to be a little optimistic." Hermione said.

"Ok Fine. Gee! I can't wait to have myself degraded by a slime ball of a teacher!" Ron said in mock glee and clapping his hands together. Hermione just shot him a venomous glare as they entered the classroom.

Silently, everyone took out their cauldrons and began making the potion that had been scribbled onto the board. Snape was just finishing his inspection of the Slytherin's potions when Harry dared sneak a peek at Hermione's cauldron. The potion inside it was a think light purplish color. Harry let his eyes fall on his own potion which was a runny gray color. Harry guessed that Neville's wasn't much better since it seemed to be spitting fire.

Snape came and stood in front of Neville's cauldron. A nasty grin spread on his face, but before he could utter a word the door swung open and Faith's head popped in.

"Serverus…I was wondering if you had anything to give to a stunned student?" Faith asked. (A/N: I know a million of you will ask 'why doesn't she just go to the hospital wing?' Well I'll tell you. Faith and Madame Pomfrey tend to butt heads. Faith made it into Saint Mungos, Pomfrey did not. Faith doesn't think she needs help…unless its for a potion…which by the way is her worst class apart from divination and astronomy.)

Snape handed a glass bottle to Faith and within the blink of an eye she was gone. Snape then returned to his spot in front of Neville. He looked down at the potion and said

"Mr. Longbottom, you better add the McGafe root before I am forced to take away points." He said in a very calm tone. Harry could have keeled over dead right there. Neville looked as white as a sheet and with shaking hands added McGafe root.

"That was amazing. I didn't see Snape mark off a single thing for Gryffindor. Wonder whats up with him?" Ron asked as they got out of class and headed towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"Oh come on Ron its quite obvious." Hermione said.

"Ok then. If your SO smart why was he so nice hmmm?" Ron asked.

"Did you not notice who came into the room before he inspected us?" Hermione said sighing.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Faith" Harry said softly. He was apparently lost in his own thoughts.

"What?! Oh Come off it! You mean to tell me that Snape was nice just because Faith walked in?" Ron asked mockingly.

"Of course. And don't act like you didn't notice her come in." Hermione said with a slight glare (Jealous maybe?)

"You guys go along with out me. I'll catch up." Harry said waving them off as he saw Sarah walking out of the Divination class room. He could hear them arguing as they walked off farther and farther away.

"Professor!" Harry called out. Sarah stopped and turned. She had her hair in loose curls and Harry noticed that her eyes were a light blue color with flecks of purple in them.

"I wanted to talk to you." Harry said.

"Well…what about?" Sarah asked with a small smile.

"Faith, Sirius and possibly my parents." Harry said.

"I had a feeling you'd want to talk about that. Faith can't really give a good perspective of some of the things she did from her point of view…and I know for a fact she can tell stories about me far better than I can about myself. Although…I can't tell you much about James or Sirius…Remus would be the person to see for that. And Lily…Faith would know more." Sarah said as they walked through the halls.

"But you were her friend too." Harry commented.

"Yes…but Faith and Lily…they were like sisters. They were the best of friends. Even though they said there were no favorites…I could tell. I mean its not their fault…they just knew each other for slightly longer. Human nature." Sarah said with a smile.

"I'm also curious about…Snape and Faith…is…was…there…?" Harry started and looked down at his feet.

"It depends on your way of looking at it. From Faith's stand point they are just friends. Serverus…well…lets not go into that." Sarah said thinking about the many fights of Sirius and Serverus.

"Harry…you have to understand something. Faith is not good at showing emotion. The only two she can really show are happiness and anger. Of course there are the little ones like surprise and such but she has trouble with the big major ones. I know it may not seem like Faith misses Sirius…but she does." Sarah said.

"But…Whats the whole story behind those two. It seems like she's forgotten him." Harry said sadly.

"Trust me she hasn't forgotten him. There will be times when she will just sit there and stare at the fire, and you can just see the pain reflecting in her eyes. McGonagall has the room next to Faith's, and at night she can hear her crying herself to sleep." Sarah said solemnly. Harry just sat there in silence. For weeks he wanted to talk to Faith about Sirius but every time he brought it up she changed the subject. Now he knew why.

"Did you know Harry that Faith was the only girl Sirius actually liked? I mean Sirius always had girls he thought were cute but never anyone he liked. In fact Sirius didn't even always like Faith. At the beginning of the year he thought she was just a really attractive, annoying smart girl. Then they got detention together in their second year…Faith was sneaking out for some reason Sirius never told us what he was doing, but anyways and I guess he realized she was actually very interesting and not annoying at all." Sarah said with a smile.

"You know that ring Faith has?" Sarah asked. Harry gave a small nod.

"Sirius's. I remember. He gave that ring to her on the day that he supposedly betrayed Lily and James. An engagement ring." Sarah said.

"But why didn't she say that he was with her? Then he never would have gone to Azkaban." Harry asked.

"That wouldn't have done any good. The Ministry was so set on Black being the one. They made the entire world hate him. If Faith had said something she would have been put in Azkaban too…" she started but went silent.

"You know Harry…I have a pensive…anytime you want to check it out you can just ask." She said.

"Could…I?" Harry asked.

"As in now?" She asked. Harry gave a small nod.

"I suppose." Sarah said sighing and getting up. She led Harry back into the Divination room. Behind the her desk there was a tall cabinet with windowed doors. Sarah opened and rummaged around. She pulled out a black ceramic bowl. She set it on her desk and stuck her wand in the bowl.

"This pensive was shared by Faith, Lily and I. Lily does not have a lot of memories in here. So it would take me a full day just to find one of hers. I promise you that I will look so you can view one." Sarah said as she swirled her wand around, looking for a memory. When she found the one she was looking for she stepped back and allowed Harry to look into the bowl.

(A/N: Review!)


	17. A Memory

Chapter 17: A Memory

Harry stared down at the scene before him. It was Faith. She sat on a couch writing a letter. Harry recognized the room as one in Grimmuald Palace. Harry could feel himself being pulled into the room and he stood in back of Faith and watched her write.

She had written:

Moony,

I saw Harry today. He seems well. No doubt that pig looking cousin of his will be his worst nightmare.

Please can you try and stop Sarah. I feel that she might do something drastic to avenge Lily and James. She talked of-

A knock at the door caused Harry to jump.Actually it was more like a pound at the door. Faith sighed and set down the letter. She got up and hurried over to the door. She opened the door and Sirius stood there. His hair was messy and in his face and he was breathing heavily and grasping onto the door frame.

"Sirius!" Faith shrieked. Sirius slipped and almost fell to the floor. Faith caught him around the middle.

"P-P-P-Peter." Sirius coughed.

"Sirius, you're talking crazy." Faith said.

"Peter. He b-b-betrayed Lily and James. I s-s-saw him in a muggle city. I tried to get him but he changed into a rat. They think he's dead. The Ministry thinks he's dead…and they think I betrayed Lily and James." Sirius managed to get out.

"But-" Faith said.

"He did it that night. Remember? When he said he had a meeting? He was meeting Lord Voldemort. He's made the Ministry believe it was I who betrayed them." Sirius said standing up.

"But we were all with you. We could prove your innocent." Faith said as there was a fierce pounding at the door.

"No! They won't believe you. They'll put you in Azkaban. You can't go there." Sirius said as they broke down the door. Sirius got up and ran down the hall. The Ministry was right behind him. Several wizards grabbed Faith and arrested her for housing a criminal.

Harry followed Faith as she was taken to the Ministry of Magic. They shoved her into a small room with a two chairs. Faith was chained to the chair and silenced. Sirius was drug in later and also chained to the chain. He was not silenced though.

"She has nothing to do with this! I broke into her house and threatened to kill her if she called the Ministry." Sirius shouted as soon as he noticed Faith. Faith tried to speak but no sound came out.

Everyone just stared at Faith with her mouth continuing to open and close.

"All right! Get her out of here!" Fudge screamed. Harry wasn't quite sure on who to follow, and decided to stay with Sirius.

"Where's Voldemort?" Fudge asked semi-calmly.

"I don't know" Sirius said shaking his head.

"Don't Lie! Your in alliance with Lord Voldemort! You told him the whereabouts of Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter! NOW WHERE IS HE?!" Fudge roared.

"I don't know!" Sirius screamed back.

"Do you think that a baby could have really defeated him! He's hiding somewhere and your covering for him! Now Tell us!" Fudge said and grabbed the edges of Sirius's chair and stared right in his eyes. Fudge spun around and faced the wall in frustration.

"Life in Azkaban." He said calmly.

"What?! I don't even get a trial!" Sirius roared.

"Take him away." Fudge said waving at two wizards. The wizards carried Sirius out of the room. Harry closely followed and watched as they placed Sirius in a cell. Harry took a minute to survey the cell. It was cold and damp. Harry had to squint to be able to make out the items in the room. He could barely make out the shape of a bed. The bed appeared to be a metal frame with a mattress as thin as Harry's hand. The door was a think wooden one. Around the middle it had a row of bars about as tall as Harry's hand. On it it had a little door in which they could pass food into. The bars were the only source of light.

Sirius walked over to the bed and sat with his head in his hands. It seemed as if hours passed by of Sirius just sitting. A dementor walked up to the cell, right behind the dementor was Faith. The dementor walked a short distance away and Faith knelt down to the ground. Sirius lifted his head and hurried over to the door.

"Hi." He said flashing her a smile.

"Now is not the time to be charming." She said with a frown.

"Oh why not when I'm so good at it?" Sirius said and giving her a charming smile. Faith gave a slight smile but then quickly frowned again.

"Why wouldn't you let me help you?" She asked.

"I couldn't let you end up here. We'd never be able to help Lily and James." He explained. Faith just looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll be out of here in a week." He said waving it off.

"Just try and hold onto happy thoughts." Faith said grabbing his hand.

"Ohh I've got a lot of those." He said with a devilish grin.

"You're a wicked thing.Yet your one of the few people that can make me laugh." Faith said laughing.

"I try"

"Not hard enough." Faith said with a small wink.

"Listen…I was thinking about your plan…I think you should go ahead and do it without anyone. As soon as I break out of here I'll join you." Sirius said with a more serious tone, Faith nodded.

"Don't let Serverus make you laugh." Sirius said, Harry couldn't tell if he was being serious or making another joke. Faith again nodded as the dementor ushered her out. Sirius sighed and hung his hands outside the bars.


	18. Another Memory

Chapter 18: Another Memory

Harry could feel a jerking motion and everything seemed to turn gray. He realized that he was changing memories. The grayness turned into a bright sky and green grass. Harry recognized the area as Hogwarts.

"Say Cheese!" a female voice said. Harry turned to see several people taking a picture. He recognized all of them. Standing from left to right was Sirius, Faith, Lily, James, Sarah and Remus and on the end was Peter. They all stood shoulder to shoulder with bright grins.

"Next!" Lily said. Faith grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and jumped into his arms. Peter gave a set of bunny ears to Sirius,Lily jumped onto James's back and Remus and Sarah shared a big kiss while the camera flashed again, which was floating in mid-air.

"Hey Wait!" Sarah said just as they were all prepared to switch positions again.

"What?" Lily asked laughingly as James spun her around.

"I asked Sarah to marry me." Remus said as Sarah lost her words. Everyone stopped laughing and turned to look at Sarah. Sarah held up her hand which had a ring with three diamonds on it. Everyone screamed as the camera flashed again. They were oblivious to the cameras continuing flashing as they congratulated the two.

"Lily, Sarah, Faith!" A voice yelled from far off. They all turned and waved to a woman that Harry had only seen in pictures. Alice Longbottom..

"We're gonna miss the train!" She yelled.

"We're not taking it. Party at Potters house. Stick around and you can get a ride!" Sirius hollered. Alice smiled and hurried over, she was joined by Frank Longbottom. The group continued to take several more pictures. The others didn't notice but Harry caught a glimpse of a tall greasy haired boy leaving the castle. He gazed at the group for a minute and then left to catch the train.

That's when a black glitter of metal caught Harry's eye. In the distance Harry could see a shiny black car, a limo, flying in their direction. The group came and stood directly next to Harry as the car came down with a soft thud. The group entered the car smiling and laughing. Harry managed to squeeze in and took a seat in-between his father and Sirius.

Remus and Sarah sat in the corner and spent the entire ride whispering into each others ears and staring into one another's eyes. Peter's squeaky laugh, Sirius's barks of laughter, Faith's roar of a laugh, Lily's quiet giggle, James's loud laugh, Alice's hiccuping giggles, and Franks's broad smiles and chuckles filled the car as they all made jokes and poked fun at each other.

"Potter, this party is bound to be a party that every seventh year will remember." Faith said with a broad smile as they pulled up to Potter Manor. As the group entered the house they could see the house elves running all over.

Decorations seemed to drown the walls and there were three long tables covered with food.

"You've out down yourself James." Sarah said with a smile as Remus gave her a kiss on top of the forehead.

* * *

Suddenly Harry could feel himself being pulled out of the memory.

"Sorry Harry. I have to be going and I can't leave you here with the Pensive. Somethings are better not knowing." Sarah said. Harry only gave a small nod.

"Did I end your doubt though? Trust me. Faith does not have feelings for Serverus." Sarah said with a nod as Harry exited the class room. He then quickly took the stairs by two's and raced to the Gryffindor Common room to tell Ron and Hermione what he had seen.

Sarah reached over to grab the pensive when something caught her eye. Sarah didn't recognize the memory and figured it was one of Faith's recently added. Sarah found herself soon hovering over the bowl and staring at Faith's memory. Suddenly she gasped and stormed out of the room.

Faith sat in her classroom. She was leaned far back in a student's desk and staring up at the ceiling. On the desk were several pieces of parchment that held plans for the Christmas dance. Sarah stormed into the room and slammed the door.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!?" she roared at Faith. Faith sat there calmly and rose a high eyebrow.

"What…are you talking about?" Faith asked setting down the chair.

"No wonder Voldemort was after you!" She screamed.

"Oh that….I did what I had to, and it helped a great deal." Faith said tipping back in her chair again. Sarah seemed to be speechless.

"What would Sirius say?" she asked coldly.

"Don't even give me that! Sirius supported my decision. After he went to Azkaban I decided not to do it but he told me to go ahead and do it and that he would be out soon to help me." Faith said standing up.

"It was stupid and reckless." Sarah said sternly, her American accent coming out unusually thick.

"And what you did wasn't? Tell me Sarah how many deatheaters and innocent people did you kill?" Faith asked.

"You know I was just trying to help Lily and James." Sarah said softly.

"SO was I!" Faith said. Sarah couldn't think of anything to say in response and let the room in a huff.

"I hate Christmas" Faith said sitting back down. She could slowly feel herself slipping back into a memory.

"Christmas?" Lily asked.

"Of course. Sirius and our favorite holiday, so why shouldn't we be married then. I mean Sarah and Remus got married around Halloween and you got married around…springtime….Ok so your not much of an example, but Sarah is." Faith said as she sat at lunch with Lily.

"I just hope this Voldemort stuff blows over before then." Lily said sighing gloomily.

"In another week." Faith said softly. She was referring to the time until Lily, James and baby Harry had until they moved away into hiding. Peter was their secret keeper and clearly wasn't telling anyone.

"Professor?" A voice said softly. Faith turned around to see Hermione tiptoeing into the classroom.

"Yes?" Faith asked.

"I was wondering if I could see my grade on the final before I leave." Hermione said as she tied up a scarf around her neck.

"Of course. Give me a minute to grade it." Faith said as she rustled through several papers on her desk. She found Hermione's and quickly scanned it over.

"It appears that you have an 'O'." Faith said with a smile. Hermione returned it with an even greater smile.

"Thank you professor. Happy Christmas." Hermione said turning on her heels. Faith nodded and sat in her chair. She heaved a huge sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I hate Christmas." Faith grumbled and hit her head on her desk.


	19. Christmas

Chapter 19: Christmas

Sarah Lupin prepared a Christmas Eve dinner. Christmas was her and Remus's favorite holiday after Halloween. Remus was still sleeping at 1 in the afternoon of Christmas Eve. Last night had been the last day of the full moon and Remus was grateful for it not being on Christmas Eve. Sarah hummed a quiet version of jingle bells as she put a chocolate pie together.

"Hi." Remus whispered as he surprised her with a hug. Sarah smiled and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck.

"Have a good sleep?" she asked. He gave a small nod and kissed her lightly.

"You have whipped cream all over your nose." Remus said with a smile and kissing it off for her.

"I can't believe that for the first time in…forever….I can truly smile again." Remus said softly.

"Couldn't you when I was gone?" Sarah asked.

"No it was like the sun never shone and the grass didn't grow. It was if a dementor was my shadow, taking away all my happy thoughts and leaving me with only sad ones. My life was a dark void without you and now seems to be full of meaning and happiness now that you're here." Remus whispered to her.

Sarah couldn't find the words. All she could do was kiss him and for once she was happy, happy to be with her husband for Christmas, after 16 years apart.

"Faith!" Charlie said with a bright smile.

"Hey Charlie." Faith said with a smile as Charlie wrapped her into a big hug.

"Faith, dear. We were afraid you weren't going to be able to make it." Mrs. Weasley said giving Faith a hug after Charlie was done.

"I couldn't stay away from your cooking." Faith said with a smile and looking at the food Mrs. Weasley had prepared. Mrs. Weasley gave a proud smile.

"Hey Harry." Faith said ruffling Harry's hair as she passed by the kitchen table where he sat.

"Ohhh. Bill who might this be?" Faith asked as Bill walked into the kitchen.

"Uh…this…this..is…er…Fleur." Bill said tripping over his words.

"Bonjour." Fleur said with a smile.

"Ah, Bonjour mademoiselle." Faith said as she exited the kitchen and headed upstairs.

"Yeah she hates Christmas still." Charlie said sitting down.

"Pay up." Fred and George said both smiling as they entered the kitchen. Bill and Charlie sighed and handed over 3 galleons to Fred and George.

"What? What is this all about?" Mrs. Weasley inquired.

"Well you see mum, Fred and bet Charlie and Bill that Faith still hated Christmas and-"George started.

"We won." Fred finished. George nodded. Mrs. Weasley did not look pleased. She simply rolled her eyes and continued with her cooking.

"Who hates Christmas?" Ron asked as he came into the room.

"Don't worry about it." Fred and George said leaving the room laughing at Ron's frustration at not being told anything.

After a delicious feast of food, which the entire Order attended, well minus Remus and Sarah, Faith sat up in her room diligently working on a present for Harry. She had been working on it for a good three weeks and knew he would love it. Just as she placed it into a box and began wrapping it, there was a knock at the door. Faith walked to the door and opened it a crack. Fred and George stood out in the hall.

Faith shut the door and waved her wand, The present quickly wrapped itself and Faith reopened the door.

"Come downstairs." The whispered

"Why?" Faith asked.

"Just do it." They said with a smile. Faith did as they said and came down. The surprising thing was that Faith came down in her pajamas. If the twins were going to force her to come downstairs just before bed then there was no way she was going to change. Faith's pajamas consisted of long flannel pinstriped pants and a button up flannel pinstriped shirt.

She walked into the kitchen to discover that the Order had all banned together to form a Christmas party of some sort. Faith raised an inquisitive eyebrow when she saw all the people gathered together for a Christmas Eve Party.

"It's not." Faith said smiling and grabbing herself some pumpkin juice. She took a sip and screwed up her face.

"Whoa! What's in this stuff?" She asked staring down at it.

"Don't worry about it. Just drink. We wanted to make sure everyone enjoyed themselves." Fred said as he grabbed a bit of Faith's pumpkin juice. Mad Eye Moody stared at the pumpkin juice and growled

"I'd rather not." As everyone went onto enjoy themselves, Faith and Mad Eye stood next to the pumpkin juice, Faith taking large quantities of it.

"I despise this holiday." She grumbled.

"So do I. At any moment someone could send you package carefully wrapped with a dangerous item inside." Moody said, his bulbous eye moving on its own.

"Let me guess. You hate the fact that everyone seems so joyful and the whole giving spirit?" Moody assumed.

"Acutally…No. That use to be my favorite part about the holiday." Faith said taking a last drink of her pumpkin juice.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was supposed to get married Christmas Eve." Faith grumbled. There was a moment of silence which Faith soon broke with.

"So…can you really see through certain things with that eye of yours?"

"You're wearing white underwear." Moody responded blankly.

"That's creepy." Faith said flatly.

"Faith! Come on! It's a party!" I remember a time when you were the life of the parties. Particularly the holiday ones." Dumbeldore said with a large smile on his face.

"Come on dance!" Dumbeldore said with Faith said nothing.

"Oh I don't know if I still can Dumbeldore." Faith said shaking her head.

"That's like saying that Sarah forgot how to sing or Lily forgot her spells." Dumbeldore said taking Faith by the hand and twirling her out and away from the wall. And Faith danced. She danced and danced till her pain and the blisters on her feet joined together. And Faith was almost happy for once on Christmas.

"Harry! Harry wake up! It's Christmas!" Ron said jumping on Harry. Harry groaned as he fumbled with his glasses. Ron's face was eager as he and Harry trampled down the stairs. Almost everyone was in the kitchen and had big smiles on their faces as Mrs. Weasley quickly dished out breakfast.

"Eat first and then you can open presents." She said.

Faith, Fred, and George all came in at the same time looking slightly frazzled.

"What'd you put in that stuff?" Faith asked stroking her head.

"My head…." George moaned.

"Serves you right drinking that pumpkin juice. Why you right passed out on the stairs!" Mrs. Weasley scolded.

"Ahh…the noise." Fred groaned as he clamped his hands over his ears and stumbled to the table.

"Here. Drink this." Mrs. Weasley said passing out steaming purple drinks to the three. Fred and George both took big gulps and managed to spit it all over the table. Faith was able to take it down without and complaints.

"Ok were done." Ginny said practically bouncing out of her seat.

"I guess…everyone follow me." Mrs. Weasley said. She led them all into a room that Mrs. Wealsey had obviosuly spent some time fixing up. The floors were a rich mahogna y color and had a beautiful rug in the middle. Over on one wall was a roaring fire and the walls were line with wall book cases.Tucked away in the corner was a large tree that touched the ceiling. The tree seemed to be almost drowning in a sea of brightly colored paper and bows.

Harry set to unwrapping presents, Ron was done with his in lighting speed. Hermione first handed out the presents she had gotten everyone. It seemed that Hermione had made everyone a scarf with their initials on it. Mrs. Weasley had once again made sweaters with everyone's first initial on it. Harry noticed that Faith quickly put hers on which was a dark blue color with a large 'F' in white.

Hermione had given Harry a book entitled '_The Oppression of House Elves'_. Ron gave Harry a chess set where the pieces actually helped you out. Just as Harry was about to take all his gifts from friends and others up to his room, Mrs. Weasley stopped him.

"Harry, you forgot one." Mrs. Weasley said pushing a green wrapped box towards him. Harry looked perplexed and inspected the gift. It said on the outside:

To: Harry

From: Faith.

Harry stole a glance at Faith who was opening a gift from McGongall. Harry quickly ripped off the paper and opened the box. In it was a large leather bound book. Harry carefully pulled it out and opened it. The first page said 'Hogwarts'. Harry began to flip through it and found that it was a photo album. It held pictures of his parents, Faith, Sirius, Remus, Sarah, Alice and Frank Longbottom and lastly Peter from their first year up to their seventh. It also held stories of events throughout their school year.

The next section held pictures from after Hogwarts. Pictures from Sarah and Remus's wedding. His parents wedding. Pictures of him and his parents. Harry looked at the gift with a shocked face. As he came to the last page it said:

Harry,

Your mother always dreamed that one day all the pictures I had take from school would be put into an album for you. James was a handsome man that made all the ladies swoon. He was well liked by all and whizzed through his classes like no other. He was also quite skilled on the broom. Lily was a vision of beauty. Her eyes were enchanting and won her the heart of many men, including your father. She was smart and courageous. There was nothing more important to her than the people she loved. I couldn't possibly imagine going through life without having the knowledge of knowing your parents. Hopefully this book will help you know them better.

Faith

P.S. I have a book from Hogwarts that you should take a peek at whenever you get the chance.

Harry could feel this weight drop in his stomach. He could feel tears well up in his eyes. This was by the far the best gift he had ever received. As Harry looked up from the book her saw that Neville had a similar but much smaller book in his lap. He was bent far over the book and carefully taking in every word and picture. Harry couldn't believe that he didn't even get Faith anything, when she got him the best gift in the world. His parents.

"Ok Everyone I'm leaving. Hope to see you all at the Christmas Dance…party…thing." Faith hollered up the stairs. Harry's head snapped up. He had become totally oblivious to the time, the photo album had completely consumed all his time. It was already noon and Faith was leaving. Harry hadn't even managed to thank her.

Faith was headed out the door when a voice stopped her.

"Professor?"

Faith turned to see Neville staring up at her. He stood there for a minute in silence, but in the blink of an eye he had his arms around Faith in a bone-crushing hug.

Harry stopped. He watched Neville hug Faith and noticed his album on the table. Harry sneaked a peek and read the message that was written there:

Neville,

Your parents were both amazing people. I know what it's like to see a parent and have them not even know who you are. It's a horrible feeling, and you have both parents lost but not gone. This album is to remind you that your father was a handsome man full with intelligence and courage. Your mother was nice and kind, she also had a fire in her and had more courage than any person. Remember that.

Faith

Harry stared down at the note and thought that maybe he'd thank Faith later, after Neville was done.

"I'm going to sleep so much after this." Faith muttered as told house elves where to put food and decorations. Faith had managed to get the Weird Sisters to come and play. They were busy setting up their equipment as Faith went off on all the things that needed to be done.

"Ok..Food." Faith said pointing to the long table of food and the small tables set up in the very back of the great hall.

"Music." She said spinning around and pointing to the Weird Sisters.

"The Chaperones are coming later. Dumbeldore already took care of that." She said biting her lower lip.

"What am I forgetting?" Faith asked herself aloud.

"Miss?" A house elf said. This house elf appeared to be wearing several pairs of socks and a bright green sweater.

"Shouldn't you be getting dressed?" he asked pointing. Faith looked down at herself. She still had her pajamas on, the only difference was that she had on a coat.

"Right. That'd be very important." Faith said with a smile and walking off.

"Why aren't you boys ready?" Mrs. Weasley asked when Harry and Ron stumbled down the stairs for dinner.

"Ready for what?" Ron asked.

"Your school dance. Hurry up and get ready!" Mrs. Weasley said ushering them upstairs.

"Never tells us anything." Ron said and heaving a huge sigh.

Faith walked back to the Great Hall. She had slipped into a simple black dress with the sleeves hanging off the shoulders. She had let her hair do its natural curls. She of course had on her silver cross and was fixing earrings on as she entered the Great Hall. So far everything looked fantastic. The tables all had little white cloths with holly on top. The ceiling was a midnight blue full of bright stars.

"This looks great." Faith said beaming.

"Thank you miss." The house elves said as they left the hall.

"I can't believe Dumbeldore is making us do this." Serverus grumbled as they walked through Hogwarts front doors.

"Come on Serverus. It's a party." Flitwick said, practically running to keep up with the fast pace of his colleagues.

"Why in the world does Dumbeldore-" Serverus started as he opened the doors to the Great Hall but stopped when he saw Faith. She looked stunning standing there with the midnight sky and her black dress and that smile of hers.

"You must be my chaperones." Faith said smiling and approaching them.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and Neville all stepped out of the flying car Mrs. Weasley had rented from the Ministry.

"Hermione, Ginny I must say you two look beautiful!" Faith exclaimed as the group approached the open door of the Great Hall.

"Thank you professor." Hermione said beaming, Ginny just blushed.

"Oh Harry." Faith said grabbing Harry by the shoulder. She looked down at him and shook her head. Mrs. Weasley had made a feeble attempt at getting Harry's hair to lie down. She placed her hand on it and ruffled it about.

"Girls always prefer messy hair. How do you think James and Sirius got Lily and I?" Faith said with a little wink and pushing Harry through the door.

Two hours into the party and Faith stood next to the punch bowl ,where all the chaperones stood, a glass carefully cradled in her hand. At the beginning of the party, the professors had been quite involved with the dancing and the all out talking, but they had slightly heavy things weighing on their minds like grading finals, Voldemort, School restarting, lost loves, and new ones.

"What time does this thing end?" McGonagall asked. She was seated in a chair and looked rather tired.

"Well…anyone below a fifth year is supposed to leave at midnight, in another hour, the others…I guess whenever they drop to the floor. I have to take those 5 back home after this thing." Faith said running a hand through her hair and sighing.

"I still have a stack load of finals to grade." Flitwick said sighing.

"That's the nice thing about not giving them a written final. It gets rid of all your grading all at once." Faith said with a smile.

"I 'av got to plan fer next year and grade their finals." Hagrid said. Faith set down her glass and said

"I've just realized I've forgotten something. If you'll excuse me I'll be right back." Faith said leaving the Great Hall. Serverus stood for a minute and stared at the doorway. He then set down his glass and followed after Faith.

Faith rustled through several papers in her office. She cursed loudly as she got her finger stuck in a drawer. Finally she found what she was looking for. She had to have several papers mailed off by the end of the night. She bit her lower lip as she looked at her owl. She sighed and attached the papers to it's leg. Her muggle employees already thought that their boss was slightly eccentric, why not give them one more reason to think so.

"Faith?" A voice said from behind. Faith spun around to see Serverus coming into her office.

"Tell me…why did you come back?" he asked as he came and stood in front of her.

"I heard Voldemort was back…I knew that the Order would be back in business, plus I heard that I'd get to see Harry." She replied.

"I've thought about you a lot lately." Serverus said. Faith gave a perplexed look and asked

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'd thought that by now you would have figured it out. You're not stupid. I know that for a fact. I love you." Serverus said (AHH those words killed me to write). Faith looked taken aback.

"What's not to love? Your funny, smart, beautiful, you were always one of the nicest girls in school. I love you Faith. I always have and I always will." Serverus said and with that he grabbed Faith by the shoulders and kissed her.

Faith's mind buzzed. Not buzzed in a good way. Buzzed in a way that said '_Oh…My…God…What is going on? Has the world gone insane?'._ Serverus broke the kiss and searched Faith's eyes for an answer.

"Serverus…" Faith said softly. She had hardly said a word but he got the message. He let go of her and left. Faith just seemed to look shocked. She sat down and put her head in her hands._'Why does life have to be confusing?'_ she thought.

(A/N: I need to know for a future chapter: Who do you think the male students of Hogwarts are more infatuated with, Faith or Sarah?)


	20. Centaurs and Mudbloods

**Chapter 20:** Centaurs and Mudbloods.

"Whats wrong with him?" Ron asked. He, Neville, Ginny, Hermione and Harry sat in the Great Hall and were the only ones left except for a very put out looking Snape in the corner. He was of course referring to the very sour looking Snape.

"Obviously something's made him mad." Hermione whispered as a tired Ginny rested her head in Hermione's lap.

"Ok. The portkey is ready. Let's leave." Faith said walking into the Great Hall. Hermione bent down next to Neville, who was sleeping, and gently shook him.

"Neville." She said softly.

"Leave him." Faith said drawing out her wand. She was able to levitate the sleeping Neville and had the other four follow her.

"Well, We have quite a walk ahead of us." Faith said as they left Hogwarts and started walking towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Professor…we can't go through there." Hermione said.

"And Why not?" Faith asked.

"The Centaurs. They haven't exactly been friendly lately." Hermione said. Harry and Ron nodded.

"Do you mean to tell me that they won't even let a professor and her students pass through to reach their way home?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well….no." Hermione said.

"We'll just see about that." Faith muttered.

"Excuse me, but why are we walking so far?" Harry asked.

"We need to reach the portkey." Faith said.

"But couldn't we just have one on campus. Why walk so far?" He asked.

"Because its to someone's home. There are only two portkeys that will work on Hogwarts grounds and those go to Saint Mungo's and The Ministry. Only in very special cases can you go else where." Hermione answered.

"Now to keep your mind off the forest, let me tell you a story." Faith said as she entered the forest.

"Well…James wanted to give Lily something special for Christmas of our 4th year at Hogwarts. This of course was another one of his feeble attempts to win over her heart. Sirius took it upon himself to get something for James to give to Lily. Sirius of course got this from Peter Pettigrew, who got it from Lucius Malfoy. Peter was always incredibly gullible and stupid." Faith said rolling her eyes.

* * *

"What is it?" Faith asked.

"A Present." Sirius said smiling.

"What's in it?" Faith asked rolling her eyes.

"A surprise." He said coyly.

"Sirius Black." She said sternly.

"Yes?" he said with that sly smile of his. Faith just frowned at him.

"Could you just give it to Lily. She'd pitch it straight into the fire if James tried to give it to her. Please." He said give her his best pouty look.

"Whatever." Faith said grabbing the neatly wrapped box and heading up to the girl's dorm.

"I think you should have just hit him." Sarah said.

"I was thinking about it." Faith said shrugging.

"I bet you'll hit him before the years over." Sarah said as they barged through the door of the girl's dorm. Faith tossed Lily's present on her bed, and jumped on her own.

"Did I hear a bet?" Alice asked poking her head up from her yellow sweater.

"I say….10 sickles has Faith hitting or slapping Sirius before the year is over." Sarah said.

"Aww look it's our little Yankee bookie." Heather Shadow said with a laugh before she left the room.

"Bitch." Faith muttered as Heather left the room.

"Ok. I think it will take a while. Unless Sirius decides to start tidying up his hair." Alice said teasingly and throwing a pillow at Faith.

"Whatever! It's not my fault that he has the whole 'I just rolled out of bed' thing going on for himself." Faith said.

"Lily!" Alice hollered. Lily walked over while putting her hair up into a ponytail. A hair tie held firmly in her teeth.

"Vhat?" She asked, the hair tie muffling her speech.

"If the whole 'I just rolled out of bed thing' attractive?" Alice asked.

"Yeah." Lily said tying her hair up and giving Alice a look that said _'Are you crazy! Of course it is!'_

"See!" Faith said beaming. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"What's this?" Lily asked finding the present on her bed.

"I don't know." Faith said coolly. Lily inspected the package. She then took a minute and ripped it open. She took out a silver heart necklace that was positively gorgeous. All four of the girls gasped.

"Who is that from?" Alice asked with a large smile as she moved to look at the necklace. Lily pulled a card out of the box as Alice admired the necklace.

"From...POTTER!?" Lily screamed.

"Hmm…fancy that." Faith said calmly.

"Faith Sloom. You knew about this. How could you let him give me something…especially something this…" Lily said searching for the words.

"Beautiful." Faith said.

"I didn't say that." Lily said.

"No. But I did. And you know its true. Who cares if its from James. I don't see anything from that Mr.Crush of yours." Faith said.

* * *

"Wait…My mom had a crush on someone?" Harry asked.

"Of course she did! We we're teenagers. Every teenager has a crush on someone at least once in their lifetime whether they admit it or not." Faith said.

"Who was it?" Harry asked.

"Now that I cannot say. Your mother made me swear on my life, and Sarah's, that we would never tell and I intend to keep that promise." Faith said shaking her head.

"Lily swore she would never wear the necklace, but we were able to somehow force her to wear it that day. Bad Idea." Faith said starting up again.

* * *

"Lily it's adorable. Stop worrying about it." Sarah said as they hurried down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Lily just put her hands by her side and tried not to fiddle with the necklace. After breakfast they headed outside for a bit of fun in the snow. On their way out James stopped Faith and asked

"Does she like it?"

"She does." Faith said and James broke out into a large smile.

"I have to ask you….Where did you get it?" Faith asked.

"Ohhh….promise not to tell?" James whispered. Faith gave a small nod

"I got it from Sirius. He's always had a way with the ladies and I told him how I wanted to get her something special. The next day he had something. I never asked any questions." James said with a small smile. Faith just nodded and then left James to follow after her friends.

Sarah was already packing a rather large snowball in her hands. She gave a devilish grin and yelled

"Faith!" Faith of course turned, but when she saw the tonnage of snow flying her way she ducked. The snowball flew right into the face of Remus. Sarah's face went scarlet red. Pelting your crush with snowballs was not the best way to win their heart.

"Sorry about that Remus." Faith said, quickly covering for her friend.

"That was from you?" He asked.

"Yeah…it slipped." Faith said giving a small smile and when Remus just shrugged it off she ran to join Sarah.

"Ugh…Whenever I get around him it's like my tongue goes all tied up in knots. My stomach also does flip flops like when we're flying." Sarah said, her face still red.

"You're just too shy." Lily said.

"You're one to talk." Faith said crossing her arms.

"Yeah….I don't see you talking to…._him_….at all." Sarah said with a slight smirk, happy to have the lime light off of herself. As they continued to talk they walked by a group of Slytherins. They took one look at Lily, pointed and started in on a fight of giggles.

"What was that all about?" Faith asked looking back. Sarah tapped Faith's arm gently and pointed at Lily who was looking back at the Slytherins. It took Faith a minute to realize what Sarah was pointing out. Lily's necklace suddenly morphed into big red letters that said: MUDBLOOD. Faith clamped her hands over her mouth and Sarah's eyes widened.

"What?" Lily asked when she noticed her friend's shocked faces. They quickly dropped their expressions and said

"Nothing." Lily just shrugged it off. Faith pulled Sarah back a few steps and said through gritted teeth.

"Ok. You somehow get that necklace off of Lily. I'll get Potter." Sarah only nodded and rushed after Lily. As Faith stormed after James she could see that after many attempts to get the necklace off, Sarah resorted to just snatching the necklace off of Lily's neck and tossing it into the lake. Lily threw her hands up at Sarah and she obviously came up with a quick lie,

"James! Where's Sirius?" Faith roared. James's head snapped up from the tree he was sitting under.

* * *

Faith stopped there though because suddenly several large centaurs blocked their path.

"Why do you pass through our woods?" One barked. He was easily the largest of them and had long black hair.

"We only wish for a way to get home. If you would just let us pass through your forest we'd be most grateful." Faith said with a slight bow.

"Do you condescend us?" The large one hollered, and stepped forward threateningly.

"Kyjinak." A voice said. A much older centaur approached.

"We are above violence. Let them pass. They only wish to get home." The older one said. Kyjinak looked to be fuming at the ears but moved out of their way just the same.

"Thank you." Faith said bowing to the old centaur. The old centaur just nodded and the group continued on.

"Ok. So where was I? Oh yes…" Faith said starting up again.

* * *

Sirius hung upside down from the tree and said

"Yes?" with that smile of his.

"Get down here." She said pointing to the ground. Sirius just smiled and let himself fall out of the tree.

"James tells me that you're the one that picked out Lily's gift." Faith said. Sirius just got a proud smile and said

"Why of course. I can get another if you'd like one."

Faith's eyes seemed to light on fire. She whipped out her hand and slapped him right across the cheek.

"Bloody hell! What was that for?!" Sirius shouted. His eyes already were beginning to well up with tears.

"That's not funny in the slightest!" Faith roared.

"What are you talking about? It's a necklace!" Sirius barked loudly, his cheek beginning to turn a bright red.

"Oh yes! A necklace that flashes mudblood when she puts it on!" Faith screamed at him.

"Don't blame me! I got it from Peter!" Sirius said grabbing Faith's wrist as she tried to hit him again. (A/N: I have to admit, writing their fighting scenes is quite fun. Give it a try sometime)

"Huh?" Peter asked looking up at the two.

"The necklace." Sirius said still holding onto Faith's wrist.

"I g-g-got it from Lucius." Peter stammered.

SMACK! Faith hit him right across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Lucius Malfoy!? Why didn't you just give her a bomb instead!" Faith screamed at Peter as he whimpered on the floor. Faith then walked away in a huff to deliver a smart slap to Lucius.

"Ohhh..she slaps hard." Sirius said rubbing his cheek.

"And I bet the cold doesn't help it any." James said casually.

"No it does not." Sirius said.

"She's a little mad." James said with a smirk.

"Why'd you tell her that I gave you the necklace?" Sirius said rubbing his cheek as he sat down.

"She asked me where I got it and I told her that I was talking to you about it, asking for advice, cause you're the big ladies man on campus and-" James started but was cut off by Sirius.

"You told her I was the big ladies man on campus! Hello James Potter! Are we forgetting that this is the girl I'm trying to win over, telling her I'm a ladies man doesn't help the situation any." Sirius said steaming.

"Well giving Lily a necklace that said Mudblood didn't help me neither." James said rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Wait…how do you know what they were saying?" Hermione asked.

"Ahhh…wondering when someone was going to catch on to that. Well…years later we all ended up talking about it and laughed about the boy's reactions to some of the stuff we did." Faith said with a smile. The all continued to trudge through the forest until the trees began to thin out. Faith pointed to a wooden box and said

"There it is. Our way home." Suddenly there was a loud snap far off. Hermione spun around

"What was that?" She asked.

"Probably those damn centaurs again. Now everyone touch the portkey." Faith said gently waking Ginny and Neville.

"Professor!" Hermione shrieked and pointed. Faith spun around and raised her arm in defense as Kyjinak's large hooves came smashing down on her. This caused the wand to be knocked right at off her hand. Before anyone could react Kyjinak reared back, his hooves flailing. He came down again and got Faith in the head.

"Avada Kedvra!" a loud voice hollered. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny all turned to see Professor Snape step in front of Faith. Kyjinak fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The 5 students all looked in shock at their two professors, one of which was lying on the floor unconscious. Snape didn't seem to notice them. He knelt down and picked Faith up, a nice gash above her forehead. Snape walked over to the box and placed his hand and Faith's on it. The others followed suit and they could feel themselves being taken back to Grimmuald Palace.

* * *

Faith could feel herself waking up. She looked around her surroundings.

"Your up!" Sarah said cheerfully.

"Sarah…what happened?" Faith asked touching a hand to her head.

"Well from what I hear you had a run in with a centaur. Serverus saved you though. You've been out for a few hours. Its almost time for dinner." Sarah said smiling and handing Faith a glass of water.

"I need to tell you something." Faith said sitting up. Faith told her all about the Christmas dance and Serverus.

"Hmm…well that is interesting. It sure is going to be akward when you see him again huh?" Sarah said with a small smile.

"Gee you're a lot of help. Thanks for that." Faith said rolling her eyes and climbing out of bed.

"I need to go. Clear my head. I'll see you at dinner." Faith said leaving the room. Faith wandered down the long hall and came to the top of the staircase. She leaned over the edge and could hear the laughter of the others and they prepared the food. Faith turned around and went down the hall way. She passed about 10 doors before the hallway seemed to be smothered in darkness. The house was large and Mrs. Weasley had only been able to clear out the rooms down stairs and enough of the bedrooms for people to sleep in. The rest of the house was filled with darkness and cobwebs. Faith had wished she had brought her wand but decided to just continue forward instead of go back and get it. She felt along the walls and managed to bump into 3 miniature tables. Faith placed her hand on the door knob and give it a soft twist. She felt around the room and found an old candle with some matches lying next to it. Carefully Faith lit the candle and surveyed the room. Her heart stopped.

This was Sirius's room. When he was younger. When he was alive. She could see his large bed against one wall. Posters and pictures smothered the walls. Faith examined the walls carefully and found that there were posters from different quidditch teams that looked to be as older than the dust that covered them. Pictures covered most of the posters. Faith wiped the dust off and saw smiling faces waving excitedly at her. James and Sirius shared evil grins and Remus looked up from a book long enough to smile. The pictures were only from their 1st through 5th year. After that Sirius went to live with James.

Faith moved away from the wall and turned around. She saw the thin outline of a desk. She moved towards it and wiped a hand across it, startling the dust that lay there. The desk drawers groaned in protest as Faith pulled them open. Faith pulled out letters addressed to Sirius from James, Remus and Peter. Faith lay the letters back in the drawer and closed it. She turned around and left the room, keeping the candle with her. At the end of the hall was a door, she opened it and was greeted by a steep wooden staircase. Sighing, Faith climbed them and found herself in the attic. There was a ray of moonlight shining on a blanket and pillow lying on the hard wooden floor. Faith stood on the blanket and stared up at the sky light. A half moon hung overhead with a sea of stars. Faith lay there and thought as she stared up at the stars.

"Well I have to be leaving." Sarah said grabbing her coat.

"Are you sure dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes. It's the full moon and I need to be getting home." Sarah said heading for the fireplace.

"Well alright." Mrs. Weasley said. A green fire flared up and Sarah had gone.

"Faith. Glad to see you decided to join us." Charlie said as Faith walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah I just had to figure some things out. Clear my head. That sort of thi-" Faith started but was cut off by a loud shriek that said

"Filth! Mudbloods! Half-Breeds! Monsters! Stains on Society!" Faith rushed out into the hall.

"Whore! Mudblood! All of you! Filthy Scum of-" Mrs. Black hollered.

"Shut up!" Faith roared and pulled the curtain over the portrait.

"S-S-Sorry. Didn't mean to. It's hard her- Faith!" A young looking girl with ultra violet hair said.

"Tonks!" Faith said turning around to see the woman.

"W-When did you get back?" Tonks asked raking Faith in for a hug.

"Just in August. Gosh it's been forever." Faith said smiling.

"Yes it has…Listen. I'm sorry about Sirius…" Tonks started.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Faith said pulling a fake smile.

"Tonks, What are you doing back?" Mrs. Weasley said smiling as Tonks and Faith entered the kitchen.

"Oh….I was done with what I was doing. I'll tell you later." Tonks said as she noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione sitting there.

"Order business." Ron muttered to the others.

"And besides Dumbeldore asked me to plan a party. For all the adults in the Order." Tonks said with a broad smile. She was very happy to be given something to do outside of the Order.

"Wanna help me plan it?" Tonks asked. Faith though _'Are you crazy?! I just planned one party. You wanna give me a heart attack before I hit 40!' _but then Faith saw Tonks bright smile.

"Sure." Faith said shrugging.


	21. A Serverus Memory

Chapter 21: A Serverus Memory

Serverus sat at a desk in a room that had once been a library of some sort. It was dark and the only light came from the large window behind him. He hadn't gone to dinner. He couldn't go. Not with her sitting there, acting so perfect like nothing was wrong, nothing had happened. It made Serverus angry. Angry to the point he wanted to scream, yet he couldn't bring himself to hate her.

* * *

The sun shone brightly and most the students where outside enjoying themselves. Serverus was outside but he was not enjoying himself. He sat underneath the shade of a tiny tree. Alone. He was always alone. He was studying for his N.E.W.T.S. A feminine shriek startled him from his studying. Serverus's head snapped up and he could see James Potter carrying Lily Evans toward the lake. She was laughing and yelling for him to put her down. He faked like he was going to throw her in the lake. She laughed and yelled some more. James then turned around and got a devilish grin on his face. He stopped and fell backwards.

"Opps I fell." James said, as a soaked Lily looked at him startled. She tried to look angry but ended up smiling and splashing water on him. Which didn't make any sense, being he was already wet.

Serverus's eyes wandered away from the couple and his eyes fell upon another. Remus and Sarah. He didn't know what it was about the two but that something made all the other girls sigh and look off dreamily. Maybe it was because Remus was a hopeless romantic. Maybe it was because he fed her poetry and muttered sweet little words in her ear when they were alone. Or maybe it was the way the two could sit there and gaze into each other's eyes for hours. All the girls thought it was adorable. It made Serverus want to be sick. Remus and Sarah sat in the shade of their own tree, Peter sat with them. Sarah sat on Remus's lap as usual and the two were smiling and saying cutesy little things back and forth.

Serverus rolled his eyes and noticed another couple coming. Sirius and Faith. How perfect that they should walk by, her on his back and laughing about a joke Sirius had probably just told. Yes. How perfectly fitting. The two sat in the shade with Remus and Sarah just as Lily and James dragged themselves away from the water, clothes dripping. The group began to talk and Serverus switched off between watching them and studying. At one point Faith pointed her wand at Sirius and silenced him. The group gave a tremendous laugh, and even though she was far away, Serverus could clearly hear Faith's roar of a laugh. She had her head thrown back as usual. Sirius looked at the group with a stunned expression on his face. He then got a sly smile and tried to get Faith to change him back. When she shook her head, Sirius pounced on her and began to tickle her causing the group to continue on laughing.

Serverus wanted to be there. Wanted to be one of the 'popular' kids. He most of all he wanted to be Sirius. He wanted to be the one tickling Faith and have her be the one begging him to stop it as she laughed loudly. He could feel anger well up inside him and-

* * *

Serverus was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening. It opened slightly and someone walked in. That someone came and sat in the chair in front of the desk. They leaned forward and moonlight hit their face. Faith.

"I've figured something out." She said.

"Oh…and what's that?" he questioned.

"That we're all that's left." Faith said. Serverus just raised an eyebrow.

"Think about it. We're the only survivors. I mean there is Sarah and Remus but they have to take care of each other. Me and you, We have to stick together." Faith said. Serverus was taken aback. Could she really be saying what she thought he was saying? This didn't make any sense.

"As friends of course." She put in. Serverus could feel his heart drop into his stomach and it slowly being eaten away. Of course, she was still loyal to Sirius. Only one more reason for Serverus to hate him.

"I see….and…what if I don't want to do that?" Serverus asked bitterly. Faith looked like she had been struck in the face. Serverus thought it would make him feel better, bit it didn't, it only made him feel guilty.

"Why do you have to be so bitter?" Faith shot back.

"Why do you have to be so childish?" He retorted. Faith just got up and stormed out of the room.

'_Good. Leave._' He thought as he began to drift back into his memory

* * *

He could feel anger well up inside him and he quickly returned to his studying. He shut out the noises all around himself. An hour maybe two passed when a sharp slap on the back of his head broke Serverus away from his book.

"Whatcha reading Snivillus?" Sirius asked.

"Sod off Black." Serverus said.

"Not to nice is his?" James said with an evil grin.

"Maybe we should teach him a lesson ya think?" Sirius said, returning James's grin.

"Maybe a nice swim in the lake otta do it." James said looking down on Serverus.

"It just might." Sirius said. Before Serverus could even react the boys and grabbed him by the arms and were leading…more like dragging…him towards the lake.

"James Potter set him down!" A loud voice yelled. James looked back at the voice and smiled and said

"But Lilllyyyyyy." In a whiny voice.

"No. Set him down." Lily said sternly.

"Come on James. Lake." Sirius said egging James on. Suddenly someone smacked Sirius upside the head.

"What do ya think you're doing?" Faith asked angrily.

"Nothing." Sirius said with an innocent smile.

"Huh…funny that. Why don't you set Serverus down." Faith said motioning to Serverus.

"Sure thing." Sirius said smiling still. He let go of him just as James did and Serverus landed with a loud thud.

"Sorry about that." Faith said. Serverus looked up and Faith extended a hand to help him up.

"I'll see you Saturday to help you with Charms?" Faith asked.

"Yeah." Serverus said. Sirius came and dragged Faith off. She looked back and came him a comforting smile. Serverus stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned around, returning to his tree.

* * *

'_Why do I have to be so bitter?_' Severus thought. '_She's done nothing to me except be nice and friendly._'

'_She also never went out with you._' A voice said in the back of his head. It sounded remarkably like Lucius Malfoy.

'_What does it matter though? Shes just another stupid mudblood._' The voice said.

'_Is not! Her moth and father were both magical._' Serverus thought back.

'_Her mother's parents are muggles. That means she's tainted with their blood too. Mud Blood_!' The voice said coldly.

'_Maybe I should apologize_.' Serverus thought.

'_Stop that! She is a mudblood. Worthless. Don't worry about her!_' The voice spat.

Faith lit a fire and then threw her wand on the bed when she heard a knock at her door. She cracked the door open and saw Serverus standing there. She opened the door fully and waited for him to speak.

"Listen…I just wanted to say…sorry for calling you childish." He said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for calling you bitter." Faith said.

"Truce?" he asked extending a hand. Faith smirked and shook his hand.

"Truce." She replied.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said and then left.

"Your so stupid, making peace with that mudblood." A voice said from behind. Serverus turned and saw Kreacher standing there.

"Master Malfoy will not be pleased with this. Oh no he will not." Kreacher said, his lips curling into a wicked grin.

(A/N: Who is your favorite male character (ex: Sirius, James, Remus, Serverus etc) ?)


	22. A Sarah Memory

Chapter 22: A Sarah Memory

Sarah Lupin sat curled up in a large arm chair in front of a fire. A thick layer of snow lay outside. Her and Remus's house was small. It had only a kitchen, a family room, 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. It may have been small but there were very happy with it. Sarah stared at the fire, it was the only source of light as bleak grayness entered through the frosted windows. Remus still lay in bed and if Sarah was quiet enough she could hear his calm breathing.

Sarah soon found herself remembering times when life was...different.

* * *

"Oy! Come outside lovebirds! I wanna show you something before the party starts." Sirius hollered. Remus and Sarah took a last look at the decorations that lined the hall of Potter Manor and then walked outside, hands bound tightly together. 

"What is this all about?" Lily asked Faith. Faith shrugged and watch as Sirius disappeared. The group stood there for several minutes. Remus and Sarah leaned against the wall and were barely able to keep their hands off each other. Suddenly there was a loud thundering noise. They all turned and Sirius drove up on a black motorcycle.

"Like it?" He said smiling at their shocked expressions.

"That's something only Sirius would get." Remus whispered to Sarah chuckling. Sarah smiled and kissed him as they moved over to get a better look at the motorcycle. After the excitement died down, everyone started to head inside. Well almost everyone, Faith and Sirius hopped on the motorcycle and rode off, and to everyone's surprise started to fly.

"Show off." James said smiling as they walked back into the hall. A number of students began to show up. And as the music got going even more students began to show up. Some under classmen were able to sneak in, and it was a great party. Huffelpuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, all were houses that divided their students but now the all had something in common, they had graduated and all they wanted to do was to have a great time.

Remus had run off to grab something and Sarah stood waiting patiently for him.

"Care for a dance?" a steely voice said. Sarah didn't even need to look to know that the voice belonged to Lucius.

"No." She said flatly.

"You know…with your talents you could make yourself quite useful for the Dark Lord." Lucius said.

"I've had enough work with Tom Riddle thank you." Sarah said turning around to leave. Lucius grabbed her by the arm and spun her around to face him.

"You have a gift Sarah. A gift that no one else has. You can harness the power of the Dark Lord. You would be quite valuable to him. You and him could do anything together. That werewolf of yours is weak and would be quickly taken down." Lucius said.

"Don't Speak About Remus Like That!" Sarah spat tearing her arm away from his grasp.

"You or your 'Lord Voldemort' will never be half of the man Remus is. Ever." Sarah spat, giving him a glare that almost made Lucius cringe. Sarah then stormed off and found Remus. He had a bright smile and said

"Come follow me." He grabbed her by the hand and dragged her outside. The sun was just finishing setting and they moved through the Potters garden. They passed the gardens and walked across a wide field and into a forest. They moved over a creek and went deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Remus where are we going?" Sarah asked as he continued to drag Sarah. Finally they stopped when they came to a small circle where the trees did not grow.

"Remus what are we doing?" Sarah asked.

"Just wait." He said smiling brightly. He turned around and tried to see over the trees. Sarah watched him with a puzzled look.

"Ah here it comes." Remus said. Sarah saw that the 'it' he was referring to was a half moon rising into the sky. It shone brightly on the small circle where Sarah stood. Suddenly white flowers began to bloom. They bloomed all over and opened wide and bright. They were all over the ground and up in the trees. Sarah stared up as the ones on the very tops of the trees began to bloom.

"They're called Lunar Lights. They only bloom when the moonlight touches them and they were so bright that people that were lost would swear that they could light your path." Remus said smiling.

"They also smell terrific." He said plucking one off the trees and putting it in Sarah's hair.

"I had planned on proposing to you here, but when I saw you today… I just couldn't hold it in any longer." He said placing his hands on her face so that she stared directly into his eyes. Sarah could feel a light blush rise to her cheeks.

"Your so beautiful you can't even imagine it." Remus said breathlessly, and then he kissed her. And to make the moment perfect a breeze rustled by, making all the flowers on top to come snowing back down to the ground.

* * *

A gentle hoot at the window broke Sarah out of the memory that had caused a wide smile to spread across her face. She looked up to a see a tawny brown owl pecking at the window. Sarah hurried over and opened the window, she quickly took the letter and the owl flew off. 

Sarah looked at the letter and saw large scratchy writing on the front. Sarah turned it over and quickly opened it. She pulled out a letter that said

**You are invited to a Masquerade Ball**

**Hosted by**

**_Tonks and Faith_**

**at**

**Number 12 Grimmuald Palace**

**The festivities begin at: 7 p.m., New Years Eve**

**And will end at 2 a.m., New Years Day.**

Sarah gave a slight chuckle. She wondered how Faith had gotten roped into that. A kiss on top of the head caused Sarah to look away from the letter.

"Hey." Remus said softly.

"Hey." Sarah said getting up and kissing him properly.

"How about some breakfast?" He asked.

"Sounds good." She said smiling, she gave him another kiss and followed him into the kitchen.

(A/N: So Sorry that my romance skills aren't quite the best in the world. But how am I doing so far?)


	23. The Start to A Night of Surprises

**Chapter 23**: The Start to A Night of Surprises

It was early morning and Harry was looking at his photo album. The picture he was looking at was of everyone at a Halloween Dance. They were all smiling and waving. The picture was one of the few that were in black and white. Other pictures on the page were of James and Lily dancing, Remus and Sarah dancing and Faith and Sirius laughing as they danced. Next to the page was a piece of parchment that had Faith's loopy, slightly cursive handwriting telling the story of how she and Sirius had gotten Lily and James together.

"Harry?" Ron asked sleepily and looking over from the bed across from Harry.

"Whatcha lookin at?" He asked yawning/

"A book." Harry replied.

"It's not that Oppression of House Elves book is it?" Ron asked and Harry shook his head.

"Good. Hermione keeps bugging me to read my copy of it. Shes nuts she is." Ron said getting out of bed and walking over to see what Harry was reading.

"Whoa, where'd you get this?" Ron asked when he saw the smiling picture of James and Lily staring back at him.

"I got it for Christmas." Harry said.

"Wow….that's a great gift." Ron said as Harry turned it back to a random page.

"Oh Look! Theres a picture of ol' Snape." Ron said pointing. Harry looked at the picture and sure enough it was a picture of Faith and Snape sitting at a table in the library. They were pouring over several books.

"Yeah, she use to tutor him." Harry said turning the page again.

"Wow harry…your mum was really pretty." Ron said looking at a picture of Lily from Valentines Day. There was a little piece of parchment underneath the picture that said

'_Female Winner for the most Valentines.'_

Lily sat in front of a table beaming at the camera. In front of her she had piles and piles of letters. The next page had a picture of James, Sarah, Sirius, and Faith all decked out in their Quidditch uniforms. Other team pictures on the page had just Sarah and James. There were 4 pictures of each person whizzing around on their broom and doing little tricks. Sarah was hanging upside down from hers and letting it go in upside down circles. Sirius stood on his broom and made quick upside down circles. Faith also stood on her broom but she would let it go vertical so that she fell off the back. The broom would begin to fall and so would grab back on and whiz into the sky before she hit the bround. James was being quite the show off and was doing everything from hand stands to jumping up and down on his broom. Another picture had Sarah whizzing around the large golden posts, blocking quaffle after quaffle. Another had Faith and Sirius tossing a quaffle back and forth. At first they started out slow but then the quaffle was going so fast they were barely touching it. The last picture was of James and he was chasing after the snitch, zooming around, hand outstretched until he finally caught it.

"Harry! Ron!" A voice called up the stairs.

"Come on lazy bones. Breakfast." Ginny said bursting into the room and then running back out.

"Yeah! Thanks for knocking! I could have been naked!" Ron hollered after her. Harry just laughed and followed his friend downstairs.

* * *

"Any Flavor?" Fred asked.

"Any Flavor." Faith said confidently.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as he and Harry took a seat at the table. Fred and George sat on one side and Faith sat on the other. In between them were several cases of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Where'd you get all these?" Ron asked.

"From Bertie Bott of course. We're in business with him now." George said matter of factly.

"Yup. We came up with 5 new flavors for him." Fred said.

"And what are those?" Harry asked taking a handful of beans.

"Toilet Water, Dust, Fire, Car Oil, and Mint." George said smiling.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Faith asked as Harry returned the handful of beans.

"Nope." Fred said with a large smile.

"Faith here says she can eat any flavor." George said rolling his eyes.

"I can." Faith said crossing her arms across her chest and smiling.

"Here. Eat this one." Harry said handing Faith a light brown one that everyone recognized as dirt. Faith popped it into her mouth and chewed.

"What….did…I just eat?" Faith asked slowly.

"Dirt." They all said at once.

"Fantastic." She said flatly.

"Here." Fred said handing her one.

"Mmm…yummy." Faith said sarcastically as she bit down into it.

"Earwax." They answered before she could ask.

"Here." George said handing her one that Harry had only seen once. Vomit.

"Hmmm. From Harry and Ron's expressions I'm betting that this is a nasty one." Faith said. George nodded/

"Ugh!" She said making a face after swallowing.

"Uggh is right. How can you do it?" Hermione asked when she realized what they were doing.

"It's all psychological. I just try not to think about it." Faith said shifting around through the boxes.

"Ok. Enough. Eat." Mrs. Weasley said placing steaming plates of food in front of them. (Yeah the whole part with the ever flavor beans was totally pointless but was fun to write.)

* * *

"I'm so excited for tonight." Ginny said with a broad smile.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Its New Years Eve of course. And there's the Masquerad-" Ginny started.

"What? You can't even go to that thing. Its an _adult_ thing." Ron grumbled.

"Well maybe I could sneak in. I'd be wearing a mask so no one would notice." Ginny snapped. Ron just rolled his eyes.

"What are we going to do all night?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Well, I'm that if we want we can all stay up late and eat like horses. Me, I'll be finished _The Injustice of House Elves Throughout the Ages." _Harry rolled his eyes and said sarcastically

"Gee sounds fun."

"Oh it is. House elves have been treated unfairly for centuries-" Hermione started but Harry just tuned her out. After a few minutes they heard talking in the hall.

"Several of the giants have joined Voldemort." One voice said. The room fell quite and Harry, Hermione and Ron moved closer to the door to hear better.

"Damn that Riddle! I swear he was just as hard to deal with in school and now he's just a pain in my ass." Another voice said.

"That's Faith." Hermione whispered.

"I wish we could have just killed him then." The first voice said.

"Sarah." Harry whispered.

"I swear He's building the superior army. Giants, Dementors, next thing you know he'll have the boogeyman himself." Faith grumbled.

"I wish we could find a way to throw a wrench in his plans." Sarah said.

"Or in his face." Faith muttered and Sarah chuckled.

"There has got to be a way. We just have to figure out where he wants to get to next and find a way to stop him. If we can slow him down enough then maybe we can get the upper hand in this war." Sarah said as the two continued down the hall and out of earshot of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

* * *

"Well, Tonks you clean up nicely." Faith said as she and Sarah walked down the hall. Tonks gave a slight blush. Being able to change your looks at will certainly had its advantages. Tonks had changer her hair to an ash black. Her hair was also much longer and in loose waves, mostly piled on top of her head. Her eyes were now an aqua color that almost rivaled Sarah's. Her skin was a smooth olive color except for the red blush in her cheeks.

"Well….umm….thanks….Hostess role….show up early to greet guests." Se said with a smile and then went into her room.

"Guess that means I have to be getting ready." Faith said sighing.

"The thing with Voldemort…that wasn't what I came here to tell you. Sarah said as they neared Faith's room.

"Ok. What is it?" Faith asked letting Sarah into her room. Before Faith could shut the door a voice called out to her. Faith popped her head out the door.

"Where in the hell is Calvin Hebar?" Serverus asked her.

"He is….Oh! He was sent to this mountain place, I forget where. To see if he could stop some of the giants from joining Voldemort. " She said nodding. Serverus sighed and muttered something under his breath.

"Well..I'll see you tonight." He said walking off.

"If you come, you'll see me." Faith said then closed the door.

"Just friends huh?" Sarah asked chewing her tongue and giving Faith a skeptical look.

"Yes. Just Friends." She said.

"You may be just friends but he…not so much. I can tell. Just simply by the way he talks and looks at you." Sarah said, her accent coming out thick as she examined Faith's dress.

"Its weird how you can do that. Tell a persons show size just by the way they drink their tea. The whole personality thing. It has to be an American trait." Faith said her hands on her hips.

"Well I was blessed by a Seer once." She replied.

"Hence why you are teaching Divination." Faith said with a wink.

"All I'm saying is be careful around him. I mean it is Serverus so I can't expect much but he has a record…" Sarah said.

"You're stalling." Faith said with a smile.

"You can't tell anyone promise?" Sarah said blushing.

"Promise." Faith said grabbing a large glass of water. Sarah told Faith and suddenly the glass Faith was holding came down with a large CRASH! Spilling water and glass everywhere.

"Don't tell anyone. I have to get home. I'll see you at the party." Sarah said getting up and apparating. Faith stood there stunned for a minute and then decided to get dresses. She quickly got dressed and tossed her hair up onto her head. A few stubborn pieces fell back into her face. She just rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. Faith had found a midnight blue dress with white accents. The dress cut down low in a square shape and had cap sleeves.

* * *

Faith ventured downstairs and saw that the party had already started. Tonks had done a fantastic job. She had manage to velar out an old ballroom that Faith didn't even know existed. There were people all over dancing with brightly colored masks and outfits. Faith felt like she had just stepped into the middle of one of those cheesy muggle romance novels.

Faith surveyed the room and her eyes quickly caught Sarah. Sarah was dressed in a beautiful dress that a soft baby blue color. It wrapped around her torsto tightly and then fanned out behind her. A foot or so trailed behind. Sarah's mask covered just her eyes. It had a series of sparkling stars on it that Faith would later swear were real. Remus didn't look bad either. He had donned on a dark blue renaissance get up. The sleeves had white frills and his mask was one that went over his entire face. He looked like the perfect gentlemen, which he was.

Faith's gaze fell on a man with the back talking with a woman dressed in a pale yellow dress. The man wore an outfit of black that the minus the frills of Remus's. He stood tall and Faith wondered who he was. When he turned around she got her answer, even with his mask on she could tell it was Serverus Snape.

Suddenly Faith recognized two people in the way back of the room. A sly smile crept onto her face. Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. _What in the world where those two doing here? _Faith wondered. Faith moved to cross the room. On her way she passed a man standing menacingly against the wall. He was dressed in a dark gray suit. A gold chain watch was at his waist and several of the girls were staring at him. He wore a mask that covered his entire face so Faith could not recognize him. He captured her curiosity as someone pulled her into a wild dance.

"I knew you could still dance." Dumbeldore said as he whirled Faith around the dance floor.

"Nothing gets past you." She said with a smile.

"Not even Potter or Weasley standing there." Dumbeldore said with a wink. Before Faith could respond she was switching partners.

"Told you I would show up." Faith said staring up at her partner.

"I never doubted you." Serverus said with a smile.

"Do you recognize him?" Faith asked motioning to the mustery man. Serverus looked over at him and the man sort of went rigid and joined the dance.

"No…never…" He said with a puzzeled voice. Faith only nodded and began to think.

"Ah, but don't worry about him." Serverus said with a smile as they switched partners again. Faith caught herself dancing with several strangers when she finally came to the mystery man, she had started referring to him as PocketWatch.

"That's a beautiful watch. Where'd you get it?" She asked. The man simply tapped a finger to his nose and Faith could tell he was smiling.

"I don't recognize you. Have we met before?" She asked. Suddenly they changed partners but Faith had just enough time to see the man give a subtle nod she wasn't even sure if she had seen. She found something oddly annoying yet friendly about PocketWatch.

"Something is slightly off about him." Faith said.

"Sarah thinks so too." Serverus said. Suddenly the music slowed down.

"Do you think they could be a Death Eater?" Faith asked.

"Possible." Serverus managed to whisper as he breathed in Faith's perfume. He could feel his insides churn.

"But they would have just killed us all off don't you think?" Faith asked, continuing to watch the man, and totally oblivious to the closeness of Serverus.

"No. e would just be here to see who is in the Order and who isn't." Serverus said.

"Well I wll find out before the night is over." Faith said. She then went silent as she thought of PocketWatch.

**(A/N:** Chapter 24 will be mostly about Sarah and Remus with a bit of Faith.)

**(A/N:** Who is your favorite female character?)


	24. Night of Surprises

**Chapter 24:** Night of Surprises

"I can't quite put my finger on it either." Sarah whispered as she and Remus danced along the floor.

"He could be a friend of Dumbeldore's. Everyone knows he has some pretty wierd friends." Remus said with a wink.

"That's very well possible. But then again everyone has weird friends. I mean take Faith." Sarah said.

"Who's her weird friend" Remus asked.

"She IS the weird friend." Sarah said with a laugh. Remus let out a laugh which turned into a wide grin.

"If he was a Death Eater...why would Voldemort send him here" Sarah asked biting her lip.

"Sarah." Remus said.

"Or maybe they could work with the Ministry to see if we're really on the Ministry's side or not." Sarah said getting excited.

"Sarah." Remus repeated.

"Or Maybe! Maybe, they are a muggle here to" Sarah started.

"Sarah! You're getting a little excited. Maybe they're nobody. Maybe they're a Death Eater come to kill us all. Who cares? All I want to do is spend time with my beautiful wife." Remus said with a smile.

"Now that's cheating. Using your charm on me." Sarah said smirking.

"Is it working" Remus asked with a sly smile.

"A little." Sarah said with a wink. Remus bent down and kissed her.

"How about now" he asked.

"That's evil." Sarah said with a grin. Remus happily returned the grin and kissed her again. Remus held Sarah close as they spun around the dance floor. Sarah could feel herself biting her lip and thinking.

"What's wrong" Remus whispered into her ear.

"Huh?...Oh...nothing." Sarah said.

"Wow...that was the worst lie ever." Remus said smiling and looking at Sarah.

"What do you mean? Nothing is wrong." Sarah said.

"Your hiding something." Remus said coyly.

"Hey now. No more using your charm. It's evil." Sarah said with a mocking glare.

"I have other ways to weasel it out of you." Remus said smiling. Sarah could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She felt anxious and nervous all at once. She wanted to tell him, yet at the same time she dreaded it. She only wanted to know how he'd react.

"What is on your mind" Remus asked leaning down slightly so he could look into her eyes as she looked at the floor. Sarah didn't answer.

"What is it? You've been preoccupied for a few days now." Remus asked with a level of concern in his voice. Sarah opened her mouth to speak but suddenly the tempo of the music picked up.

"I'll tell you later." Sarah said. Remus's eyes were still clouded over with worry but he agreed. Suddenly Sarah could feel herself being whisked away by another partner. She danced with the stranger until she had to switch again and heard someone whisper.

"I know your secret."

Sarah was shocked and the blood drained from her face as she looked at the voice. She could feel a bit of blood fill her face again as she saw Dumbeldore's twinkling eyes.

"Pardon" she asked.

"Your secret. I believe you've already told Ms. Sloom." Dumbeldore said.

"How long have you known" Sarah asked thunderstruck.

"As long as yo have." He said smiling as Sarah again switched partners. Sarah found herself dancing with PocketWatch. She found something odd about him. It was if something bad was tickling her mind, teasing her. He seemed to sense this and gave a meanicing smile.

Again Sarah switched partners and she found herself with Serverus. Sarah had never trusted Serverus...well she was more always suspicious of him. That suspicion was confirmed on the day of Harry's birth (save that story for another day).

"Sickle for your thoughts." Serverus said interrupting Sarah's train of thought.

"Thinking about the stranger." Sarah lied.

"Oh yes. You're not the only one." Serverus said. Sarah just nodded. In all truth she hated Serverus. Always did and probably always would. She again switched partners and was back with Remus.

"What were you going to tell me?" He asked.

Sarah sighed. She grabbed him by the hand and led him into a dark hallway.

"There is no easy way to say this." She said wringing her hands. Remus took her by the shoulders and stared deep into her eyes.

"Tell me." He said.

* * *

"I can't believe you two would want to sneak into a party like this." Faith said as she walked out onto a small balcony. Potter and Weasley were already standing out there talking. They looked at Faith surprised. PocketWatch was also out on the balcony.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Ron said shrugging. Faith just rolled her eyes.

* * *

(Just to add more suspense)

* * *

"I'm pregnant." Sarah said.

"Are…you serious?" He asked. Sarah bit her lip and nodded. Was he angry? Happy? Fearful? What?

"This is fantastic! We're going to be parents." He said with a broad grin and he swooped her into a kiss and a large hug. Sarah could feel a wave of relief wash over her.

* * *

"I swear you are so much like your father it drives me crazy." Faith said rolling her eyes again. Suddenly loud shouts came from inside.

"10..9..!"

"I swear you two are a real handful sometimes." Faith said sighing. Suddenly as everone declared"1!" a hand grasped Faith's shoulder tightly. She had barely enough time to see the person's face just before they kissed her.

**(A/N:** What a pain in my ass that was. It got deleted three times! It started out as 6 pages and got shorter and shorter. Sorry)


	25. Back From The Dead

**Chapter 25:** Back From the Dead

Faith could feel the very breath being sucked from her lungs. She was in the arms of none other than Sirius Black….but Sirius was dead! The world began to spin around her and she looked at Harry and Ton. Their expressions were ones of pure shock.

"God Sirius!" Faith shrieked.

"Miss me? I sure as hell missed you." Sirius said as he spun her around again and kissed her. At that instant an excited Remus and Sarah burst onto the balcony. But stopped short. They stared at the group of people in from of them. When Sirius turned around, Sarah gasped and clamped a hand to her mouth.

"Lookey it's Moony and Sarah!" Sirius said gleefully.

"Wait…Y-Y-You're…" Ron said pointing to Sirius. Sirius gave a nod and a sly smile.

"B-B-But how?" he asked in a voice just barely above a whisper.

"How is right." A voice said. They all turned to see Dumbeldore standing there.

"But that we will discuss in the morning. Right now you." Dumbeldore said pointing to Faith, Remus, Sarah, Harry and Ron.

"need sleep." He finished.

"How in the bloody hell do you expect me to sle-" Faith started but before she could finished, Dumbeldore had waved his hand and she was fast asleep along with Harry, Ron, Remus, and Sarah. Sirius put his mask back on and followed Dumbeldore.

* * *

Pain. That's all that Sarah could feel. Her head felt as if someone had taken a hammer and beaten her with it….several times. She groaned and rolled over onto her side. She hit a soft lump and opened her eyes. Remus lay next to her sleeping. Sarah smiled and looked up at the ceiling. Bright sunshine fluttered in through the windows illuminating the ceiling. She yawned and closed her eyes to welcome sleep again. Suddenly she remembered.

She sat bolt upright in bed and said hoarsely

"Remus!"

Remus was up in a flash and looked at her, his eyes barely open.

"What…happened last night?" She asked in a breathless whisper.

"Well…"Remus said groggily and touching a hand to his head Suddenly he remembered too. His eyes burst open and he gaped at her.

"Is it possible we dreamed the same thing?" She asked.

"Yes…." Remus replied, his voice trailing off.

"So…it was a dream?" Sarah asked with a slight sigh of relief. That was until she noticed the others in the room. Seated on a large sofa in the corner were Harry and Ron. In a chair opposite that lay a sleeping Faith. Down at her feet lay a sleeping Sirius Black.

Sarah at that moment let loose a loud yell. Faith shot up out of the chair, her wand raised, as did Sirius. Harry and Ron just sat bolt upright. Remus clapped a hand across Sarah's mouth to prevent her from alarming the entire household.

There was a loud clank as Faith's wand fell to the floor when she noticed Sirius standing next to her. Her mouth opened widely and she gave a half scream when Sirius put his hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhh!" he said. That's when the door opened. Dumbeldore came walking calmly in while Serverus followed. When Serverus saw Sirius he turned as white as a sheet.

"Ah, I see you're all awake." Dumbeldore said happily.

"I believe everyone is waiting for an explanation Sirius." Dumbeldore said calmly after not one else said anything.

"Sure." Sirius said uncovering Faith's mouth and giving her a wink and a sly smile as she sat down in the chair, looking slightly dazed.

"Well…as you all know, I died, Well, actually I wasn't technically dead. I was more in another world. They told me not to say much about where I was. All you need to know is that I'm back." Sirius said matter of factly.

"Wait…so who is they?" Sarah asked her accent, which had faded, coming out unsually thick.

"I'm not allowed to say." Sirius said crossing his arms.

"And why not?" Remus asked.

"Because they said so." Sirius said flatly. Sarah and Remus exchanged confused glances. Harry and Ron stared at each other in disbelief. Faith and Sirius simply stared at one another. Dumbelde was looking at everyone and smiling. Serverus was looking from one person to the next. His heart broke when he saw the way Sirius and Faith looked at each other. '_How do we know he's not a Death Eater in disguise?_' Serverus thought bitterly.

"How do we know if it is really Sirius?" Sarah asked. She seemed to be thinking the same thing as Serverus.

"He's a werewolf, you're an unregistered animagus" Sirius said pointing at Remus and Sarah.

"He can produce a patronus, his rat was Peter Pettigrew. Dumbeldore is just Dumbeldore." Sirius said gesturing towards Harry, Ron and Dumbeldore.

"Faith…is…still wearing my ring….and he is a git." Sirius said pointing accusingly at Serverus. He beamed at Faith though when he saw the glitter of silver on her hand.

"Sounds like Sirius Black to me." Remus said with a smile.

"Well now that that is over. I need to take these two for a discussion about sneaking into parties they were not invited to." Dumbeldore said pointing to Harry and Ron with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I'm sure you two will want to talk." Dumbeldore said to Faith and Sirius and then he left with Harry and Ron. Sirius held out his hand to Faith and said

"Lets go downstairs." She grabbed it and went downstairs. Shortly afterward Serverus left, leaving Remus and Sarah alone.

"Well…I must say that this is starting out to be quite the year." Sarah said biting her lip.

"Yes…Yes, it is." Remus said,

"Friends coming back from the dead-" Sarah started.

"A baby on the way." Remus put in with a bright smile.

"Yes…There is that." Sarah said with a smile.

"You know…Faith is going to do nothing but gush over you. Follow you everywhere. Wait on you hand and foot. You're never going to be rid of her." Remus said with a sly smile and a chuckle.

"Oh I know! Remember when Lily was pregnant with Harry? It will defiantly be a perk, all the pampering." Sarah said with a grin.

"We'll need a bigger house." Remus said laying on his back.

"Yeah, we'll have to get to work on that." Sarah said nodding. There was a moment of silence which Remus broke with

"I can't believe we're gonna be parents." And then he kissed her.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius asked Faith as they walked into a library. Sirius locked the door behind them.

"About whether or not I'm sleeping." Faith replied.

"Trust me your not." Sirius said smiling and taking Faith's hands in his. Sirius couldn't seem to wipe the silly grin off his face. Faith still looked dazed.

"It's a little hard to grasp. I can understand that." He said. Faith nodded.

"I missed you terribly though. When I saw that you had come back I knew I had to be back. That was the only reason they would let me come back. They are suckers for love." Sirius said with a smile. Faith couldn't help but smile back. He then pulled her to him.

"Tell me. Do you still want to get married? I know we'd always hoped on a Christmas Eve wedding but I don't think I can wait that lo-" Sirius started. That's when everything seemed to collide with Fait all at once. Here she was with Sirius. SIRIUS! One and only man of her dreams. Faith smiled and said

"I can't believe you'd even have to ask."

Sirius returned the smile and planted a kiss on her.

* * *

After Ron had let Harry alone with Dumbeldore, Harry began to get quite anxious.

"I realize that this is the last place in the world you want to be at this moment, I know that you want to be downstairs with your godfather. " Dumbeldore said but Harry kept fidgeting and making glances towards the door.

"I suppose I can't hold you here any longer. But I only ask that you do Sirius a favor." Dumbeldore said. This peaked Harry's interest.

"Could you give him and Faith some time….alone. Yes, you've missed him terribly but they haven't seen each other in quite a few years." Dumbeldore said. Harry nodded and quickly left the room.

Harry of course disobeyed Dumbeldore's orders and went straight towards the library. Thing was that Charlie had moved a chair in front of the door and was sitting there.

"Is Sirius in there?" Harry asked out of breath. Charlie nodded.

"Good. Can I get through?" Harry asked. Charlie shook his head.

"What!" Harry roared. He then stormed off in a huff and Charlie chuckled slightly.


	26. Whispers

**Chapter 26:** Whispers.

"Did you hear he was back?" Fred Weasley whispered to his brother Bill.

"I've heard it, but I haven't seen him yet. Have you?" Bill asked.

"No. I'm only told that he's back by Ron. Ron has seen him. So either he and the whole lot of them are insane or he really is back!" Red said, his whisper getting louder.

"I haven't seen him, Faith, Remus or Sarah since that night." Bill put in.

"I know. They stay locked up in Faith's room. Harry and Dumbeldore are always going in and out, and I've seen Faith come out once or twice while we're asleep." Fred added.

"What did he say brought him back?" Hermione whispered to Harry and Ron as they sat up late into the night the day before school was to resume.

"He said that it wasn't his time to die and that he wasn't really dead to begin with." Harry replied.

"Then what was he?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged and Harry thought about it before answering with

"Missing."

"Where was he?" Ron asked.

"He cant say." Harry replied.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. I think that maybe he'll get taken back there if he tells. Maybe he just doesn't want to. Who knows?" Harry said with a shrug. Hermione sat back and bit her lip. Her eyes looked glazed over as she thought.

"This is bound to be an exciting year, Headmaster." McGonagall said as she and Dumbeldore neared the Great Hall. It would only be a few minutes before the students returned to the school.

Already seated at the teachers table were Remus, Sarah and Faith. The three were talking excitedly. No doubt about Sirius or the new baby on its way. Shortly later the other teachers arrived. A small black owl dropped a letter in Dumbeldore's lap as Serverus stormed into the Great Hall and took his seat looking very upset. Dumbeldore opned the letter and read:

_Voldemort has advanced! We're at War!_

_-Fudge_

Dumbeldore looked up at McGongall and said

"Yes, Yes, this year will be very interesting."


	27. Sarah's Death

**(A/N: I know the last chapter was very short. I intended for it to be longer but coudnt find anything else to write. besides I was way to excited for Chapter 28 to get out/ Its gonna be a good one.)**

**Chapter 27:** Sarah's Death

Sarah Lupin sat in a large chair in the room Remus and her shared. Remus was busy with Order business with Dumbeldore. Sarah didn't mind. She liked the few moments when she could think.

A copy of the Daily Prophet lay close by on the floor. The headline blared: Seven killed in Deatheater Attack!

The headline chilled Sarah to the bone. Her experience with Deatheaters was not a happy one…

Sarah crept silently through the dark alley ways just outside the Ministry of Magic. Her heart hammeredin her throat. Blood pounded in her ears, deafening her.

Remus had told her not to go. Sarah had to though. She wanted to get the Deatheaters and get them good. She knew that 5 of Voldemorts most trusted followers would be in the Minsitry tonight. They were looking for the prophecy. Foolish, because Dumbeldore had stolen it.

Sarah wanted to kill the Deatheaters. Hurt them in the way they hurt her. Kill her friends. Her best friends. Her blood boiled as she heard their voices. She saw 4 of them standing around the telephone booth talking. Suddenly a hand shot out and seized her around the throat. Lucius Malfoy was the owner of the hand. Sarah felt anger well up inside of her when she saw him smile. Smile like he did the day he tried to kill Remus. The day she threatened to rip out his innards.

Sarah flung herself off Lucius. She yelled

"Avada Kedvra!" There was a blinding flash of green. Sarah's eyes quickly adjusted and she saw a young muggle girl no older than 17 fall to the ground. Sarah's eyes widened and Lucius laughed.

"Well done Sarah. I knew there was evil in you some where."

This threw Sarah into a blinding rage. She drew her wand again and said the words. Lucius quickly dodged the spell and this time a middle aged mad that was walking his dog hit the ground.

Sarah could feel her vision being blurred by tears. She could faintly make out Lucius and the others being taken into the Ministry. Gathering her wand she chased after them. Sarah ran down the hall way of the Ministry. Her lungs and feet felt like they were on fire. She'd killed someone. Not just one person but _two_.

Sarah could make out their voices again. Instead of planning out a smart attack she threw herself into the room with the many prophecies lining the walls. She raised her wand and yelled the fatal words once again. This time she hit a Deatheater and their body crumpled to the ground. The hood fell back and the other Deatheaters gasped. Sarah looked down at their face. It was Fredrick Grime. Voldemort's most trusted Deatheater.

"Wench." Lucius spat and raised his own wand. Just as he was about to utter the words as Sarah stood their frozen a blast of white knocked Lucius to the ground. Sarah and the remaining Deatheaters turned and Sarah's heart leaped with joy. Standing in the door way was Remus with a murderous look on his face. Following quickly behind him was Faith with her wand pointed at the three remaining Deatheaters. Remus had his eyes concentrated on Lucius.

"Stand up!" Remus roared. Lucius gave a cold look and carefully stood up and did something that no one even realized till it was done. As Lucius stood up he produced a wand out of his sleeve. He pointed it at Sarah. Remus turned just in time to see Sarah crumple to the ground. Then the 4 Deatheaters all apparated.

Remus rushed over to Sarah's side. He picked her up and looked at her cheeks which had quickly lost their color. Her skin was cold and Faith made odd noises behind him. A noise startled Faith and she looked towards the door. Fudge had arrived. Faith gave a desperate tug on Remus's arm saying that they had to leave.

Sarah could hear all this very faintly. She could make out a very hazy image of Remus and Faith dragging Remus away so she could apperate with him. Sarah made an odd moaning noise and rolled over on her side. She raised her wand and apparated into a dark place. She then remembered blackness.

Sarah snapped out of her memory as Remus entered the room. Sarah watched as He walked over and stared out the window. Sarah noticed the small glitter of the crescent moon and thought about bringing a child into a world filled with fear. A world filled with Voldemort. Her heart wanted to cry when she thought about it. She didn't get long to think about it though. Because suddenly Remus began to make an odd sort of pained noise.

In her own room Faith sat in front of the fireplace. Sirius's head reflected in its light.

"Hows school going?" He asked. Faith opened her mouth to answer but never got a chance because at that moment there was a high pitched scream. From the room across the hall. From Remus and Sarah's room.

**(A/N:** Yes, I know that Remus and Sarah's room is not across the hall from Faith's but Remus and Sarah got moved into the room across from Faith's because it was bigger.)

**(A/N:** What is the best odd couple? Ex: Severus/ Faith, Sarah/James etc.)


	28. Voldemort's Power

**Chapter 28:** Voldemort's Power

Faith immediately jumped to her feet at the sound of screaming.

"What was that?" Sirius asked his shimmering head turning towards the door.

"It sounded like Sarah." Faith said not moving. She stared at the doorway, straining her ears for a sound. Suddenly a noise ripped through the silence wrapping her in fear.

* * *

"James is gonna kill you." Sarah said in a mocking voice as Faith paced back and forth.

"I know, I know. Shut up about it already." Faith said wringing her hands. Faith had persuaded James to let Lily go out to lunch with her and Sarah. Faith promised him that Lily would not go into labor (which is what James had been most anxious for) and of course the first thing that happened when they arrived at the restaurant was Lily went into labor. Faith and Sarah apparated with her to St. Mungos. And now they stood in a small waiting room.

"Ok, I'll go get him." Faith said sighing as Sarah gave her a vicious glare. She then apparated and Sarah lay back in the chair with a satisfied smile.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all sat at a table at James and Lily's place. Suddenly there was a popping noise and Faith was standing there next to the table. The four just looked up at her confused.

"Well, we got to the restaurant and Lily..." Faith said trailing off . James just broke out into a wide smile and said

"I told you so."

"Oh shut up and just get to the hospital will ya?" Faith said sighing and then the 5 of them apparated.

* * *

Before Faith could even tell Sirius about the noise, he was rolling out of the fireplace. Floo Powder still stuck to his hands and shoulders. Faith and Sirius didn't even take a moment to discuss what was going on. They just ran out the door and across the hall. Remus and Sarah's Young woman in their portrait was gone! Faith turned and could see McGonagall and other teachers running their way, that's when Sarah let loose a horrible scream.

* * *

The group all waited semi-patiently in the waiting room. After an hour Dumbeldore, McGonagall and Severus showed up along with Lily's parents. James didn't look happy about Severus being there but there was nothing he could do about it because a Healer came in and told the others they could go see Lily. James of course rushed over to Lily's bedside and she smiled and handed him a bundle. The others peered over his shoulder at the little bundle that revealed a baby. For a baby he had an unnaturally large amount of black hair. Slowly the baby opened his eyes and the group gasped. The baby had the greenest eyes they had ever seen. James then handed the baby off to Lily's parents who were weepy eyed and then had to run off but promised to return shortly. The young baby boy was then handed off to Sarah and Remus. The started down at the young baby and Remus whispered something very quietly into Sarah's ear. Something to the effect of 'want' and 'one'. Sarah blushed a crimson color and handed the baby to Faith and Sirius. Sirius smiled at the baby and asked Faith

"When are we gonna get one of these?"

Faith just smiled and handed the baby to Dumbeldore. Dumbeldore then congratulated the couple, muttered a few words, handed the baby to McGonagall and walked off. McGonagall held the baby and tears welled in her eyes. She tried to form a coherent sentence but failed. She excused herself and handed the baby to Severus before she left. Sirius and James immediately stiffened where they stood. Lily just smiled and looked up at Severus.

"Severus, I want you to look after him when he goes to school. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble." Severus only nodded and handed the baby to Peter Pettigrew which made Faith and Sarah stiffen, Severus then left the room.

* * *

Faith stepped back from the portrait and blew the thing right off the wall. Sirius was the first to scramble through. Faith followed directly after him. Sirius stood there petrified at what he saw next.

* * *

After most of the excitement had died down, Faith and Sarah decided to go out and take a short walk. As they rounded a corner a sharp whisper called out

"Faith!"

Faith spun around and saw Severus standing there motioning for her to follow him. Faith and Sarah both exchanged glances. Sarah gave Faith a warning glance and Faith whispered that she'd meet her in a minute. Faith followed Severus around another corner and into a dead end hallway.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I wanted to tell you something." Severus said nervously. _'Oh God, what now?_' Faith thought.

"Yes?" She asked again.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Faith looked at him shocked. She almost laughed in his face, but then she saw that he wasn't asking her in a romantic way but as a friend.

"Yes..." Faith said her voice trailing off for she wasn't sure if she really did. Severus froze, he then sighed and looked down at the floor. He grabbed the edge of his robe sleeve and pulled it up. Faith gasped and grabbed his wrist. Faith stared down at the dark mark that was burned on his forearm.

* * *

Sirius stared, his mouth open at the figure in front of him. Sarah stood paralyzed in front of a large, werewolf that let loose a loud howl. Sirius quickly grabbed Sarah and pulled her out of the way as the werewolf charged for her. Sarah and Sirius fell back against the wall and Sirius could feel confusion tickling his brain. Outside the window he sat a bright crescent moon, _so why was_ _Remus a werewolf_? The werewolf howled again and this time ran out of the room. Sirius could hear several screams as the werewolf ran down the hall knocking people over.

"Oh my god, He's loose" Faith said

**To Be Continued**….


	29. Voldemort's Power part II

Chapter 29: Voldemort's Power Part II

"Oh My God…Severus…when-how?" Faith asked clutching Severus's wrist and staring into his eyes demanding and answer.

"Last month." He said with an ashamed face. Faith could tell that this was truly the last thing Severus wanted to be apart of. She had known him since their first year, it was easy to tell. She didn't get to offer a condoling word though because at that instant a hand shot out and grabbed Severus's tightly. The person then shoved him against the wall.

"Traitor." Sirisu growled as he pressed Severus harder into the wall. Sarah was right behind Sirius along with James and they both had their wands pointed at Severus's throat.

"I can't believe you'd betray us like this. To think Lily trusted you." James spat angrily. Sirius pushed Severus to the ground and Sarah said

"Leave and Never darken our lives again." Then with a pop Severus was gone. Sirius's hands immediately went around Faith.

"My heart jumped into my throat when I saw him with you and the mark on his arm. You're not hurt are you?" He asked. Faith shook her head and Sirius wrapped her into a large hug.

Sirius sat Sarah onto a chair before following Faith out into the hallway. McGonagall was busy picking herself up off the ground as was Madame Pomfrey.

"Its not the full moon is it?" Flitwick asked. The others shook their heads confused.

"Remus is loose in the castle. We must go find him" Sirius said.

"What a clever idea. Lets go looking for a werewolf that's completely ravenous." Severus said from behind. Sirius ignored him and said

"We must not hurt him. Even though he is a werewolf at this moment he still is Remus."

"That may be but that does not change the fact that he is murderous. And if he attacks us, what are we supposed to do, run away?" He could kill any one of us at this very moment and I don't think you would want that would you, Sirius? Severus asked, saying Sirius with disgust.

"I think we can handle it." Sirius said glaring at Severus.

"I doubt that." Severus said under his breath. Sirius made a dangerous advancement towards him. Faith quickly stepped in between them.

"We could lure him into a trap." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Very good! Flich use to have an alligator pit…he use to dangle trouble students above it…anyways we could lure Remus into it." McGonagall said.

"Excellent! Lets do that!" Flitwick chirped.

"One problem." Sarah said.

"Who will bell the cat?" Dumbeldore said surprising them all from behind. They all turned and Flitwick gave a puzzled look.

"He means, who will lure Remus into the trap." Sarah said with a knowing look.

"Meat!" Sirius said.

"That's right. Someone could just hold a piece of meat nearby and run him over to the trap and throw the meat in and he'll take it." Sarah said with a smile.

"Great…who can run at least semi-quickly?" McGonagall asked. The group all looked around at one another.

"Well I can run." Sirius said giving a little wave.

"Same here." Faith said.

"And me." Sarah put in

"Yeah." Severus said. (I would trust Severus could run because I'm sure he ran away from a lot of people that wanted to kill him.)

"Sarah! I do not think you are in any shape to run!" Madame Pomfrey exclaimed. Sarah blushed and looked down at her feet.

"Well, Remus is up on the second level. Severus-" Dumbeldore started and produced a large portion of meat and threw it towards Severus.

"You will find him and bring him to the first floor. Sirius take him from the first to the dungeons and Faith can take him to the pit." Dumbeldore said and then gave them all a smile and left.

Severus sighed as he walked down a darkened length of hallway for the third time. Remus the werewolf was somewhere around roaming these halls. No one had been able to answer the question of why Remus was a werewolf. It was odd. Severus felt a stinging pain on his arm. He winced but ignored it, he always did. Suddenly there was a low growling noise behind him. Severus stopped dead in his tracks. Very cautiously he turned around and standing there in the darkness was Remus. The small bit of light caught Remus's huge white teeth and seemed to make them brighter and fiercer. Remus's breathing was heavy which made his body swell making it seem larger. It was truly a horrifying site. Severus clutched the meat in one hand, showed it to Remus and then broke off running as Remus charged after him.

Serverus could feel his legs burning and his chest tightening as he jumped down the stairs. Remus was right behind him growling and snarling the entire way down. Severus could barely make out the thin outline of Sirius in the distance.

"Sirius!" He called, and the outline turned towards him. Severus took his last bit of energy and threw the meat towards Sirius, and then immediately pressed himself far against the wall and Remus charged past him and went after Sirius.

Sirius ran through the halls and even knocked a first year into a closet on his way. The running would have been a lot easier if his own heart was hammering so fast. As Sirius neared the stairs he could hear Remus getting closer and closer. Sirius took a chance and attempted to jump the entire staircase into the dungeons (I'm estimating about 20 stairs or so. Shorter than the other stair cases). Sirius of course fell and tumbled down the remaining stairs. He didn't take time to worry about his injury though, he immediately jumped to his feet and started towards Faith.

"Faith! Catch!" He called out. Faith turned towards him and grabbed the meat. Sirius jumped out of the way as Remus teared after her. He looked after the two running and then fell down to the floor pledging to never run again.

Faith felt a surge of energy when she neared the last turn and then would be able to put Remus in the pit. Her legs had started to burn within the first 5 minutes of running and now four minutes later( a long time to be sprinting for your life). Suddenly Faith wanted to stop. She could see the pit and it was nothing like she expected. She had imagined the pit to be more of a long fall than wide. That's why she was surprised. The pit was incredibly wide (Its about as far down as 1/3 a football field). Faith took a deep breath and ran as hard as she could before attempting to jump the pit.

Sirius stood up after he had caught his breath. Severus was coming down the dungeon hall when there was a scream that echoed off the walls and seemed to soak into them.

(**A/N**: I will be doing a lot more flashbacks. So if there are any questions you have of things that happened in the past, ask and I can put a flashback of it. Or if there is just something you'd like to see happen in the past with James/ Lily and the gang.)


	30. Voldemort's Power part III

**Chapter 30:** Voldemort's Power part III

"Oy, I never want to hear about another wedding ever again. Its murder on your mind…any your feet." Faith said kicking off her high heels and slumping into a chair. The chairs and tables were all that remained of Sarah and Remus's wedding. They had of course left and gone to their suite.

"It wasn't that bad." Sirius said.

"Wear these for almost 4 straight hours and tell me it wasn't that bad." Faith said kicking the heels towards him. Sirius laughed and fell down in the chair beside her. Faith gave a tired sigh and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Tired." She muttered. Sirius nodded his head.

"We're getting married!" James exclaimed happily as he and Lily came in from outside holding hands tightly. Sirius and Faith just turned their heads slowly in their direction.

"Are you…serious?" Faith said slowly. The two nodded and exchanged a quick kiss. Apparently they were unable to wipe the silly grins off their face.

"I guess I could go for another 7 months without sleep." Faith muttered.

Severus and Sirius immediately began to run in the direction of the scream, despite the burning pain in their lungs and feet. The two stopped at the very edge of the pit. They looked down and saw Remus growling and pacing back and forth in the pit. In the pit with him they saw Faith.

* * *

_Prior to the scream_

Faith attempted to jump the pit. Remus jumped after her, his growl getting louder. Faith almost made it but Remus bit down into her leg. The weight of Remus on her leg was too much for Faith. She let out a loud scream of pain and began to fall backwards into the pit. She managed to grab onto an edge but Remus just held onto her leg dangling there. Faith tried to shake him off but that only caused Remus to bit down harder into her leg. That's when Faith slipped and fell into the pit just as she heard the sound of running feet.

* * *

Lily Evans stared at the ceiling. She knew it was the middle of the night but she couldn't get to sleep. Lily sat up and leaned back on her hands.

"Faith!" She whispered sharply at the large lump off in the darkness. The lump groaned and rolled over.

"What?" Faith asked groggily and half hanging off her bed.

"I can't sleep." Lily whispered.

"Well you need to. You have a wedding you kinda have to attend to in 14 hours, you being the bride and all." Faith whispered as she looked at her watch and tried to stifle a yawn.

"I know. I know. I'll try ok?" Lily said. Faith nodded and rolled over falling asleep quickly. Lily sighed and stared back up at the ceiling. The past 6 months following Remus and Sarah's wedding had been hectic. James and her had been very busy planning their wedding. The first thing they had done was set a date, April 7th. The guest list had been all planned out and the arrangements where all made. James and Lily were to get married on a grassy field. Off in the distance would be the reception area which would have dozens of wild flowers growing around it and a big beautiful white tent over it. Even Petunia with her fiancé was coming. Lily smiled and sat up in bed wondering what James was doing.

* * *

"I can't believe your getting married." Sirius said as he, James, Peter, and Remus all relaxed on a couch.

"It is a little unbelievable." Remus put in. Peter was quiet and just looked up at the ceiling.

"And I'm marrying Lily." James said with a smile.

"Yup." The three others said in unison.

"Just think…after us…we have to find Sirius and Peter wives." Remus said to James with a smile.

"I can do that on my own thanks." Sirius muttered.

* * *

"Get this bloody thing off me." Faith said through gritted teeth as Sirius and Severus came running into the room. Sirius and Severus raced around opposite edges of the pit to Faith. They both reached her at the same time. Severus whipped out his wand and pointed it at Remus. With a blast of purple light, Remus let go of Faith's leg and fell to the bottom of the pit. He quickly got up and began prowling the bottom, growling and snarling as he did. Sirius grabbed Faith's hand and pulled her up and to him.

"I'm going to kill Remus when he changes back." Faith said through gritted teeth as she clung onto Sirius's neck in a very painful standing position.

* * *

Sarah walked to Dumbeldore's office. She gave the password and began up the stairs. When she entered the room Faith, Sirius and Severus were already in there. Faith was sitting and bandaging up a very nasty looking leg. Sirius sat next to her watching attentively and Severus stood with that usual snarl on his face. Dumbeldore sat at his desk.

"Please take a seat Sarah." Dumbeldore said with a grim look. Sarah nodded and took a seat next to Sirius and Faith.

"The reason Remus turned into a werewolf is because of Voldemort. Voldemort is realizing some of the many powers he has now. He can transform people into werewolves before their time if he concentrates hard enough. This is just him trying to get more supporters. We must watch Remus and Voldemort more closely. I fear that Voldemort will really try and get Remus away from the Order." Dumbeldore said sadly and crossing his fingers. The four nodded grimly and left the room. Well, Faith hobbled out of the room and straight for the hospital wing.

(A/N: Sorry it is so short. I planned on it being twice as long but I remembered I was leaving for the weekend so I just typed what I could.)


	31. A Possible Cure

**(A/N:** A million bazillion points to whoever can figure out what the big long latin word/phrase means. Trust me you'll know which phrase I am referring to when you come to it.)

**Chapter 31:** A Possible Cure

Faith and Sirius hobbled into Saint Mungos. They immediately headed for the floor labeled Bites.

When they reached the floor they were instantly greeted by a nurse of some sort. She instantly asked

"What kind of bite?"

"Werwolf." Sirius answered. The nurse's face fell and she hurriedly ushered the two into an empty room. Faith moved towards the bed and carefully sat down on it. She looked down at her torn pants and decided to cut them off to the knee since the doctor was going to have to do it anyway.

The bite was deep and fresh blood still oozed out of it. The veins leading away from the gash were very slowly beginning to turn a dark blue almost black color.

"Not good." Faith said leaning back and sighing.

* * *

Lily wrung her hands as Faith and Sarah busied themselves with various chores. Lily had wanted a simple muggle wedding. She wanted it to be small. It was only close friends and family. Faith had gotten to be the Maid of Honor and Sarah was loving being a bridesmaid. They had spent hours picking out the perfect dress for Lily and just the right colors for flowers and bridesmaid dresses. They had chosen a light purple color for the bridesmaid dresses and yellow and white roses decorated the bouquets.

"Whew...your hair looks like its on fire." Sarah said stepping back to admire the handiwork she had done on Lily's hair.

"Is that a good thing?" Lily asked nervously.

"Its a great thing." Sarah said beaming.

"All you need is a bit of this." Faith said applying a certain shade of strawberry colored lipstick to Lily's lips.

"That's so you don't look so pale. Brings a lot of color to your face." Faith said with a smile and handed a mirror to Lily. Lily sighed and looked into the mirror and gasped.At that moment in time it would be impossible for anyone else to even come close to Lily's beauty. Lily blushed and put the mirror down.

"Now its time for the main course." Faith said grabbing Lily's wedding dress and brining it towards her.

"I figured you'd try and reference something to food." Sarah said rolling her eyes and grabbing the dress from Faith.

"Can you blame me! I'm starving, I haven't eaten in like 12 hours. That's a record for me." Faith said smiling and flashing a wink. Sarah just sighed and she and Faith helped Lily into her dress.

"Wow." They both breathed as Lily moved towards the mirror. Wow was right. Lily looked at herself and smiled. She couldn't help it, who could? Lily's dress was strapless and tied in the back with a light purple ribbon sewn into the hem of the dress. The dress pooffed out considerably and pulled out the curve of her waist.

"You guys...I'm getting married." Lily said with a huge smile.

"I know its crazy isn't it!" Sarah said with a huge grin.

* * *

"Healer, the patient in there has a werewolf bite." The nurse said to a passing healer as he passed by Faith's and Sirius's room. The Healer froze and looked towards the door. He then walked calmly through the door and over to Faith and Sirius who both sat on the bed wondering what was going to happen next.

"I must know, how long ago was the bite?" The Healer asked

"Almost an hour ago." Faith said thinking about it. The Healer froze and had Faith repeat what she had just said. He then excused himself and left the room.

"Nurse! Send an emergency owl to Gordwaski, Letion, and Franglin. Tell them I think we just might have our chance for that theory we've been working on. Now go quickly!" The Healer shouted at a nearby nurse

* * *

Lily twisted the bouquet in her hands over and over again as she watched Sarah and Faith leave the small cabin they had rented out. Lily took a deep breath and walked out the door and into the sunlight. She could see the white tent covering the few guests. Her father was waiting at the very edge of the tent for her. Lily walked carefully over to him and smiled. A light breeze came by whipping her veil up.

"My pretty little daughter." he said and pulled the veil down. That's when the music started and Sarah began the walk down the aisle. Following closely after her was Faith and then came the wedding march. Lily could make out the faint outline of the guests through the white material. Her father took her arm and led her into the tent. Immediately Lily found herself looking at James He looked so handsome in his tux and his hair was slightly messy. Lily couldn't help but smile. Her gaze was glued to James and her smile remained throughout the ceremony. She was completely oblivious tot the guests. She didn't notice Faith or Sarah standing there smiling nor Remus and Sirius on James's side with large smiles. Alice, Frank, Petunia…that Vernny guy, her parents and James's mother seemed to all melt together and disappear.

* * *

"My colleagues and I have discussed a possible way to stop people from becoming werewolves after being bitten. We've never had a chance to test the theory because no one has ever come in within 2 hours of the bite. Its called abdoderedididitum aegrescoere caedesis. Basically we will try and draw out the infected blood before it can contaminate all of your blood. Its never been tried so we don't know if it will work.." The Healer said.

"But..." Faith put in for him.

"But, there are two possible other outcomes, besides being rid of the werewolf that's beginning to grow inside of you. One consequence is that it just might not work and you'd be a werewolf, the other.." The Healer said trailing off.

Faith and Sirius gave him a look that told him to continue

"You only have 20 minutes to make your decision. The other consequence is _death_. I'll be back in twenty minutes." He said and then left.

**(A/N:** What do you think? should Faith risk the surgery or just suck it up and allow herself the pain and torture of being a werewolf?)


	32. A History lesson

**(A/N:** So did anyone wanna know why Faith was being hunted by Voldemort? You're about to find out.)

**Chapter 32:** A History lesson

"Have you made your decision yet?" The Healer asked walking into the room.

"I'd like to risk the surgery." Faith said. The Healer nodded and rose his wand, with a wave of it Faith was fast asleep. He then ushered Sirius out of the room and into the hall. He had a lot of work ahead of him.

* * *

Harry couldn't seem to sleep. His head felt like it was trying to tear itself apart and a thin ray of sunlight kept hitting his face no matter which way he turned. Groaning, Harry got out of bed and made his way down the hall and towards the Great Hall. As he passed the Divination room he noticed the door was wide open. Harry carefully stuck his head in and took a quick look around. That's when his eyes fell upon the cabinet which held the Pensieve. The cabinet door was open and Harry could see the reflection of the silvery liquid.

Taking a look around, Harry moved towards the cabinet. He took one last look around before losing himself in a memory of Faith's.

Harry stood in cold, damp grass that soaked through his trainers. Harry's could feel himself being pulled toward what he assumed was Faith because he couldn't see her face. As he stood there he noticed something very familiar about his surroundings. Suddenly he was snapped out of his own thoughts by Faith's thoughts entering his head. (A/N: Harry will be hearing all of Faith's thoughts. He will go any where she goes. I wrote this portion a long time ago without Harry being in it. So just understand that he is there, even if I don't mention it.)

* * *

Faith stood shivering in a Death Eaters circle. She wasn't sure if she was shivering because of the cold or the cold hearts surrounding her. Faith sighed, 'why did Voldemort always want to meet in this graveyard?' Faith thought. It was the same graveyard she had become a Death Eater in, all the Death Eater meetings were held here, everything was done at this damn graveyard. Faith shivered again, she looked around at the black cloaked

figures around her. She couldn't see any of their faces but knew all their names.

Faith heard the pop of someone apparating and felt her blood run cold. It wasn't Voldemort. In fact it was the last person Faith had wanted to see. Lucius Malfoy. Faith could feel her heart beating fast. If he saw her he would know for a fact she wasn't a Death Eater. Lucius was speaking to the others but Faith didn't hear a word of what he said. Lucius walked up to a Death Eater and pulled off his hood. Peter Pettigrew stepped forward and said 'Thomas Detean' Lucius nodded and Thomas put his hood back on. Lucius went to the second person and flipped the hood again Peter said the name. Faith could feel her heart beating faster and faster. It had been hard enough avoiding Peter but with Lucius taking off hoods it would definitely make things harder for Faith.

Lucius was only 10 people away from Faith. 'Heather Unfer' Peter said. Lucius's eyes bore into Heather's. In the blink of an eye his wand was out and he yelled 'Avada Kedavra!' Heather feel limp to the ground.

"Let that be a warning to all. Traitors and Spies will be dealt with only one punishment. Death." Lucius said.

Faith felt afraid. She had never felt this afraid in her whole life. If she died, there would be no way of avenging Lily and James. No way of ever seeing Sirius free from Azkaban. No way of ever seeing Harry. Faith felt for her wand which was cleverly stuck up in the sleeve of her robe. Lucius put a hand on the hood of Faith's robe. In one swift movement the hood was off and Lucius gasped.

"Faith!" He said pointing his wand at her. Faith tried to pull her wand out

of her sleeve but actually ended up throwing it across the graveyard.

"Oh shit." Faith said staring at Lucius who held a horrible smile on his face.

"Avada Ked-" Lucius yelled but Faith threw herself to her right knocking over several Death Eaters. As she hit the moist ground her hood flooped over onto her head.

'That was a move worthy of Sarah' Faith thought as she ran zigzagged towards her wand. A Death Eater grabbed her sleeve and caused Faith to fall just out of reach of her wand. Faith swung at the Death Eater who let go causing Faith to fall to the ground. Faith turned just in time to see Lucius reach down and grab her by the hair. He dragged her into the middle of the circle and placed her for all to see.

"This is what a spy looks like!" Lucius spat throwing Faith to the ground.Faith fell on her back and stared up at Lucius. Lucius pointed his wand at Faith and smiled. Faith could feel herself freeze up. She began to back away on her hands and feet, when she bumped into someone. Looking up she saw Severus.

"Severus." Faith croaked clutching to Severus's robes as she made an attempt to stand up.

Severus grabbed Faith by the shoulders and helped her up. He spun her around to face Lucius and held her in place.

"Severus no!" Faith whispered her voice cracking. Severus's grip tightened on Faith's arms.

"I just want to let you know. I'm going to enjoy this." Lucius said smiling.

"Hold her still Severus. The Dark Lord will reward you greatly." Lucius said pointing his wand at Faith's throat.

"Avada Kedavr-" Lucius started but Faith heard a pop and soon found herself at a muggle park.

Severus stood there still holding Faith by the shoulders and his grip lessened. Faith breathed heavily and several muggles stared at Faith and Severus. I mean it wasn't every day you saw two people dressed in black robes standing in the middle of a park on a sunny day.

"S-S-S-Severus" Faith said her breath coming out in shudders.

"I'm sorry." Severus said. Faith felt her knees buckle but Severus helped her stay upright. Severus spun Faith around to face him.

"Your going to need to be extra careful now. Voldemort's going to put a high price on your head." Severus said his eyes staring into Faith's.

"Both of ours." Faith said. Severus only nodded.

It was 2 days after Faith's ordeal in the graveyard. She had just bought a muggle house. It was nice and small, with a decent sized kitchen and green grass in the front and back. A path of flowers that needed much attention lined the walkway up to the door. It was perfect for someone living alone. Faith sighed heavily looking at all the packed up boxes in the house. She straightened her white tank top and turned when she heard the front

door open. Severus stood in the doorway and bright sunlight flooded in.

"I've told your neighbors that your trying to escape a abusive ex. If they see anyone suspicious hanging around they are supposed to call...who ever it is these blasted muggles call." Severus said.

"Thanks Severus. I guess I'll be living as a muggle...that'll take some getting used to." Faith said sighing.

"Yeah." Severus said softly. There was an awkward silence between the two.

"What are you going to do?" Faith asked breaking the silence.

"I'm going to Hogwarts." Severus said.Faith gave a slight smile and said

"Severus we graduated 7 years ago."

Severus smiled and said

"As a professor."

"Professor Snape..." Faith repeated to herself.

"I don't know sounds kinda fruity to me." Faith said teasingly. Severus gave a slight smile.

"Goodbye Faith." He said turning around and walking down her sidewalk.

"Goodbye Severus." Faith said closing the door and turning around to face the boxes.

Harry watched as Faith began to move various boxes and put stuff where she felt they belonged.

* * *

Suddenly Harry could feel something jerking him out of the memory. Harry found himself staring into the face of Severus Snape. Severus's lips were in a thin line and his face looked white with rage.

"Dumbeldore would like to see you. He needs to take you to Saint Mungos." Severus said through gritted teeth. Harry looked dazed, he nodded and quickly ran away from Severus and his death grip.

* * *

"So I've been told you looked into Faith's Memories." Sarah said to Harry as Harry came into the waiting room of Saint Mungos. Sarah sat next a sleeping Remus and Sirius was busy pacing and muttering to himself.

"Yes. Was Faith really a Death Eater?" Harry asked.

"Well Yes. But you'd have to hear the whole story to understand why she was Death Eater." Sarah said. Harry looked at her and motioned for her to continue.

"Well I guess it all started around the time Lily and James died…." Sarah started.

* * *

Faith stood in a room of Number 12 Grimmuald Palace. She was bent far over a

map conversing with Remus and Mad Eye Moody. The three were talking

about spots where possible Death Eater Meetings could be taking place.

Sarah was downstairs in the kitchen boiling water for tea. Suddenly a black owl came swooping in. The owl dropped the letter on the stove and Sarah quickly picked it up before it could catch fire. She quickly read it and then found herself running down the hall way towards Faith, Remus and Mad Eye. She thrusts open the door and Faith looks up from the Map she was examining.

"Lily and James have been attacked!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What!" Faith said in response.

"Sirius just sent an owl. He says that Peter Pettigrew was a traitor and told Voldemort where the Potters were. He went and attacked them!" Sarah said, her voice cracking and tears streaming down her face.

Faith immediately raised her wand and was gone with a popping noise. Remus rushed over to his wife who was in a fit of tears.

* * *

Faith arrived outside the Potter's small house. It was dark outside and the only light was the small porch light. Inside she could see a small flicker of light. Faith immediately prepared her wand and entered the house.

As Faith moved through the kitchen she could see a bottle on the floor with milk smeared over the floor. Foot prints led away from the milk and a small end table had been knocked over. Faith made her way up the small steep stair case and slowly walked down the hall towards Harry's room, her wand fully raised.

Faith burst through the room and pointed her wand at the person in the room. He spun around holding baby Harry.

"Sirius." Faith breathed in a sigh of relief when she saw Sirius holding Harry.

"Where are Lily and James? Are they ok?" Faith asked hysterically her voice cracking in several spots.

"I tried to stop Voldemort and Peter, but I was too late…" Sirius said his voice trailing off. His eyes looked blood shot and his cheeks were tear stained.

"What do you mean? Where are they?" She asked hysterically. That's when Faith noticed a small curl of red hair sticking out from the closet.

"Faith don't!" Sirius ordered as Faith moved towards the closet door. Faith didn't want to look. She didn't want to see the horror that lay behind the door. It was if Faith couldn't help herself she just kept moving towards the door. Slowly Faith reached out her hand towards the door of the closet. Sirius tried to set Harry in his crib fast enough for him to stop Faith. He was too late. Faith opened the door and let loose a blood curdling scream. Sirius instantly shut the door and turned Faith away as she sobbed into his shoulder. Suddenly there was a loud noise that stopped Faith's crying. A loud thud came from downstairs. The two froze and Sirius slowly reached for his wand.

"I'll be right back." He whispered.

"Don't" Faith pleaded grabbing onto his arm.

"I'll be right back I promise." Sirius said giving her a small smile and then moving quietly downstairs. Sirius moved slowly down the stairs, his heart was pounding so hard that he was sure the person could hear it.

Sirius held his wand high as he got closer to the object that made the noise. Sirius suddenly popped out from behind a corner, his wand fully raised.

"What do ya think yer doin'!" Hagrid yelled taking a step back.

"Hagrid, you surprised me…What are you doing here?" Sirius asked lowering his wand.

"Come ter get Harry. Dumbeldore's orders." Hagrid said shuffling his feet.

"Where are you going to be taking him?" Faith asked as she came into the room holding little Harry who was bundled up in a blanket.

"I believe hes gonna go to 'is 'unts and uncles." Hagrid said scratching his head. Faith and Sirius looked down sad. They knew that Dumbeldore was sending Harry to his aunts and uncles for a good reason, they just couldn't see what that reason was.

"Take my motorcycle." Sirius said as Faith handed the young Harry to Hagrid.

"Yer sure?" Hagrid asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sirius said looking down at his feet. Hagrid then nodded and walked out the door.

* * *

"And then after that there was a bit of trouble…"Sarah said trailing off. Suddely Dumbeldore came into the room carrying a bowl. He was followed by Severus who did not look happy.

"I thought this might tell the story better." Dumbeldore said with a slight smile. He then handed the bowl to Harry. Harry uncovered it and saw it was the pensieve. Harry could feel a small jerking motion and found himself in yet another memory.

* * *

Remus, Faith and Sirius all stood in a room at Grimmuald Palace and looked to be in some sort of argument. Severus was seated off in a corner and he just sat with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your Crazy!" Remus yelled.

"Am not! This is the only way to help Lily and James!" Sirius yelled back.

"By doing what? Becoming Death Eaters! What good will that do? How will you help them then? And do you honestly think it will work, that Voldemort won't notice you two!" Remus screamed, raising his hands high up in the air.

"Remus, we'll be careful. Really we will. Our plan will work. We'll be able to throw bigger wrenches in Voldemort's plans and stop him faster." Faith said stepping in between the two.

"Its impossible! You can't do it!" Remus roared. Sirius seemed to boil over and suddenly cried out saying

"You just don't want to help Lily and James. You just want to pass over their death like its NOTHING!"

Remus just went deathly pale. He then stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Sirius apparated with rage before anything else could be said. Faith was just left there.

* * *

Harry then saw for the second time Sirius being taken away to Azkaban. As the memories switched Harry found himself in a street way just outside the Ministry of Magic. It was dark out and all the street lights were out. Suddenly there was a loud popping noise and Remus and Faith appeared on the street. Remus sunk to his knees and was sobbing loudly. Faith sank down next to him.

"Remus on…we have to get out of here." Faith said tugging on his arm as the street lights came back on. Harry could see that Remus sitting on the street sobbing loudly and Faith desperately trying to tug on his arm. Her face was tear stained and there was the sound of running feet coming towards them.

"Remus PLEASE!" Faith said. As the feet got closer, Faith grabbed Remus tightly around the middle and tried to apparate with him. It failed the first time and they just remained sitting there but the second time it worked. Harry could feel a jerking motion as he switched to another memory.

Faith was dragging Remus into his bed at home. He lay in his bed with tears streaming down his face and his eyes shut in a restless sleep.

"I'm sorry Remus." Faith whispered before apparating.

Harry found himself apparating with Faith and was in a place he did not recognize. He was outside a house that was very tall and not very wide. Faith stood on the front porch and gave a quick knock. There was a pause and when no one came to the door Faith turned around to leave when suddenly the door opened. Standing there in the door frame was a younger looking Severus, with potion dust all down his front.

"Severus…S-S-Sarah's dead." Faith sobbed. Severus quickly ushered the sobbing Faith into his house and she sat on his couch. Severus knelt in front of her.

"First Lily and James died, and in the horrible way. H-H-Her face. Her face. I'll never forget her face." Faith sobbed loudly.

"Sirius was sent to Azkaban and I-I'm n-n-n-not allowed to see him. They keep him locked up with the D-d-dementors." She said continuing to sob.

"Lucius killed Sarah and has broken R…R…R-Remus's heart. Peter has betrayed us all. The world is falling apart Severus." Faith said sobbing into her hands.

"I want to be a d-d-d-deatheater. I want to s-s-stop him Severus. Voldemort needs to end." Faith cried as she looked up at him, Severus only nodded. He didn't know what to say.

* * *

"Its been a tough few months for you."Peter Pettigrew. said to the figure kneeling in front of him. The figure nodded.

"The Dark Lord applauds you on being 1 out of 5 who will join him. In the beginning there were 56. They are dead now. Too weak to join us. But you have proven yourself worthy. Extend you arm and let yourself join the Dark Lord forever." Peter said. The figure extended its arm and Peter, using the tip of his wand, burned the dark mark into their arm. The figure didn't even flinch.

"You may leave." Peter said with a wave of his hand. The figure rose and apparated. As soon as the figure was gone they threw back their hood. A gush of wind came by rustling Faith's hair and causing it to stick to her wet cheeks. She pulled back her sleeve and viewed the mark that lay there. She was repulsed by the mark and the fresh blood that oozed from it.

* * *

Harry then saw again the memory of Faith being discovered by Lucius Malfoy. Harry was then transported to a small room that was dreadfully hot.

"You have disappointed us Severus." A cold voice said. That voice belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"I told you that mudbloods would get you in trouble. Especially falling in love with one. How nasty. " Lucius spat.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased. It is only by his good graces that you even still live. You can continue to live under one condition….never see her again. If The Dark Lord even hears you as so much as looking at her you will be dead in an instant. Do you understand?" Lucius asked.

"I understand." Severus said.

Harry could feel himself getting pulled out of the memory.

* * *

"That's the whole story." Sarah said sadly and taking the pensieve from Harry.

Sirius nervously paced back and forth. Suddenly a nurse burst out of the room. She ran, grabbed something and ran back into the room. The door did not close all the way and Sirius could see Faith lying on the operating table. The Healers and nurses were all around her working frantically.

"Shes not breathing!" He heard one Healer yell to another. Sirius's heart stopped. He couldn't lose her now! Not when he had just gotten her back. He loved her! Faith was dying. She was dying right before his eyes.

And there was _nothing_ he could do about it.


	33. A Memory

**Chapter 33**: A Memory

It was sunny and bright. The kind of day where everyone squints, even if they have sunglasses on. Faith, Sirius, Sarah, Remus, Lily, James and baby Harry all sat in the shade of a tree in a large muggle park. It was August and Harry had only turned one two weeks ago. The group as seated on a small hill that overlooked a small lake down below. Harry kept standing up, walking a few steps before falling down and yelling some obscene baby language, which made the group laugh.

"Come here Harry." Faith said opening her arms to him. Harry stood up and walked the whole two steps towards her before falling into her arms. She just laughed and turned him towards his mother. His started walking towards Lily when there was a scream. They looked off and saw a muggle woman standing up and screeching as she held a limp girl in her arms.

"She's stopped breathing!" The woman kept yelling. Faith immediately stood up and began running towards the woman and child. Sirius tried to stand up and grab her to ask what she was doing but he tripped and a small velvet black box came tumbling out of his pocket. He quickly picked it up before running after Faith, leaving James and Remus to explain to Sarah and Lily about the box. Sirius caught up with Faith as she reached the woman.

"She's not breathing." The woman said as Faith took the child from her and set her on the ground. She tipped the girl's head back and put her cheek close to the girl's mouth.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked.

"CPR." The woman who was apparently the girl's mother said. After a few short seconds of Faith blowing into the girl's mouth and pushing on her chest , the girl opened her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and then threw up all over Faith.

"Lovely." Faith said sarcastically as she leaned back and looked at her blouse.

"Oh Thank you Thank you!" The woman said hugging her daughter. Faith just nodded and stood up.

"What was that all about?" Sirius asked handing her a cloth to wipe herself off with.

"It's a muggle technique to revive people." Faith answered.

"Well, why didn't the woman do it?" he asked.

"People, when they see a loved one practically dying, they panic and most times forget what they are supposed to do." She answered.

* * *

Sirius snapped out of his memory and looked at Faith lying on the table. Dread filled his heart. He couldn't lose her! Not when he had just gotten her back! He loved her.

With out thinking, Sirius entered the room and pushed past the Healers to Faith. He quickly followed the procedure he had seen Faith do 15 years ago. After a few seconds the nurses and Healers fell silent and bowed their heads.

Severus watched horrified in the door frame at what was going on in front of him. Was she really dying? Could it be true? Severus closed his eyes in an attempt to stop himself from seeing his loved one's death.

Suddenly there was a cough. Everyone snapped their heads and eyes open and saw Faith coughing and sputtering on the table.

**(A/N:** I plan on possibly doing a few other fics with Faith and Sarah in them. Tell me what you think of the idea.)


	34. A Proposal

**Chapter 34:** A Proposal

"Suppose I should get home and clean up?" Faith asked as she attempted to wipe the puke off her shirt.

"Might be best, and we should really be getting ready to go out for dinner anyway." Lily said picking up Harry and collecting his things.

"Yeah. We'll meet you guys at the restaurant." Sarah said with a smile and then walked off with Remus to a secluded spot so they could apparate home. Sirius and Faith then walked off and apprated, James, Lily, and Harry soon followed suit.

"I'm betting he'll be late by 10 minutes." Sarah said as she and Remus arrived at the restaurant 10 minutes early.

"I'll give him the benefit of the doubt and say 8 minutes." Remus said as he wrapped his arms around his wife. Suddenly Lily, James and Harry arrived.

"Are we betting on how late Sirius is gonna be yet?" James asked as he hoisted Harry up onto his shoulders. Harry gave a squeal of glee.

"Yeah. So far we have 10 and 8 minutes." Sarah said with a shy smile.

"15 minutes." James said making a small puddle splash which only made Harry laugh.

"I think Sirius will be on time. I mean, this is rather important to hims." Lily said taking her son away from her husband. She cuddled Harry and he rested his head on her shoulder and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"True. He just might be here on time. Hey, what was the excuse he told to Faith for going out to such a nice place as this?" Remus asked jerking his head in the direction of the restaurant.

"I think he told her it was like the 5th anniversary of the first time he moved out of his parents place or something. I know the reason was really dumb." James said shrugging.

There was a popping noise and Faith stood before the group.

"Your just in time to place your bet." James said as he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up. Faith gave a small smile and opened her mouth to speak when the group heard a loud

"Boo."

They all turned and saw Sirius leaning up against the side of the restaurant.

"Your on time." Faith said with a smile.

"For once." Sirius replied and returned her smile as he felt his heart swell up.

* * *

"Can I leave yet?"

"No." The Healer said handing a glass of an odd smelling liquid to Faith. She grumbled and the Healer left. Sirius, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sarah all walked into the room. Sirius gave Faith a kiss and set a vase of flowers next to her bed.

"Whats this?" Ron asked pointing to the glass of odd smelling liquid.

"Pumpkin juice. Want some?" Faith asked offering him the glass.

"It smells like a sleeping potion." Hermione said with a face of disgust at the ordor of the liquid.

"Yup. I'm not ready to sleep yet." She said setting the glass on the table next to the vase.

"You look like you want to go home." Remus said.

"Oh I do." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"When can you?" Sirius asked.

"I'm hoping by the end of today. If not today then tomorrow. They can't keep me here for a month."

"No. The school is positively buzzing though about where you are." Hermione said.

"Really? Glad to know I'm missed." Faith said with a smile.

"Not by all though." Ron put in.

"That's right. Draco isn't exactly counting the days till your return." Harry said.

"Speaking of school. You three, need to be heading back." Remus said pointing at the three.

"I would agree." A voice said from behind. Dumbeldore gave a smile at everyone's surprised faces.

"Wait in the hall if you will and I'll be right with you to take you home." He said opening the door and ushering the three out.

"Now then. The Healers do not know if the surgery was a success or not. There is really no way of telling until the next full moon. Now if it didn't work then you need to be in a place where you wont be of harm to anyone. I propose that you go with Remus to the Shrieking Shack and see if you transform on the full moon." Dumbeldore said.

"But…if the surgery was a success then she wouldn't be a werewolf, so come the full moon and she's stuck in the Shrieking Shack with Remus who is a werewolf…there could be some problems." Sarah said. Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled and Sarah knew that he already had a plan for that situation.

"True. True. That's why I think that in the next 2 weeks Faith should train to become an Animagus. A werewolve's bite won't affect her if she is an animal." Dumbeldore said with a smile.

"Me? An animagus?" Faith said shocked. Dumbeldore nodded.

* * *

"I don't think I could eat one more bite." Sarah said pushing her plate away from her. Harry sat and gobbled down great masses of food.

Sirius heart hammered in his chest as he knew the time to ask her was drawing close. It was only 10 months ago that she had moved in with him, and now here he was getting ready to ask her the biggest question he would ask. Ever.

"Faith." He said turning towards her. She looked at him and gave her small smile like she always did.

"What would you say if I told you I was happier now then I had ever been in my entire life?" Sirius asked. Faith seemed stunned and at a loss of words.

"What would you say if I said that if because of you I'm quite possibly a better person and that I love you with all my heart?" He continued.

"What if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you?" He asked. Faith's jaw dropped and she stammered out a

"What?"

Sirius got down on one knee and pulled a black velvet box out of his jacket pocket. He lifted the lid to reveal a silver ring. The ring had medium sized diamond. Engraved in the Diamond was a cursive B. On either side of the diamond was a small blue diamond. Faith gasped and Sirius said

"Faith will you marry me?"

Faith looked shocked for a minute and then looked at Sirius. She smiled and said

"Of course!"

* * *

"You know we still have a wedding to plan." Sirius said pulling a chair up to Faith's bed after Dumbeldore, Remus and Sarah had left.

"What do you think about the summer?" Faith asked. Sirius smiled and said

"I don't care as long as I'm marrying you." Faith smiled. They truely did love each other.

**(A/N:** So Faith has to become an Animagus. The animal chooses the person. What do you think she'll be?


	35. Who am I?

**Chapter 35:** Who Am I?

"Good to see you back professor." A student said as Faith passed through the halls. She gave the student a smile and headed into the Divination room. Sarah was walking over to her desk looking at a piece of parchment as the last few students left.

"Faith, When'd you get back?" Sarah asked with a smile when she noticed her friend.

"I just got back. Wanted to spend some time at home but I'm back to teaching." She answered with a smile.

"That won't make Severus very happy. I think he rather liked teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"He'll adjust."

"Yes, I'm sure he will." Sarah said with a chuckle and sitting on the edge of her desk.

"I'm sure you know this already but, the full moon is in a week." Faith said taking a seat behind the desk and looking up at the fake starlit ceiling.

"Of course. Feburary 14th is the first night."

"Yes, and that night we will find out if…ya know. I'm a werewolf or not." Faith said giving a small shrug.

"I remember. Do you think you are?" Sarah asked. Faith sighed and leaned back in the chair. She spun the chair around and looked up at the ceiling. She stopped the chair from spinning with her foot and said

"I don't know. I mean it's not like I'm hoping to be or anything…" She said trailing off and looking at Sarah who gave an understanding nod.

"Have you been practicing becoming an animagus yet?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"A little."

"Faith! You need to become one. If you don't and aren't a werewolf than Remus could bite you or worse!" Sarah said sternly.

"I know." Faith said sighing and getting up out of the chair.

"I tried to become one when I was with Sirius back home…but we kept getting distracted by the wedding." She said walking over to the window and watching as a first year ran by.

"Understandable. Have you picked out a date yet?" Sarah asked.

"I was thinking of taking Sirius." Faith replied with a sly smile.

"Don't be a smartass." Sarah said laughing.

"I mean WHEN is it?" She said giving Faith a playful smile.

"Oh is that what you meant?" Faith said teasingly. Sarah nodded.

"June 31" Faith said. Sarah gave a low whistle and said

"Really quickly then. Don't even give us much time to get out of school do you?" She said.

"No." Faith said with a smile.

"Already got the guest list ready?" Sarah asked.

"Sirius and I are still having troubles with that. Oh, Remus isn't invited." Faith said.

"What!" Sarah asked standing up.

"Just kidding. Your not invited." Faith said with a teasing grin. Sarah just gave her a glare which made Faith laugh.

"So have you at least discovered what animal you will be transforming into?" Sarah asked after a minute of silence.

"Uh…no." Faith replied shuffling her feet.

"Faith!"

"I know! That's the hardest part. I mean the animal picks the person not the other way around."

"That's right. I'm a cat because I'm shy, playful and quiet." Sarah said.

"How do you know your those things?" Faith asked raising an eyebrow.

"You just…do." Sarah said. Faith sighed and shook her head.

"Listen, Why don't you come by after dinner and we'll try and see if you can figure out your animal."

"Ok." Faith said giving a small smile.

* * *

"This is bloody hard." Sirius said while plopping down onto James's bed. 

"No one said anything about it being easy." James said setting the book he and Sirius nicked from the Restricted Section of the Library down.

"How do we know if any of these people are even intelligent enough to tell us how to become an animagus?" Sirius asked sitting up on his hands.

"We just have to trust them." James said taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Remind me. Why are we doing this?" Peter asked in his high pitched voice. Sirius heaved a hugh sigh and covered his face with his hand. He muttered something along the lines of 'Dumb Git'.

"Because we will be able to be with Remus on his..dangerous nights." James said simply and ran a hand through his hair messing it up.

"We've only got 18 more days till the full moon." Sirius put in.

"What do you think you'll be?" Peter asked James.

"I don't know something noble and brave probably. Something with courage and-" James started but was cut off by Sirius.

"Isn't the first rule to say who you TRULY are?" he scoffed. As Sirius gave a laugh a pillow came flying down on top of him.

* * *

"Ok. Stand there." Sarah instructed pointing to the center of the room. She went and sat on her desk with a book poised in one hand. 

Faith moved to the center of the room and gave Sarah a curious look.

"Ok…it says…._'Stand in a quiet room and close your eyes. Ignore everything else but yourself. Think of who you are and think only of yourself._'' Sarah read out of the book.

"Wow…this must have been really easy for James and Sirius then." Faith said laughingly and closing her eyes.

'_Ok…Who am I? I am Faith Sloom. Future wife of Sirius Black, Best friend of_-'

"Damn it. I thought of other people." Faith said in frustration, her eyes bursting open.

"Who'd you think of?" Sarah asked out of pure curiosity.

"Sirius, You, Remus, Lily, and James."

"Try again." Sarah said giving a nod to Faith.

'_Try this again, I am Faith Sloom. I am smart, sarcastic, a bit violent at times. I have dark brown hair and brown eyes. My favorite sport is Quidditch and I was a Chaser until I beat the shit out of Lucius-'_

"Ah, bugger this." Faith said

* * *

"Give it another shot." James said to Peter as his eyes opened and still didn't have an animal. 

"Well if it isn't deer boy." Sirius said as he and Remus entered the boys dorm.

"Actually he is a Stag." Remus corrected.

"Deer, Stag. Same thing." Sirius said shrugging. He walked over and grabbed James's butterbeer sitting next to one of the many books.

"I don't think you have an animal yet. And in case you've forgotten we have 14 days left till the full moon." James said with a smile.

"I've got time." Sirius said with a wave of his hand.

"You know…you guys don't have to do this." Remus said quietly sitting on the edge of his bed.

"What are you saying? Of course we do. We're the Marauders. Gotta stick together." Sirius said taking a large gulp of butterbeer.

"Yeah. Peter almost has his animal." James put in. Remus gave a shy smile and looked down at his feet. He heard Sirius mutter something like 'Probably a rat '

* * *

"Can't we just give up?" Faith asked as she took a drink of Sarah's butterbeer. 

"No." Sarah snapped rescuing her butterbeer.

"We've been at this for 3 days." Faith said plopping down into a students desk.

"Give it one last try. Come on." Sarah said looking at the time. Faith sighed and stood up. She closed her eyes and thought.

'_Faith Anne Sloom. I am sarcastic, and smart. I have gotten into several fights. I am a troublemaker, a woman. I am in love. I am a godmother. I am … a deatheater'_ The tattoo on her arm gave a twitch and burned. Her eyes burst open. She smiled and said

"Got it."

(A/N: Faith's a godmother. What? Yup, it's true. Bet you didn't know that till now did ya? Also I knew this question was going to come up sooner or later. How is it that Sirius is able to go places without being arrested. Well, I tried to sneak it in subtly but I still knew that people would wonder. After Sirius died, the Ministry got information that he wasn't a deatheater. His slate was wiped clean and none of the real deatheaters cared because they figured he was dead and gone for good. )


	36. Valentines Day

**Chapter 36:** Valentines Day

"Allright I'm going to partner up and you and your partner are going to practice the shield spell. Its very tricky so don't be discouraged if you don't get it today." Faith said as she stood up from the edge of her desk. She quickly named off partners and began to survey the room as the students began practice. Harry had been paired of with Neville and Neville was doing surprisingly well with this spell. He came very close to making a strong blue shield several times as Harry threw jelly leg charms at him.

As Faith continued to watch the class she was distracted by a tap on the window. She looked at it and saw 4 school owls tapping on it. Faith sighed and went over to the window. She opened the window slightly and grabbed the letters from the owls before they could fly into the classroom and disrupt her class. Faith recognized them as valentines. She sighed and looked them over.

"Harry." She said handing Harry his.

"Lavender."

"Hermione….and….Neville." She said handing out the valentines to their owners. Neville blushed a superb scarlet when he realized someone had sent him a valentine. Faith watched with mild interest from the back of the room as the 4 opened their valentines and flocks of students gathered around them to see whom they were from.

* * *

"Another valentine for Lily." Faith said leaning over her desk to gaze over Lily's shoulder,

"That makes 11 so far." Sarah said smiling. Lily blushed, making her face match her hair.

"10 knuts says it's from Potter." Faith said giving a smile to Sarah.

"No. He's sent 8 so far." Sarah said. Lily opened the Valentine and quickly read through it. At the end it was signed. '_Your Secret Admirer_.'

"Told you it was from him." Faith said with a triumphant smile. Sarah rolled her eyes and looked down at her notes.

"Miss Sloom!" A sharp voice asked. Faith snapped her head up from looking over Lily's shoulders.

"Do you have something to share with the class?" McGonagall asked.

"Well you know me. I'd love to share with the class if they're willing to listen. I do believe Lily has gotten her 9th valentine from her 'Secret Admirer' " Faith said with a sly grin. The class exchanged a bit of giggles. McGonagall only gave Faith a sharp look.

"Righto. See you in detention on Monday after supper I take it then?" Faith said sitting back in her seat. McGonagall nodded and looked almost about to smile. Almost. James and Sirius snickered in the back row.

"Mister Potter, Mister Black! I will see you as well on Monday." McGonagall said before turning back around to her quill, which was supposed to turn into a snake.

* * *

"It's from Viktor." A girl squealed. Faith looked up as a girl bent far over Hermione's shoulder and blushed excitedly as if the valentine was addressed to her.

"Viktor? As in Viktor Krum?" Ron asked pushing past the girl.

"Yes." Hermione said flatly and giving a Ron a look that said '_So?_'. Ron looked at her and seemed about to speak. He pursed his lips and then seemed to shake off whatever feeling he had and said

"Whatever." While shrugging.

A spark went off in Faith's brain. She watched Hermione and Ron for the rest of the period with keen interest. Ron seemed to be grumpy which caused Hermione to become irritable with him and the two would end up in a screaming match. As the classroom emptied, Faith ran down the hall and a flight of stairs to the Divination room on the ground floor.

"Sarah!" She said bursting through the door. Sarah looked up and Faith took a quick look around the room. When she realized it was empty she smiled and said

"How about playing matchmaker again?"

* * *

"Faith…what makes you so sure the two would even end up together?" Lily whispered while at lunch.

"Look at them. Frank so clearly likes Alice. And we all know she bloody well likes him." She responded.

"She'd never admit it though." Sarah put in.

"The two are perfect for each other. Come on I'm the perfect matchmaker. Why, we could get them together like that." Faith said snapping her fingers.

"I won't be apart of it." Lily said leaning against her arm.

"Sarah?"

"Only if your sure it's gonna work."

"I'm so sure." Faith said with a smile. Sarah smiled back and said she would help.

* * *

"Don't you think you've played matchmaker enough for one lifetime?" Sarah asked with a sigh.

"Never." Faith said with her sly smile.

"Frank and Alice. Lily and James –" Sarah said beginning to count the couples on her fingers.

"You and Remus." Faith put in.

"Really? When?" Sarah asked with surprise.

"That's what makes me so successful. No one knows when I'm at work."

Sarah just rolled her eyes at Faith's remark and managed to count off 7 couples totally.

"I just know who and who would work well together. It's the eye." Faith said. Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Who is it this time?"

"Hermione and Ron."

"Wait Wait Wait….Hermione Granger…and Ron Weasley?" Sarah said slowly. Faith nodded and Sarah gave her a blank stare.

* * *

Frank Longbottom wandered the halls by himself. He wasn't very hungry and felt that a walk was very much needed. As he rounded a corner he bumped into someone, causing that person to almost go falling to the floor but Frank managed to extended an arm out and catch her by the elbow.

"Thanks." She said straightening herself.

"No problem Alice." He said. His heart skipped a beat when he heard her name come from his mouth. She smiled at him with her large hazel eyes.

"I'll see you around." She said and continued on her way. Frank watched her walk down the hall and turn another corner, her chestnut colored hair bounced behind her.

"You've got a nice way with the ladies." A voice said close to Frank's ear. He turned around in surprise.

"You scared the hell out of me." He said catching his breath.

"Now…let me ask you a question. Are you catching your breath because I scared you…or because you just had human contact with Alice?"

"I-I-I" He stammered.

"You you you what?"

"Come on. Give me a break Faith. Your one of her friends. Think you could find out if she…ya know?" Frank said trailing off.

"Likes you?" Faith asked with her bright smile. Frank nodded.

" I mean..I'm not saying I like her or anything." He said suddenly.

"Oh of course not. I never said anything about you liking her." Faith said rolling her eyes. Frank just nodded and looked around nervously.

"So where were you headed?" She asked him.

"The Library. I've got a Herbology essay I have to start on." He responded.

"Well I won't keep you from that." Faith said walking off.

* * *

"Lets count 'em up." Sarah said pushing a bunch of valentines onto her desk.

"All addressed to you?" Faith asked while shifting through all the valentines.

"Yes." Sarah said with her shy smile.

"Ok…and Valentines from our…would they be called better halfs?….No….Valentines from Sirius and Remus do not count." Faith said tossing her valentines on the floor.

"Oh…" Sarah said looking at her pile.

"Does that reduce yours quite a bit too?" Faith asked her.

"By like half "

"Yeah…lets just call it a draw. Besides we already know who kicked our asses." Faith said looking down at the many valentines.

"Lily always did." Sarah said sadly.

"It was her eyes." Faith said softly as her and Sarah headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

"Ok. Frank is going to the library to do a Herbology essay." Faith whispered to Sarah from behind a stature of Fredrick The Ferocious.

"Alright. There's Alice. I'll tell you how it goes." Sarah whispered and walked away from the corner and pretended to be looking down at a pile of papers. She walked right behind Alice and bumped into her.

"Oh sorry."Alice said spinning around.

"No. It's ok Alice. It's my fault." Sarah said bending down to pick up the papers.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Alice asked while helping Sarah with her papers.

"I was going to help Frank Longbottom-" Sarah started and noticed a flicker of interest flutter in her eyes.

"with his Herbology essay. But I was hoping on…talking to someone." Sarah finished.

"Someone like Remus?" Alice asked and Sarah blushed.

"Well…I suppose I could do you a favor. I'm great in Herbology, I'll help Frank and you go talk to Remus." Alice said with a smile. Every muscle in Sarah's face twitched. It was painful not to smile at the mention of Remus or the fact that Alice had just fallen for that incredible lie. Sarah almost burst out laughing when she saw Alice practically run to the library.

* * *

"So what do you and Remus have planned for this evening?" Faith asked.

"We're going to go eat dinner before going to the Shrieking Shack." Sarah said with a light blush rising into her cheeks.

"Hmmm…I somehow think your hiding something from me. But your personal life is all your own. I will be meeting you two by the Sh-" Faith started but was cut off when the world went black and a booming voice asked

"Guess who?"

"Hmm…let me think. Remus Lupin?" Faith asked.

"Remus! Please." Sirius said letting his hands off of Faith's eyes and spinning her around to kiss her.

"And you are?" Faith asked teasingly when Sirius broke the kiss. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'll see you two later at the Shrieking Shack." Sarah said running off to meet Remus.

* * *

"Where did you get this from?" Sarah whispered.

"I borrowed it from Potter."

"By borrowing you mean that you took it without asking right?" Sarah asked.

"In a way." Faith replied. The two were underneath the invisibility cloak and bunched in a corner watching Alice and Frank tentatively.

"I don't know Faith…they're almost done and nothing has happened yet." Sarah whispered after a minute or two. Faith sighed and tapped her foot.

"Time to intervene." Sarah said and began moving forward.

"Sarah! What are you doing!" Faith whispered harshly. Sarah didn't pay any attention she just moved forward, clutching the cloak tightly, Faith following on her heels. Cautiously Sarah began to move Frank's quill when he and Alice weren't looking. Just as Sarah had hoped for, Frank reached for his quill without thinking and grabbed Alice's hand instead.

"You're a genius." Faith whispered to Sarah.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sarah asked as Remus held her hand and led her down various Hogwarts halls.

"It's a surprise." He said. He kept tugging her this way and that and finally came to stop at a door.

"Funny….I've never noticed this door before." Sarah said softly. Remus smiled at her and opened the door. Inside was a room with high ceiling and the walls were made entirely of glass. A burning sun that was just beginning to set could be seen through the windows. A small table with a white silk cloth covering it was in the middle of the room. A single candle with a dozen rose centerpiece decorated the table. Pearl white plates graced the table and Sarah let out a gasp.

"Like it?" Remus asked.

"Its wonderful." She breathed.

"Not as wonderful as you." Remus said. Sarah blushed a deep crimson and Remus led her to the table. The two ate a beautiful dinner just as the sun finished setting.

"I can't wait to have a baby." Remus said with a smile.

"I can't either." Sarah said returning the loving smile.

"I want it to look exactly like you. Down to the last perfect hair." Remus gushed. Sarah blushed again and looked down.

"Don't say that." She said softly

"Why not? It's true. Your perfect. I still can't believe someone as perfect and beautiful as you would dare fall in love with a monster like me." Remus said truthfully. Sarah looked up and grabbed his hand.

"You're no monster" she said leaning over and kissing him.

* * *

"Moment of truth." Faith said as she, Remus, Sarah and Sirius arrived at the Whomping Willow. The full moon was just getting ready to rise.

"I'm coming." Sirius said grabbing Faith's hand.

"Me too." Sarah said grabbing Remus's as the two were about to enter the secret passage underneath.

"No. I will not risk injuring you." Remus said grabbing Sarah's other hand and looking into her eyes.

"Sirius you can't." Faith said looking up at him and shaking his head.

"Why? I always went with Remus before." Sirius asked.

"Yes. And I always went before too." Sarah added.

"You had protection then. There wasn't two werewolves and plus James was here." Remus said. Sirius gave a stubborn stare.

"We're coming." Sarah said defiantly.

"Remus, We don't have much time left." Faith said touching his arm. Remus looked at Sarah with concern and worry. He sighed and agreed. The group made their way to the Shrieking Shack.

Sarah prompltly turned into Sasha as they entered the room. She jumped up in Remus's arms and he petted her. Sirius turned into the big black dog and rested his head on Faith's knee as she sat in a corner. She placed her hand behind his ears and gave him a nice scratching. The full moon's light began to flood into the room.

There was a loud howl and Sasha jumped from Remus's arms. Remus began to sprout hair all over his body and his eyes turned a piercing yellow. He bent down on all fours and large teeth found their way into his mouth. His fingers grew into gleaming claws and and there was a cracking noise as he body began to expand to the likeness of a werewolf.

Sasah and Sirius turned to look at Faith. She looked down at her hand as the full moon's light touched her. She was unaffected. She looked up and smiled and then her smile fell when she still realized she was in a room with a werewolf. Faith tried to think of her animal but found it hard with a werewolf's teeth gleaming in her direction. Faith picked up Sasha as the werewolf made a swipe for it. She fumbled for her wand but realized it was on the floor, right where the werewolf stood. Sirius stood in front of Faith and Sasha, his teeth bared and a low growl emitting from his mouth. The werewolf snapped it's jaws and imitated Sirius's growl.

Suddenly the werewolf lunged. Sirius took a large leap and bit it on the arm. Faith jumped out of the way and tried again to think of her animal. Suddenly she could feel herself change and Sasha drop to the floor. The werewolf threw Sirius off and went charging for Sasha. Sasha tried to run to the other side of the room. Just when she thought she was done with she felt herself being lifted up. Looking up, the cat saw a large black and gray bird carrying her in its claws. The bird moved at incredible speed and managed to squeeze throw the tiny sliver of the open door. Sirius managed to get through the door and the werewolf made a bee line for the door. Jumping up, Sirius grabbed the door's handle with his teeth and shut it before the werewolf could get through.

Sasha quickly turned back into Sarah and the bird rested on her arm. She took a minute to examine the bird. It was mostly gray with black feathers framing it's head. The bird's eyes were sharp and darted in every direction. Sarah smiled and recognized the bird as a Peregrine Falcon. She stroked the bird's head and said

"Thanks Faith." The bird snapped it's beak in response and then glided off of Sarah's arm and to Sirius who had now transformed back from the dog. The bird changed back into Faith and bent over Sirius's arm which was bleeding freely.

(**A/N:** Picking Faith's animal was probably the most difficult thing. That's why it took this chapter so long to come out. I was always fighting between a snake, lion, or a falcon. I will probably give her a different animal on the version of MM2 that's on harrypotterfanfiction. You might want to check it out when its up.)


	37. Matchmaker

**Chapter 37**:Matchmaker

"Faith…it's been almost a full month since Valentines day and you still haven't told me the matchmaking plan." Sarah said at breakfast

"Well that's because I had to research the squirts." Faith put in. Sarah gave her a look that said '_proceed' _Faith began to tell the plan as Sarah munched on a piece of toast.

"Ok, Ancient Runes is at the same time as Divination. Hermione gets out of class about 3 minutes or so after Ron leaves Divination. If you can just hold him in class for an extra three minutes then the two will have to cross paths."

"And you can be sure to pair them up in every assignment possible. Be sure to try and give them an assignment they will have to spend time out of class to do." Sarah said as Faith bit into a crumpet covered with marmalade.

"I think I can scrap together something." Faith said with a devilish grin.

* * *

"Oh Ron…could I see you for a minute." Sarah said as the classroom began to empty.

"Yeah…S'pose so." He replied walking to the head of the classroom.

"I was wondering about your monthly chart…you seem to be dying 4 times this week alone." Sarah said producing his chart.

"Yeah…well it's all in my fate right?" Ron said hopefully. Sarah gave him an odd look.

"Well…just try and not die so much." Sarah said wittily. Ron nodded and rushed out the door. Sarah was silent just enough to hear a large '_Ungh_'.

* * *

"Sorry Hermione. Didn't see you there." Ron said as he knocked his friend to the ground outside the Divination room.

"It's ok." Hermione said collecting her things. Ron bent down and helped her.

"Where were you going in such a hurry?" she asked.

"No where special." He replied, smoothing the hair on the back of his head nervously.

"Well if it isn't Weasel and little Miss Mudblood."A cold voice called out.

"Shove it Malfoy." Hermione snapped back.

"Ohhh…little Miss Attitude." Malfoy said in response.

"You're a prat." Ron spat.

"And your poor. You don't see me being very judgmental now do y-"

SLAP! Malfoy had started to speak but Hermione delivered a sharp slap right across his cheek. Malfoy's eyes stung and Hermione gave him a vicious glare.

"Come on Ron." She said grabbing his arm and tugging him along.

* * *

"Defense against the dark arts is the first class for today." Harry said slapping Ron on the back. Ron gave a little jump and said

"Wha? Oh…yeah right."

"Ron, why don't you sleep more at night?" Hermione asked taking the seat across from him and immediately diving into a bowl of oatmeal.

"Can't sleep well." He muttered back and rested his head on his hand.

"Why?" Hermione asked back.

"I don't know. I've just been having a lot of trouble sleeping."

"I did kind of wake him up last night." Harry said sheepishly.

"Another dream?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and let loose a huge yawn.

"Only this time Ron had the same dream after I did." Harry put in.

"Odd….Hmmm…Well what was the dream?" Hermione asked. Harry opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the bell.

"Alright. Now I'm going to be giving you a partner assignment that will be worth quite a bit of points. And you and your partner will more than likely have to spend time together outside of this class." Faith said walking to the front of the classroom. And Faith began pairing them off into twos and handing out their assignments.

"Hermione and…Ron." Faith said writing onto a piece of parchment.

"You two will have the Lunar Bird." She said with a smile.

Hermione understood at once what the Lunar Bird was. It was a dangerous bird that was otherwise invisible unless in moonlight. She knew that she would have to research the venom it could shoot and maybe even study one for a few nights. She could talk to Hagrid, he was bound to have one somewh- WAIT…did she say he was partners with RON!

(**A/N:** A short chapter I know…but I am willing to put out the next chapter faster…and of course there is a catch. In my bio I have posted a site of where I made my pictures of what I think the girls of MM look like. If just two people make what they think the girls look like and send me a pic of it…I will _gladly_ put out the new chapter. I'm evil like that )


	38. Invitations

**Chapter 38**: Invitations go out

"Arthur Look!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

"Yes?" Mr. Wealsey asked looking over his copy of the Daily Prophet.

"They're finally tying the knot. Oh how wonderful." Mrs. Weasley said handing a crème colored card over to her husband. Arthur looked at it, the front said "**Come and Celebrate**" in big loopy dark silver writing outlined in black. A bow was tied on the front in silver and blue, the colors of the Black Family crest. He set his paper down and opened the card.

**_You are invited to come and celebrate the marriage of_**

**_Sirius Black & Faith Sloom_**

**_On the evening of_**

**_June, 31st_**

**_Outside of Tela Villa._**

**_The Ceremony will take place at 6 p.m._**

At the bottom of the card Faith had personally written "_Bring the whole family_!"

"About time." Arthur said smiling.

* * *

"About time the two got married." Remus said looking over the card with his wife. 

"Seriously…and where is this Tela Villa? I've never heard of it before." Sarah asked.

"I've heard of it…some place out far…can't remember where. It's a muggle place."

"Why would Faith want to get married at a muggle villa?" Sarah asked. Remus shrugged and replied

"Maybe it was Sirius's idea."

* * *

"Whats that Harry?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know…" He said turning it over and opening the card in his hand. He pulled out a thick crème colored card.

"It's an invitation." He said after reading it. He handed it over to Hermione.

"Yeah…Mum just sent me a letter. She says we're going." Ron said.

"Oh…well that will be fun. I hope you guys take a picture for me while your all fancied up-" Hermione started to say but stopped when a thick envelope landed in her lap.

"Looks like your coming too." Ron said with a grin.

* * *

"Look at this Minerva." Dumbeldore said handing a thick card to McGonagall. She took it and opened it. Her eyes quickly scanned it and a smile strecthed across her face. 

"It's about time."

* * *

Severus Snape was just getting into bed when a white owl flew into his room and dropped an envelope onto his bed. He looked at the envelope puzzled and opened it. Reading it made his heart stop. His blood ran cold and he crushed the envelope in his hands. It was more than the fact that he had been invited. How could anyone think that he would want to go? Just rubbing salt on the wound. What made it worse was what Sirius had written at the bottom of the invitation. 

"You were only invited cause of her. _Don't try a thing_."


	39. Loony Birds

**Chapter 39:** Loony Birds

"So you and Hermione have to go to Hagrid's hut tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. After the moon rises. Why'd Professor Sloom have to give me the Lunar Birds?" Ron said groaning.

"I don't know…she gave Harry and I Hellhounds." Neville said from his bed.

"That would have been a much better topic." Ron grumbeled. Harry and Neville shrugged and Ron sighed. Picking up his quill, Ron nervously tapped it against the pieces of parchment that were spread out on his bed.

"Nervous?" Seamus asked coming into the boys dormitory.

"About what?" Ron asked

"Going out with Hermione." Seamus said.

"I'm not going out with her. We're working on a project that requires a little extra time." Ron said frowning.

"Extra time in the moonlight." Seamus said teasingly and Harry made mocking love eyes at Ron and batted his eyelashes quite a lot.

"Bloody comedians the lot of you. And Harry you could certainly pass for a damn good girl with that eyelash batting. Practice it a lot?" Ron asked with a grin. Harry threw a pillow at him.

* * *

"I'm so sorry you got paired with my brother." Ginny said.

"Not your fault." Hermione said looking at the fire that blazed brightly in the common room.

"No. Its not my fault but I still feel bad. Ron's a bit of a stickler." Ginny said laughingly.

"Trust me. I know all about your brother." Hermione said laughing.

"If only you could have gotten paired with someone cute for this project. Someone like Viktor Krum. Imagine walking in the moonlight with him." Ginny said with a dreamy look on her face.

"That would be nice….but Viktor and I are just friends."

"Sure Sure."

"No really."

"Come on Hermione! You mean to tell me your not attracted to him in the least bit?" Ginny said giving her a look of disbelief.

"Well….I am a little." Hermione said blushing.

"Alright Hermione. Lets do this thing." Ron said slightly frustrated and his hair sticking up in all directions.

"You mean our Dark Arts project." She corrected.

"Yeah sure." Ron said rolling his eyes. Ginny gave Hermione another sympathetic look as Hermione and Ron left the common room.

* * *

"So what are we doing exactly?" Ron asked.

"We're going to study the Lunar Bird's behavior for the next 3 days." She replied.

"Oh….and Hagrid has one of these things?" he asked.

"Yes…well at least he told me he did." She said biting her lower lip.

"There 'yer two 're." Hagrid booming voice said.

"Got yer bird right 'ere" He said patting a metallic cage with a cloth over it as Hermione and Ron approached. Hagrid set it on the ground and pulled the cloth off of it. For a minute the three were staring at an empty cage, then slowly a bird, that was almost so white it looked translucent, appeared before them. It had a long beak and 4 long feathers on the top of its head. Its wings were long and the tips of the feathers on the wings had a light blue tint to them. The bird had beady purple eyes that darted in every direction.

"Watch this." Hagrid said with a full grin. He went inside the hut and returned shortly after. He placed a fake rat next to the cage and backed up quickly. The bird's eyes swiveled around and then spotted the mouse. It made a sound that almost sounded like a growl only more high pitched and then with its beak still closed, a thin line of red liquid shot out of its beak. It hit the fake rat and after a minute it began to burn through.

"Great. Professor gives us probably the most dangerous bird ever to be in existence." Ron groaned. Hermione and Ron studied the bird for about an hour when suddenly it disappeared. They looked up and dark storm clouds were covering the moon.

"Gonna rain….better be gettin' back to the castl'." Hagrid said. Hermione and Ron quickly put their things away and just as Hagrid had said it started to rain. Well, Hermione and Ron made a dash for Hogwarts. Hermione slipped in a puddle and would have splashed in mud if it wasn't for Ron's quick reflexes. He stretched out an arm and grabbed her hand. He pulled her up and right into his arms. The two looked at eachother awkwardly.

"Uhhhh….thanks." Hermione said looking down and leaving Ron's arms quickly

"No…problem." He said. He was happy that she couldn't notice him turning 12 shades of red.

* * *

"Well well well. Going to the library together? You two are the regular pair of love doves." Malfoy sneered from a corner as Hermione and Ron walked to the library the next morning.

"Can it Malfoy." Ron spat.

"Oh that's right…you two have a project together…oh I forgot." Malfoy said making a face and rolling his eyes.

"That's right. Now leave." Hermione said never turning around.

"What is your project again? The Loony bird? Seems very fitting for you two. Pretty loony the two of you. We have the poor pure blood and the geeky mudblood. Whoever would have thought of such a mat-" Malfoy started but was cut off my Ron's fist ramming into his face.

"Ron!" Hermione screeched and attempted to pull him off.

Malfoy was shocked and swung at Ron. It hit him square in the jaw. Ron tackled Malfoy bringing him to the ground.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" a voice yelled. Suddenly a hand shot out and lifted Ron off of Malfoy. Ron tried to go after Malfoy again but the person held him firmly by the collar. Another held Malfoy by his shoulder.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Sarah yelled holding Malfoy firmly by the shoulder and not allowing him to lunge at Ron. It was she who had yelled first.

"Fighting in the halls." Severus Snape said clicking his tongue as he held Ron by his collar.

"What were you thinking?" Sarah asked.

"He started it!" Malfoy said, spitting blood.

"I don't care who started it, Now why? Ron, you're a Gryffindor prefect if I'm not mistaken, and Draco you're a Slytherin with a very well known family. Why fight. " She asked.

"I seem to remember a certain fight between a Gryffindor and Slytherin before. Nasty temper these Gryffindor's have." Severus said. Sarah gave him a look of pure ice, Severus matched it.

"It takes two to fight…and if you remember, in that fight both had been at fault, and neither were punished." Sarah said sternly.

"Only detention." Severus retorted.

"A short detention." Sarah snapped back.

"That was then. The rules have changed." He said, his lips curling into a grin.

"Well I might remind you that Ron is not your responsibility. You don't get to decide his punishment. That's McGonagall's area of expertise." Sarah said causing Severus's smile to fall.

"Well…Draco..isn't your concern either. He's mine. So remember that. You and your _riff raff_ husband" Severus snapped.

"Don't get mad at me just because they're getting married!" Sarah screamed at him. Her body going rigid and her hand gripping Malfoy tighter. Severus went white with rage. He released Ron and stormed off in a huff. Sarah made a scream in frustration, spun on her heel and left.

"You'll get what's coming to you." Malfoy hissed to Hermione and then walked off wiping the blood out of his mouth.

"You-Why-You-He…er….thanks. For taking care of Malfoy for me." Hermione said with a light blush.

"It-w-was nothing." Ron said wiping his chin off which was sporting a new cut.

"Here…lets go to the Hospital Wing." Hermione said with a smile.


	40. Titleless

**(A/N: Can anyone think of a title for this Chapter?)**

**Chapter 40: **Titleless

"I am _sooo_ glad that the year is over." Ron said happily stretching.

"The year has gone by really fast." Harry said getting out of bed.

"Yup. Now all that's left is the end of year feast." Ron said ruffling his hair.

"The year would have gone by a lot faster if Professor Snape wasn't so sour." Neville put in.

"Yeah. He's been a real arse lately."

* * *

"Sarah Sarah Sarah! Do you realize that I am getting married in a week!" Faith said.

"Yes Faith." Sarah said flatly looking in the mirror and tying her hair back.

"Its insane. Like a huge rush to the head." Faith said smiling.

"The worst part is that you are probably the most impatient person in the whole world." Sarah said jokingly.

"I know. Its gonna kill me." Faith said sighing and falling onto Sarah and Remus's bed.

"Oy. Get off." Remus muttered.

"Come on Remus get up. We're going home today!" Faith said smiling and giving Remus a shake.

"I know. I'm tired. Wake me when its time to leave." He said pulling the sheets over his head. Faith jumped off the bed and left.

"The girl is gonna be unbearable for the next week." Remus groaned.

* * *

"Say Momma."

"Momma."

"Say Daddy."

"Dadda"

"Say Faith."

"Fish."

Faith sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Lily! Your kid still can't say my name." Faith hollered into the next room.

"Probably James's doing. Ask him to say Sirius." Lily said fixing an earring into her ear.

"Harry." Faith said trying to get Harry's attention who was distracted by a set of keys on the floor.

"Say Sirius." She said once he looked at her.

"Arse." Harry said clapping his hands happily. Faith threw her head back laughing and Lily frowned.

"I thought it was charming too." Lily said sarcastically.

* * *

"Harry!" a voice called out. Harry stopped and looked behind him. Faith was waving at him and held something in her hands.

"Whats that she has?" Neville asked standing next to her.

"Looks like a book." Ron put in. Faith waved them over and they walked over to her.

"I wanna show you something." She said with the same goofy grin that she'd had plastered to her face for the past week. She sat on the stairs and they followed. Harry sat on her right and Ron on her left. Neville sat on the step behind her.

They looked at the cover of the book. It was thick and had a thick black cover. On it was the Hogwarts symbols and across it read "Memories" silver writing.

"Now, I don't know if you knew this but every year the seventh years get a book with the memories of their Hogwarts years. It has pictures from their 1st year up to the 7th. There is also a section in the back where the students can put their own pictures." Faith explained. She opened the book. The first page was black and had in silver writing 'The Memories that Bind us together.'.

The following page had in large yellow letters 'Huffelpuff' at the top, next to it was a picture of the Huffelpuff symbol. Underneath were pictures of every 7th year from that year. The next page was the same students but in their 6th year, and onwards it went till their 1st year. Next was the Ravenclaws. Faith quickly flipped through those.

"Look there is Snape." Ron said when they reached Slytherin.

"Was he always that mean looking?" Neville asked. Faith didn't respond, she flipped to the Slytherin first year page.

"Yup." Harry said laughing.

"Look. There's Faith." Ron said. The group peered at the picture.

"This is Alice. She was sooo nice. No one ever heard her say a mean thing about anyone." Faith said pointing to a girl with chestnut brown hair and a young face.

"There is Sirius. Every girl was in love with him. He got more detention in our 7th year than any other year." Faith said pointing to Sirius's picture. Sirius gave his same charming smile, and then disappeared.

"There is Sarah..er..Professor Lupin. When I first met her she rarely spoke…she was pretty sharp minded though when it came to her hexes. " Sarah smiled widely and her blue eyes sparkled. She then turned and waved.

"There is Lily. Pretty much the smartest girl in the whole school. She was a sweetheart too but if she didn't like you she let you know it." Faith said pointing to Lily's picture. Her fire red hair was tied back and a few strands fell in her face. Lily was waving back at Sarah.

"And Frank. Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He was a force to be reckoned with."

"There is the other Professor Lupin. He was the most rational out of the group. He was always studying."

"James, he got detention a lot too…he was quite the quidditch player. A very good chaser and very popular." James was smiling and leaning against the edge of his photo. Occasionally he'd reach up a hand and ruffle his hair. Harry noticed that Faith passed over Peter Pettigrew.

"And of course yours truly." Faith said pointing. Faith smiled and ran a hand through her hair. Suddenly someone joined her in the picture. It was Sirius and Faith ruffled up his hair.

"Pictures from our Halloween Dance." Faith said flipping to a page that said 'Halloween, Hogwarts' At the top. Faith smiled at the pictures of people dancing and having fun. A picture of Sirius, her, James, Lily, Sarah, and Remus crowding around a table brought the biggest smile to her face.

"I thought I'd let you see it. Thought it might be interesting." Faith said setting the book down on the steps. She then got up and left the boys to look at the smiling faces.

* * *

Sarah sat at the teachers table. Even though the feast wasn't supposed to start for another 45 minutes, students were already piled in. They were mostly saying good bye and the seventh years were busy getting their friends to sign their Memory books. The graduation ceremony had been a few hours before, but a few seventh years always stayed behind to get their friends from lower classes to sign their books.

"Hey!" A booming voice shouted into Sarah's ear. Sarah gave a startled jump.

"Sirius. You scared the daylights out of me." She said smiling and clutching her chest.

"Bet the baby enjoyed it." He smiled. Sarah smiled and touched her stomach which had grown quite large. The baby was due in another 2 months or so.

"Do you know where Faith is?" He asked taking the seat next to her.

"No. She's bound to show up soon though." Sarah said, Sirius nodded and tapped his feet anxiously.

"Excited to get married?" Sarah asked.

"Hell yes." Sirius said loudly with a large smile planted on his face.

"Bout time too. It's been like 20 years since you two started going out in our 6th year." Sarah said smiling.

"I know…its been so long." Sirius said with his mind wandering and his smile growing ever wider.

"Thought of a name yet for the baby?" He asked.

"We were thinking of Catherine if it is a girl.. After Remus's mother. She died trying to save him from the werewolf you know."

"Yeah. I think Catherine would be nice."

"And maybe Frank for a boy." She said.

"I like Frank." Sirius said remembering Frank Longbottom and how much he had helped Remus and Sarah when they had first started out.

"Does Harry know that Faith is his godmother?" Sarah asked after a minute of silence between the two.

"Not yet. We've decided that we are gonna let him stay with his _lovely _aunt and uncle for a short while. We wanna get things setteled at home first." He said still tapping his foot. He put his chin in his hand and put his elbow on his knee causing his whole body to bounce with his foot tapping. He stopped when he spotted Faith walk in through the Great Hall doors. He met her eyes and smiled as he stood up.

* * *

"Lily everything will be fine." Faith said pushing Lily out the door.

"Are you sure?" She asked adjusting her purse.

"Sirius and Faith are great babysitters. They will be fine." James said putting his hand on hsi wife's shoulder.

"You two deserve a night to yourselves. Your son is one year old. Go and celebrate the way grown ups do." Sirius said bouncing Harry on his knee. With much fighting the two finally left.

"Lets see if we can get him to say our correct names." Faith said laughingly as she joined Sirius over on the couch with Harry.

* * *

Faith cleaned up the last of the large mess Harry and Sirius had made in the kitchen. Sirius had thought it would be a good idea to make cookies the old fashioned way. He let Harry be in charge of flour. Never let a 1 year and 10 day old baby handle flour. Sirius of course had gotten egg everywhere. It had been quite amusing and Faith had spent the entire time on the floor laughing...until Sirius turned on the sink and grabbed the small hose type thing that was attatched...

Faith sighed and threw her rag over her shoulder. Flour still dusted her hair and the carpet was slightly wet. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she came into the living room. Sirius lay on the couch. He was sleeping and Harry was fast asleep on his chest. Faith smiled at the sight. She gingerly picked Harry up. Sirius's eyes fluttered open and he gave her a sleepy smile.

With Harry's head nestled on her shoulder, Faith carried him into his room. She set him down in his crib and pulled a baby blue blanket over him. An arm went around Faith's shoulders. Sirius smiled down at the sleeping Harry.

"I want 12 just like him." He said kissing Faith on the forehead.

* * *

"You will only be with your aunt and uncle for a short while." Faith said helping Harry put his stuff onto the Hogwarts Express.

"Define a short while." He said.

"Not a long time." Sirius said with a sly smile. Harry sighed and boarded the train. He watched from his window as the train pulled away from the station. He watched as Sirius, Faith, Remus and Sarah waved back at him and became more and more distant as the train moved faster and faster.

"Don't worry Harry. At the most you'll be with the Dursleys for a week." Hermione said.

"A week to long." He grumbled.

* * *

"This room is a mess." Remus said levitating a sack of trash out into the hall.

"When was the last time you where in this room?" Sarah asked waving her hand around to see past all the dust.

"My 7th year at Hogwarts." Remus said making a face as he moved the bed into the hall.

"Its cute that your old bedroom will get to be the baby's room." Sarah said smiling.

"Yeah…what color should it be?" Remus asked as he moved the last of the furniture and trash out into the hall.

"Well…I think…white or yellow might be cute." Sarah said waving her wand. Two brooms that lay still began to get up and dust away the dust that covered the room. Remus waved his wand and a scrub brush and a bucket of water began to scrub down the room where the broom had already swept.

* * *

Vernon picked Harry up at Kings Cross Station as the Hogwarts Express arrived at noon.

"I don't want any weirdness out of you tonight." Vernon said once Harry was in the car. Harry opened his mouth to come back with a snappy comment when he noticed how everyone was dressed. Petunia had put on a very ugly looking dress that had frills on the collar and sleeves. The design on it looked like some of the wallpaper from Ms. Figgs house. Smelled like it too. Dudley had tried to squeeze into a tuxedo. The buttons on it looked like they were going to pop off at any moment. His hair had been combed back and covered with thick amounts of gel, which caused it to shine brightly. Vernon looked exactly like Dudley except older and beefier.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Well if you must know. Your uncle has been invited to the President of Grunnings house for dinner. Vernon's boss has heard great things about your uncle, invited Vernon to bring the entire family. Has also heard that our nephew is very well behaved and attending St.Brutis's School. It just so happens that Vernon's boss has a nephew who attends the school and would like to see how well behaved you are. Isn't that right dear?" Petunia said sweetly. Vernon nodded smugly. Petunia obviously didn't mind telling anyone with ears about their important dinner with the President of Grunnings.

* * *

"What do you think? White or Yellow?" Sarah asked Remus.

"I like yellow." Remus said smiling.

"Me too. Sirius what do you like?" Sarah asked sweetly.

"I want to know why I have to paint the room. Magic would be SOO much ea

sier." Sirius said groaning.

"Because. Faith requested we put you to work for a bit. Think how cute you'll look all covered in paint." Sarah said teasingly and pinched Sirius's cheeks.

"Hardy Har har." He said rolling his eyes.

"Heres the paint. Have fun." Sarah said with a cute grin and left the room. Sirius whipped out his wand and blasted the lid off the paint can. Yellow paint splattered all over his front.

* * *

"Remember. Best behavior." Vernon said stopping outside a iron gate. The gate opened slowly and along twisited road was ahead. He drove along the road and then stopped in the driveway of the house. The house sat on a sandy beach next to a clear ocean. Harry got out of the car and admired the house. It was white wood white tall windows and a wrap around porch. The house was every inch beautiful.

"Well it looks nice on the outside, but it's the inside that counts." Petunia said, jealously dripping from her words.

"You must be the Dursleys." A voice called from the porch as the others stopped to admire the ocean as the sun set. Harry's eyes were fixed on the ocean and he never looked away until Petunia gasped andstarted to make the oddest noises….


	41. Vernon's Boss

**Chapter 41:** Vernon's Boss

Harry tore his eyes away from the ocean and his jaw dropped.

"Please do come in." Uncle Vernon's boss said with a smile. Harry couldn't help but stare as he followed his uncle, aunt and cousin into the beautiful house. Petunia looked like she was shell shocked. Her eyes were wide and her mouth looked almost to be hanging open. The house was as beautiful on the inside as it was on the outside. The floor was shining wood and beautiful rugs decorated it. A wooden staircase ran upstairs as you entered the house with a hallway right next to it. The furniture was a rich crème color. Harry and his relatives were seated in a very nice tea room.

"You have a lovely home." Vernon said doing his best to suck up when his wife said nothing. He gave her an odd look hoping for her to say something to get on the good side of his boss. Finally Petunia said something.

"Faith Sloom! What are you doing here!"

* * *

"That was bloody horrible." Sirius said coming out of the room, yellow paint covered everywhere.

"Well lets see what it looks like." Sarah said walking into the room.

"Hmm…the yellow looks nice but…."Remus said.

"Yeah. I think the white might be-" Sarah started.

"What? Do I have to paint it again?" Sirius said running a hand through his hair which had flecks of yellow paint in it.

"Well…The white would look better I think." Sarah said. Sirius's mouth fell open.

"You can use magic this time though." Remus said with a smile. Sirius rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. With a quick flick, 3 paintbrushes began to paint the yellow walls a clean white color.

* * *

"Hullo Petunia." Faith said with a smile.

"How do you know my wife Ms. Tera?" Vernon asked. Faith got a smile as she remembered the many summers she had spend at the Evans house and giving Petunia a hard time

"Ms. Tera? You changed your name?" Petunia asked.

"Faith Tera. President of Grunnings Drills." Faith said with a devilish smile and extended a hand. Petunia sat there with her mouth handing wide open and her eyes bugging out of her head.

"Now I want to talk to you about Harry. Legally I am his godmother. I would like him to be in my care. I'd be willing to pay you for him if he is too valuable for you to give up." She continued.

"H-How much?" Vernon stuttered.

"Here's an estimate." Faith said handing a check over to Vernon. Vernon and Petunia peered at the check. Petunia jumped to her feet.

"500,000 Euros!" She exclaimed.

"I hope that is an ok price." Faith said leaning back in her chair and crossing her fingers with a smug look on her face.

"Just let us get the boys things." Vernon said jumping up with the check clutched tightly in his beefy hands. He flew out the door and returned with Harry's trunk.

"We really must be going. It was lovely meeting you Ms. Tera." Vernon shouted as he Petunia, and Dudley left. Faith sat in her chair and gave Harry a smile. He returned it.

* * *

"There. Room is painted. Furniture is stained. Can I go?" Sirius asked wiping his forehead.

"Suppose so." Sarah said with a smile.

"See you in a few days." Remus said as Sirius apparated with a loud pop.

"So explain that to me." Harry said as he followed Faith into the kitchen. The kitchen walls were mostly large windows. The floor was the same beautiful wood as was the rest of the house it seemed. The cabinets were a deep mahogany, and a smallish table was overlooking the ocean. Faith sat on the edge of the counter island that was in the middle of the kitchen.

"Well, after I had to run away from Voldemort I moved into a small house and started my life as a muggle…I still own that house actually. Well anyways I needed to find a job. I changed my name to Faith Tera to prevent Voldemort or his Deatheaters from finding me. I decided to do something besides medical because I figured that would make it easier to find me. I worked in a hardware store for about 3 months. I developed a new drill with an elderly man name John Grunnings and Grunnings Drills was born. He died a year or so after and I took over. I acquired quite a bit of money as you can tell." She said looking around her kitchen.

"How come you never told me before that you were my godmother?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." She said flashing her bright grin.

"Faith! Why did I have to paint that room? Magic would have been _so _much easier." A voice said from inside the house. Sirius entered the kitchen and looked at Harry.

"Couldn't wait could you?" He said to Faith.

"Nope." Faith said with a smile


	42. Finally

**Chapter 42:** Finally

"I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life." Sirius said.

"You said that the day you proposed." Remus laughed. Sirius cleared his throat and shook his arms as if that was going to get rid of his nerves. He looked at the mirror. He and Faith had wanted a simple wedding. The guest list was relatively small. Sirius was dressed in a white button up shirt and nice black slacks. He'd let his hair go natural and fall in his eyes. He knew Faith loved that.

"Ready?" Remus asked holding the door open. Butterflies clouded his stomach as he nodded and got ready to begin. The wedding was going to take placed on the beach where Tera Manor was. White chairs were on the beach and people busily chatted in them. Sirius rocked back on his heels and felt better knowing that his friend was by his side. He peered at the guests. He looked at the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Neville and his grandmother, Dumbeldore, McGonagall and even spied Severus sitting down. Suddenly he heard the music start up. Sarah walked down the aisle…more like waddled in her light red dress. Sirius's heart almost stopped when he heard the wedding march start and saw the guests rise.

* * *

"Come on James. Jump. You said you would. Do it!" Remus, Sirius and Peter chanted.

"The water is freezing cold…and its higher up than I thought." He said making excuses.

"Lily, could you please get your man in the water." Sirius said turning back to Lily. It was the summer after their seventh year and the group had found a small pool of water in the woods behind Potter Manor. It had a small cliff , about 12 feet tall, with a small waterfall flowing into the pool. James had said he could jump off the cliff into the pool. So they made him climb up there and he had yet to perform.

"What would you like me to do?" She said smiling as she leaned against a tree.

"JUMP!" Peter shouted.

"What if I break something?" James yelled down.

"We have a soon to be healer." Remus yelled up while pointing at Faith. James opened up his mouth to make another excuse.

"Oh My god." Faith shouted throwing her hands up in the air. She walked over to the side of the cliff. She jumped up and started to climb it.

"Show 'em how it's done Faith!" Sarah cheered. Faith reached the top and James backed up, afraid she was going to push him over the edge. She kicked off her shoes and one fell into the water. The group laughed as she swore loudly. She then dove off the cliff's edge as the group cheered. She came up smiling and shook her hair around.

"Is it any wonder why I love this girl!" Sirius said cheering. He stripped off his shirt and dove in after her.

* * *

'_Why did I come_?' Severus kept thinking over and over to himself as he rose to his feet. His blood ran cold as he watched Faith walk down the sand aisle with Arthur Weasley escorting her down. She was a vision of beauty. She had let her hair go into it's natural curls and she'd piled it into a bun. A few strands had been placed around her face and she had a bright smile glued to her face. Her dress was off the shoulder and glowing white.

Severus made a face when she reached the front and saw the look she gave Sirius. Everyone sat back down and watched. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Longbottom, and McGonagall kept dabbing their eyes with handkerchiefs. The man performing the ceremony droned on and on but Severus couldn't hear any of it. All he could hear was his own heart breaking in his chest. '_Dear God! Why DID I come?_' Severus thought again.

* * *

"September always makes me want to buy school supplies and get my trunk ready for Hogwarts." Sarah said jokingly.

"You go right ahead and go back to Hogwarts. Tell me how that works out for you." James joked.

"Can I take yer order?" a woman whose face was covered in make up asked. Sirius nodded and the group named off what they all wanted.

"Can Harry say our names yet?" Faith asked as she passed a crayon to Harry who scribbled on a sheet of parchment with it.

"Sure he can." James answered

"No." Lily said at the same time as James.

"Did you know he barks whenever you enter the room?" Remus said to Sirius while smiling at Harry who looked up at the group wide eyed and confused. He made a whiney noise, and Lily set him down on her lap.

"Very funny." Sirius said giving James a look. James laughed and ran a hand through his hair. Faith laughed along with James.

"I wouldn't be laughing. You're a Fish." Sirius said giving Faith a jab in the ribs. Her face went deadly serious and she looked at Sarah while saying

"Whatever you say Arse." She then couldn't help it and broke into a fit of laughter along with the rest of the table.

* * *

"I must say it is about time." Remus said as he passed Faith and Sirius on the dance floor.

"Yes. It is about time." Sarah said smiling and swaying to the music with her husband. Sirius and Faith just smiled and Sirius spun his new wife around.

"Can I cut in?" A voice called out.

"Certainly." Sirius said backing up. Arthur Weasley smiled and took Faith for a dance. Sirius turned and bowed to Molly Weasley who blushed the color of her hair and danced with Sirius.

"He is a fine man." Mr. Weasley said.

"I think so." Faith said smiling at him. He returned her smile.

"I know your father wanted greatly to be here. He never shut up about his little girl getting married when you were engaged to Sirius." He said. Faith gave a smile and her eyes twinkled with sadness.

"We all just want you two to be happy." He whispered giving Faith a spin.

* * *

"I hate my life." Severus grumbled as he stared down at an empty glass that was once full of a muggle alcohol called Vodka. He'd manage to polish off 8 glasses of it thus far. The clear bottle that held the liquid was already half way empty.

He watched as Arthur Weasley and Faith went around the floor in a dance. Getting to his feet, Severus headed over in their direction.

"May I cut in?" He asked bowing lowly. Arthur made a face and said slowly

"Yes." As if he wasn't sure it was a good idea.

"You know you look beautiful." Severus said as he put his arm around Faith's waist and began dancing with her.

"Thank you Severus." She said with a light smile. It burned Severus up to know that even though the smile was directed at him, it was not from him. His long time rival, Sirius Black, was the cause of her smiling. As he opened his mouth to speak again another voice cut him off.

"Can I have this dance?" Severus looked to see the face of Remus Lupin staring at him. His eyes looked to be on fire. Of course. Why wouldn't Sirius's best friend jump in and save his wife from him.

"I guess." Severus said releasing Faith reluctantly.

"I'll see you later." He said to Faith.

"I had to save the bride…and get my dance of course." Remus said smiling at Faith. She spied Sarah sitting down and resting her feet.

"I want this to be a wedding without fights." He said still smiling. Faith returned his smile.


	43. Birthday

**Chapter 43:** Birthday

"Can I wake him up yet?" asked Sirius as he and Faith sat at the table in the kitchen. The sun was just beginning to rise. Its light reflected on the water and into the walls of the kitchen.

"I guess," said Faith with a coy smile. Sirius didn't even pause, he jumped out of his chair and went straight for the door. He then spun around kissed Faith and murmured

"I love you," before running upstairs and into Harry's room.

Harry dreamed of a grassy plain. It was dark and the stars in the sky were many. A small crescent moon hung low in the sea of black sky. The air was cool and the grass was wet. It splashed up and targeted the back of his pants. A light fog hung over the grass. A high pitched shriek broke the silence of the night. Harry could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Thump Thump Th-

"Harry!" boomed a loud voice. Harry was torn from his dream. Bright light flooded his eyes as he looked up from his bed. Sirius stood in the doorway, a wide smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"So…do you think Prongs will kill us?" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"He might," Remus said with a cunning smile.

"When?" Peter asked in his squeaky voice. He was practically bursting with excitement. His hands twitched constantly at his side.

"We'll wait till the sun rises a bit more," Sirius said looking off in the distance.

"Do you think someone should get the girls?" asked Remus smoothly.

"They would sure love this," Peter said excitedly.

"Well then go get them Wormtail." Sirius said pointing towards the castle. Peter scurried off in a hurry.

* * *

"Where _is _James?" asked Lily to no one in particular as she sat in the Gryffindor Common room.

"Probably primping for his birthday," Faith put in as she walked towards the couch were Lily sat. Sarah came down the stairs from the boys dorm.

"They aren't upstairs," she said.

"Well that's just," Faith said spinning around so her back was against the back of the couch. She fell backwards and lay like that. "great."

The portrait gave a small creak as it opened. Peter walked in.

"Where are they?" asked Lily, already assuming they were up to some prank.

"Outside. Come," Peter said excitedly. Lily groaned as she got up, Faith flipped over and Sarah followed closely after Peter.

"I don't understand. Where are we going?" Sarah asked as they followed Peter through the castle.

"You'll see," He twittered. Sarah looked back at Faith and Lily, raising a high eyebrow. Faith made a face at Wormtail and Lily put a hand over her mouth to suppress her giggles. Peter led the girls outside.

"OH-" said Lily her jaw dropping.

"MY-" Sarah continued, a wide smile spreading on her face.

"GOD!" Faith finished. She broke out into a fit of laughter. The boys had dragged James's mattress out onto the lake. He was now floating in the middle of it, completely oblivious to what was happening.

Sirius looked back at the girls and smile. He turned back towards the lake, cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled

"JAMES!"

James sat bolt upright on the mattress. When he saw where he was, he swayed to one side. Then he swayed to the other, causing him to rock back and forth when finally he fell into the ice cold water.

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius,Remus, and Peter screamed at the top of their lungs.

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you." Sirius said excitedly. He moved over and sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Whats that?" Harry asked reaching for his glasses. Sirius smiled and lifted up two purple and red tickets. Harry took them from him.

"A Quidditch game?" he asked sitting up in bed.

"Not just any quidditch game…the first game of the year," Sirius said. His voice was barely above a whisper.

"Wha-These tickets are impossible to get," Harry said awestruck.

"I know! Get dressed," Sirius said with a large smiling and leaving the room.

"There is a portkey that will take us to the game just outside the house," Sirius said as Harry came into the kitchen.

"Well lets get going then," Harry said with a smile.

"Have something to eat," Faith said, clutching her cup of coffee. Harry and Sirius quickly grabbed a piece of toast that Faith had already made for them.

* * *

"Awww James, you're all wet," Faith roared as James trudged out of the water.

"This is so not funny," James growled.

"Yes it is….even your girlfriend thinks so," Sirius said in-between barks of laughter.

"Give me your wand," James snapped as he took Sirius's wand, who was now doubled over in laughter. James said an incantation and was soon dry. He grumbled something about chaining Sirius up next full moon.

"Oh come off it James. It is your last Hogwarts Birthday…and we have N.E.W.T.S next month. We had to have some fun," Sirius said laughingly.

"Bloody comedians the lot of you," grumbled James as the group continued their fits of laughter.

* * *

"That was the best quidditch game I've ever seen!" Sirius exclaimed as he and Harry arrived back at the beach. The sun was just beginning to set and causing the whole beach to have an orange-pink tint. Harry just smiled widely. It had been a very good game. Being with Sirius and not having to hide him from the Ministry made it great though.

"I've forgotten how much I loved Quidditch. Hey, think Faith will let me set up a Quidditch field here on the beach?" Sirius asked jokingly as they headed back to the house. As he climbed onto the porch, Harry following close by, Harry asked

"Why are all the lights off?"

Sirius looked up at the house puzzeled. When he looked back he noticed there was something wrong with window.

"Why…Why is the window broken?" He said slowly. He and Harry stopped to look at the broken window that had a large gaping hole in it. Sirius and Harry exchanged glances.

"Look…the door is open," Harry said softly pointing towards the door. Sirius turned to see that the door was in fact partially open.

"Wands at the ready." Sirius muttered. The two creeped over to the door, wands held firmly in one hand.

"Ok. On three," Sirius whispered.

"One…two…three." Sirius said. The two burst through the door and Sirius flicked on the lights next to the door.

"SURPRISE!"

Harry's mouth dropped. In the room off to the side was a whole group of people underneath a large banner that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY! Sirius gave a loud bark of laughter behind him.

"You should have seen your face!" Sirius said as he wiped away tears from his eyes, still laughing loudly.

"That wasn't funny," Harry said frowning.

"Everyone else thought so," Sirius said smiling and joining the group of people. Harry spotted Ron and Hermione coming over to him.

"It was all Sirius's idea mate. He wanted to throw you a surprise party and COMPLETELY surprise you," Ron said laughing.

"You have to admit it was rather funny," Hermione giggled.

"Yeah…it was funny," Harry said smiling.


	44. September 21st

**Chapter 44 :September 21st **

"Ugh..I'm _so_ fat," Sarah said jokingly looking in the mirror.

"Yeah…but that's cause you ate your weight in vanilla ice-cream today," Faith said laying on Sarah's bed.

"Hey, I'm eating for two. Can you blame me?" Sarah asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"Sarah, afterwards you ate a whole can of sardines," Faith said rolling over onto her stomach and making a face.

"I just wish this baby would hurry up and come out. It feels like its taking forever," muttered Sarah.

* * *

"And with that class," said Remus smiling and looking up at the night sky. "We come to our next subject. And I ask you to try and curb your enthusiasm-"

"Remus," A voice hollered from the back near the door. Remus turned and saw Faith standing there in front of the open door. The light from the back cast an eerie shadow onto the floor. He looked at her puzzled.

"I think you should go to Saint Mungos," said Faith with a slight smile spreading on her face.

"Uhm…class, I must go…but I'm sure Faith could take over?" Remus said as he started for the exit.

"Suppose I could do that," She smiled at him. He returned the smile with a brighter and quickly ran off.

"Well, Professor Lupin has gone to Saint Mungos. His wife…errr…also Professor Lupin, I guess, has just gone into labor. So, it shall be interesting to see what she has…what will be more interesting is me teaching this class as I know nothing about Astronomy," chuckled Faith as she looked up at the stars twinkling brightly in the sky.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat nervously in an armchair. His fingers tapped at the sides constantly. It was the only sound that could be heard in the silent room. His restless eyes traveled from one thing to the next. '_Does it always take this long?' _He asked himself as he let out a large sigh.

"Remus!" A voice said sharply. Remus was thrown out of his thoughts and looked at Faith.

"Stop that tapping," She commanded through gritted teeth. He replied by setting his hands in his lap.

* * *

"Remus…take a pill or something," Groaned James. He rolled himself over on the black couch and attempted sleep once again.

"Seriously Moony. Settle down, before Prongs over here goes crazy," Sirius muttered. He had managed to make himself comfortable on the floor. Remus sighed. He sat at a table with 12 empty cups that had once held tea in front of him. One thought kept flashing through his mind, '_I'm getting married tomorrow. I'm getting married TOMORROW!_' Remus stared at the clock willing it to move faster. The second hand crept by ever slower and once Remus could have sworn it moved backwards. He sighed and drummed his fingers on the table. He began to think of Sarah and getting to spend the rest of his life with her. Sirius got up off the floor grumbling. He walked over and put water on the stove to boil.

"How many cups have you had?" He asked yawning as he came and sat next to Remus.

"Feels like 50." He answered. Sirius nodded and yawned again.

* * *

"Mr. Lupin?" A voice rang out. Remus's head shot up. A young Healer stood in the doorway of the waiting room.

"You can go in now," He said. Remus jumped to his feet and was out the door in a flash. He entered Sarah's room and saw her sitting there. She sat with her black hair framing her face like an angel. Cradled in her arms was a bundle of blanket. She looked up from the bundle and smiled at him. He returned the smile and went to stand next to her. He peered over her shoulder at the baby in her arms.

"Its your daughter," She said smiling and handing the baby over to him. Remus stared down at her.

She was tiny with pale, baby pink skin. A light frosting of brown hair lay on her head. When she opened her eyes, she had pale blue pools that looked like you could swim in them.

"She's beautiful," He whispered. Remus looked as a hand touched his elbow. It was Faith and she smiled at the baby. Sirius stood behind her and said

"Well, would you look at that. She has your eyes Sarah,"

"She is so cute," said Faith with a wide grin. There was a sound at the door. Remus turned and saw Dumbeldore, Molly Weasley, Ron, Harry, Hermione and a conglomerate of other faces.

"Come see my daughter." Remus said smiling and looking down at his daughter.


	45. A Meeting with the Order

**Chapter 46:** A Meeting with the Order

"The Headboy and I are planning a Halloween dance," Hermione said at breakfast.

"That should be interesting," Ginny said with a smile.

"Yeah," Ron mumbled as he fumbled for a piece of toast.

"Honestly Ron, get some sleep," said Hermione as she helped him.

"Can't," was all Ron said in response. Hermione and Ginny shared a confused look.

* * *

A small black owl came and dropped a single piece of paper folded in half into Faith's lap. She picked it up and opened it gently. On it was scribbled the words

_I need 6 galleons and 4 knuts._

"Another Order meeting?" Remus said as he spied the piece of paper in Faith's hand.

"Yup. Same time," She said causing the piece of paper to turn into ash. Remus nodded and proceeded to munch on a piece of toast.

"How is Astronomy?" She asked.

"Fine…How is Divination?" He asked.

"Hate it. I think the students can tell. Everyone seems to be 'dying' at least three times this week. I wish Sarah would get back soon. I hear Severus is enjoying teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts very much," Faith said as she grabbed a large cup of coffee.

"That is so gross," Remus said making a face.

"Sirius thinks so too. He hates Severus," Faith nodded.

"I mean the coffee," Remus said smiling.

"Ohhhh…" Faith said staring at the cup in her hand. Remus gave a chuckle as he bit into a piece of toast.

"Well, toast is gross," Faith retorted.

"Toast is delicious," Remus said taking a large bite as if to spite her.

"Crumpets are better," Faith said sneering. Remus rolled his eyes.

"Your just hateful because your going to be stuck teaching Divination for the rest of the school year," said Remus with a smile.

"Don't joke like that," Faith said her tone becoming serious.

"I don't joke. Sarah is going to stay the year at home with baby Catherine," said Remus as he got up from the table.

"Ugh! That's not fair!" Faith called after him as he left the Great Hall with a smile on his face and saying

"Faith-0, Remus-2,"

* * *

"I hate the Floo network," grumbeled Faith as she rolled out of a fireplace. She was covered head to foot in white ash.

"You look quite amusing though," Sarah giggled. She held cradled to her chest a bundle of pink.

"I'm sure," Faith muttered as she sat on the floor. She gave a quick shake of her head and an avalanche of ash fell out of her hair.

"Hey Sarah, did you see whe-What happened to you?" asked Sirius as he came into the room holding several pieces of paper. Faith looked up at him with a glare and he cracked a smile.

"Well…it's a new look, but I like it," He smirked.

"I thought so too," laughed Sarah.

"Bloody comedians," Faith said rolling her eyes as she reached for her wand.

* * *

"October 3rd, meeting 37 of the Order of the Phoenix." An elderly woman screeched.

"Thank you Cecila," Dumbeldore said wincing from the woman's high-pitched voice. The entire Order sat about a long table. Dumbeldore was at the head. Seated on his right was Arthur Weasley, Remus, and Sarah followed by other members of the Order. On his left was Mad Eye Moody, Sirius and Faith.

"We've lost two Order members in just the last month," One man at the far end of the table declared.

"And what of this prophecy? We helped guard it, but will we ever learn of what it is?" A young woman asked.

"At the moment? No," Dumbeldore replied as he adjusted his half moon spectacles.

"Do we have a plan of action against..you-know-who? We are quite literally at war with him! He and his deatheaters will crush us if we don't act soon!" hollered one man at the end of the table.

"Shut up Jack," Several people said at once very flatly.

"Shut up! No! I'm sick and tired of being told to shut up! I have a voice and I will bloody well use it. The deatheaters are ruthless. They will be pounding on our door any day now!" He said jumping out of his seat.

"Jack, The only way Voldemort would be able to figure out where the Order and whose in it is if he came here. The only way he could come here is if someone told him how," said Sarah calmly.

"Someone will tell him where we are," Jack said raising his hands high up in the air. His voice was loud and frantic.

"Please," several people muttered.

"And who, pray tell, would tell Voldemort where we are?" McGonagall asked her voice becoming stiff and her lips pursed.

"Oh don't be so easily fooled Minerva. The answer is so plainly obvious. Did anyone forget we have two genuine deatheaters here in our presence?" Jack asked looking at the Order. Severus and Faith stiffened in their seats.

"That's right. We do. We have two deatheaters right here!" hollered Jack as he pointed an accusing bony white finger at Faith and then Severus. The two were at their feet in an instant.

"Are you trying to accuse me of something sir? Because if you are you'd better watch what you say!" snapped Severus. His voice was full of venom and Faith just shot daggers at Jack.

"Or what? Going to send your master after me? How much longer until he comes after us? Everyone knows you sent him after the Potters and Longbottoms. Its only a matter of time before he comes for the Order" Jack spat. Faith made a move to go after Jack but Sirius jumped up and grabbed her. Sarah and Remus jumped to their feet at that instant.

"You are way out of line!" hollered Remus as Sarah seemed to be smoking at the ears.

"How dare you! How could you even _suggest_ that I would sell anyone out to Voldemort. Especially my friends?" Faith bellowed as Sirius still held her tight.

"We were spying for Dumbeldore. For the Order. Everyone knows that," said Severus sternly.

"Spying? Yes, you were spying. But not for the Order,"

"IMPEDIMENTA!" someone yelled. Jack went whirling backwards and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Everyone stared down at Jack and then up at the person who'd sent him barreling backwards. It wasn't Faith or Severus. It wasn't even Sirius, Remus or Sarah. With wand still raised, McGonagall stood there with a look of ice on her face.

"I agree with Jack…how can we be so sure that Mrs. Black and Mr. Snape aren't spying for you-know-who?" a frail woman in the back asked.

"Are you kidding me? Of course they aren't spies," Charlie Weasley said with a shocked look on his face.

"I think we should take a vote on it," said Jack as he picked himself up off the floor. Several people nodded.

"Fine. We'll take a vote," Arthur Weasley said his face turning white.

"Not with _them_ here," The frail woman in the back said. Dumbeldore looked troubled. He looked down at his hands and then up at Faith and Severus.

"If you two could kindly step out…" Dumbeldore said softly.

"Sure," Faith said as Sirius released her. She and Severus left the room.

"This is bloody bullshit," Faith muttered as she and Severus stood out in the hall.

"How could they think us for traitors?" asked Severus to no one in particular.

"I just can't-" Faith started but cut herself off. Her jaw went rigid and she just shook her head stiffly. She leaned back against the wall and stared down at her feet.

"It is unbelievable…" Severus said softly as he watched Faith. The thought of him being alone with Faith excited him. Ever since Sirius had returned, Severus never had a minute alone with Faith. He wondered if Sirius had something to do with it.

"I mean…us…deatheaters? And he accused me of practically killing James and Lily!" shouted Faith as she looked up. Her eyes looked glassy and her face was red. Severus nodded and stood over her. He put his arm out and against the wall. Faith looked up at him and he said

"Everyone in that room knows you didn't kill Lily or James, They'll realize that your not a deatheater,"

"But what about you? I'm not the only one that's been accused," she asked. Severus felt his heart rise. That meant she worried about him. Maybe…Maybe she did care after all.

"Don't worry about me," he said carefully as he bent closer down to her. He was going to kiss her until she stopped him.

"Severus," she breathed. He looked at her confused. "I'm married," she continued. Severus looked down at his feet, he pushed himself away from Faith and muttered "I know,".

At that instant the door opened and Sirius, Remus and Sarah walked out and into the hall.

"You've been kicked out of the Order," Sirius said slowly to Faith.


	46. Halloween

(**A/N:** I know having Faith and Severus kicked out of the Order was a big surprise. I didn't even think of it until I wrote about Sirius, Sarah and Remus walking out of the meeting.)

**Chapter 46 :** Halloween

Faith's jaw dropped and she asked "_I've_ been kicked out of the Order?"

"Actually, both of you have," Remus pointed out. It was Severus's turn to look shocked.

"B-b-but this…" stammered Faith in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense!"

At that moment, Jack began to leave the room. He took one look at Faith and said with a perplexed look "Oh, you're still here?"

"I'll always be here," she snapped back. A small smile crept onto Jack's face.

"I think that'd be rather pointless, being that you are not in the Order any more," he retorted, he smiled smugly and turned to leave. He let the door slam with a loud slam. Faith quickly tore after him. As she flew out the door, someone screamed

"OBLIVERATE!" a loud thud followed. Everyone in the meeting room began to ask what the noise was. Sirius, Remus and Sarah all exchanged looks of confusion and then ran out to see what had happened. Faith lay sprawled out on her back just out the door.

Sirius quickly knelt by her as the rest of the Order pushed their way into the hall. He stared down at her and asked "Faith, what happened? What can you remember?" she looked up at him perplexed for a minute.

"I..I got kicked out of the Order.." she started as she sat up gingerly. "Jack was being a prat as usual…and…I came out here….and…" she shrugged.

"Dumbeldore, can you make her remember?" Sarah asked.

Dumbeldore shook his head sadly. "Even if I could I wouldn't. The mind is a fragile and complex thing. The only way she can remember is if _she_ does," he nodded.

* * *

Hermione smiled brightly at her surroundings. The Headboy and her had planned a fantastic Halloween dance.

"You did a marvelous job Hermione," Remus said beaming at her.

"Thank you professor," She muttered with a smile. It was true too. Hermione had bewitched the ceiling to look like a midnight sky. A creepy moon hung high and strikes of lightening would sound of every now and then.

"Have you seen Faith or Sirius? I need to find them," Remus said. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but never got the chance to.

"**_AAARRRROOOO_**!" Faith and Sirius howled loudly as they came into the Great Hall. The two had dressed similar this year. Both had tails and furry ears that stuck out of their head, complete with claws for feet. The two smiled and howled again, this time accompanied by several students.

* * *

"This is completely stupid," A steel voice muttered behind Hermione as she stood in the back making sure everything was going right. She spun around and gave Draco Malfoy a vicious glare.

"Only a mudblood could throw a party like this. Fully complete with the werewolf, criminal and traitor of a deatheater," He spat.

"If you don't like it you can leave," Hermione seethed through gritted teeth. He advanced towards her and a sharp voice said

"Leave her alone Malfoy," Malfoy turned to see Ron and Harry with wands raised. Malfoy just gave a baneful smile.

"You think you're so smart. You and your little _Order of the Phoenix_." He said.

"The Dark Lord is smarter than you know. He sees and knows everything. He knows their plan. Don't think he doesn't see it. You think you're safe, just wait. He'll strike. Soon," Malfoy said with malice in his voice.

"I think you've talked enough for one evening," Ron said through gritted teeth and shoving his wand right under Malfoy's chin.

* * *

"Voldemort might know where the Order is hiding." Fred Weasley said bursting through the door of Number 12 Grimmuald Place.

"How?" Mr. Weasley said getting up from the kitchen table.

"Someone tipped him off." He answered quickly.

"We have to leave." Bill Wealsey said getting up from the table.

"Can you grab all the Order information?" Fred asked his father. He nodded and ran upstairs. Mrs. Weasley began running around grabbing various documents. Very important documents and deadly if they fell into the hands of Voldemort. Suddenly there was a large crash that could be heard from downstairs. Fred quickly grabbed his wand and ran downstairs.

"FRED!" Mrs. Weasley screamed as her son ran downstairs. Even more loud crashing could be heard downstairs. Bill quickly lit a fire. He grabbed a pot of floo powder.

"Go! I will follow!" Bill said handing his father the floo powder

"Tera Manor!" Mr. Weasley screamed as he grabbed his wife and all the Orders documents. He threw the powder into the fire and was gone with a woosh. Bill quickly put out the fire and ran downstairs to help his brother as he heard a loud scream. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw a terrifying scene before him. His brother Fred lay on the floor dead. His wand inches away from Bill. Three dark cloaked figures stood around Fred. One of them looked up and Bill gasped. Anger and hate coursed through Bill's veins. He picked up his brothers wand and shouted

"Avada Kedvra!"

* * *

"Faith! Where is Sirius?" McGonagall asked Faith.

"He ran off somewhere, Why?" Faith asked as she grabbed something to drink.

"I have some bad news," McGonagall said gravely.

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Seamus Finnigan all sat around a table. They were eating and laughing. Occasionally someone else would stop by and join them and then leave.

"Ron..Can I speak to you?" McGonagall said grabbing Ron by the shoulder.

"Yeah…sure professor," He said getting up from the table.

"Ron…there has been an accident." McGonagall said slowly.

"Whats happened?" Ron said dreading what she might say.

"Ron…I'm very sorry to inform you but, your brothers Fred and Bill have been murdered by Deatheaters." She said her voice cracking in several spots.

"It seems that Voldemort was tipped off by a spy where the Order was. He went to Grimmuald Palace and your brothers tried to fight him off. " McGonagall said, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Faith sat around the table of the Weasley's Kitchen. Her head was in her hands and her body was shaken with continuos sobs. There was a loud popping noise that caused Faith to look up.

"I just heard." Sirius said quietly as he went to sit next to his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and she sobbed into his shoulder.

"I-I-I can't b-believe they're d-d-dead." She wailed into his shoulder.

"The little b-b-boys I use t-t-to watch." She continued.

"Sirius…w-what about Molly. Where i-is s-s-she? I bet sssshe is just beside herself." Faith cried as she looked up at Sirius.

"She went to the school. She felt that she needed to pick up Ron and Ginny personally." He said softly.

"How can he keep doing this? Ruining our lives. Just when things begin to get so happy he has to shatter it all." Faith wailed. She didn't need to say whom she was talking about. Sirius already knew. Voldemort. There was another popping noise as Remus, Sarah and baby Catherine entered the kitchen. Sarah's face was red and blotchy and Remus looked pale and grim. Suddenly there was the sound of moving feet in the living room. There was a ding as the hands of the Weasley grandfather clock moved from traveling to Home. Faith rose from her seat and turned around. She promptly began to busy herself in the kitchen by putting a kettle of water on the stove to boil.

There was the sound of pounding feet going quickly up the stairs. A few minutes passed before Arthur Weasley accompanied by his son Charlie walked into the kitchen. His face was deadly pale and his eyes were bloodshot. Charlie kept his head down and immediately sat down. From the looks of things, his cheeks were stained from tears. The room was silent. No one knew what to say. Finally Remus broke the silence.

"Where," he started, cleared his throat and continued "are the others?"

"Molly is in her room…Ron is in his room, Ginny is with her mother and George is outside." He said. Faith never turned around. She kept her eyes constantly on the kettle that was boiling. There was a light tapping noise that startled. She looked up and noticed Severus Snape standing outside. He tapped on the small window above the stove trying to get her attention. He motioned for her to come outside. She mouthed 'One Minute'. He nodded and she turned around. Arthur and Charlie were both staring down at their hands not saying a word. They seemed to be lost in their own little worlds. Faith touched Sirius's shoulder and motioned for him to get up. As he did she motioned for Sarah and Remus to follow her outside. They did and Sarah cradled Catherine closely to her chest.

As soon as Sirius saw Severus his blood boiled and he reacted with lightening quick speed.

"You sold us out to Voldemort didn't you? You treacherous snake." Sirius growled through gritted teeth. He held Severus tightly by the front of his robes. The two shared a look of pure ice.

"No. I didn't tell Voldemort where the Order is. I'm in the Order you dolt." Severus spat coldly.

"Hmp! Not any more your not, and Voldemort would certainly protect one of his most trusted deatheaters for doing a little spy work." Sirius snarled.

"Why would I?" Severus asked with obvious hate dripping from his voice.

"For obvious reasons. Revenge. " Sirius whispered. Severus whispered something inaudible. Sirius raised a hand to strike him but someone was quickly breaking them apart.

"You two fighting isn't going to solve anything." Faith said diving in-between the two.

"I agree." Remus said pulling Sirius and Severus apart.

"I came to tell you who really tipped Voldemort off." Severus said calmly and adjusting his robes.

"Who?" Sirius snapped. Severus just made a face of disgust and shot daggers at Sirius.

"Who Severus?" Faith asked crossing his arms. He looked at her and then to his feet.

"It'll be hard to say this," said Severus, he took a deep breath and looked up.

"It was…"


	47. Betrayal

**(A/N:**I do have a James/Lily fic written up. I will post it on as soon as I come up with a title for it. If anyone has a good title, please send it along.)

**Chapter 47:** Betrayal

Faith's hands flew to her mouth and she turned around. Sarah gasped and hugged Catherine closer to her chest.

"You're lying," Remus spat. His eyes looked like they were on fire and he gave Severus a vicious glare.

"Why would I lie? He sold us out to Voldemort! Is it really that much of a shock. You thought Peter was your best friend and he still sold James out," Severus rolled his eyes.

"Don't you dare say his name!" yelled Sirius.

"B-b-but why? I don't understand," Faith cried. "He's their brother! How could Percy sell them out and then kill them!"

* * *

"Peter betrayed Lily and James," breathed Faith as Sarah opened the front door to her house. It was raining and Faith was splattered with mud and rain. 

Sarah's voice became high-pitched "What?" Faith nodded and she came into the house. Remus sat down on a couch and gazed into a fire.

"Sirius killed Peter," he said grimly.

"What?" the girls asked dazed.

"Peter confronted Sirius on a muggle street. Peter accused Sirius of betraying James and Lily. Sirius laughed. Peter pulled out his wand and Sirius blew him away," he responded growing quite pale.

"But Sirius didn't do it," Faith explained. Remus shook his head and stood up.

"Don't be so naïve Faith. All the evidence points to Sirius. Why else would he have killed Peter?" Remus said sadly as he stared down at the ground. Faith's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious?" she asked as she lowered her head to look into his eyes. "You think _Sirius_ betrayed the Potters?"

"It is hard to digest-" he started.

"It's impossible. Of course he didn't betray them! I can't even believe you!" she screamed at him, obvious disgust in her voice. "It was Peter! Not Sirius! You can't honestly believe that it was Sirius?"

Remus looked at his feet and then up at Faith. She stared at him and then back up. Her face was pallid and she looked at Sarah, who looked at her feet.

"Is that right? Well fine then. Betray your best friend," raged Faith.

"Faith, you are Sirius's fiancée. Of course you can't believe he'd do it…" Sarah trailed off.

"You disgust me!" Faith shrank back as Remus reached out a hand to grab her. She ran towards the door, threw it open and cast herself off into the pouring cold rain.

"Faith come back here!" Sarah screamed running out after her. Faith didn't hear though, she just ran down the street, splashing mud as she went.

* * *

"There was someone else that helped Percy, I don't know who it is though. Dumbeldore believes that there is something sneaky going on," Severus nodded. 

"I think," Sirius started as he stared down at the ground, "It was Lucius. I know it was. He must have struck a deal with Percy and they staged the attack on Grimmuald,"

"Sirius," Sarah sighed slowly, "Lucius is in Azkaban. How could he have gotten out? It would have been all over the papers,"

The group was silent for a minute in thought. Sirius paced nervously back and forth. Sarah swayed back and forth while trying to sooth Catherine. Faith sat on the grass with her knees pulled tightly to her chest, her chin rested on her knee. This was a position she had found herself in countless times whenever she had the recurring nightmare of the night James and Lily died.

"What," Remus said slowly, "What if it wasn't Lucius. Maybe someone else…someone that knew whenever members of the Order would disappear,"

"Like who?" Faith inquired without ever breaking her stare on the ground.

"Like Draco," Remus put in. Everyone turned to look at him. "I'm serious. Draco Malfoy. It's perfectly logical. Draco would take notice of when Faith, Severus and I would leave. He would tell his father and his father would watch the floo network,"

"How would he get to the floo network?" Severus asked raising an eyebrow, "Lucius doesn't have any power in the Ministry,"

"I know this is putting the brakes on your Lucius's treachery conversation but," Sarah cut in, "Whose going to tell the Weasleys about Percy?"

There was a long pause. Everyone exchanged glances. Faith stood up and sighed, "I'll go," slowly she walked back inside the house.

"I think Draco is our best bet," Sirius said as he continued to pace back and forth.

"No," declared Sarah abruptly. Her eyes looked glazed over as she continued to sway from side to side. "I think it was someone else. Someone that is right under our nose…but we just can't figure it out. I have this gut feeling about it,"

"Jack," breathed Severus, "He kicked Faith and I out of the Order…maybe he was doing it so he could-"

"That doesn't make sense! Why would he want you two kicked out. What would it prove?" Sirius interrupted. They all went silent again.

"Faith," Remus said slowly," Faith lost her memory that day. She can't remember what happened as soon as she set foot in that hallway. Why would Jack erase her memory from just the hallway?"

"Something must have happened. She must have seen something," Sarah nodded.

"But what?" muttered Sirius.

Severus sighed and looked up at the stars. "Only she knows. We have to make her remember,"

At that moment there was a loud pop. Everyone's attention turned to the men standing there.

"Severus Snape?" one asked. Severus nodded and looked at them curiously.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Fred and Bill Weasley, and conspiracy of being in league with Voldemort" the man said as two men bound Severus. With bad timing, Faith walked back out onto the lawn. The man turned towards her.

"Faith Black?" he asked. She only gave him an odd look.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Fred and Bill Weasley,"


	48. Guilty

**Chapter 48:** Guilty

Everyone was talking loudly as Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast. He spied Hermione at the Gryffindor table, as soon as she saw him she jumped up and ran over to him, a copy of the Daily Prophet clutched tightly in her hands.

She reached him breathless and shoved the paper into his hands, "Look!"

Harry looked down at the paper. The headline blared: **Two Weasleys killed! Deatheaters arrested!**

**Voldemort set up an attack yesterday night on the Weasley family. The Weasley family is best known for the mischievous twins, Fred and George, who started the worldly popular joke shop, _Weasley Wizarding Weazes_. Fred Weasley was the first to fight off the Deatheaters bravely. His older brother Bill followed him into battle. The Deatheaters were ruthless and killed the two without mercy.**

**Two Deatheaters have been arrested with the charges for the murder of Fred and Bill Weasley. Both are professors at Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Could this have been trouble for young Harry Potter if the two weren't arrested? The two confirmed Deatheaters are Severus Snape, the Potions Professor, and Faith Black, the Divination Professor and wife of Sirius Black the only man to escape from Azkaban and recently discovered innocent from Deatheater charges. Faith and Severus have been taken in for questioning…**

"This is ridiculous!" Harry raged as he threw the paper onto the floor. A picture of Severus and Faith being carried away stared up at him from the floor. Severus was being held tightly as he shouted and tried to run off. Faith was being carried by her hands and feet as she kicked and screamed silently at the camera. Harry looked up and watched as Dumbeldore stared down at the Daily Prophet white with rage. He slammed it down on the table and began talking stiffly with McGonagall. After another minute or two he stood up and called for silence. The Great Hall went silent and listened eagerly for what Dumbeldore had to say.

"I'm sure you have all seen the Daily Prophet," Dumbeldore started. " It appears two of our teachers are not here, but they will be back. The accusations against Professor Snape and Black are false. The Ministry has been wrong before on their accusations of Deatheaters and they are wrong now. Rest easily knowing that you are still safe in this school,"

Harry was nearly knocked over as Hagrid came running into the Great Hall.

"Dumbeldore!" He shouted. Dumbeldore looked at Hagrid. Hagrid motioned wildly for Dumbeldore to come outside. Dumbeldore rushed to follow Hagrid, McGonagall was at his heels. Harry and Hermione shared a glance and then followed after them.

As they reached the grounds there was a loud click noise and several shouts of "Dumbeldore! Dumbeldore!" Harry and Hermione stared in amazement as several reporters flashed pictures of Dumbeldore and screamed questions at him. They continued to throw questions as Dumbeldore stood there calmly until a reporter noticed Harry and Hermione standing in the back.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Hey, Harry Potter! Over here! Was Black a good professor? How about Snape? They ever treat you wrong?" he began throwing questions left and right as other reporters began pleaded for Harry's attention. Harry stood there dumbstruck.

* * *

"I didn't kill anyone!" Faith screamed as Fudge entered the room slowly. She had been sitting in the same small room for hours now.

"Sure you didn't, and Voldemort is just some dandy man come to save us all right?" sneered Fudge as he paced around Faith.

"Don't get smart with me Fudge," Faith growled.

"I'll get smart with you whenever I so choose. Maybe if you weren't a Deatheater then you wouldn't have to handle me!" roared Fudge as he got an inch from Faith's face.

"I won't have to handle you as soon as I get out of this chair," Faith muttered as she pulled against the large metal straps that held her arms down. They had already cut into her wrists and dried blood was beginning to stain the silver metallic edges. Fresh blood was slowly trickling down her hand and the arms of the chair.

"Is that a threat?"

"Yes,"

"Threats won't get you anywhere. I'm not afraid of you and your kind"

"Is that right? Is that why you shiver every time the name Voldemort is mentioned? Is that why you shudder and turn away whenever his mark comes before you?" Faith spat angrily. It wasn't exactly helping her case, but she was angry.

"Are you confirming your alliance with him then?

"No!"

"Doesn't matter…you've already been found guilty,"

"What! Don't I get a trial?"

"I have two witnesses that say you are in fact a Deatheater," Fudge smiled.

"Who?"

"I'm withholding their names. Now I think a life sentence sounds in order. To Azkaban," Fudge nodded smugly and Faith let out a yell.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Sarah seethed as she threw down a copy of The Daily Prophet Update. The Headline declared simply: **Deatheaters taken to Azkaban for life. **She sipped nervously on a cup of tea while sitting in the kitchen of Tera Manor. She glanced nervously at The Daily Prophet that had arrived earlier this morning. The one telling how Fred and Bill had died and Severus and Faith had been arrested.

"It doesn't make sense. It says here that there were two witnesses that say they were Deatheaters," Remus grumbled, "But it doesn't say who. For all we know there could be no witness,"

"I'm leaving," declared Sirius grabbing his jacket off the kitchen counter.

Sarah looked up from her tea as Catherine gave a wail from the other room, "Where are you going?"

"Azkaban," he stated with a determined look as he grabbed his wand and apparated away.

* * *

"Hermione…do you think that everyone still has those coins for our Dumbeldore's Army?" Harry asked as they sat in the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione flashed out of her grim expression momentarily

"I don't know…" she trailed off.

"Do you," Harry stopped and thought, "Do you suppose you could make it so the coins said emergency meeting tonight?"

"Harry," Hermione sighed, "I don't know what good that would do. I'm sure most of them have discarded their coins all together. Dumbeldore's Army is finished. "

"Just…please can you?" pleaded Harry. Hermione sighed and looked down at her hands. She looked up and nodded, "Ok,"

* * *

"The Order is in shreds," Remus muttered softly as he entered Grimmuald Place slowly. He, Mad-Eye and Tonks had decided to check through the house to make sure there wasn't any Order papers left over.

"A good amount of us have dropped out," Tonks agreed grimly. Mad-Eye muttered something about Constant Vigilance. The three walked through the house just observing at first. The drapes were torn to shreds and hung loosely of the skeleton like windows. Tables and chairs were overturned. Remus wondered if they were from the fight where Bill and Fr- no. He wouldn't think about that. Remus walked upstairs and saw blood splattered on the steps. He shut his eyes and decided to just climb the stairs. He entered the library where they kept a lot of information on the Order. The library had papers strewn everywhere. There was ash on the floor where some had been burned. The large rug that had once lain grandly on the floor was now in ribbons. Arthur appeared to have gotten all the paperwork out of the room either that or Voldemort had it.

Remus wandered away from the room and walked aimlessly. It seemed as if his feet had a destination of their own. Within minutes he found himself in Faith and Sirius's bedroom. He wondered what had driven him here.He looked around the room. The large four poster bed was against one wall, the sheets still rumpeled, Faith and Sirius never believed in making a bed. The closet was empty, as was the bureau. Lying on one of the night stands were several picture frames. One in particular caught Remus's eye. It was a simple picture of Faith and Sirius standing in a park; there was a large flight of birds behind them. It had only been taken a few weeks ago…but for some reason he was drawn to it. He shrugged it off and pocketed the photo.

A skittering noise sounded behind him. Remus turned around in time to see a dark shadow flutter in the hall. Acting quickly he ran out of the room, wand raised. Pointing it down the hall he yelled

"Stupefy!" A blast of red sparks bounced off the wall. He could hear a commotion as the shadow ran downstairs and Tonks stumbled after it. Remus ran downstairs and saw Tonks bent over, out of breath.

"It…was…K-Kreacher," she wheezed. Kreacher? What_ was_ Kreacher doing in the house?

* * *

Harry and Hermione sat in the room of requirement. Their eyes were constantly fixed on the door and Harry ran a hand through his hair nervously. The click of the door opening echoed off the walls. Harry and Hermione looked up as Neville, Luna, Cho, Lee Jordan and Seamus walked into the room.

"Heard there was a meeting…"Seamus trailed off.

"Two professors are gone," Cho said sadly.

"My aunt was attacked last week," Lee Jordan mourned.

"Voldemort is getting…powerful," Luna said. It was the first time Harry hadn't heard her use her dreamy tone. Her voice was filled with something else. Fear? Determination? Rebellion? Curiosity? He didn't know, but whatever it was gave him chills.

"I told the reporters that Snape and Black were the best professors ever…even if Snape is an old git that failed me last year," Seamus muttered.

"How can we help?" Neville inquired strongly. Harry felt his heart soar. Maybe. _Just Maybe_. There was hope after all.

* * *

"They won't let me into Azkaban," raged Sirius as he came back to Tera Manor.

Sarah looked up as she placed Catherine back into her bassinet, "Why?"

"Fudge says that since I've escaped from Azkaban, I can't go near her or Severus," He seethed as he stormed into the kitchen. At that moment Remus returned.

"I mean, yeah I'd tell her how to escape. She won't figure it out right away though! I mean look how long I was in there. I was always determined to get out…but I could never figure out how!" Sirius babbled as he paced from room to room, throwing his hands up in the air.

"She is not stupid…but who knows how long it will take her to figure out that she needs to turn into an animal to get out of there!" He grumbled, "How am I supposed to get it through to her without them noticing?"

Remus remembered the picture in his pocket. He took it out slowly and gazed at the flying birds in the background. '_Free as a bird'_

"I have an idea," he said calmly.


	49. Free as a Bird

**Chapter 48: Free as a Bird**

"NOOO!" Faith sat up screaming in her bed. Her hair was adhered to her forehead by cold sweat. Her eyes darted madly about the small cramped cell until she remembered where she was. Taking a deep breath she rubbed a hand over her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see one of the few dementors that remained at Azkaban staring at her. It remained there for a minute and then glided off. Faith swung her legs over the edge of her small cot and placed them on the icy stone floor. It was her fourth night in this heartless prison. Remus had visited and told her they had a way for her to get out, but she would have to be patient.

That was easy for him to say. He wasn't stuck in here. She got little sleep, an hour a day if she was lucky. Every night was a nightmare. Reliving the night of James and Lily's death. Seeing Lily in that closet- Faith stopped and went to throw up in her small toilet.

"Can't you stomach anything mudblood?" a cold voice hissed from the cell across from Faith's.

"Why don't you shut your trap Malfoy before I do it for you," Faith snapped.

"I'd love to see you try," Lucius added smugly. Lucius had been in Azkaban for almost 5 months now, and it didn't seem to have affected him at all. It was hard for dementors to make the heartless remember painful memories. Faith ignored him and stood up on her cot. Just above her cot was a small window about as tall as her smallest finger and the length of her hand. She peered out it dreamily and took note of the moonless sky.

"New moon," she whispered to herself.

"What'd you say mudblood?"

* * *

"You know, Faith Black was the one that framed my father. He has never supported…_you-know-who_, Faith just wanted to put him in Azkaban because he knew about her alliance with the deatheaters," Draco Malfoy told reporters. The reporters nodded and their quick quills wrote furiously as they continued to throw out more and more questions.

"Ginny is back at school too," Ron added glumly as he, Harry and Hermione walked across the grounds to Herbology. They spied Draco feeding his propaganda to the reporters and simply glared at him.

"That's good," Hermione mumbeled at a loss of words for once. She walked unusally close to him so close in fact that their shoulders would collide together constantly; Harry took note of his friends new behavior. Suddenly the reporters crowding around Draco noticed Ron.

"Ron! Ron!" they began shouting and running over to join Ron as he walked to Herbology.

"Ron, what do you think of your two professors?"

"Ron! Ron! Is it true that Faith Black has been a close family friend of yours for some time?"

"Ron! Did you like Severus Snape? Was he a good teacher? Fair?"

"Ron! Ron! Daily Prophet! Who is this girl? Is it your girlfriend? What's her name?"

"Get away from him!" a stern voice, yelled. The reporters turned to see McGonagall storming towards them, waving her arms like a mad woman.

"Go on shoo. Leave the boy in peace," she snapped.

* * *

"I brought you this picture," Remus mumbled as he took the picture out of his pocket and went to hand it to Faith through the bars of her cell.

"Let me see that!" Fudge snapped and snatched the picture away. He looked at it, turned it over and then handed it back to Remus. Remus quietly handed the photograph to Faith. When she grabbed it he didn't let go. She looked at him curiously and he just gave her a stare. She blinked and he released the photo.

'_This must be important_,' Faith thought as she stared down at the photo. It didn't appear to be out of the ordinary. It was just a simple picture that she took 4 weeks ago of her and Sirius in a park. She looked back up at Remus and he nodded.

"I'll see you later," he stated and then got up to leave.

"What'd he give you mudblood?" Lucius hissed from across the hall, but Faith paid him no attention. She stared down at the photograph willing herself to figure out how it was supposed to help her escape.

* * *

"Are you sure that the picture will work?" Sarah asked nervously as soon as Remus returned home.

"We'll know by tonight," he added grimly as he took Catherine from her.

"And if it doesn't?" She ventured.

"Then we'll just have to run in there screaming for her to turn into a bird…"

* * *

Faith lay on her cot with an arm tucked under her head and the other holding the photograph out in front of her. A thin ray of moonlight from the new crescent moon shimmered onto her cell floor. She tried desperately to see what it was that Remus wanted her to see. Sighing defeatdly, she let her arm fall and the picture fall onto the floor into a patch of moonlight. She stared up at the ceiling and wondered how she was ever going to get out of Azkaban. '_I could fake dead…but surely the few dementors that are here would notice a dead or alive person,' _

Her eyelids began to get heavy but she didn't want to go to sleep. She didn't want to dream anymore of that night. She willed herself to stay awake but slowly felt herself drifting into blackness.

* * *

Faith ran through a forest. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that a sliver of a moon hung in the sky and a light fog was clinging to the ground. A maniac laugh was driving her to run and run. Her heart beat and the pounding of her steps began to beat in rhythm until she stopped. Suddenly the woods ended and she was in front of James and Lily's house.

"What is their house doing in the middle of a forest?" Faith heaved as she leaned against a tree and stared up at the house. Through the small upstairs window she could see the light turn on. Suddenly an ear piercing scream broke the silence. Without even thinking, Faith ran towards the house and threw the door open. She thundered up the stairs and threw open the door to Harry's bedroom where the screams were coming from. There was a flash of green light and-

* * *

Faith sat up in bed, her breath coming in shallow and short. She ran a hand through her hair and breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was a dream. She looked around the room and noticed the photograph sitting in the moonlight. There was something different about it. In the moonlight…it almost appeared….as if there was writing on it.

Cautiously, Faith bent down to take a closer look at the photograph. There were indeed words on it. Words the read '_Free as a bird'_. Faith smiled to herself. Her first smile in 4, almost 5 nights.

"Bravo Remus," she whispered as she felt herself change.

There was a knock on the door that woke Sirius. He had managed to doze off while still at the kitchen table. Sirius yawned and looked at the clock that was in the next room. 3:47 a.m. in the morning. Who could be at the door this early in the morning?

Sirius yawned again and ran a hand through his hair as he stumbled over to the door. The knocking became more furious. Sirius gripped the handle and threw the large door open.

"Sirius," Faith muttered before collapsing.


	50. The Ministry

**Chapter 50:** The Ministry

"I must say Remus that you are a bloody genius," Faith smiled as Remus sat across from her. It had been two nights since she broke out of Azkaban and the Ministry was in an uproar. The night after she escaped she went back and freed Severus which caused the Ministry's head to spin. Two deatheaters escape in two days! Impossible!

Faith had managed to make up for her lost sleep, without any nightmares, and of course Sirius was by her side the entire time.

"Don't flatter me," he mumbled staring down at his tea. Faith just smiled. Remus thought for a moment then looked up and inquired, "Can you remember what happened that day yet?" Faith shook her head. Remus sighed and said

"Well, we found out what it was Kreacher was doing at Grimmuald Place-"

'_Kreacher…Kreacher…Kreacher at Grimmuald…something about Kreacher at Grimmuald…but what exactly?_' Faith wondered to herself as Remus continued to talk.

"He took a little box with an engraved 'B' on it,"

"That belonged to Bellatrix," Sirius pointed out, "She use to keep various trinkets in it. It's not important,"

'_Bellatrix? Bellatrix…Sirius's cousin. She had all the men wrapped around her finger. She was really close with Narcissa,_' Faith thought as Sirius and Remus continued to talk back and forth. '_Narcissa married Lucius…Why am I thinking about this? It's not important. Concentrate on the Order…Five members have dropped out…Narcissa married Lucius. Lucius has…or had…great power in the Ministry…Kreacher…lives with the Malfoys…is there a connection there I'm not seeing?_' It felt like something was there tickling her brain but she just couldn't grasp it. '_Fudge is the head of the Ministry. Good friend of Lucius…Why wasn't Lucius affected by the Dementors?_'

Suddenly Faith remembered

* * *

Faith ran out into the hall after Jack. She stood there shocked by what she saw. Jack stood with Lucius Malfoy, Kreacher, Percy, Fudge, and Bellatrix who clung tightly onto Fudge's arm.

"Faith and Severus are outta the Order. Suspicion of being a deatheater," Jack chuckled.

"Dark Lord will be thrilled," Percy commented.

"We'll throw 'em in Azkaban after the attack. The Order will be broken up," Bellatrix smiled.

"Oh Lucius…we better get you back to Azkaba-" Fudge started but then noticed Faith standing there. Acting quickly, Lucius whipped out his wand and yelled "OBLIVERATE!"

* * *

Faith sat at the table very still. It all made sense now. Lucius influenced Fudge to become a deatheater and with Bellatrix's help it was easy. That's why Lucius wasn't affected, Fudge was letting him out.Percy was influenced by Fudge. Percy would stage an attack on the Order and Severus and Faith would be blamed for it. The Order would be broken up and who ever remained…Voldemort could kill easily.

Faith stared down at her hands for a minute and then looked up interrupting Remus mid sentence by saying, "I remember,"

* * *

Dumbeldore sat at his desk, writing a letter. A noise from his window startled him. Looking up, he saw a brown falcon perched there with a letter in its mouth.

"Whats this?" he asked with a smile as he took the letter. The bird jumped onto the floor and Fawkes gave a little chirp at the bird. Dumbeldore quickly read the letter and then turned around asking,

"Whats this about Faith?"

"Exactly what the letter says. There is corruption in the Ministry," she nodded. The bird was now gone and Fawkes stopped chirping. Dumbeldore looked down at the letter and sunk into his chair.

"What're we going to do?" Faith questioned.

"Go to the Ministry. Tell the members of the Order. I have a plan."

Faith didn't ask any questions. She changed back into a falcon and flew out the window to tell the other members.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office hours after the Ministry was closed. His assistants had all gone home but he remained. He sat at his desk looking at several papers when a tapping sounded at the door.

"Come in," he shouted as he shoved the papers into a drawer. Lucius Malfoy, followed by Bellatrix Lestrange and Percy Weasley walked into the office.

"Your late," Fudge noted.

"I'm never late," Lucius pointed out as he sat down in one of the rich looking chairs in front of Fudge's desk. He looked as stern and impatient as ever. Bellatrix took the seat next to Lucius and smiled at Fudge seductively while crossing her legs, letting her skirt rise up just a little. Percy stood in the back with his hands behind his back.

"What has the Dark Lord said?" Fudge immediately dived in.

"That," Lucius noted coldly, "is not important at the moment, What is important is the plan,"

"The Plan?"

"The plan to get rid of the Order," Bellatrix smiled with a flirtatious wink towards Fudge. Fudge cleared his throat and said

"Certainly. Well, that Black bitch and the Snape bastard-" Percy gave a slight chuckle from the back. "They have escaped, but I assure you that we are doing everything in out power to capture them. The Order is from what I hear from Jack, in shambles. He will be informing us of the next meeting, then we can kill Dumbeldore,"

"I can't wait. When was the last time you talked to the Dark Lord?" Lucius questioned. Before Fudge could answer there was another knock at the door. In walked Jack. He nodded to everyone and took a seat on one of the leather couches that decorated Fudge's office.

"I talked to him last two days ago, He mentioned that he wanted a list of all the witches and wizards the have even the tinniest drop of muggle blood, are you going to give that to him?" Fudge asked.

"I would hardly call them witches and wizards," Lucius nodded stiffly and Jack got up from where he sat, he walked over to the desk to grab the large stack of papers.

"I also made sure to destroy any evidence that I researched for the list of mudbloods," Fudge added, he seemed to be sweating bullets.

Bellatrix smiled again and played with the ends of her hair, "Fantastic,"

"I also have the list of the members of the Order, and the members that have sided with our Dark Lord," Fudge noted as he lifted up a stack of papers.

"The Dark Lord will be most pleased with that," Lucius smiled sternly as Jack made a grab for the papers. Fudge pulled back though, "I haven't had a chance to make a copy though," he put in.

"No need. The Dark Lord will only need one copy," Lucius said gripping his cane, causing his knuckles to go white. Suddenly there was a loud tapping noise on the window behind Fudge. He turned around and saw a small black owl tapping on the window. He opened his window and took the small slip of paper away from the owl. He opened it and read:

_A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing_

Fudge turned back around puzzled. He continued to stare down at the paper in his hands. When he looked up he was shocked at what he saw. In the spot where Lucius was sitting was not Lucius. The person sitting there, still clutching Lucius's cane, was Sarah Lupin. Fudge could feel his heart beat loudly as he looked to where Bellatrix once sat. Seated in her seat with the same skimpy little outfit on was Faith Black.

Where Jack once was, Remus Lupin now sat, scanning over the paper's Fudge had given him. He had a small smile on and gave a slight chuckle as he tucked the paper's under his arms.

Where Percy had stood in the back, now stood Sirius Black with arms crossed tightly in front of his chest. There was a loud click as he pressed the button to an object he held in his hands.

"A Black Bitch huh?" Faith smiled with a glare shot at Fudge.

"You know…I gotta hand it to these muggles," Sirius noted, "They come out with some pretty useful things," he clicked another two buttons and Fudge's voice could be heard echoing off the room saying "Our Dark Lord,"

Sarah raised to her feet, her wand pointed clearly at Fudge.

"Lets take a walk,"


	51. A Visitor

**(A/N: If you are secretly hoping for a Severus/Faith relationship or are just curious, check out my new fic, Beauty and the Beast)**

**Chapter 51:** A Visitor

Sarah placed Catherine in her bassinet when a knock sounded at the door. She looked up at the clock, Remus usually came home on Fridays to spend the weekend at home, but it was too early for him to be home yet. Sarah pocketed her wand and went to answer the door. A tall man with a mess of brown hair stood there. He had dark brown eyes that looked around curiously. He had a deep cut above his eye and his clothes were dirty and torn.

"Miss," he breathed, "I was attacked in the woods, my wand was snapped in half…" he trailed off.

"Of course come in," Sarah greeted opening the door wider, remembering her wand in her pocket. He nodded his thanks and she showed him into a bathroom so he could clean himself up. Her first thought was that he could be Lucius in disguise. This filled her with fear, but she was comforted by her wand and the fact that polyjuice wore off after an hour.

The man came out of the bathroom looking much better.

"Let me take care of that cut," Sarah commented as she whipped out her wand and healed the deep cut.

"How long were you out in the woods?" she questioned.

The man thought for a minute and then answered, "Four days," Sarah looked at him shocked. "You must be starved. Let me fix you something to eat," Sarah offered as she began to fix the man something.

"That'd be nice," he smiled meekly. Sarah quickly fixed the man a sandwich and cup of tea.

"My manners seem to have completely left me, I'm Eli," he put in.

"Sarah,"

Sarah and Eli sat and sipped tea for quite some time. When she looked up at the clock she saw that two hours had passed since Eli walked in through her front door. This made her feel much more at ease. Suddenly, Catherine's loud wails echoed off the walls.

"A baby?" Eli smiled gently. Sarah nodded and murmured, "Catherine,"

Sarah went into Catherine's room, setting her wand down on her little dresser. She picked Catherine up, changed her diaper and rocked her for several minutes until she was back to sleeping. Sarah then went back into the kitchen. Eli was no longer seated at the table but rather face down on the floor. Sarah went to move towards him but a voice stopped her.

"He's dead Sarah," Sarah turned full of fear, standing there in the door way to her kitchen was Peter Pettigrew.

"Eli Lance, had a wife, and two kids. Muggle born wizard," Peter added simply. "I must say, It's a good thing he was attacked. Saved me a lot of trouble. I mean, I was going to come in all looking like Moony, but fate had other plans. Certainly played in my favor,"

"What do you want?" Sarah spat.

Peter made a tsk tsk noise and waved his finger back and forth, "That attitude will get you no where. I am here to tell you to come join us. You have a gift Sarah, Why waste it on stupid rebellions against the Dark Lord?"

"What gift is that?" she snapped

Peter sighed, "How many times have we talked about this? The gift to be used as an outlet for the Dark Lord's powers. Think of all the power you could have. You and the Dark Lord coul-"

"Your wasting your breath," she hissed.

"Thought as much…but I think I know how to get you to cooperate," Peter said taking out his wand. In a flash of purple light, Sarah was on the ground.

* * *

Sarah's head throbbed. The ground felt like ice, she got up quickly and was shocked to be in her kitchen. She looked and Eli was no longer on the floor. Maybe she had dreamed it all, but then she saw the Dark Mark etched into her wall. The house was silent and then Catherine's wails filled the air.

Sarah stumbled down to her room and her blood ran cold when she realized that…Catherine was gone. Immediately the cries stopped and a cold laugh filled the house.

* * *

Remus walked through the front door of his house, it was quiet. Very quiet.

"Sarah?" he called. Sarah came out of Catherine's room.

"Honey, whats wrong?"

"She's gone," she whispered softly. Remus went towards her and asked.

"What?" That's when Sarah became angry.

"She's gone Remus." Sarah shrieked while pounding on his chest in anger…but not at him.

"What? Who is gone?" He asked grabbing her around her shoulders.

"Catherine, our daughter. That rat Peter took her. She is gone Remus. Peter took her to Voldemort." Sarah sobbed.

**(A/N: **My new Lily/James is typed up and will be put up as soon as I am done reading the new Harry Potter book when it comes out on July 16th. I am very excited about this new fic, it is going to be excellent, I had a box of kleenex perched in my lap for a few of the chapters. I'm doubtful on a Marauders Misery 3 mainly because I don't know what I would write about. But I **_might_** write a different version of Marauders Misery. It'd feature all the same characters with different twists…and a different time period…I can't give away to much, but here is a hint: Witch Burnings anyone? What do you think?


	52. Missing

**Chapter 52: Missing**

"I love this little boy," Sarah squealed as she hugged a 9 month old Harry to her chest. Lily laughed, "Well, when are you and Remus gonna start making babies?"

"Well, soon I would hope…whenever it happens, it happens I guess,"

"Yeah,…what would you hope for?"

"Remus is hoping that we'd have a girl, I think he'd be sooo cute with a little baby girl,"

"He would," Lily nodded as played a game of peek-a-boo with Harry.

* * *

"I can't believe Peter would kidnap," Faith raged as she paced back and forth.

"I can," Sirius put in calmly as he tipped back in his chair, "the man is a regular rat.

Remus stood very still and seemed to be deep in thought, "We have to find her,"

Faith stopped pacing and turned to look at Remus. Sirius set all four legs of the chair on the floor, "How do you propose we do that?"

"I don't care how we do it, but we need to. My daughter is missing," Remus growled through gritted teeth. Faith and Sirius both sighed deeply, "We understand that Remus, but we don't even know where Voldemort is. And even if we knew where he was, that doesn't mean that Catherine is there," Faith explained.

"She's right mate," Sirius nodded, "We'd go running right to Voldemort only to find that Catherine isn't there,"

* * *

"I don't think Remus and I having a baby anytime soon would be a good idea," Sarah put in as she gave Harry a cookie.

"Why not?" asked Lily as she nurtured her 4th cup of tea.

"Well, there is all this..Voldemort stuff going on," Sarah noted, " I just think it'd be hard to raise a baby and be in the Order,"

"It is," Lily added.

* * *

Remus left the room and went to go find his wife. She was exactly where he had left her. She didn't even appeared to have moved. Remus eased himself gently into the seat next to her. She looked up at him with sad eyes. Her face was dreadfully pale and she didn't mutter a word.

"We're working on a plan," he said softly. Sarah looked back down at her hands.

"What do you think about moving?" Remus suddenly questioned. Sarah looked quickly up from her hands and at Remus.

"After we get Catherine back, and after Harry kills Voldemort, lets move. Lets move far away from deatheaters and dark marks and all of it. We'll move somewhere safe. Somewhere we can raise our children." He added. Sarah looked down at her hands and then murmured, "Ok,"

* * *

4 days later they still had nothing. Sarah and Remus had temporarily moved into the room across from Harry's at Tera Manor. They just couldn't stand to be in their own home. Severus and Faith had not returned to school and Severus was now staying in the basement of Tera Manor, much to Sirius's displeasure.

Faith, Sirius, Remus, Sarah, and Severus all sat at the kitchen table. Faith sipped a large cup of coffee while Sirius viewed the Daily Prophet. Sarah ate a piece of toast blankly and Remus conversed with Sirius about what was written in the paper. Severus was hunched over a steaming up of coffee, he chanced a look over its edge at Faith.

"Ow, Damnit!" Faith jerked her chair back. She had spilt a good portion of her coffee onto herself. She clutched her arm. Remus noticed this and looked over at Severus. He also clutched his arm.

"Whats he saying now?" Sarah muttered flatly.

"Same thing as always," Faith mumbled, "Come to me,"

"I have a question," Remus interrupted, " Does he ever tell you where to go?" Sirius peered over his paper at Remus who was giving questioning eyes to Faith.

"I know what you're thinking," She replied and left the kitchen to go change her clothes.

* * *

Much later that day Faith was in the kitchen, busy cleaning it. The sky was dark and an almost full moon hung in the sky. She winced as the pain in her arm intensified.

"Take this," a voice offered. She turned and saw Remus holding out a glass filled with a purplish liquid.

"It'll dull the pain," he commented. She took it and drank it down without question. Remus sat at the table as she continued to clean. After a minute or two he inquired

"Does Voldemort tell you where to meet him?"

"Yes," Faith answered quickly. She stopped and turned around to face him. A look of pure shock was on her face. She eyed the glass that had once held the purple liquid.

"Truth serum," she breathed. Remus only gave a short nod as he asked.

"Are you going to tell me where Voldemort is?"

"No,"

"Where is Voldemort, Faith?" Faith clamped two hands over her mouth as her voice tried to muffle through them.

"Put your hands down," Faith shook her head and went to leave. Remus was at his feet in a flash and held her around the shoulders.

"Faith, I just want to know where my daughter is. Why won't you tell me?"

Faith moved her hands away from her face for an instant, "You'll kill yourself. Voldemort will destroy you,"

"Just tell me, Where is Voldemort?" he almost roared. Faith clamped her hands over her mouth again as she mumbled something. Remus tried to grab at her hands, anger was pulsing through his veins. '_Just tell me!_' he thought. She tried to turn away from him but he grabbed her by her shoulders with surprising strength. He forced her up against the wall, Faith managed to knock over a large glass vase that made a loud shatter. Remus grabbed at Faith's wrists and yanked her hands away from her face.

"Tell me where he is!" he screamed as he shook her.

"The Ministry of Magic," she whispered.

"What?" he roared,

"THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!" she roared back with tears welling in her eyes. Remus let go of her and with a small popping noise was gone as Sirius and Sarah came thundering down the stairs, shocked by the crash they had hear earlier.


	53. Voldemort

**Chapter 53:** Voldemort

Remus arrived in the main lobby of the Ministry. The large fountain which usually was loud with falling water, was now eerily quiet. Not a sound could be heard. With wand raised high, Remus ventured through the ministry.

* * *

"Gone? Gone where?" Sarah practically screamed. Faith had sunk down to the floor.

"The M-m-m-Ministry," she stuttered as Sirius helped her to her feet.

"What? Why?" Sarah wanted to know.

Faith looked at her sadly and muttered, "That's where Voldemort is," Sarah went pale. With a popping noise she disappeared from the kitchen.

* * *

Remus could hear a loud cry echo off the walls. It sounded exactly like an infant's cry. Walking quietly but quickly, he made his way towards the cries. Just around a corner was Voldemort standing with a few deatheaters. Cradled in Voldemort's arms was little baby Catherine. Remus made a gasping noise when he saw his daughter.

"Shes beautiful," Voldemort murmured. "Don't you think so Remus?" he looked up and at the corner. Remus appeared slowly before him.

"I knew you'd come. I figured you would," Voldemort commented with a malicious smile. "Do you know why I want this little baby here? No…probably not. Well, let me tell you why. Your wife, Sarah, has a certain gift. She could work as an outlet for my power and spread my influence to others. Something very few can do without dying. At first I thought that if I kidnapped Catherine then I could get Sarah to work for me…but after much thought I wondered if Catherine could work as her own outlet."

"But you know what I found out? Not only can she act as an outlet…but there is a prophecy about her. Have you heard of this so said prophecy?"

"No," Remus responded flatly.

"Well, lets find out shall we?" Voldemort smiled as he headed to leave the floor he was on. Remus had his wand at his throat in an instant.

"Tsk tsk Remus," Voldemort clucked as he sent Remus flying backwards. Remus struggled to his feet and Voldemort laughed as he toyed with his wand in one hand while holding a now sleeping Catherine in the other.

"You disappoint me Remus," he murmured as he caused a green flash to cut Remus's arm. "I thought a man would fight more for his daughter," another green flash cut up Remus's side. Blood began to ooze out.

"But I guess I was wrong," Voldemort went to turn and Remus gathered up his wand.

"CRUCIO!" he yelled. Voldemort instantly sank to his knees. The deatheaters apparated away but not before taking the crucio curse off of their master.

"That wasn't very nice," Voldemort growled as he got to his feet and spun on his heel. Another green flash cut Remus clear across the throat.

"AVADA KEDVRA!" Sarah yelled. She missed and Voldemort dropped Catherine. Sirius made a dive for her as Voldemort apparated away, obviously defeated.

Sarah rushed over to her husband. Blood was leaking onto the floor and he clutched at his neck, going dreadfully pale.

"Remus! Remus," she cried, "Oh Remus please don't die. Please!"


	54. Injured

**Chapter 54:** **Injured**

Sarah sat by her husband's bedside. She was afraid to leave him. Only two days ago had he saved Catherine from Voldemort, and he had yet to wake up. Faith had healed him, and they were too afraid to go to Saint Mungos. There was talk of corruption. Sarah didn't know what she would do if Remus were to die. ' I _just got Catherine back, don't let me lose the man I love,'

* * *

_

Faith chuckled as she glanced over the Daily Prophet. The headline announced "**Faith Black spotted in France! Severus Snape spotted in Ireland**!"

"I'd like to make a statement," Faith smirked to no one in particular, " that I am apparently in France,"

"Sometimes I think the world is clueless to what is really going on in the world," Sirius muttered. After a minute of silence Sirius looked at the calendar and commented, "Full moon is coming soon. I hope Remus wakes up before then,"

"I just hope he wakes up at all," Faith murmured.

* * *

A fourth year Remus Lupin sat up in a hospital bed at Hogwarts. His arms were wrapped in clean white bandages and his face was showing a nasty cut. Last night had been horrible. It was the full moon, and the werewolf decided to rip himself apart rather than the room.

Remus looked longingly at his book that rested by his bedside. He would have loved to read it but it hurt to much to move his arms. He wanted to be outside. Outside with his friends.

But he was stuck in the hospital wing with nothing to do. Gee, what fun. He looked down at his hands and wondered how much longer he'd be in the hospital wing. When he looked up he saw someone he did not expect.

"Hi," Sarah said softly as she looked down at her feet. _'Am I seeing things or is she blushing?_' Remus's heart began to beat a bit quicker.

"James told me you had an awful run in with the Whomping Willow," Sarah added shuffling her feet.

"Uhh…yeah," Remus stammered, "It was terrible. Didn't see it until I had bumped right into it,"

"Does it hurt?" she asked taking the seat by his bed.

"A little," he nodded, "Its just horrible that I can't go outside, or even read my book," Sarah picked up the book he was referring to and looked at it's cover. Remus could feel his stomach doing flip-flops.

"The Werewolf Chronicles," she read aloud.

"It's rather good. About a mans life as a werew-"

"I know. I've read it," Sarah interrupted him. She then looked down at the book, blushing again.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes,"

Remus nodded and Sarah just sat there, staring at the book. She looked up finally and offered, "I can read it to you if you'd like…I mean if you don''t want me to that's fine..but I was just wondering…if you wanted to-"

"I'd like that if you'd read it to me," he put in. As he heard the words spill out of his own mouth his heart began to race at three times its normal speed, and his mind was buzzing with the thought of her reading to him. Sarah gave a shy smile and opened the book to where he had left off.

"Getting a job was difficult with my condition. Very few people wanted to hire a man that would be taking quite a lot of sick days…" she began to read aloud. Remus rested his head back against the wall and listened to her read to him. 'P_ure bliss' _he thought with a smile.

* * *

Sarah rested her head on the edge of Remus's bed. She had gotten little sleep since the attack. Catherine slept in a bassinet in the corner and Sarah hoped that if she cried, Remus would awaken from it. Suddenly she felt a light squeeze on her hand. Her eyes flooded open and she forced her head up.

Remus was awake, he looked at her and smiled, "Hi,"

Sarah felt like crying.

(**A/N:** A short chapter, I know, but I'm working on the chapter about the last fight with Voldemort…its gonna be a big one!)


	55. Christmas Time

**Chapter 55** : Christmas

Sirius woke before the sun on Christmas morning. He silently crept out of his bedroom, careful not to awaken Faith. He tiptoed downstairs, glancing at the Christmas tree as he made his way to the kitchen. The tree was average sized and bright green. An odd assortment of ornaments decorated it. There was to be a party later, and no presents would be opened until then, but Sirius needed to wrap what he got for Faith. She would have him busy with other things during the day, and he would never get another chance…besides he wanted to see if he could sneak a peak at what she got him.

Sirius pulled his wand out of his robe pocket and caused the stove to move from its place. He reached behind and produced a small green box. Working quietly, he wrapped the gift and then put it back in it's hiding spot. He then thought of where in the world Faith could have hid his gift. A closet was too predictable. After a minute or two of thinking he remembered seeing Faith creeping about their bed.

Sirius tiptoed back upstairs and into his room. Faith was still fast asleep, and he crept onto his hands and knees. Crawling he made his way over to her side of the bed. At first he saw only black underneath their bed, but slowly his eyes adjusted to the darkness and he could make out a box. Giving a small smile of triumph he attempted to reach for the box. It was too far, so he stuck his head and shoulder underneath the bed, trying to reach the box.

"What are you doing?" Faith wanted to know. Sirius jerked his head up and hit it against the bed.

"Owww…." He groaned as he came out from under the bed. Faith sat up with her arms crossed across her chest and a puzzled look on her face.

"I was….uh…just…looking for…" he trailed off.

"I thought so," she smirked.

* * *

"Little Catherine's first Christmas!" Remus cheered as Catherine lay on the floor, rolling around in several different directions. Her brown hair had gotten longer and was put up into two tiny pigtails on the top of her head. Catherine looked at her father and gave a toothless grin. He grinned back and reached over to pick up his daughter.

"I think you spoiled that child for Christmas," Sarah joked from the other room.

"Eh..maybe, but its our first. Everyone spoils their first," Remus explained.

"Whatever you say,"

"I'm not the one that bought her a 45 galleon dress for Christmas," he teased as he carried Catherine over to her mother.

"Touché," she grinned.

"Besides," Remus muttered as he walked to the other side of the room. "I think I spoil you too," he continued as he came up behind and presented her with a neatly wrapped box. Sarah gave a small blush as she opened the gift. Inside was a beautiful diamond necklace. Her jaw dropped and she smiled at him.

"To a million more Christmases," he whispered kissing her.

* * *

"I really would like to help," Mrs. Weasley murmured as she ventured into Faith's kitchen.

"You can help make cookies if you want," Faith offered as she handed Mrs. Weasley a box of cookie cutters. She immediately got to cutting out sugar snowmen and snowflakes. Faith had a bowl of cookie dough already to go for a fifth batch; she turned her back for an instant and when she looked back to her cookie dough, a large chunk of it was gone. George stood there with a large spoon caked with dough. He gave an innocent smile and began to eat. Faith frowned at him and remembered when the twins were younger that they would often to that…together. She turned away from George, her eyes watering. Ever since Fred died, George hadn't been the same. He was still mischievous but he was quieter about it. He had lost his main accomplice.

* * *

As the sun started to drift down, everyone arrived. They all carried brightly covered gifts and were bundled tightly from the cold. Within minutes, Tera Manor was filled with laughter and people telling stories of past Christmases.

"Here ya go Harry. It's from the both of us," Sirius smiled as he pushed a brightly wrapped gift towards Harry. Harry quickly unwrapped the gift and pulled out a new broom he did not recognize.

"It's a Nimbus 2005, hasn't been released yet," Sirius commented.

"We nicked it from the Ministry," grinned Faith. Harry looked up and smiled at them. At the very bottom of the box was a picture frame. Harry picked it up and saw a picture of a past Christmas. A baby Harry was perched on top of his father's shoulders. His mother had an arm wrapped around her husband and a bright Christmas tree twinkled in the background.

* * *

"Get your girlfriend anything?" Sarah questioned giving Ron a nudge. Ron turned bright red and stared down at the ground. Sarah gave a loud laugh and set Catherine on the floor. A young puppy that Remus and Sarah had gotten for Ron bounded over to Catherine and proceeded to lick her hands.

* * *

"It's a key," Sirius commented as he pulled a shiny silver key out of the box Faith had handed him.

"Yes, but a key to what?" she charmed with a wide smile. Sirius looked at the key thoughtfully, there was something slightly familiar about it, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Is it to a house? Room?"

"No. No,"

Sirius frowned and turned the key over in his hands. That is when he saw something etched on it. It was way in the groove of the key. Sirius recognized the etching as his. He turned it peered at the words: '_Sirius& Faith'_ then he remembered. He looked up at Faith stunned, a wide smile beginning to spread on his face.

"Are you kidding me?" he wondered. She shook her head and he looked around before deciding to check outside. Sure enough, perched on the porch of their house was Sirius's black motorcycle.

* * *

Catherine lay on the floor, rolling from side to side, entertaining everyone.

"She is positively adorable," Mrs. Weasley cooed as she picked up the young child. She placed a left over bow on her head and laughed as Catherine tried to reach up and grab it. When she failed to grab it, Catherine resorted to sticking her fist into her mouth to suck on it. There was a light clicking noise as Faith snapped a picture of the scene.

* * *

At 3 a.m. Sirius and Faith began cleaning their house. Faith held open a large trash bag and Sirius would shoot crumpled up pieces of wrapping paper into it. There was a knock at the door as Faith hit Sirius in the head with a half-eaten cookie. She laughed at his stunned expression as she went over to the door. She opened it and looked at who stood in her doorway. All the breath was instantly sucked out of her lungs and the floor rushed up to meet her as she fell. 


	56. Fate

**Chapter 56: Fate**

Sirius looked down at his wife who lay fainted on the floor. He crept over to the door, his wand raised. His jaw dropped though when he saw who was at the door.

The man standing in the doorway had jet-black hair that was awfully untidy. He wore a pair of thick, black rimmed glasses. He looked exactly like Harry…except for one thing…his eyes weren't green.

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed. He fumbled for his glasses and put them on. There had been a loud thud from downstairs and he feared the worst. He quickly reached for his wand and headed to go downstairs. As he neared the stairs he could hear Faith rambling and Sirius mumbling something. Harry began to descend the stairs but soon stood there paralyzed. At the front door was Faith with her arms wrapped around the neck of someone…that looked exactly like him.

Sirius turned and saw Harry standing on the stairs dumbstruck.

"Harry come here," Sirius called and motioned. Harry moved stiffly over to where Sirius stood. The man that looked like Harry tore himself away from Faith, his eyes never moving from Harry. He looked him square in the eye and asked,

"Harry?"

Harry nodded and there was silence as the two looked at each other.

"Harry," Faith babbled, "This is your father,"

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Sirius mused crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You are back from the dead-"

"Temporarily," James put in.

"Right. You're back from the dead to help with the fight against Voldemort…because its fate?" Sirius wanted to know.

"Yes, We can make our own decisions but our basic destiny stays the same. Only the little things change. Whether or not we come to term with our destiny is our choice," James commented.

"And how do you know this?" Sirius questioned

"The Fate Council…it's a council after death. They deal with all the things to happen in the living world. I actually had to fight a bit to get here," replied James.

"So, what was the choice that brought you here?" Faith inquired as she sat at the floor of Sirius's feet.

"Remus. When Remus decided to go after Voldemort it meant that I would have to come here. If Remus hadn't had gone after Voldemort than…well, I don't quite know what would have happened," James muttered as he leaned back against the wall.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Faith wondered.

"Yes…but I'm not allowed to say. I know the things that are for sure going to happen. Fate is a confusing thing," James described as he ran a hand through his hair messing it up. "By the way, why did Remus go after Voldemort? And what happened after..you know…I died?"

"Well the short version is this," Faith began, "Sirius went to Azkaban for your murder. Sarah supposedly died and came back. I went to Azkaban for murder along wit-" Faith never got to finish her sentence because at that moment Severus came upstairs from the basement. He looked at James and then Harry, his jaw dropping.

"Oy! It's _Snivillus_! Whose house is this?" James grinned mischievously. It was if someone had transported the James from 17 years ago to the present. He looked and acted exactly the same as always.

"Ours," Faith said. James looked at her confused. His first thought was that she meant her and Severus's house.

"Mine and Faith's," Sirius put in when he noticed his friends confused look.

James looked back at Severus who still stood there thunderstruck, "Why is he staying in your house?"

"We are…sorta hiding from the Ministry," Faith whispered.

James slapped his palm to his forehead, "I leave for 17 years and the whole world falls apart. I suppose you're going to tell me that you're a deatheater next,"

"Well, technically…" Faith trailed off.

"You have got to be kidding me?" James demanded.

"This is Potter?" Severus asked suddenly pointing at James.

"Yes," avowed Sirius.

"But he's dead!"

"Yes, we know that,"

"How can we be so sure that it's him?"

Sirius looked at James and then made a face at Severus, "Sure as hell looks like him," Severus rolled his eyes and said, "I'm going to get some truth serum,"

"You do that," Sirius snapped.

"Ok, You're going to have to tell me everything. Because I am REALLY bloody confused," James advised. "What ever happened to Wormtail?"

Sirius, Faith and Harry –who had been very quiet- all stiffened considerably. "Wormtail…" Sirius trailed off, his voice getting very stern and full of anger. "He is the one that sold you out to Voldemort," Faith explained softly. Before James could open his mouth again, Severus returned with the serum.

"I'm going to go get Dumbeldore, Remus and Sarah," Faith noted before turning into a falcon and flying off. James looked out the window where she had just flown out and called, "When they hell did that happen?" Severus rolled his eyes. He passed a glass vial over to James and dictated, "Drink,"

* * *

Harry had gotten a short hour with his father after Severus was done interrogating him and before Faith returned with the others.

"Where is he!" A shrill shriek called from the other room.

James made a groaning noise and set his head on the table where he sat. "Never leave for 17 years. Life becomes very confusing," he moaned. Sarah came running into the kitchen. When she saw James sitting there she ran over and wrapped her arms around him. Dumbeldore and Remus then came into the room. Remus looked at James with a look of pure shock. Dumbeldore on the other hand looked at him as if he'd hadn't even been gone.

"Ok, I want some things explained to me," James added as everyone sat at the table.

"Where should we start?" Sirius bantered.

"At the beginning," Dumbeldore nodded with the same twinkle in his eyes. The group began to tell James how after he died Sirius was blamed for his death and sent to Azkaban.

"Damn Peter," James scoffed. They then told him about Sarah disappearing and Faith becoming a deatheater, then her getting caught and running away to fake being a muggle. Then Harry and Dumbeldore described all of Harry's adventures at Hogwarts. James beamed with pride at the thought of his son doing all of what Dumbeldore said. They continued onto where Sirius died and then came back from the dead.

Next they described Faith and Sirius's wedding and Catherine being born. Lastly was the death of Bill and Fred Weasley and Severus and Faith being sent to Azkaban for their murder. James just sat there in shock.

"Wow…" was all he could manage.

(**A/N: **I _TOLD_ you that two people would be coming back from the dead. Most assumed it was Sarah and Sirius, but Sarah never died, everyone simply assumed she was dead. She wasn't though. Ha! How many of you honestly caught the fact that only one person had returned from the dead and there was still one left?)


	57. Secret Man

**Chapter 57 : Secret Man**

"When does Harry get back from school for break?" James asked for probably the 10 millionth time.

"April…just like I told you yesterday. You have another month to wait," Faith responded as she cooked pancakes and waffles for breakfast.

"He's quite the troublemaker?" he wondered.

"Yes. Just like his father," she smiled.

"I'm glad….so… have you bumped into Bellatrix lately?" James tried to ask inconspicuously. Faith looked at him perplexed, "I saw her for a bit…but I haven't seen her much lately…why?"

"Oh…no reason…no reason at all," James fumbled with his fork. "So Severus lives here?"

"Yes, What's with all the questions?"

"I've been gone for awhile. I'm curious," he shrugged. Faith looked at him disbelieving but said nothing. "So…Lucius's kid-"

"Draco," Faith put in.

"Draco. Right. He have blonde hair like Lucius? Same eyes? Slick backed hair?"

"Yes…" Faith responded slowly. That was odd, James had never seen Draco yet he was describing him perfectly.

"Oh…do…do he and that Weasley kid get along at all?"

"No. Ron and Draco hate each other. Harry and Draco don't get along either for that matter," Faith answered crossing her arms and looking at James. She couldn't quite figure out what he was getting to. He knew something, but he wasn't letting on. James bit his lower lip and rumpled his hair before leaving the kitchen.

* * *

"Where's the prophecy concerning the Lupin daughter?" Voldemort asked Peter.

"We can't find it Master. It seems to be missing. We don't know who knows it either," Peter responded quietly and sheepishly. Voldemort interlaced his fingers and thought for a moment.

"I bet that bat Dumbeldore knows what it is." He pondered. "But he'd know that I'd figure he'd know….so he must have done something with it…put it someone where no one would think to look," he whispered to himself as he stared at the pictures on his wall. They were all pictures from the people he had killed or worse. His wall was completely crammed and this gave him great pleasure.

He stared at the pictures, hoping for an idea to come to him.

* * *

Dumbeldore sat in his office writing a letter. It read :_We should keep the secret man away from prying eyes. He could be a useful weapon against Voldemort_

Dumbeldore smiled at his letter. He hoped that it wouldn't be to revealing if fallen into the wrong hands. He called an owl over and attached the letter to its ankle before seeing it off.

* * *

"Master! Master!" Peter screamed coming into the room where his master was.

"What Wormtail!" Voldemort bellowed, his eyes going blood red.

"We got a message from Dumbeldore. We were able to read it but not catch the owl that carried the message. I'm afraid the message has been sent," Peter said looking down at the ground as he kneeled.

"Well," Voldemort rubbed his hands together, "what'd it say?"

"We should keep the secret man away from prying eyes. He could be a useful weapon against Voldemort," Peter echoed to his master. Voldemort looked thoughtful. "This has something to do with the prophecy, I know it," 

"But who Master?"

Voldemort looked around the room. Who was the secret man? Who was the man that knew the prophecy? Voldemort looked at his wall of pictures again. A certain picture of a man and woman together smiling with their baby boy caught his eye.

"Very good Dumbeldore," Voldemort smiled, "But not good enough,"

**(A/N:** Here are a few excerpts from my new fics that are going to be coming out very soon. Keep an eye out for 'em.

"…"_Lily…I.." he whispered softly. It felt like the very breath was being sucked out of him. He inched closer to Lily and was thrilled to know that she didn't pull back. He felt his lips lightly skim against hers…_"

"…_How aggravating is that! I can't even leave the place I hate the most. Why oh Why did I have to die here of all places?…_"

"…_Lily could feel the side of her face throb and tears well in her eyes. "Awww…gonna cry mudblood?" He whispered_…."

"…_Sarah froze in midstep. A loud howl echoed through the woods. She turned cautiously, and poised in the moonlight was a werewolf. It let out a fierce growl before_…"


	58. Second Times the Charm

**(A/N: Yes, I read HBP. Yes, it was amazing. I finished it like the day I got it at midnight none the less and was unable to load any new chapters because my internet was disconnected...but it's back!)**

**Chapter 57:** Second Times the Charm

"Apparently Dumbeldore wants to keep you a secret," Faith smiled to James. James looked up at her and seemed to think for a minute. It appeared as if someone was whispering in his ear and he was realizing something terrible.

"A horrible misunderstanding," he mumbled grimly.

"What was that?" Faith asked. James shook his head and said, "Nothing,"

* * *

Voldemort held the picture of the man, woman and child in his hand tightly. The sun was just beginning to set, the perfect time for an attack. Voldemort toyed with his wand and smiled, "Second Times the Charm,"

He walked stealthily into the building and searched for his victim. When he saw him he smiled slyly. He was like the tiger that had sniffed out his unknowing prey.

"Hello Longbottom," Voldemort greeted to the man in the bed.

* * *

"Ow!" Harry placed a hand to his scar. It burned intensely and Harry took it as Voldemort being Happy or Angry. It hadn't hurt ever since November, and Harry wondered if this was a bad sign. Harry was about to tell Hermione and Ron about it when he passed out.

Harry could see a long white hallway. Shouts could be heard from one of the rooms, as Harry was about to look into one of the rooms he was suddenly awakened.

"Harry! Harry! Are you ok?" Hermione asked kneeling over Harry as he lay back on the floor.

"Yeah…just peachy," Harry groaned as he placed a hand to his scar.

"What is it? Is it him?" Ron wanted to know as he knelt next to Harry.

"I saw a hallway…I think Voldemort is attacking someone," Harry mumbled. Ron shuddered when Harry said the name Voldemort and Hermione looked fearful.

"Where was the hallway?" she asked.

"I dunno know,"

"Describe it,"

"White. Very clean. A long hallway….with…. a lot of doors. And chairs?"

"Chairs?" Ron looked puzzeled.

"Chairs, along the wall," Harry commented.

"Hey guys, watcha doing?" Neville asked as he came up from behind chewing on an apple. Hermione ignored him and voiced aloud, "White hallway…a lot of doors…and chairs along the walls. Did the hallway have any design Harry?"

"Yeah…I think…the floor…it was tile…and the edge tile was blue," he noted as he sat up, still rubbing his scar.

"Where could that be?" Ron wondered.

"Sounds like Saint Mungos," Neville muttered absentmindedly. Hermione's eyes widened, "What could he be doing there?"

* * *

Frank Longbottom looked at Voldemort blankly. He then looked over at the bed next to him. His wife lay there, but he didn't seem to recognize her. It was doubtful that she would have recognized him either. Frank looked back up at Voldemort and blinked a few times.

"Now Frank," Voldemort said in a condescending tone. "You're just a right old idiot, and I think Dumbeldore told you a secret…can you tell me what that secret is?"

Frank's eyes wandered around the room aimlessly. He was a regular fool. He made a small buzzing noise as he stared around the room, Voldemort gave a small sigh.

"No," Frank grinned foolishly.

"Are you sure Frank? I know Dumbeldore told you a big secret," Voldemort chided.

"No,"

"Frank, are you an idiot?"

"No,"

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"No,"

"Do you realize that I can squash you like a bug?" Voldemort growled through gritted teeth.

"No," Frank repeated and he continued to make the buzzing noise. Voldemort turned away from Frank and sighed frustrated. He would have gotten more answers with Catherine. He tried to calm down and returned to see Frank's bed empty.

"Frank?" Voldemort called out sweetly. Listening carefully, he could hear that buzzing noise getting farther and farther away. Running out into the hall, Voldemort saw Frank hobbling down the hall making the buzzing noise quite loudly.

"Petrificus Totalus!" A voice screamed. A spark hit the wall besides Voldemort. He turned to see a 17 year old boy standing at the end of the hallway with wand raised.

"Ah, Neville, how splendid to see you. If you'd excuse me, I have a bit of business with your father,"

"I don't think so Tom," snapped another voice. Sarah stood behind Neville, her wand also raised.

"Don't call me that," Voldemort seethed.

"Tom Riddle," Faith hissed coming to stand behind Neville too.

"What? Only three? Pity, I was hoping for more," Voldemort grinned. "But I think I know how to toss one of you out of the running," he lifted up his sleeve exposing the dark mark. He touched a pale finger to it and smiled at Faith. Instantly she grabbed her arm. "I've learned a few things," he hissed back, "I can control who I call and how much I want to persuade them to come," Faith fell to her knees, still clutching her arm.

"Now you two," Voldemort waved his hand, Sarah and Neville flew backwards, hitting the wall, "Be gone," Voldemort turned and walked quickly after Frank who had hobbled into a room.

"Frank?"

"No. No no no no no no," Frank rambled. Voldemort smiled to himself. Frank leaned back in a corner clutching something behind his back. '_The Prophecy_,' his mind hissed pleasurably.

"Give me what's in your hand," Voldemort hissed in a fake pleasant voice. He inched closer to Frank, clutching his wand, fully prepared to kill him as soon as the prophecy was his. Frank pulled his hands out from behind his back and Voldemort was thrown backwards. He looked stunned at Frank who clutched a wand tightly in his hand. Frank then hobbled out of the room, still making that ridiculous buzzing noise as he went. Voldemort stood up forcefully, rage causing his blood to boil.

* * *

Frank hobbled back into his hospital room. He moved over to where his wife lay and pulled her onto the floor. She hit the ground and looked at him blankly. Frank pulled the mattress down on top of them. He handed her the wand and then got up to leave. He hobbled back into the hallway and tried his best to run, but he didn't quite know how. A bone chilling voice called out, "Frank," a figure appeared before Frank and he stopped.

"No! No! NO NO NO!" Frank screamed, vaguely recognizing the person.

"Awww, Frank. I've missed you," Bellatrix cooed. She had her wand raised and pointed at his throat. He continued to murmur 'no' over and over again.

"Whats the prophecy Frank?"

"No,"

Bellatrix smiled and sent Frank hurling backwards and onto a table. The table split in two and Frank continued to say no.

"Your just a big dumb idiot. You and your wife. It was such a pleasure torturing you both…and you know what? I'm gonna torture your son too," Bellatrix laughed.

"NO! NO! NO!" Frank bellowed and delivered her a sharp kick in the chest. Bellatrix looked shocked as she stumbled backwards. She quickly regained her composure as Frank stood up.

"CRUCIO!" she cried. Frank was instantly brought to his knees. Bellatrix smiled her beautiful smile and raised her wand again.

"Expelliarmus!" someone shouted. Bellatrix's wand went flying out of her hand and into the hand of Neville.

"Ta ta," she waved and then disappeared. Frank lay still on the ground. He coughed and blood sputtered up and onto his clothes. Neville fell down by his side and lifted his head up slightly. Frank's eyes were closed and when he opened them he looked around and then at Neville.

"Neville…" he spoke softly, and then closed his eyes again for the very last time.


	59. Lily's Eyes

**Chapter 59: Lily's Eyes**

"Neither can live while the other survives," Harry murmured to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He had come home to Tera Manor for the Easter holiday. He had been thinking a lot about the prophecy lately. Was there a chance he could lose? The prophecy never said anything about him winning. Harry got out of bed unable to sleep. He ventured downstairs and into the kitchen were Faith already sat with a steaming cup of tea in her hands.

"Hullo Harry," she muttered.

"Hello," he greeted grabbing his own cup. He looked at the clock and watched it's hands tick to 3:34 in the morning. He took the seat across from Faith and noted the fact that she was holding the cup that Neville had broken earlier that day. Neville had chosen to stay with Faith instead of his grandmother for the holiday. When Neville had smashed the cup, Severus roared something about him being a terribly clumsy fool. Faith had shot back,

"No he isn't! Don't you dare say that!"

"Well, why does he have to stay here? Why can't he go stay with his grandmother?" Severus had shot back irritated by Neville's constant clumsiness.

"Because I'm his godmother that's why. I have a responsibility to him!" she bit back. Severus looked startled and then stormed off downstairs. Not only did Harry learn that Faith was Neville's godmother but he also learned that next to his grandmother that she was the only living, sane relative of his.

"Alice and I were cousins," she had said. Harry guessed that Faith felt badly for Neville losing his dad, especially when his dad had gotten his sanity back after Bellatrix tortured him again.

"Well good night Harry," Faith said as she got up from the table and headed upstairs. After a minute or two James came downstairs. He smiled at Harry and ruffled his hair as he took the seat next to him.

* * *

"He looks so much like you," Sirius remarked as James swung Harry onto his shoulders. Harry made a squeal of excitement.

"I know," James smiled.

"Except he has-"

"Lily's eyes. That's my favorite part I think. The perfect child. My devilishly good looks and charm with Lily's eyes," James bragged as he and Sirius walked around the park. Harry would point at various objects and make odd baby noises.

"Devishly good looks and charm? I think you've got yourself confused with myself," Sirius snickered.

"Nope. My son is going to be a genius like Lily and a damn good Quidditch player like myself," Sirius made a coughing noise at that last part.

"My son is going to go down in history. People will be lining up to see him wherever he goes. He'll be greatly loved," James added.

"Whatever you say Prongs…"

* * *

"What?" Harry asked looking at his dad. His dad had been staring at him for a good 5 minutes at least.

"Your eyes," James muttered. "They're just like your mother's."

"How come she didn't come back with you?" Harry asked after a minute or two. James sighed and leaned back in his seat, "Fate has a weird way of working. I wish she could have come back instead of me. You'd love her…I mean shes your mom…but a really fantastic woman. Really smart and she was so beautiful." Harry only nodded, his father continued, "When you were first born she would just watch you sleep. She was always scared for you,"

"Scared of what?"

James shrugged, "I don't know. She was just scared. I think its something every mom goes through when they have a newborn. After we died she would still watch you when you slept. All the time. Still does,"

Harry seemed shocked by this, but felt comforted. He'd been concerned about Voldemort and what was to come, it eased him to know that his mother was watching over him.

"I hear you're an excellent Quidditch player," James beamed. Harry shrugged and mumbled, "I guess,"

"Lets go play a bit. You just might have to prove it," James added getting up from the table and heading outside.


	60. My Fight

**(A/N:** Only three more chapters left)

**Chapter 60: My Fight**

"I think the time is coming," Harry whispered to Hermione and Ron one evening.

"For what?" Ron wondered.

"My fight,"

"You mean…" Hermione trailed off. Harry nodded. The three fell silent and just stared at one another in amazement.

"Well…I'm going to bed. I'm tired," Harry commented as he stood up and climbed the stairs to the Boys Dorm.

* * *

_In Harry's dream he was lying flat on his back. He could hear muffled screaming. He couldn't move, he could only stare up at the star filled sky. Someone was screaming his name…several people were screaming his name. He could feel his eyes closing and the screaming getting farther away. Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked to his side to see someone falling right beside him…_

"Come to me Harry," a voice hissed as Harry sat upright in bed. His head felt like it was trying to tear itself in two. He climbed out of bed, being careful not to wake anyone else up. He ventured downstairs. The common room was dark and quiet.

* * *

"Sirius!" a voice yelled. Sirius's head snapped up. He had fallen asleep in a chair downstairs with Faith on his lap. Her head rested on his shoulder and her eyes had flooded open when she heard the loud yell. He stared at the fire that was supposed to be kept constantly burning. Harry's face glittered in the fire. 

"Harry!" Faith exclaimed looking surprised.

"Voldemort's calling me to fight," Harry explained. "He told me to come…he even said where-Whats that?"

Sirius and Faith noticed at what Harry was referring to. There was a light green light that was appearing on the walls. Faith dared to look at her arm. The Dark Mark was glowing and sending a stream of blood down her arm.

"Harry get here now!" Sirius barked as Faith jumped off of his lap and began wrapping up her arm. "I'll go get James," he added as he thundered up the stairs. Faith nodded as she went to the fire to call the Order together.

* * *

"James!" Sirius called throwing himself into James's room. James sat on the edge of his bed tying up his shoes. 

"I know," he murmured softly as he stood up.

* * *

"Do we let him go? Fight Voldemort? Is he ready?" Remus questioned as the Order collected back at Grimmuald Place. 

"How do we tell?" a young witch asked. There was silence. Sirius was pacing the room he stopped for a minute and commented, "We can't. Only Harry knows when he's ready," Mrs. Weasley, Sarah and Faith sat looking very grim. They didn't utter a word. Remus and Sirius looked tired and worried while James sat looking rather pale.

"What do we do?" Sarah asked timidly.

"Let him fight of course. This is our only chance to destroy you-know-who isn't it?" an elderly man asked. The group went silent. What should they do?

* * *

Harry left the room where his friends were. Hermione and Ron were bickering on whether or not to use the Extendeable Ears to listen in on the Order meeting. Harry grabbed his wand and thought of the place where Voldemort had told him to go…and then he was gone.

* * *

"Lets find out what Harry wants to do," Remus offered as he left the Order to go find Harry. He came back several minutes later and said grimly, "He's gone," 

**(A/N:** In your opinion is the funniest moment out of both Marauders Misery?


	61. Final Flight part I

**Chapter 61** **: Final Flight part I**

"We can't just let him do this alone!" Faith roared banging her fist on the table.

"We must. The prophecy says-" Dumbeldore said calmly

"says that only he can kill Voldemort, but that doesn't mean he can face all those death eaters," Sirius put in getting to his feet.

"There are going to be tons of deatheaters there. What are the chances that Harry will even get close to Voldemort. He is feeling very powerful. I can feel it. It burns in this mark," Faith snapped pulling her sleeve up to show the dark mark that lay beneath. Several people looked down and away from the mark. "This. This burns more than it ever has before. He wants us all there. He is calling us. I've watched deatheaters kill countless people. Torture them. What makes Harry different?" , her voice was mixed with pleading and desperation.

"Faith, Sirius, I think what Dumbeldore is trying to say is that Harry must do this by himself," Remus added keeping his voice steady.

"The prophecy doesn't say that. It only says that Harry has to kill Voldemort. It says nothing about him not having help against deatheaters," James commeted as he jumped to his feet.

"Hot headed as usual Potter. Listen to reason for once in your life," Severus hissed coldly as he crossed his fingers in front of him.

"Oh shut up _Snivillus_," James snapped, his eyes blazing over.

"You'd love it if something happened to Harry. Then your _master _could come to full power and there would be no one to stop him!" Sirius shouted. Within minutes, everyone was at their feet and in a screaming match.

"You went to Azkaban on counts of being a deatheater!"

"We have to go help Harry!"

"Are you trying to accuse me of something!"

"You were always like this even in school. You're just jealous because you were unpopular!"

"We can't help him. The prophecy says…"

"You think I care about a petty problem back in Hogwarts?"

"Yes!"

"Blast the prophecy! Lets damn it to hell. We all know the correct answer,"

"SILENCE!" A loud voice like thunder commanded. Everyone went silent. They stared at Dumbeldore in awe.

"Yelling at everyone is certainly not going to help Harry in the slightest. This is not about past feuds, what the prophecy says, or who went to Azkaban or not. This is about ending a reign of terror that has been plaguing us for sometime," Dumbeldore said in a loud calming voice. Everyone stood there in silence.

"Leave…I need to reflect on what to do. I will call you back in when I have the right choice," Dumbeldore dictated sitting down and staring off into space. Everyone left in silence.

"Here comes the tension," Sarah muttered as soon as the door was closed. James sighed and nodded while looking at the floor.

* * *

Harry found himself on a grassy plain. Where was he? It was dark and there were dozens of stars in the sky. A bright crescent moon hung low in the sea of black sky. The air was cool and the dew from the grass would splash up and soak the bottom of Harry's pants as he walked. A light fog clung to the grass. It was the place from his dream. A high pitched shriek broke the silence of the night. Harry pulled his wand out with lightening fast reflexes. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest. Thump Thump Th- 

There was a rustle. He turned quickly towards the rustle. It came from the cornfield that was to his left. He tried to peer over but couldn't see. All he could see was the vastness of the cornfield. With wand raised, Harry cautiously walked towards the edge of the field.

"Harry," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She stood hidden in the field.

"What are you doing here?" Harry whispered sharply.

"We couldn't let our friend go without us. Where would you be without us?" Ron asked coming up from behind Hermione. Both had large grins plastered to their faces. Harry couldn't help but smile along with them. It was great having friends that would come with him even into the heart of danger.

"We think we found him," another voice said from behind Ron. Harry raised an eyebrow and tried to see past him. Ron smiled and stepped to the side. Ginny, Neville, and Luna all stood there with wands clutched tightly in their hands.

"We think we found Voldemort. Come on." Neville repeated waving Harry along.

* * *

"Sirius," a sharp whisper called from down the hall. Sirius turned and saw Faith standing there. She motioned for him to follow her. She led him into a nearby empty room. She shut the door quietly. 

"Dumbeldore hasn't decided yet?" she questioned

"No," Sirius shook his head. Faith nodded and looked up at Sirius.

"I have something to tell you," she murmured slowly.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant,"

"What? When? How? I mean I know how…but how?" his jaw dropping and a smile spreading on his face.

"Its true. I've been sick for the past week and…I'm pregnant," she nodded with a smile.

"We're gonna be parents?" putting his hands on her shoulders. She nodded and he wrapped her into a hug.

"You can't tell anyone…yet," said Faith.

"James. James, can I tell him? No one knows how much longer he'll be with us," Sirius asked excitedly. Faith smiled and nodded. He kissed her and quickly ran out the door to tell his best friend the news.

* * *

Harry followed closely behind Neville as he led the way. The night was completely silent except for the occasional rustling of the stalks of corn being pushed out of the way and Harry's heat hammering in his mind. He began to lose track of where they were going. Left, Right, Straight, Left, Diagonal. It seemed to be an endless maze of walking. 

Finally, Neville stopped. He turned around and placed a finger to his lip. Bending the corn back ever so slightly he let Harry peak out.

"Is that him?" he whispered so lightly that Harry almost thought it was a breeze.

* * *

"James! Guess what?" Sirius asked as he walked into the kitchen of Grimmuald Place where his best friend stood alone. 

"Hmm?" James sipped on a mug of tea.

"Faith is pregnant," Sirius gave an excited whisper. James spit his tea out in surprise.

"She's what!" he yelledd, his eyes getting wide and his jaw dropping.

"Yeah, She's pregnant. I couldn't believe it either. James, I'm going to be a dad. Isn't it great?" Sirius commented with a wide smile. James gave a slight nod and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, real great," he muttered, Sirius didn't catch the lack of enthusiasm in his voice. He was too busy rambling about becoming a father.

* * *

"After this Voldemort business is over, we're going to be moving," Sarah said softly. 

"Moving? What? Why?" asked Faith her tone dropping.

"Remus and I have decided to move farther out into the country. We're going to go out and raise our family. Get away from the hustle and bustle of Voldemort and his followers," Sarah mumbled leaning up against the wall of the darkened hallway.

"But…as soon as Harry kills Voldemort…it'll be all over with,"

"No. Come on Faith. We both know that Voldemort will still have his supporters. There will still be deatheaters roaming about. Besides the country air will do us good," Sarah smiled. Faith's mouth opened and closed like a fish gasping for water. With a weight in her heart, she smiled back at Sarah.

* * *

Severus stood in the hallway outside the kitchen. He leaned up against one of the walls and tried to digest what he had just overheard. '_Faith…pregnant? Pregnant with Sirius Black's child none the less. How could this be possible?_' That is when Severus Snape realized that no matter what, he was never going to win Faith's heart.

* * *

"Dumbeldore's made his decision," Remus called popping his head into the kitchen. He then quickly left to go find out what the fate altering decision would be. 

"Sirius wait…" cried James as Sirius went to leave.

"Come on James. We have to go find out what Dumbeldore says," Sirius reminded looking back at his friend.

"Dumbeldore is going to decide to go help Harry," James grumbled slowly. Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and stared at his friend with curiosity.

"I said before that I knew certain things that were going to happen during this last fight. I also said that I wasn't allowed to say what was going to happen…Sirius, during this final fight…several people will die…one of them being Faith," James described staring his friend dead on. Sirius laughed and said

"You're bluffing,"

"I'm really not," James moaned sadly. Sirius's face fell and his heart dropped into his stomach.

* * *

"This my friends is the final flight of the Order of the Phoenix. We will go and help Harry in this last fight against Voldemort. If you look at the person next to you…it's a good chance that you…or they will be dead by the end of the night," Dumbeldore mused 

"But just like a phoenix that rises from the ashes. So will we. We will defeat Voldemort's deatheaters and watch as Harry kills him once and for all." He continued with a new sparkle in his eyes. Not the same mischievous sparkle that everyone had grown to know but a sparkle of determination. Suddenly Molly Weasley burst through the door.

"Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Neville are gone!" She declared.

"So it has begun," Dumbeldore said with a slight smile.

* * *

"Yeah..that's him," Harry answered grimly. He stared at the bottom of a valley. Voldemort stood atop a rock in the middle of a ring of deatheaters. On the other side of the valley was a forest of some kind. Sharp jagged rocks protruded out of the Earth in the valley. 

"Theres like…300!" Ron whispered sharply.

"I know," Harry nodded softly. He then spun around to view them all.

"I'm going down. Don't reveal yourselves. Wait." Harry demanded tightening his grip on his wand and turning to leave.

"For what?" Luna asked.

"I don't know," he went down and into the valley.

**(A/N:** AHHH only two more chapters left! How sad!)


	62. Final Flight part II

**(A/N: Only one more chapter after this...I'm going to miss writing for this story...but keep a lookout for Faith and Sarah appearing in other fics...)**

**Chapter 62:** Final Flight II

As Harry walked down the slope he could feel his heart beating harder and harder in his chest. His mind was going numb and he was finding it difficult to breathe. The fog that hung on the grass was sending shivers up and down his spine…or was that the fear? As Harry neared the outer ring of deatheaters, Voldemort turned and spotted him.

"And th- Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. Harry Potter," He yelled with a thin lipped grin. The deatheaters turned and moved to grab Harry. He held his wand up and Voldemort commanded

"No No No. Let Harry come to me,"

The deatheaters parted and Harry walked through them hearing their whispers and breaths of excitement.

"Well Harry…I was hoping you'd come," Voldemort flashed a malicious smile.

* * *

"A forest…great. We _bloody_ get lost in a forest," Sarah grumbled.

"Hush Sarah, Voldemort has to be around here somewhere," Faith snapped sternly.

"Curse that John Lovegood for leaving us. Coward," Sarah spat as they began to venture through the forest.

* * *

"Dumbeldore, do you think…you could change me into a werewolf?" Remus whispered to Dumbeldore as the Order traveled through the forest.

"I could…but why?" Dumbeldore inquired

"Well, I figure that if I can't do much…that the monster will," replied Remus.

"Ok. When we get to the deatheaters..I promise you that I will force you to become a werewolf if that is what you really want," Dumbeldore muttered nodding.

"It is," Remus nodded.

* * *

"Now Harry, do we really need to be pointing those?" Voldemort asked referring to Harry's wand which was still raised.

"Yes," Harry growled. He then sent a fire red spark towards Voldemort. Voldemort said the counter spell with ease. He then sent Harry's wand flying.

"I'm surprised Dumbeldore isn't here to save his favorite student," Voldemort declared with a smile and turning circles around Harry. Peter Pettigrew stood not to far off and kept shooting Harry pleased grins.

"This is my fight," Harry growled.

"Pride. I admire that. Your father had pride too. I asked him to plead for his life and you know what he did?" Voldemort hissed icily. Harry didn't respond his jaw just went rigid and he stood still, never taking his eyes off Voldemort.

"He spat in my face. Well, I had to kill him of course. Your mother…she just was too caring. Sickening really, I mea-"

"Are you saying that because your father hated you and your mother took it out on you? Sounds like jealousy to me," Harry seethed through gritted teeth.

"Tsk tsk tsk…that cheek of yours will get you in trouble," Voldemort chidedsending a green spark towards Harry. Harry winced as it hit his cheek and fresh blood began to trickle down.

"I think I'm going to enjoy scarring up the rest of your face," Voldemort sneered.

"As long as I don't look like you," Harry bit back with defiance in his eyes.

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort roared. Harry instantly fell to his knees. His head felt like it was splitting in two. Pain spread through his entire body and he could barely hear Voldemort ask calmly

"Hurts doesn't it?"

Voldemort took the curse off him and Harry remained on his knees breathing hard. When he looked up at Voldemort, Voldemort kicked him across the face.

* * *

"Let me go Sirius," Faith demanded trying to jerk herself free from Sirius's grasp.

"You can't go out there by yourself. Wait," Sirius hissed sharply into her ear.

"I can't wait…He's going to kill him," Faith cried struggling against his grip but Sirius only held her tighter. They watched as Voldemort put the Crucio curse on Harry for the second time.

"He's going to torture him to death," Sarah said almost running out of the shadow of the forest.

"Stop... wait for Dumbeldore," Remus demanded grabbing his wife by the arm. Faith and Sarah exchanged a glance. Sarah nodded.

"Faith stop it!" Sirius whispered sharply, fear flooding his heart, but it was too late. She was gone.

* * *

"I really thought you were going to last longer than this Harry. I must say. It is kinda disappointing…but I've grown bored of you," Voldemort commented with a smile and kneeling down next to Harry as he bent over from the pain of the crucio curse.

"Your mother begged me to spare you. She did. She was the dirty filthy mudblood I always knew she was. No honor. No honor at all," Voldemort hissed into Harry's ear. Harry muttered something and Voldemort laughed. He stood up and brushed himself off. Raising his wand he shouted

"AVADA K-"

"TOM RIDDLE IS A MUDBLOOD!"a loud shout said interrupting him. Voldemort stopped and turned. He looked around and could see no one.

"Is someone here with you Harry? My, I'm going to enjoy torturing them…sounds like a girl…coming from the forest. That'll be fun," Voldemort laughed.

"TOM RIDDLE IS AN UGLY OLD GIT!" another voice yelled.

"TOM RIDDLE **IS** LORD VOLDEMORT!" the voice said again. Voldemort paid no attention and raised his wand.

"AVADA KEDV-" but Voldemort never got to finish the killing curse. There was a loud ear piercing shriek and a large brown whirl snatched the wand right out of Voldemort's hand. Harry looked and saw a brown bird flying up into the air. Clutched tightly in the bird's grasp was Voldemorts wand.

"A falcon…I'll bet it's an animagus…lets find out shall we?" Voldemort said with a smile and snatching the wand of one of his deatheaters. He raised it towards the falcon but it quickly flew down towards the ground. Voldemort gave an amused laugh.

"If I'm not mistaken, I do believe that the falcon is the fastest bird…or at least one of the fastest," He mused raising his wand again as the crucio curse began to wear of Harry. Two things happened at once. A loud roar shook the Earth as Voldemort raised his wand. The deatheaters turned to see a large werewolf bouncing out of the forest followed by a big black dog and a stag. The second thing that happened was a bright yellow streak hit Voldemort and he let out a noise that sounded almost like a scream. Harry looked and saw that Voldemort's hand was now only pearl white bone. The wand he once held lay at his feet. Voldemort turned, his eyes blood shot and murder blazing in them. Harry also turned and saw perched near the cornfield with wand raised and a determined look in his eyes was Neville Longbottom.

"Ah…Mr. Longbottom," Voldemort seethed with a sly smile.

"Another fine man with brave, and incredibly stupid parents," Voldemort continued. Harry wasn't paying attention though. He had turned back around and watched as several deatheaters went after the werewolf, dog and stag. The werewolf picked one deatheater up and flung him far away. The deatheater never got up. The stag lowered its head and charged through a group of deatheates. The dog bared bright teeth and attacked a deatheater.

"I bet those animals are animagus's too," Voldemort added with a smile as four deatheaters went to retrieve Neville.

"Pettigrew!" He bellowed.

"Yes master?" Peter asked coming up and kneeling before Voldemort.

"Who are those animals?" questioned Voldemort. Peter stood up and looked over.

"The werewolf is Remus Lupin. The black dog is Sirius Black, and the deer looking thing…why…I don't know who that is," Peter answered as he watched the werewolf throw yet another deatheater.

"Oh…look…there is Dumbeldore," Voldemort commented with a slight smile. Dumbeldore's white figure could be seen as he stepped out from the shadow of trees and stood.

"Everyone thinks I'm terribly afraid of him. Well maybe once I was Harry, but not anymore. I'm going to enjoy killing the old man really," He gave a cold-hearted chuckle. His chuckle died when he saw a legion of people step out from the shadow.

"It's the Order," Peter whispered.

"Why yes it is. Seems to be missing a few members. Probably too afraid…but I'll find them," Voldemort put in with a toothy grin and looking back at Harry. The deatheaters and Order suddenly charged at one another. At the same time, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna, charged out of the cornfield sending curses in every direction.

* * *

Neville was dragged up by the collar and was placed next to Voldemort. Voldemort clamped a hand down on his and Harry's neck.

"My two favorite boys. I can kill you both at the same time. Along with your ruddy Order," Voldemort remarked calmly as he stood at the bottom of the valley.

* * *

"IMPEDIMENTA!" Hermione shouted. Three deatheaters were thrown off of the stag. The stag nodded its head at Hermione and she smiled back. She then reared her wand on a deatheater and yelled

"Avada Kedvra!" she spun around and didn't look as the deatheater died. Instead she raised her wand and flew a fury of curses on a couple of deatheaters that were circling around a black dog.

* * *

"Avada Kedvra!" Sarah yelled at a deatheater as it raised its wand towards the werewolf. She then picked up the wand of the fallen deatheater and snapped it in half.

"Impedimenta!" A loud shout sounded behind her. Sarah whirled through the air and landed with a hard thud on the grass. Her eyes watered over and she tried to get up. The deatheater that had sent her spiraling smiled underneath his hood. He raised his wand but it was quickly snatched out of his hand by a falcon. The falcon proceeded by using her claws to snap the wand in half. Sarah shot a smile at the deatheater and rose.

"Avada Kedvra!" she yelled.

* * *

Ron's wand went flying out of his hand as a deatheater yelled "Expelliarmus!". Ron spun to come face to face with the deatheater. The deatheater smiled and raised his wand. Ron ran and threw a punch. He could feel a crunch underneath his hand as the deatheater went spiraling backwards and to the ground. The deatheaters hood flew backwards and Ron glared at his Hogwarts rival, Draco Malfoy.

"Here to save your mudblood girlfriend?" asked Malfoy spitting a mouthful of blood. Ron lunged and threw another punch, this time hitting Malfoy in the nose. Malfoy reached up and wrapped his bone white hands around Ron's neck. Ron choked and sputtered as he lost his breath. He reached up another hand and hit Malfoy in the head. Malfoy's grip loosened and Ron was able to rip free.

Kicking Ron off him, Malfoy reached and grabbed a nearby wand.

Malfoy sent a fury of blue and yellow streaks at Ron. Ron went flying backwards. He flew high up in the air and with a most sickening crack he landed on a jaggedrock.

* * *

"Well, it looks like the Order is loosing," Voldemort said with a pleased smile. Harry and Neville watched with heavy hearts as the deatheaters greatly outnumbered the Order. There had to be at least 10 deatheaters for every member of the Order. Bodies littered the ground and many were not dressed in black cloaks. The two watched as the Order, including the werewolf, dog and stag, were circled by the deatheaters.

"Bring the animals to me!" Voldemort shouted to his followers. With wands raised, a group of deatheaters led the werewolf, dog and stag to Voldemort.

"To make sure you don't move," Voldemort smiled as he banded Neville and Harry together. Harry's eyes scanned to see who was still alive. Sarah stood next to Dumbeldore. Her face was splattered with blood, but Harry had a suspicion it wasn't hers. Hermione stood next to her and appeared to have a fresh cut on her cheek. Ginny stood next to Hermione and looked flushed. Luna stood behind Dumbeldore and looked to have a gash on the top of her head. But where was Ron? Harry scanned the valley for that familiar spark of flaming red hair. When he finally saw it, his heart dropped. Ron lay face down on the grass and next to him lay a rock with crimson blood on it.

"Now to get your damn bird," Voldemort said as the falcon circled around their heads. Voldemort sent a green flash towards the bird and the spark went flying through its wing. The falcon began to fall to the ground and Voldemort caught it with an outstretched hand.

"Finally we getto see the person behind the animal," Voldemort said setting the falcon on the grass. It's other wing fluttered as if in attempt to fly. Suddenly the falcon began to change into a woman with dark brown hair and a bleeding arm.

"Faith Sloom," Peter whispered with fear in his voice.

"No Peter, She is Faith Black now. Isn't that right Mrs. Black?" Voldemort questioned sweetly as Faith got to her feet; she clutched her arm tightly.

"Now you Remus," Voldemort turned his wand on the werewolf. The werewolf began to shrink in size until he was a man with pale brown hair and tired eyes. His robes were ripped on the back and blood began to seep out.

Peter began to twitch nervously as Remus and Faith both sent him hateful glares. The two exchanged a glance and then shared a secretive smile as they looked at the stag.

"Mr. Lupin, I believe your wife is over there. Your daughter is very well behaved," Voldemort said with a grin. He then turned his wand onto the black dog. It began to change into a man with dark brown hair and a smug grin on his face. He had a large tear across his chest and crimson blood stained his skin.

"Hello Tom, Peter" Sirius greeted, letting his eyes rest on Peter who seemed to cower more and more with each unveiled person.

"Sirius," Voldemort said coldly.

"And who could this be?" Voldemort asked turning towards the stag.

"Lets find out shall we?" Remus snapped sarcastically with a grin.

"So feisty Remus…I think I'm going to enjoy killing you. The silent types are always fun," Voldemort hissed with a cold smile. Voldemort turned his wand on the stag and slowly the stag began to turn into a man with messy jet-black hair. He looked exactly like Harry. Peter made a small shrieking noise and began to shrink backwards as James shot him a vicious glare.

"Wait…Harry…is over here…so how can you be here?" Voldemort inquired pointing from Harry to James. James glowered at Peter.

"Who..who is this? Is this a trick Harry?" Voldemort muttered as he stared at Harry. Peter began to shrink back farther and make odd squeaking noises out of fear.

"Pettigrew! Back Here!" Voldemort boomed as he pointed at the ground next to him. Peter meekly walked to the spot.

"Who is this?" Voldemort roared as he pointed a hand at James.

"Yes, _Wormtail, _who is that?" Sarah shouted from where she stood with a sly smile. Peter looked at her fearful and made gasping noises.

"We're waiting Peter!" Sirius snapped. Voldemort looked back up at James, and squinted, then he smiled.

"I don't believe it," Voldemort smiled wider, "Well, this is a wonderful surprise! I can kill two Potters. One I've already killed," Voldemort turned back to look at Harry, "What do ya think Harry? Think I can get your father to plead for his life this time? And well James," Voldemort beamed turning towards James, "You look fantastic for a fellow has been dead for what is it know…17 years? You don't appeared to have aged a day. I must thank you all for this joyous surprise. I can FINALLY kill all the bloody marauders at once,"

"But who first, Remus I really enjoyed torturing you. You were _SO_ much fun. It'd be great if we threw your wife into the mix. She is such a good pureblood….pity to see her die. Maybe I'll leave one of you alive to take care of the baby…but then again, Harry over here turned out just fine without parents. Maybe you could get lucky and become part of the Fate Council in death,"

"Sirius, Sirius, I never got to torture you, and I **ALWAYS **wanted to. I'm excited that I am finally getting the chance. Mrs. Black will be fun too. I can see you two putting up quite the fight…but I think I can make you beg for death in the end,"

"And Mr. Potter, well, you pose a problem. See, I've already killed and tortured you. Maybe I'll torture you by killing your son first. That'd be fun and interesting, or maybe I'll keep you around for a while and have my deatheaters use you as target practice," Voldemort hissed softly, "I think…yes…I know who to do first," Voldemort held his wand firmly. He chuckled slightly and everyone's expressions of wonder. Suddenly they turned away from him and looked off in the distance. Voldemort stood shocked at what he saw coming towards him in the distance.

* * *

"Is that John Lovegood?" Sarah inquired placing a hand on Dumbeldore's shoulders.

"Yes,"

"What in the hell is he riding?"

" He is riding mountain raised hellhounds cross bred with unicorns," Luna beamed from behind. Sarah stared in amazement as John Lovegood, along with several other members of the Order, as they rode on the backs of these 3 large animals that were four times as big as full-grown unicorns. They were bulky and the same white color as unicorns with bright white horns on their heads. Their claws were meaty and were easily the size of Sarah's belly when she was pregnant. Their teeth were massive and looked to be fighting their way out of the beast's horse like mouth. One let out a vicious roar and Sarah could swear that the ground rumbled. One of the large beasts ran straight for the deatheaters who scattered. Another went straight for Voldemort. He and the others dived out of the way. James picked up a whole wand on the ground and unbounded Neville and Harry. Instantly curses began flying in every direction.

* * *

Hermione gathered up her wand and pointed it at a deatheater. The deatheater instantly fell down stunned. Hermioned reached over and grabbed their wand, snapping it into two pieces. Suddenly a hand reached out and pulled Hermione by the hair. She fell backwards and stared up into the face of Draco Malfoy who had a wand pointed directly at her throat.

* * *

Faith rushed to help Hermione but was stopped by someone walking into her path. It quickly snatched her wand from her and snapped it in two.

"Bellatrix," Faith gasped at she stared at the beautiful woman before her.

"Aww look it's Faith," Bellatrix cooed as she pointed her wand and forced Faith backwards, she tripped over a rock and fell to the ground. Bellatrix laughed and kept her wand pointed at Faith.

"It's so great to see you again," she seethed, "I hear you and Sirius finally got married. I think it's _great_ that my cousin married a mudblood and ruined his perfect lineage….but I always thought that there was hope that you would die before a child would be born…it seems though…that a child has been made," she continued, her words getting thick with anger. She stared down at Faith, her eyes almost turning red from hatred, "But maybe I can still save the Black lineage…the child hasn't been born yet. Lets make sure that it isn't" she began to raise her wand, but a large black dog vaulted forward and snatched the wand out of her hand. It crunched the wand in its teeth as two deatheaters attacked it. Faith jumped to her feet and stared Bellatrix right in the eye.

"Guess we'll do this the old fashioned way," she smirked. Bellatrix gave her a slightly confused look but it was quickly ended by Faith's fist ramming into her face hard. Bellatrix stumbled back but regained her balance. Bellatrix spun around and slapped Faith across the face. Four lines appeared along her face and fresh blood began to ooze down her cheek. Faith touched a hand to the spot and then delivered Bellatrix a swift punch.

Bellatrix fell face down into the grass with a loud thud. She spat blood into the grass and uttered a low growl. Reaching low into her robes she produced a long blade. Quickly getting to her feet she spun around and sunk the knife into 5 inches of flesh.

* * *

Hermione stared up at Draco fearful.

"Hey Mudblood," he hissed. "Took care of your boyfriend earlier," He pushed the wand into her throat.

"I'm going to enjoy this so much," he smiled, but suddenly there was a loud shout of "Avada Kedvra!" Draco fell over dead. Hermione stared up at the person that had yelled the killing curse. They were covered in blood and moved stiffly over to her.

"Ron," she breathed.

"Hey 'mione," he nodded.

* * *

Sirius changed back into himself, he turned to see Bellatrix with a knife firmly grasped in her hand. The knife was deeply planted into the chest of Neville Longbottom. Faith stood there shocked behind him. It appeared that Neville had jumped in front of Faith as the knife had came flying out.

"AVADA KEDVRA!" Neville yelled as he pointed his wand to Bellatrix's forehead. She was blasted backwards and never got up. Neville sank down the ground -his wand breaking as he did- and Faith fell to her knees next to him. Sirius also rushed over to Neville.

"Neville!" Faith hollered her voice cracking as she placed a hand on the dagger. Neville looked up at her, blood trickling from his mouth.

"Neville, it's gonna to be ok," Sirius reassured.

"Did I kill her?" Neville wheezed.

"Yes," Faith murmured, tears welling in her eyes, "Yes you did Neville, you did so great. Your father and mother would be so proud."

"It hurts," Neville whispered as he stared up at the star-filled sky.

"I know it does Neville," Faith cried.

"We're going to heal you. You'll be ok," Sirius whispered hoarsly as he searched for a wand. They were all broken. There was no hope for Neville.

"I can…" Neville mumbled, a gurgling sound emitted from his throat, "…see my dad," then with a final gurgle, he was dead.

* * *

"Lets go!" James said grabbing his son by his collar as Voldemort pointed a wand at them. They narrowly missed a dark purple streak.

"I need my wand," Harry described , "I need it to kill him,"

"Where is it?" James asked breathlessly as they ran from Voldemort's curses.

"Somewhere…" murmured Harry.

* * *

Sirius looked down at Neville. He stared at the dagger in his chest, had Neville saved Faith from death? But, wouldn't have James known if Neville was going to jump in front of her…so maybe…

"FAITH!" Sirius shouted as he looked up. A deatheater had a similar dagger to Bellatrix's raised above Faith's head.

"Save the blood line," the deatheater hissed. A hand shot out and grabbed the deatheater's hand as he lowered the dagger onto Faith. The hand belonged to Severus. The deatheater plunged the dagger into Severus as he muttered, "Avada Kedvra,"

The deatheater fell dead and Severus sunk to his knees.

"I overheard James and Sirius," Severus whispered softly to Faith. "I had to save you," he muttered finally and fell to the ground, he never got up again.

* * *

James searched the ground for a whole wand.

"Looking for this Harry?" a voice called to James. He turned to see Peter standing there waving a wand back and forth. His face fell when he noticed it was James and not Harry.

"Hi Peter," James seethed.

"H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hi James," stuttered Peter as he began to back up.

"Give me the wand Peter," James commanded. Peter turned around and ran off instead, James followed closely after him.

* * *

Sarah ran away from a deatheater that was blowing curses at her. She was wandless and chanced a look back. Suddenly she ran headlong into someone. She looked up in shock and fear but felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw Remus and not a deatheater. Remus pointed a wand at the deatheater and he fell to the ground.

"Remus," Sarah breathed wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Are you ok?" he questioned squeezing her into a tight hug.

"I am now," she sighed.

* * *

James chased after Peter as they pushed through a group of deatheaters he lunged forward and grabbed Peter by the shoulders. He brought him down on his back with a sickening thud.

"Give me the wand," he growled trying to wrestle the wand from his grasp.

"No!" Peter screamed. There was obvious fear in his voice as James hit him across the face trying to get the wand.

Harry ran over to where his father and Peter fought for the wand. He collected his wand in his hands as someone yelled

"AVADA KEDVRA!" Harry spun around and watched as Dumbeldore fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

"Damn…I meant to get you Harry…but oh well," Voldemort flashed a dark smile.

"Lets end this," Harry replied coldly raising his wand. Voldemort nodded.

"CRUCIO!"

"Sectumsemspra!"

The two curses hit one another and caused a blinding flash of light. The ground shook violently for a moment and knocked everyone to their feet. Voldemort was quicker getting to his feet and yelled

"AVADA KEDVRA!" as Harry began to get to his feet. The curse hit Harry square in the chest and he was knocked onto his back. He stared up at the star filled sky. He was dying slowly. Every bad memory that he had ever had began to flood back to him. He felt the pain of losing his parents. All the times Dudley beat on him-

"Harry! HARRY!" someone was yelling. Was it Sarah…Mrs. Weasley…Hermione…Faith…Ginny? They were getting more distant. Others began to yell but Harry could barely heat them.

"No!" James screamed scrambling towards from Harry. Peter grabbed his leg but James kicked him in the face and ran over to his son. He looked down at his son who had a face filled with pain as he slowly died. James brought his hands to his face. "No!" He screamed again. Suddenly he could hear that all to familiar whispering in his ear again.

James looked down at his son as the last bit of life left him. Carefully James put a hand on Harry's chest. His whole body went numb and it felt like his brain was going to explode on itself. His heart beat harder and harder until he thought it'd burst. Harry's suddenly opened and James fell to the ground. Dead. Harry lay there in shock for a minute. Not sure what had just happened. He looked to his side and saw his father falling to the ground.

He realized what had just happened. His father had given his life to save his. How many more people were going to die for Harry? His mother, his father twice now, Dumbeldore, Sirius, Bill, Fred…how many more would there be? Harry felt all the rage in the world collecting in him. He got to his feet and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"**AVADA KEDVRA**!" Harry screamed with all the frustration that had been boiling up in him for the past 17 years. Voldemort looked shocked as the curse hit him. He stood there petrified and turned a glowing blue color. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared. At that moment there was a collection of voices but no one was speaking. The voices were calling

"Thank You Harry. _Thank You_"

**(A/N: Review!)**


	63. 5 years later

**Chapter 63: 5 years later**

"Mommy..Daddy!" a young girl exclaimed as she jumped onto a large four poster bed. Her pink pajamas seemed slightly big on her, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Wake up!" She said jumping up and down on the bed. Her light brown braided pigtails bounced with her movements.

"Wake up mommy. It's Christmas." The girl said whipping back the blanket. The woman who had just had the sheets pulled off her face, clamped her hands down over her face.

"Waaakkkeee upppp!" The girl said trying to pry her mother's hands off her face. Her mother shook her head and laughed.

"Fine…Daddy Wake up." The girl said whipping back the blanket on where her father slept. Only one problem…her father wasn't there.

"RAWWR!" Said a loud voice. The girl turned and her father scooped her up into his arms. She shrieked and tried to kick herself free.

"This is what happens to little girls who wake their parents up." He said as he hung his daughter upside down by her ankles.

"No fair! No Fair!" She shouted in-between fits of laughter. Her father then threw her onto the bed. Her mother laughed and began tickling her.

"No no Stop. I'll do anything." The little girl said in-between laughs.

"Well Catherine why don't you…go help wake up-" her father started.

"Mione!" she finished for him.

"If you want." He said smiling. She smiled back and ran out of the room.

"You spoil the child Remus."

"Happy Christmas Sarah." Remus smiled leaning over the bed and kissing his wife. A small screech came from the corner.

"Oh…that's Will." Sarah groaned while running a hand through her long, black hair. She threw the sheets off of her and walked over to the grand crib that was set up in the corner of the large room.

"Hello Little Boy." She said smiling. She lifted a young baby boy, about 3 months old, out of his crib. He was the spitting image of his father at a young age.

"My strong William." Remus said smiling and taking the baby from his wife. He lifted his son high up in the air and then cuddled him to his chest.

"Come on. Lets go downstairs." Said Sarah as she grabbed her robe and headed for the door. The wood floor gave a light creak at her footsteps.

* * *

"Wake up!" Catherine declared as she burst through yet another room. A small girl, who looked to be almost 2, with brown hair and her thumb stuck in her mouth followed after Catherine. The small girl carried with her a purple blanket with a white 'O' stitched on it.

"'addy." She said through a muffled voice while tugging on the arm that hung of the bedside.

"Hermione your daughter is calling you." A deep voice said.

"Wake up…It's…Christmas." Catherine said while tugging on the sheets of the large bed.

"It may be Christmas but that doesn't change the fact that it is still 6 a.m. in the morning" the deep voice said again.

"All right I'm up." A female voice said with a small yawn. She sat up in bed and then quickly got out.

"Aunt Hermione…Tell us a story." Catherine tugged on Hermione's pant leg.

"Like what one?" She asked running a hand through her bushy brown hair which looked quite tame actually.

"How 'addy became Minmitry ob Mabic." The small girl said leaving the hand that hung over the side of the bed to go stand by her mother.

"Well…"Hermione said taking Catherine and setting her on her lap. She took her daughter and sat her also on her lap.

"You remember how Harry defeated-" Hermione started.

"Lord Voldemort…it's in all the stories." Catherine finished.

"Yes. Well, After defeating Voldemort, everyone realized that a new Minister was needed. Voldemort had killed the first one and now they needed a new one. Well there were big council's that tried to decide who would be the next Minister. There were many people who wanted to be but there was one that seemed to stand out among the rest. He had been brave in the face of danger against Voldemort and had even saved several people. He had done very well on his N.E.W.T.S and was noted for being a Hogwarts prefect for two years. His father was even in the Ministry." Said Hermione.

"Gran-pa." The little girl said.

"Very good Olive." Hermione beamed at her daughter.

"It was decided that this man was the best candidate for Minister and that is how-" Hermione started but was cut off by her daughter taking her thumb out of her mouth and yelling

"Daddy!"

"Glad to see your up." Smiled Hermione at her husband.

"It's 6 a.m." He said groggily kissing his wife and picking up Olive out of her lap. Olive rested her head against his shoulder.

"Ron…you should know by now that Christmas is the only day that children will willingly get up at 6 in the morning." She said with a smile. Ron nodded groggily.

"Come on…Lets go downstairs and start up some food." Said Hermione.

* * *

"It's Christmas! It's Christmas!" shouted a boy and his father as they bounced on a large bed. The boy looked to be about 4 with brown hair that covered his eyes when he bounced. He had wide smile with dimples. The two stopped jumping for a minute and lay on the bed.

"What do you think Santa brought you?" The father asked his son.

"Uhmmm…a broom!" The boy exclaimed.

"A broom! Ohh…what kind of broom?" The father asked with interest.

"The new SoundChaser!" The boy said happily and began jumping on the bed.

"Yeah!" The father cheered and proceeded to jump on the bed with his son. A woman entered the room carrying a boy with short black hair. He looked to be about 3 and when he saw his brother and father jumping he tapped his mother's shoulder asking

"Can I jump?" The mother smiled and set her son on the bed. The boy began to jump and fits of laughter emitted from the room.

"Come on Mom! Jump!" The oldest son shouted.

"No no no! Mommy can't be doing any jumping." The father said jumping off the bed and standing next to his wife.

"Isn't that right?" He said putting a hand on his wife's stomach. She was quite pregnant…about 7-8 months pregnant.

"Mommy jumped last year." The youngest son said.

"Mommy didn't have this big belly last year." The mother pointed out. The boys just jumped higher and higher.

"James! Leo! Come on now! Lets go open presents." Their father said. The boys cheered, jumped off the bed and ran out of the room with lightening fast speed.

"Do you think the boys will like their brooms?" The mother asked as she waddled after her sons.

"Faith…come on now. They are the offspring of us, The quidditch champions. How could they not?"

"Oh please Sirius. Quidditch champions? We played for two years at Hogwarts." Said Faith to Sirius.

"And we were the best." Sirius said smiling brightly.

"More like I was the best." Faith snickered teasingly.

* * *

"Look who decided to wake up." Molly Weasley smiled brightly to Remus and Sarah as they ventured into the kitchen. The kitchen doors were spread wide open, allowing a good view of the tree with its mountain of presents underneath.

"Smells good Molly." Remus complimented.

"Thank you. I've made plenty of food for everyone. Everyone must eat before diving into presents and- JAMES BLACK! You get away from those presents. Come get something to eat first." Molly hollered into the next room as the eldest Black son reached for a present. He looked put out and trudged into the kitchen.

"You too Leo. Come sit down." She called out to the second son.

"Smells great mum." Ron said coming in and kissing his mom on the cheek. Sirius and Faith came into the kitchen next. After everyone enjoyed a large breakfast they immediately got to present opening.

* * *

Faith and Sirius laughed as their youngest son, Leo's face got long and made squeals of excitement at his little broom. Faith would give birth to their next, and last child in January. A baby girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. They would name her Eve. After Voldemort was killed Faith and Sirius became heads of the Department for the Catching and Punishment of Deatheaters. Their main target was always Peter but they still haven't found him. The two went down in history as the couple that escaped from Azkaban.

* * *

"What did ya get?" Sarah questioned her son, as he looked down at the brightly colored box confused. Remus laughed as his son shrugged his shoulders and looked at the box. Remus would write a book about the life of a werewolf. The book would become an instant bestseller and Sarah would vie for a law against discrimination against werewolves. The two would have no more children and go in history as fighters for Werewolf rights.

* * *

"Wheres Harry and Ginny?" Ron yawned as his daughter climbed onto his lap and stuck her thumb into her mouth.

"James leave Olive alone!…They are somewhere in Ireland I last heard," Hermione replied. Hermione and Ron would have 4 more children, all girls except for one boy. Ron was able to put an end to the fear of Voldemort that was still enlisted in so many. Hermione expanded S.P.E.W. and house elves everywhere were given a choice to work or not.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud rap on the front door.

"Well who that be?" Mrs. Weasley grumbled with her hands on her hips. She walked over to the door and exclaimed, "Harry, Ginny! Dear me!"

"Hey Mum," Ginny said with a smile as she held hers and Harry's young daughter to her chest. The daughter had fire red hair and green eyes…they named her Lily. Harry became famous for killing Voldemort. Ginny wrote a book about Harry's life only years after Remus's book. They couldn't print the books fast enough to sell. The Potters would have 2 more children, both boys. Harry and Ginny walked in and everyone greeted them warmly. Mrs. Weasley closed the door behind Harry and Ginny and smiled at everyone.

**_The End_**

**(A/N: **I have greatly enjoyed writing this story. When I first started with Marauders Misery, I did not expect it to go past 15 chapters, but the large amount of reviews I received pushed me to write more and more. I love this story and hope you loved reading it. Faith Sloom and Sarah Deluna will be appearing in other fics of mine, keep an eye out for them. Review please


End file.
